A Different Kind of Rosewick
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: In the middle of her second year Qrow confesses his love to Summer starting a chain reaction between his bad luck and the power of her silver eyes nearly killing Summer in the process. Along with that Roman rises in the ranks of the criminal underground,Summer runs into him doing one of his jobs to stop him making her think of the book she's reading sparking her interest in him. AU
1. A Flash of Roses

_Hey everyone. I know I had been silent and everything and I'm very sorry for that. A lot has been going on and I know a few people were waiting for my update on the other stories. When I'm able to finish the idea for Red, Scarlet and Akairo, I'll get it out as soon as I can. Well, here we go :)_

 ** _This is alternate world before Ruby Rose was even thought of. This is Summer Rose's second year at Beacon with her teammates, Qrow, Raven and Taiyang. In Vale, just a street rat named Roman Torchwick had started rising through the criminal ranks making a name for himself._**

"SUMMER!"

She looked up from her book to see the black haired eighteen year old running towards her. Summer shut the book and smiled at her teammate as he stopped in front of her out of breath. He did everyday after school whenever she would start reading her romance novels. He plucked the book from her fingers and frowned at her.

"Don't you think as team leader we should be training?" Qrow asked looking annoyed.

"We've trained everyday and everyday you always take my book. We can take a break Qrow."

"Don't you remember last year when our asses were in trouble and we got cornered in by those poisonous spider Grimm?" he growled.

"We made it out."

Qrow glared at her.

"Are you mad the girls of the team saved the boys or what?" she asked.

"No, I just don't want us in that bind again. And- who needs love when you can fight monsters? You always said that yourself!"

"Are you pestering her again?"

"Yea, let her read. We are tired from school and we don't want to train today," Taiyang said rolling his blue eyes.

"Qrow, if you want we can spare one on one if it makes you feel better."

Qrow grinned and jerked Summer to her feet.

"Let's go then!"

Qrow thrust the book into Raven's hands and they took off running for the lockers for their weapons.

"What's she reading now?" Taiyang asked as Raven looked at the cover.

"'Dangerous Hearts?'" she said aloud.

"Wait- isn't that the one where the heroin falls in love with the criminal and makes him good? All the girls here have been talking about it and it's annoying as hell. I'm surprised Summer would be reading something like that," he said looking puzzled.

"I'm not. She's a goody two shoes and this is a way for her to... be naughty in a way."

He busted up laughing, "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Yea, sure. Qrow just wants to train and look good for her."

The blonde snorted, "Qrow doesn't like anyone."

Raven sighed, "See you are oblivious. You haven't noticed it since the first they met. He couldn't even tell her his name."

"I don't see why getting stronger would have anything to do with getting someone to like you."

"Summer likes you, Qrow likes her. Its a twisted love triangle where the other person is too stupid to see what is going on."

Taiyang opened his mouth and shut it.

"See it now huh?" she asked looking smug.

"Shit... I never noticed."

"Good thing you like fighting monsters instead huh?" Raven asked.

"I've had several girlfriends since our first year, you just don't see it."

"Man whore."

X

X

"Summer!"

Summer pulled her five foot blade out of the locker to see Qrow hovering over her with an impatient look on his face.

"What?" she asked finally looking slightly annoyed.

"We gotta hurry up! Dinner is in two hours and we need to get started!"

"Yelling constantly won't help anyone. Please calm down."

Qrow looked shocked but backed off.

Summer was a timid, quiet girl. She had little to say until you got to know her. She loved weapons and she constantly was changing them out to find one that suit her so she finally settled on a long bladed sword which most people including Raven had a hard time wielding it. Only Summer knew how to make it longer or shorter depending on the button combination she had set on the handle of the blade.

Qrow watched Summer's silver eyes dance across the blade of her weapon with an eager look on her face. He always admired that about her; she was a great leader and she was always enthusiastic about everything. She was everything and more than he could ever want. For someone who said they didn't need love, she made him fall for her.

"Hey, Summer..."

She looked up, locking eyes with him.

His heart was pounding wildly.

"Qrow are you ok?" she asked looking panicked.

"I-I-I

"Did you come down with a fever? Your face is red!" she said touching his face with her hands. His face was indeed hot but with embarrassment.

He swallowed hard and decided to go for it.

Qrow wrapped his arms around Summer making her jump slightly. He kissed her lips softly not knowing Taiyang and Raven were just around the corner. Instead of pushing him away like he thought was going to happen, she leaned up against him. He held her tighter not wanting to let go, he could've stayed there forever with her.

Qrow pulled away staring into her silver eyes.

"Sorry."

Summer giggled.

"Raven had told me you liked me. I just never believed it until now."

 _Fucking Raven and her mouth,_ he thought annoyed.

"She told me you liked Taiyang."

Summer shrugged, "I did but I think he would be better as a friend and teammate since I've seen him with six different girls."

"Of course he was."

"Do you still want to train?" Summer asked.

"Can... Can I keep kissing you?" Qrow asked blushing.

"Oh god, I wanna vomit."

The couple jumped and turned around to see Raven and Taiyang standing there.

"You finally had some balls huh?" Taiyang asked giving him the thumbs up.

Summer took off running with her sword leaving the other three behind.

X

X

"You're just a stupid kid, you know that?"

Roman spit blood into the man's face.

"I got everything I needed- you're just mad because you're a sore loser."

"You cheated!"

"Never did. You were the one cheating hiding cards in your sleeves."

The man dropped Roman and he fell on his ass.

"You better stay away from my block pretty boy or I'll fuck up your face some more."

The angry man walked away leaving Roman alone. He got up and brushed off his stained jeans and shirt heading on the way out. He was good at pissing off the famous underground card sharks mainly because he was better than they were and that really pissed all of them off.

He headed out of the alley way to see a girl standing in front of the rose shop. She had a white hood on and she was wearing a Beacon uniform. There was a sword attached to her back. He frowned as she pressed her face against the glass, her breath fogging up the window. No one could be that into flowers.

The shop door opened up and the old lady walked out. She was the shop owner.

"You know you're always welcome here dear."

"I know Mrs. White. You're flowers are always so beautiful."

The old lady smiled happily, "Come back to the garden and you can pick some."

The girl smiled, "I could never pick them. They die if I do that."

"I know dear. Are you ok? You look kind of sad."

The girl began blushing furiously.

"I... had my first kiss."

"Dearie that's no reason to be sad!"

"I just don't think we can be together. I'm team leader and I don't know if that would be ok..."

"Come in and we can talk about it in the shop!"

The girl and old lady walked inside the shop with the door closing behind them.

"Psssh, love."

Even with Roman thinking that, she was pretty. Her black hair reached her shoulders with red staining the tips and she had beautiful silver eyes. Her complexion was kind of pale like she didn't go outside much but she was a Beacon student. She was a team leader... He wondered who she was paired with.

A lot of the students in Beacon were powerful and pretty famous. He never paid much attention to any of them but it's word on the street. A few of them have been known for cleaning up the scum of Vale and making things better but that meant a lot of criminals had to be smarter. He was in the mood to ease drop on the pretty girl but he wanted to see what she liked so much about that flower shop.

Roman walked into the flower shop looking at the all the different colored roses in the store. The old lady smiled and gave him a nod as the girl was talking. He looked around smelling all different kinds. It seemed like if the flower was darker the stronger the smell. He saw the door labeled, "The Rose Garden of Heaven."

"You can go out there sweetie," the old lady said.

The girl turned around to look at him. She looked worried and her eyes were sad.

Roman opened the door and headed outside into the sunlight. He covered his eyes from the sudden brightness from the sun and squinted as his eyes adjusted. Even though the garden was confined behind tall brick walls the roses were astonishing in beauty. Some of them even looked like they glowed in the light of day.

"Wow."

"Pretty aren't they?"

Roman whipped around to see the girl standing behind him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Yes."

"Do you have someone you're buying them for?"

"No. I just wanted a look."

"Oh, ok."

"What's a warrior from Beacon doing in a flower shop?" Roman asked not caring if he sounded rude.

Summer smiled back at him anyways, "It's calming to be here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No one can like flowers that much."

The girl started laughing, "I can't help it."

Roman raised an eyebrow at her.

"Watch," she said as she lifted her cape into the air. White rose petals rained down onto the ground shimmering in the sunlight.

"Wow."

"I have a semblance for flowers I guess."

Roman smirked.

"My favorite is over here."

The girl started walking towards a bunch of white roses with Roman following behind her.

"This one."

She pointed to it. Roman bent over to smell it.

"There's no smell."

She smiled and touched the flower with her finger making it burst into a deep red color.

"What the hell"!

"It reacts to a person's semblance. It's said if two people touch the same flower and it creates a solid color then they're meant for each other. The rose stays dyed of the color of their love."

Roman rolled his eyes, "And if it's two colors?"

"The love and chemistry isn't true and the color fades off."

He shrugged.

"What does the color mean?" he asked.

"Red is passion but it comes in different shades. The deeper the color the stronger the person."

"You're pretty powerful aren't you?" Roman asked.

"I guess."

Roman snorted, "Too nice to say yes?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"I have to go."

"Have fun."

The girl walked back into the shop leaving him alone. Roman looked at the red flower with his heart pounding.

"This is stupid!" he said aloud but he wanted to touch the flower.

Roman touched the flower and the color began changing dramatically to red and orange. So... it wasn't meant to be, she was just pretty.

Roman walked away and the old lady walked outside. She walked around the garden and saw the one colored rose in the middle of the white ones. It was a flaming red color like scarlet and the other flowers around it started to react and change to match that colored rose. She whipped around but she was alone.

Never in her life has she seen the other flower react to just one flower. She smiled, maybe if things didn't work with the boy she had kissed she would tell her of the orange haired boy and the roses. She pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture to keep the memory. It was rare to see that now days.

She walked back into the shop with a happy smile on her old face.


	2. New Love

Raven was waiting for her at the gates that led to the school. The sun had already set painting the sky in pink, purple and orange streaks. To the untrained eye it looked like Raven was wearing her normal resting bitch face but that was untrue at this moment. She looked extremely angry and Summer knew why. Summer took a deep breath and walked faster, she didn't want to make her teammate wait any longer.

"Raven."

Raven gave her quick nod.

"Wanna tell me why you left so quickly?"

"I got nervous and I didn't know what to do. I needed time to think."

"Think about what exactly?"

Summer bit her lip.

"Well?" she snapped.

"Will we be ok? You know Grimm are attracted to me and I know he has bad luck."

Raven's face softened.

"Is that all this was?"

Summer nodded.

"We have been dealing with this since the moment we were launched into the Emerald Forest and ended up together. I never ditched my brother and I certainly won't ditch you either. My brother and I are survivors and you know that. No matter how stupid Taiyang seems, he's ok with it too. Bad luck or not we will be fine. Silver eyes or not, we will be fine."

Summer looked unconvinced.

"The thing with the spiders is fine."

"It wasn't just the spiders."

Very true; more than once they had been cornered by a horde of Grimm. Though everyone in the school had chalked it up to be bad luck on their end, it was true. Grimm were attracted to those with silver eyes and with Qrow's extra power of bad luck it just made things worse. Taiyang had gotten use to the situations they were in after a month of being in Beacon with them.

"Summer... You guys will be fine."

"Not all teammates stay together after school. What do we do if me and him are out on a mission without you two?"

"I don't see that happening. You forget Qrow and I are twins."

The leader smiled.

"Let's go inside and you can be a sappy ass with my brother. He has been worried about you."

She smiled.

X

X

Qrow and Summer sat on the roof top of the school with their feet dangling off the edge. Both of them had red faces and were too embarrassed to talk. Raven and Taiyang had decided to leave them alone for the time being to talk things out. Qrow took a deep breath and grabbed Summer's hand awkwardly making her smile.

"So..." she said softly.

"I... I... Did I scare you earlier?"

"N-No... I needed some time to think about it. I just worried about us. You know... together."

Qrow pulled his hand away, "My bad luck."

"It isn't just that."

He looked at her. Her silver eyes looked creepy in the moonlight like they almost became see through.

"We will be fine," he said taking back her hand.

"Raven said the same."

They fell silent for about ten minutes.

"Summer."

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you actually like me or are trying to be nice?"

Summer looked stunned and a little hurt, "Be nice about what?"

Qrow snapped his mouth shut knowing he hurt her feelings.

"I always decide for myself, why would you say that? That's why I walked away to think before I made a final decision!"

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I'll be your girlfriend."

Qrow smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, but... I won't treat you any different than the others when we are out on missions."

"Ok, I'm fine with that."

"Your sister comes first."

"Huh?" he said looking confused.

"Your sister is more important than me. She always will be."

Qrow just nodded.

"You want to go back inside?" Summer asked.

"Can we sit out here together a couple minutes longer?" he asked softly and she nodded.

X

X

The next morning all the second and third year students headed to the ballroom to hear an announcement from Professor Ozpin. A lot of the fourth year students were already out on active missions and the first years weren't experienced enough. Team STRQ stood looking around waiting for the man to show up. Qrow stood there looking down at the top of his leader/girlfriend's head. His brain was working over time thinking about her and how things would be now knowing he was with her.

Professor Ozpin finally showed up and Qrow snapped out of it.

"Ok everyone. This year will be your own mission without a teacher. The missions given to you won't be dangerous to the point that you need an actual hunter or huntress. You will be sent to small towns to protect and deal with any Grimm problems over the next couple days. You will be sent with extra Dust provided by the school. Good luck to you all and the list is over on the wall."

Ozpin left the stage and everyone started whispering. Summer looked up at Qrow who was looking at the wall now. They had always been around other groups just as a safety net to make sure to ensure their survival but now this may be a problem. Summer started fidgeting with her white cape biting her lip.

All of the other teams were excited for their mission but team STRQ. The four of them had gloomy looks on their faces. There would be no guarantee that any of them would make it out alive after this especially if the area was Grimm infested. Summer felt the worse because if it wasn't for her, they would have better luck surviving.

"Well, we have made it through worse."

The three of them looked at Taiyang.

"Think about it…. We've made it this far. We can make it through this right guys?"

"You're a brave fool with wishful thinking," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes, that's all you need to be."

They looked at Summer.

"What?"

"You are the leader and you need to make the choice. Do we go?" Taiyang asked holding out his fist.

Raven snorted mocking his behavior but she had a smile on her face. She held out her fist too.

"We can do this. We are one of the best teams in Beacon right now," Qrow said holding out his fist flashing Summer a confident smile, "I think we can as long as we are extra careful and react quick."

Summer smiled and held up her fist too and they bumped their fist in agreement. It would be hell but worth it in the end when they came out victorious and alive.

"Let's go take a look now and find out where we are going," Raven said and they followed behind.

"Wait-

"Fucking hell…. Of all places!"

X

X

The next day they woke up at 3AM to start getting to head out. The Bullhead would pick them up at six and drop them off at a medium sized village outside Mountain Glenn. Unfortunately, for them, it was infested and the village hired huntsman to protect the area but they were running out of money and needed someone there. Even with STRQ being one of the better teams, it wouldn't go well.

Qrow's extra little power didn't quit and Summer's did if she was asleep like it was a self-defense mechanism. Raven stepped out of the shower as Summer headed in and jumped in next. For Summer being as quiet as she was, nudity didn't faze her like it did Taiyang. He tripped out the first time he saw Qrow naked by accident. Then he saw Raven naked a month after school started but that more resulted in his lowered self-esteem as she was more ripped than most guys in the school.

Taiyang sat on his bed as he waited for the guys to finish. He looked over at Qrow who didn't look like he wanted to do their mission. Taiyang couldn't blame him, every single time they went out, someone ended up getting hurt. Summer was the first and she had a nasty scar across her stomach from a Beowulf. Raven's right arm was broken and almost crushed. Taiyang suffered a broken leg and concussion on two separate occasions. Qrow broke a couple ribs and an ugly scar on his left leg.

"Qrow, it will be fine."

"I can't think that."

"Well, we will do like we always do. Raven and I are partners, so we will protect each other. You and Summer are partners so you guys will protect each other. I see no problem with that."

"Yea."

"You can't go in thinking we will fail because we will."

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of the spiders."

Taiyang nodded grimly.

Raven emerged from the bathroom.

"Qrow you can go next."

His face turned red, "Wait what?"

"Go in."

"Summer is showering!" he hissed.

Raven looked annoyed, "For real Qrow. She is your teammate and girlfriend. Haven't you seen her naked before?"

"That's not the point-

"Hurry up! It's already four-thirty!" Taiyang said.

Qrow got up stumbling to the bathroom. He cracked open the door, his heart pounding. There was steam in the bathroom from the shower and the mirror was fogged up bad. He could smell the strawberry kiwi shampoo she was using and it was intoxicating. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky breath.

"Qrow is that you?"

"Huh- um… yea…."

"Can you hand me the face wash off the sink. I need the blue one. Your sister has the green one."

Qrow grabbed the blue bottle and saw his hand was shaking bad. Summer opened the curtain slightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He tried to just look at her face but it didn't help him any. He could see her side, half of her right boob and her naked shoulder. Summer looked unfazed by the encounter almost like it was normal for them. It kind of was, since the spider encounter where they were stranded for a week and Summer couldn't stand being as dirty as the guys did.

"Qrow are you ok?"

"Um here…." he handed her the blue bottle then turned around.

"I'm almost done. I'll be out in a minute."

Qrow picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste to get started. Absent-mindedly he wiped the mirror as he started to brush his teeth. Summer stepped out of the shower and he got a full view of her wet naked body as she grabbed an orange towel. He dropped his tooth brush with white, minty foam drooling down the side of his face.

She started drying off not noticing the fact he was gawking at her. Summer had no parents and she would travel alone in the wild so she wasn't very shy about her body, but the boys respected her privacy regardless. Summer looked up to lock eyes with Qrow's hormone powered red eyes. She smiled not getting what was wrong with him at that moment.

"I'm done in the shower Qrow."

"I…. Summer…."

Raven knocked on the door making him jump.

"Summer, can I have one of your cold coffee drinks?"

"Yea!"

Summer opened the door and walked out. Raven looked at her brother shaking her head.

"Calm little Qrow down before you come out it's gross."

Qrow's turned hot enough to melt chocolate if it touched his face.

X

X

They were outside as the Bullhead landed and they all climbed inside. Qrow was still struggling to look at Summer. Before it wouldn't have been a big deal but now she knew of his feelings and they were together so it was kind of worse. Raven looked at her scroll ignoring her brother's distress. Taiyang looked out the window as they passed over water leaving Summer nervous.

 _What if we don't make it out? What if…. What if I can't protect my team- my friends? No one else will be there to help us and we are alone. I was sure Professor Ozpin knew this because I talked to him more than once this year and he understood. Why would he send us out?_

"Summer."

She jumped.

"Have you ever been where we are going?" Taiyang asked.

Summer shook her head, "I always stayed from Grimm infested places."

"I wonder why people were dumb enough to build a village there," Raven said finishing off her powdered donut and iced coffee.

"Some people don't like living in Vale."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"We are here!" the pilot yelled and everyone got ready to jump out.

 _I fucking pray we make it out alive,_ Qrow thought and he jumped out after Summer did.

Raven and Taiyang followed behind them landing perfectly on the ground. They looked around expecting to see Grimm running rampant but there were just people walking around. Team STRQ looked at each other but proceeded to the center of town looking for the mayor or leader of the village. A few people looked their way but looked away disgusted like they tainted the ground they stood on.

"What's up with the dirty looks?" Qrow asked looking annoyed.

"I don't think like huntsmen…." Raven said looking around, "A lot people hate them thinking they're always out for money."

"You can't blame them; a lot are though."

Summer cringed slightly.

"Excuse me, sir!" Taiyang called to an elderly man who looked lost.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked giving them a sweet smile.

"Is there a leader or a mayor here? We were sent from Beacon to help out."

The man smiled and pointed to a small yellow house down the east side.

"Miss Swan lives there. Go have a talk with her."

Team STRQ thanked the man and they walked down the cracked concrete road. There weren't too many people there and a lot seemed to clear out as they walked by. Summer felt like she was repelling everyone as she walked past but she wasn't sure if the feeling was absurd or not. Taiyang knocked on the door and stepped back. The door flew open and a tall woman with white and blonde hair stood there. Her eyes were yellow and she had a stern look on her face.

No one said anything as she eyed Taiyang then Qrow then Raven. Finally, her eyes landed on Summer and she glared at her. Summer felt like the blood in her body ran cold from that look. Qrow was slightly pissed off that his girlfriend was getting some ugly, judging look when the woman didn't even know them or her for that matter.

"What were they thinking sending me someone with silver eyes huh?" the woman said.

 _Oh no._

"I-I-I-

"Hurry up and come in. Hurry!" the woman barked and they marched inside.

They went inside to see another woman. She had long raven hair with white streaks through her hair and she was pale complexed. She was wearing sunglasses oddly enough. No one said anything as Miss Swan sat down beside the other woman. The four of them felt nervous enough as it was.

"I guess you can take the glasses off."

The raven haired woman pulled off her shades revealing silver eyes.

Summer's jaw dropped open.

"We've been having problems with Grimm for a long time," Miss Swan said, "You see why."

 ** _I was interested in this and I wanted to do something different which I think I succeed in doing when it comes to doing this at least I think so. I'm glad to always write more Rosewick Amethyst02 :) Thank you Italian Rosewick for taking an interest :) Thank you Guest that made me laugh lol .SP, I'm glad you think so. I'll update when I can thank you guys_**


	3. Hordes

"As you can see, she has silver eyes too."

Summer looked at the woman with a shocked look on her face. Very few people in the world had those colored eyes. Once you did, you were cursed until death and usually it ended soon. Summer watched as the woman's eyes locked with her own and she felt scared. This woman looked like she had seen it, she had experienced everything and it was all from that one look she gave her.

"You have anything you want to say?" the woman asked with her voice sounded angry and demanding.

"I-I-I-

"She's in shock and you don't need to be rude to our leader lady," Raven said and the woman's eyes flashed angrily.

"Kind of cheeky for a kid aren't you?" the woman spat and Miss Swan rolled her eyes.

"I haven't been a kid since I was ten."

Miss Swan laughed, "Sure."

Qrow grabbed his sister's hand, "Calm down."

"Why are they here anyways?" the woman asked.

"Claire, relax."

"Airis, I can't. Look at them! How am I supposed to work with them?"

"Instead of arguing, can we go do our mission?" Taiyang asked.

"Of course," Airis answered.

"You are twins aren't you?" Raven asked.

"Yea, we are."

Summer frowned, "Fraternal?"

Airis nodded.

"How did you end up with the silver eyes and she didn't?"

"The legend of the silver eyes picks someone who can handle the battle and the pain of taking on the world. There is only one set of twins with silver eyes and they died hundreds of years ago. My sister is a great warrior but she could not bear the eyes' power. Though I wonder why a weak little shit has them when she can't even speak for herself and her lackey does for her."

Raven stepped forward her eyes glowing red with anger but Summer held up her hand.

"I'm no better than them, I just happen to make leader. The four of us are equal."

"No one is equal little girl," Claire said.

"You're right but we are all equally different and that makes us equal. If you don't like me that's fine but we are here to ensure everyone's safety."

Claire looked at her sister and got up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Claire-

"Shut up."

Airis looked at her as she disappeared up the steps.

"Is there certain times they arrive?" Qrow asked looking upset.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sending you back," Airis said and started calling Ozpin.

Summer whipped back around and headed outside.

She was angry at that woman for assuming she wasn't strong enough to handle her responsibility of the silver eyes. Summer looked around hoping to see some place to get a drink but it looked mostly like houses than anything. She looked up and saw that the woman named Claire was staring down at her hatefully. She turned away and headed into the center of town.

Summer hadn't noticed that it had gotten really quiet, almost eerie like. She stopped looking around. There were no lights, no sound and no music of any kind. She pulled her sword out and looked around thinking she would see something. What if there were Grimm around? She had heard some Grimm contained special, evil powers but it was a story that was passed down from the ages.

"We shut our lights off," said a voice and Summer jumped.

"Wha?"

"We have too," Claire said, "It helps protect us at night."

"Oh."

"Where is your parents huh? Most are against their children doing such dangerous things."

"I have none."

Claire said nothing.

"Don't you have parents?" Summer asked.

"When they figured out my eyes were some defect, they got rid of me by the age of five."

"That's horrible."

"It's normal."

"How is that normal?"

"Even mothers with silver eyes, give up their children with silver eyes because they attract stronger more terrifying Grimm. It is said that the children can defend themselves with just their eyes but I think that is some myth. Fear rules over common sense for a lot of people but can you blame them? The child you love is cursed…. And there is nothing you can do to fix that. You do the most logical thing and let them go to protect them."

"I was alone and I vow to never allow my daughter to be alone!" Summer said feeling upset.

"I got myself…. Fixed so I couldn't produce children."

Even though Summer couldn't see her, she looked her way.

"Why?"

"I hate people. I barely like my sister because anyone I have ever loved dies and I can't allow that to happen to anyone else. People barely see me and I hate going out in the day. They all assume I'm blind and I'm fine with that. To have silver eyes, you suffer fate worse than death. To watch every one you love…. Die…. You don't make it pass that."

"Summer! We are leaving, we gotta walk out at least a mile!"

It was Raven.

"Enjoy your life while it lasts," Claire said.

"How can I?" Summer asked quietly.

How could anyone in the world enjoy their life when they were cursed to be followed by evil creatures? Her eyes stung with tears thinking of how she had been alone for so long and now she had friends but to what end? She would lose all of them in the end, so what was the point in her fighting all this time?

"Hey are you ready?" Qrow asked taking her hand.

"Y-yea."

X

X

They were back at Beacon sitting in their dorm. No one had said a word since they got back but they were all feeling the same way- like shit. That woman did a good job at making them feel like crap but Summer definitely felt worse than anyone else. She was clearly naïve and she now knew that thinking the way she had meant nothing for anyone.

Summer grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head.

"Summer?"

She didn't answer. She ignored them and went to sleep.

X

X

The next morning, she woke up and headed to the bathroom. Everyone was gone already and she had a feeling they had went to class or they were in breakfast. Students who went on missions had the choice to attend school the next day whether they completed it or not. She washed her face off and headed back to her bed when the dorm door opened up. Taiyang was standing there with a surprised look on his face to see she was awake.

"Are you ok?" he asked with great concern.

"No."

"What happened when you went by yourself?" he asked sitting on her bed.

Summer sat beside of him.

"I never realized how bad I am until we went there."

"Summer, you aren't evil-

"But these eyes are!" she cried, tears already forming in her eyes, "They attract evil things and hurt people I care about."

"Now, who told you that-

"Why do you think I've been alone all this time!" she cried.

"Summer…"

"What if I end up having a kid with silver eyes?! People are gonna hate me and my child and we will be run out of town! We will never have a normal life-

Taiyang snorted, "Then we start by making our own village! Then we allow people who need a place when they're outcast to live there with us in our village! Your silver eyed kids can live there in peace and we protect the place!"

Summer busted up laughing.

"I'm serious!" he said but started laughing too.

"You think we could do that?" she asked once she stopped laughing.

"I think we can do anything we want."

Summer smiled sadly at him, "That's if we make it."

"As long as we stay together…. We'll be ok."

Taiyang pulled her into an embrace, "Never be afraid Summer. You have three great friends with you."

X

X

A few hours later Summer was outside under the tree reading her book: Dangerous Hearts. She was enjoying the warm sunlight when a shadow over came her. It looked like Qrow but she didn't want to look up. She felt like a bad person for ignoring them last night but she didn't want to talk when she was that upset.

"Summer."

Qrow sat down in front of her and slowly took the book from her hands.

"Qrow."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Did that woman upset you?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, but what she said is true."

"How-

"Cause, it is. I am weak."

"Listen, you aren't as old as she is so she's going to think that way. You are strong. You are brave. You made it out there all by yourself for a long time. No one can tell you otherwise. You made it when no one else could and your semblance is a fucking force of nature. It was scary when I first saw it to be honest."

Summer blushed, "They're just roses."

Qrow snorted, "That's what you say but I saw different."

Summer giggled.

"I love you Summer Rose."

Summer's face turned red.

"You don't have to say it back. I've been in love with you for a while. I can wait."

"You're so sweet when I thought you were a jerk at first."

Qrow frowned at her, "That's what you thought of me?"

"You hardly ever smiled, what was I supposed to think?" she said laughing.

"Thanks a lot."

Summer placed a hand on his cheek, "You're welcome."

X

X

"Wait what?"

"You heard me boy."

Roman rolled his eyes, "I am pretty much down for anything but that."

"You already said you would take the job-

"Killing people with Grimm with no back up plan is not a good way to survive. I don't want to be eaten."

"Stupid boy-

"I won't go to the police but if I see your stupid horde come into town, I'm gonna start killing them if they attack me."

The man glared at him, "You're a stupid boy."

"Whatever. If you want something stolen let me know. Bye."

Roman walked out of the run down building and headed down the street. He saw the flower shop and he had been by there three times today hoping to see the Beacon girl again. He couldn't help but feel enchanted by her. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven to live among people.

"Hello young man."

Roman stopped and saw it was Mrs. White speaking to him.

"Hey."

"Are you looking for Summer?" she asked sweetly.

"Summer?"

"The young girl who was here the other day. The one with a white cape."

 _Summer._

"No, I was waiting for my boss and I was bored."

"Oh, ok. Well, sorry for bothering you."

Roman smiled at her and nodded as he walked away.

 _Summer. What a pretty name._

"Her name is Summer Rose if you do decide to look for her," the old woman called.

Roman stopped and looked back smiling, "Thanks ma'am."

 ** _Sorry it took so long to update. I'm such a good friend…. I bought Kitty a Blake figure since it's her favorite and then I bought my other friend who got me in RWBY, Yang since I got her Ruby last year. Then my other friend Naruto figures and a Kurumi one from Date A Live._**


	4. Hordes II

**_I know Chapter 3 didn't have much to do with any hordes but bear with me please :)_**

A week had passed without anything negative happening which was great for team STRQ. Though the three were used to Qrow's bad luck, the fact that it was more normal now that anything was good for them. Summer was under the tree again trying to finish her book, fighting off tears as the end was crushing her sensitive heart. She set the book down and tried to take a deep breath. She didn't want to be seen crying under the tree with a book in her hand.

"DAMNIT RAVEN ANN!"

Summer's head shot upward to see Raven in her training bra that was a deep dark red and black shorts with Qrow's cape in her hand. She had a mischievous look on her face and Qrow looked super pissed. When they had down time she would tease him constantly. Taiyang sat down beside of Summer watching as the chaos unfolded.

"Good book?" he asked.

"Yea it is. I'm almost to the end."

"A good ending?" Taiyang asked.

"As in happy? No…."

Taiyang frowned, "That kind of sucks."

"Yea, but it was a good book. Sometimes things aren't meant to be."

Summer watched the siblings fist fight but finally Qrow gave in and walked away with Raven chasing after him laughing.

"You seem like you haven't been here lately."

"I have a lot to think about."

"Well, there's rumors going around the school about something really, really bad."

Summer marked her spot and closed the book, "What _kind_ of bad things?"

"Someone is planning on releasing hordes of Grimm into Vale. No one knows when but that's the rumor," Taiyang said looking at his hands.

"Who?"

"No one knows."

Taiyang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on him.

"I think we need a night out."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"We are always so stressed out anymore. I can't imagine how you and Qrow feel. Even Raven, with her being his twin sister."

"That's true but this is like a date. I've never been on one. "

Taiyang sighed, "I keep forgetting that. Dress causal and don't overdo it. You'll make yourself nervous. "

"Oh... OK... Um, what about during?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"Do I hold his hand? I mean I've heard of the other things that people do... "

It was hard to embarrass Taiyang but to hear Summer talk like that was embarrassing to him. She was quiet and shy; people weren't really her thing.

"I would just hold hands... You two haven't been together too long and that is nothing to worry yourself with. "

"But you're always banging someone new-

"Ugh, don't take advice from him! "

Summer and Taiyang looked up to see Raven towering over them.

"If you wanna know stuff ask me not him. He doesn't have feelings unless they're in his dick. "

Qrow snorted and busted up laughing leaving his teammate red in the face.

"That isn't true! I have someone but I just can't tell her!" Taiyang said jumping up.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sure. For what- one night? That's not how feelings and crushes work."

X

X

Two hours later Summer and Raven were getting dressed while the guys waited at the gate. Raven wore black baggy cargo pants with a black tank top and black flip flops. Summer put on a red tube top and dark blue jeans. Even though she wasn't built muscular like Raven she had wider hips than her and her breasts were slightly bigger but not by much, she looked more girly in her clothes than her teammate. Raven gave the small girl a thumbs up making her blush furiously but it made her feel more confident.

They walked down to the gates to greet the guys. Qrow had to hide his face from the embarrassment he felt. He thought how beautiful she was just dressed normally. She was either in her Beacon uniform or in her gray and black battle dress with her white cape. Her battles dress wasn't flattering to her body but it was as she put it "comfortable and fashion wasn't for battles".

"Let's go," Taiyang said smiling at them.

The movie they decided on was about a human who fell in love with a wer-Beowulf human. Taiyang had suggested it since it was really popular with couples and that Summer had read it. Secretly Raven had read it over the course of a week when she was sick and Taiyang had caught her. She was secretly happy that had picked the movie too. They were waiting in line and everyone was with someone else except Taiyang and Raven.

"You ok?" he whispered.

Raven glared at him, "Why?"

"You look nervous or embarrassed that you're here alone."

Raven's face turned pink.

"I take that as a yes."

"Shut up, there's nothing wrong with being single."

"You say that but you look like you feel otherwise."

"Shut up before I punch you in the balls."

Taiyang held out his hand, "Just one night, you can have your first boyfriend."

Her face turned dark red.

"Fine," she spat and took his hand.

Qrow started snickering like a little kid.

"Shut up or you won't ever have kids," his sister hissed and he got quiet.

They walked into the movie theater and got their tickets for the movie. The theater was packed for just that one movie some they were showing it in four different theater rooms. They walked in the third room and found seat at the very back because Raven didn't like people sitting behind her. Qrow was on the end with Summer beside of him then Raven then Taiyang.

"How did you know what movie to pick?" Qrow asked actually impressed for once.

"I know how girls think. Summer has actually read the book and I've heard about it," Taiyang said and he looked at Raven smiling.

 _I wanna punch his face in sometimes._

The movie started and Qrow began to feel the awkwardness coming on. After fifteen minutes of playing, Summer slipped her hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his. Even if the touch was completely innocent but Qrow became slightly aroused. He shifted his body, glad he wore black pants.

After another fifteen minutes Qrow was sucked into the movie. Even for a girls' movie it had a lot of action and blood. Summer was reacting to everything with delight especially the bloody parts. Raven looked like she hadn't blinked any since it came on. Taiyang actually enjoyed it too and now he wanted to read the book too.

About an hour in the guy was confessing his love to the curse afflicted girl and it was very touching.

 _Sniff, sniff._

Qrow looked over at Summer but it wasn't her. They looked over and saw that Raven and Taiyang were in tears with a runny nose.

 _What the fuck? She can cry?!_

"Are you two ok?" Qrow asked softly and Raven shot him a murderous look.

"Ok, never mind…."

Summer giggled silently.

The movie had at least twenty minutes left when Summer felt something. She jerked her hand away from Qrow and looked hurt but puzzled. She stood up and started walking down the stairs. Raven, Qrow and Taiyang started to follow her. The presence of dread was overwhelming almost like the spider incident. It was worse because they never brought their weapons.

"There's Grimm-

" **THERE'S GRIMM! RUN EVERYONE! RUNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

Team STRQ ran out and then out of the theater. There were all kinds of Grimm all over the place. The worst one was the three Goliaths ramming into buildings. People were screaming and a few people dead on the ground. Some hunters were on the scene but not enough to control the problem.

"What do we do?!" Taiyang yelled.

"We have to get to safety," Raven yelled as people ran past them.

Summer looked at her friends, tears running her face. She felt like this was her fault since they came out. Taiyang did say someone was going to release them into the city but she still felt like it was her fault since she was here now. She had to either run far from the city itself or kill them now.

"Summer?" Qrow asked seeing the look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" she cried and threw her hand up.

Her eyes started glowing white and the ground started to shake scaring some the Grimm in the opposite direction. Thorn covered vines shot out of the ground and started swirling around her teammates protecting them from the incoming Grimm. Her friends couldn't protect themselves but she could. She could hear them screaming her name but she had to stop the Grimm.

Summer wouldn't do something like that in a normal fight but this was far from normal. No one had ever released Grimm into the city just because. She swallowed hard remembering the words that would fill her mind constantly: _Silver eyes always die in battle. It could be tomorrow or twenty years from now. None of them have ever lived a full life to the end of their own time. They are needed in this world but no one knows why._

She swallowed hard. Summer had some good control but it wasn't perfect. The thorny vines wrapped around some of the Beowulves and the thorn grew in size, impaling them. Black smoke began rising into the sky with screaming ceasing some. The Goliaths started searching out Summer as she hid in the shadows waiting on the perfect moment to take one out at time.

Summer had never faced something so big and powerful. She had heard they were the most dangerous and smart of all the Grimm. There was no guarantee she would make it out alive and she would be ok with that as long as she trapped the three Goliaths before she was gone. She deep a breath and it came out shakily. She was nervous as hell. Summer looked over at the thorny bubble having some peace knowing they were going to be fine.

Roman stood on top on a building as he watched Summer take out Grimm with a strange power. He didn't know if it was her semblance or her silver eyes but it terrified him. She was sweet, the first impression he had of her. Now, she was a trained huntress with a terrifying power.

"She is pretty hardcore... "

Roman watched as she disappeared. He watched as the Grimm flocked to her. What was she thinking? Being cornered by all them would definitely mean the end of her life for sure.

 _She has to know they know where she's at... What is she waiting for? She's going to die at this rate!_

He soon got his answer as thorn covered vines shot into the air with her on top, impaling some Grimm and sending them flying to their death. Roman was gripping the ledge for dear life afraid she was going to die. She threw herself off the top and he yelled without thinking about it. Apparently she never heard him because she landed on the Goliath's back.

It screamed making Roman cover his ears but Summer was unfazed by the retched sound. The ground began to shake violently making the debris from broken buildings fall all over the place. Ten giant vines twisted together shot through the first Goliath and she jumped off as it screamed. Roman covered his ears watching as she fell onto the ground.

Summer cried out holding her left arm- she broke her arm in the fall. She got back up and tried to run when the second Goliath swung its trunk connecting with her stomach sending her flying into some rumble. Much to his surprise she got up covered in scraps and cuts. She sat there looking scared but it didn't stop her from defending herself.

Roman was just about to jump off to join the fight when six hunters came in and started attacking the two Goliaths. The first one Summer had taken care of disappeared already. They were too focused on the one Goliath to notice the second one came up behind them. Before Summer could make her move to stop it she yelled and it crushed one of the hunters. Summer made another giant vine taking out the second and they finished off the last one.

Summer fell to her knees, exhausted. She looked over to see Taiyang was ripping apart the vine bubble she created for them to stay safe. The police came in and started with the dead bodies and the fire department showed up for extra support. It was one hell of a night.

"Summer!"

She just looked up in time to see Qrow kneeling in front of her before she passed out. Qrow caught her and picked her up. Raven and Taiyang joined his side.

"Is she alive?" Raven asked.

"She breathing but it's shallow."

"Let's get to hospital."

X

X

Three hours later Summer woke up. She looked around to see she was back at Beacon. Raven was sitting by her bed with her back to her and the guys were no where to be found. She groaned as a sharp pain in her left arm shot up through her arm.

"Lay down stupid."

"What's going on?"

"The guys went on a food run. In the part of town that isn't destroyed."

Summer looked down at her arm. It was in a special green cast. A Dust cast.

"Ozpin said we are going out in two weeks. The nurse said you would be OK in a couple days and no training. You have an excuse to read now. "

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Summer placed her good hand on her shoulder, "Something is bothering you. You don't hide well."

Raven snorted.

"Well?"

"Fine…."

 _X_

 _"You think she'll be ok?" Taiyang asked._

 _"She'll be fine."_

 _They looked into the room watching as Qrow stood by her side as the nurses checked her over._

 _"Hmmm, you always seem to be right when it comes to things like that."_

 _Raven glared at him._

 _"What's wrong with being right?" she snapped._

 _"Nothing. I'm glad when you're right though."_

 _Raven became quiet._

 _"Raven."_

 _She looked at the ground._

 _"Raven look at me?" Taiyang asked softly._

 _Her red eyes locked with his violet eyes. They looked a lot different than the times before when he would tease her or make her mad. They were…. Filled with emotion and it scared her._

 _"Raven… I know you won't ever believe me when I ask you this and you're gonna make fun or even get mad… I even have the feeling you already know. Raven, please be with me. I've liked you for a while…"_

 _Raven stared at him. Without thinking about it, she slapped him on the right side of his face and walked off._

 _X_

"You slapped him?" Summer asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know what else to do but hit him."

Summer wrapped one arm around her neck and giving her a hug.

"I love you Raven."

Raven smiled, "I love you too Summer."


	5. Unfortunate Event

**_\- There is going to be an intense situation later in the chapter. Just letting you know._**

The next day Summer woke up and stretched out her arm without thinking about it. She screeched out like a mouse but she didn't wake anyone up. She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was still tired but the pain from her arm woke up enough to stay up. It was barely going on six in the morning. She pulled on pajama bottoms and a tank top, grabbed her backpack then headed to the mess hall. She was hungry and she could use the coffee to catch up on school work.

No student was in the place yet only a few teachers. Ozpin was sitting there reading a paper with a stack of them beside of him about a foot high. He had a pot of coffee on a warmer across the table from him and was sipping from his mug. He happened to look up to see Summer grabbing a tray of breakfast food and a cup of coffee herself.

"Miss Rose!"

Summer looked up to see Ozpin motioning for her to sit by him, so she did.

"Awake so early?" he asked and she nodded.

"My arm woke me up."

"Yes, of course."

Ozpin looked at her arm then at her face, "You could've died yesterday, Miss Rose."

Summer smiled sadly and nodded.

"Why did you fight like you did then?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You risked your life."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" she asked.

Ozpin sipped his coffee staring at her hard.

"You could've saved yourself and your team."

"Then half of Vale would be destroyed."

Ozpin smiled, "True. A lot of people were demanding your name yesterday."

Summer stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why though?"

Ozpin looked down at his paper and sighed, "Humans are complicated creatures… They're afraid of things they don't understand. They don't understand you and a lot don't know about the legend of the silver eyes."

Summer paled.

"You have nothing to fear as long as you're here."

"You say that."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"No matter where I go I won't be safe."

Ozpin frowned.

"You know that. You knew that the moment I came to this school. I never did the test to get in."

"You're special from any of them that came along."

Summer frowned.

"Most silver eyes are selfish and mean. Loners. They hated Grimm but hate people even more for shunning them. Most end up with semblances that help them stay alive but you…. You have a semblances of life. You created beautiful roses from the planet itself. You have no regard for your own life despite what people did to you. They could hate and shun you now but you would still help them.

"I knew what kind of person you were before I let you into the school. You intrigue me. You came out of the wild, still respectful of others. You treat people nice and even though most are mean or rude you still smile. You do everything for your team…. You think ahead and it why I picked you as team leader. You four work together so well despite the bad luck."

Summer nodded and began eating quietly.

"Miss Rose."

She looked up.

"You will be fine here."

She nodded and continued eating. They sat together without any words for the next hour doing their work. Ozpin finished first and began collecting his things. He gave back the coffee pot that was empty to the ladies behind the counter then returned back to the table. Summer looked up at him as he smiled down at her.

"No matter what happens, I will never regret having you as a student. Good day Miss Rose."

X

X

Summer walked in the library after classes alone. Raven and Qrow were in a different class from her. Taiyang left without a word to her so she walked alone. The Beacon Library was a huge place and it had all kinds of books. She looked around and around searching for something about her. About silver eyes.

She couldn't find anything.

Summer wanted to know everything she could. Maybe there was never a book for them at all but she wanted to look. After an hour of looking, she sat on the floor with frustrated tears in her eyes. She frowned staring at the thousands of books sitting on the shelves with all of them having nothing to do with what she wanted to know about.

"Are you ok?"

Summer looked up to see Raven standing with Qrow.

"I'm just annoyed."

"You have to be…. We have been looking for you for a while."

Summer laid back on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"I just want to know about myself."

"Like what? You are you- you already know everything about you," Qrow said.

Summer looked at him, "I don't know my parents."

Qrow and Raven looked at each other.

"I keep hearing that I'm special but that doesn't mean anything to me. Who am I? Who is my mom? My dad? Why did they give me up? Did they want too?" Summer asked.

"Summer…"

"Claire or Airis could be my mom."

"Claire is the only one with silver eyes," Raven said.

"But they're twins," Qrow said.

"It could be anyone," Summer said.

"They were rude and mean-

"Can you blame them?" Summer asked, "The way she had been treated all her life."

Qrow and Raven said nothing.

"Silver eyes isn't a common trait. My parents could already be dead or I could be the daughter of silverless parents. I would never know."

"Why don't you ask Ozpin?"

Summer sighed looking over to see Taiyang standing there, "He knows a lot. He found you."

"That's true."

"You think he would actually answer you?" Raven asked.

"I have no reason to doubt him. He's a great headmaster," Qrow said.

Summer closed her eyes.

 _I think he would've already told me if he knew._

X

X

"Why don't you two go out for pizza?" Raven asked popping candy in her mouth.

"Well, considering the last time we went out we were attacked by Grimm I don't think that is a great idea," Qrow said reaching into her candy bag.

Raven jerked it away and glared at him, her eyes glowing lightly.

"That is mine."

"Can't I have a piece? You ate like ten of them already."

"I don't care."

"You have six more bags of milky ways and I can't have just one?" Qrow pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I will cut your hand off."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Why am I related to you?"

"Because our parents had sex and they got lucky to have us both," Raven answered opening another chocolate.

"Ugh, sex."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Taiyang started asking me questions about that already and I didn't know how to answer him on it."

Raven snorted, "Let Summer be ready first. You've been together a freaking week."

"I know but… what if it happens sooner than later? I don't want to hurt her."

Raven's expression softened, "It's going to hurt for her no matter what you do."

"Wait, what? What- wait, how do you know that?" Qrow asked.

"I lost my virginity at thirteen to one of the older guys."

Qrow's face darken to an angry red color, "It was that bastard Samal wasn't it?!" he yelled.

Raven snorted, "No he was too scared of you for that."

"Then who? We were always together!" he yelled more.

"It was Rocky."

"He was six years older than you!" Qrow cried in disbelief.

"So? We dated for three months."

"Wait- you were dating?!"

"Are you two ok?" Summer asked walking into the dorm room.

"Yea. Qrow was just saying how he wants to take you out for pizza and some moonlight," Raven said unwrapping another chocolate.

Summer looked at Qrow, "I'm ok with that. I am hungry."

"Oh- o-ok. Let's go then."

Raven gave him a thumbs up when he turned around and he gave her the finger making her grin evilly.

Qrow did take her to the small pizza parlor in town that was crowded with teenagers in love. Summer didn't feel the least bit embarrassed but he was. He was nervous about being with her since he's liked her for a long time. Qrow was most definitely afraid to say the wrong thing.

Summer got picked on a lot when she first started Beacon and even though it seemed like she didn't care what they thought of her but he caught her crying in the bathroom. It wasn't because she had silver eyes, it was because she talked a little weird and she did things different being out in the wilderness all alone. She was sensitive but she was strong in a frightening way.

 _X_

 _"Why are you crying Summer?"_

 _"Do… I talk funny?" she said covering her face._

 _He bit his lip. Even crying now she was cute as can be._

 _"You do."_

 _She looked up at him._

 _"There's nothing wrong with it."_

 _She stared giving him a dumbfound look._

 _"You were out there all alone. No one can blame you for that."_

 _"Then what do I say to them?" Summer asked slurring her words._

 _"Say nothing."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Strong and silent type."_

 _Summer smiled, "I am not strong."_

 _"I heard that you came in without a test. So that means Ozpin knows you're strong or you have the potential to be strong."_

 _"What if I am not the leader you need?" she asked._

 _"No leader is the same. You'll be fine. Wipe your face and let's go. I'm sure we want to know more about you."_

 _Summer smiled as Qrow held out his hand._

 _X_

Summer had shut everyone up the first time they did student VS Grimm rounds. People were quiet after she had finished the ten rounds while most got through five maybe six. Raven, Qrow and Taiyang cheered her on the whole time smirking at the assholes who had the balls to make fun of her. Raven had liked Summer the moment she met her but she couldn't explain why. Summer was definitely different and wasn't because of her fighting style.

Summer had accepted Taiyang's womanizing ways without question. She just assumed he had more of an animal like nature making the twins laugh at him. A lot of people didn't like Raven because she gave off a creepy and evil vibe but Summer was completely unbothered by it. She even accepted the bad things that happened when she hung around Qrow and didn't care that was his semblance.

"Qrow?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? You haven't touched your food," Summer asked looking worried.

"I was thinking."

Summer tilted her head to the side.

"About?"

"When I found you crying in our bathroom."

Summer made a face, "Why would you think about that?"

"You made a great leader. And you make a great girlfriend."

Summer's face turned bright red.

Roman sat across the pizza parlor seeing Summer sitting there with some guy which had to be the guy that had kissed her. Even though he had no reason too, he felt jealous. He wanted to know what he said to her to make her turn red like that. He got up and refilled his pop passing by them. Summer had recognized him as her silver eyes followed him. Roman looked away feeling his face turn red. Why was he embarrassed now?

 _She is really pretty._

This time, she was in her Beacon uniform like when he met her the first time. Her hair style was still the same and so was her smile. She talked excitedly and was happy even she drank from her straw. She was just so damn perfect to Roman. It made it hard for him to pull his eyes away from her. He was jealous of the guy with her.

Most of all…. He wanted to see her fight again.

He thought all she had was pretty rose petals falling from her hood. Instead she was an angel with devastating powers to change the planet's crust, destroying evil creatures with something so pure. It almost angered Roman to see those people chopping down the roses she had used to fight with. Red and white rose petals filled the air with its color and scent- it was beautiful.

Roman looked down at his scroll seeing it buzzed. He had a new client. He answered them back but looked up to see the couple was leaving.

 _Damnit._

X

X

"Why won't you talk to me?" Taiyang asked.

Raven looked up from her Grimm studies book.

"I'm studying."

"You're a liar."

Raven slammed the book down and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Well, you slapped me hard enough to knock out a tooth."

"I apologize."

"Ok, but I'm not super worried about it."

Raven felt her face beginning to heat up.

"Why won't you answer me?" the blonde asked.

"I don't wanna be with someone like you."

Taiyang nodded and looked hurt.

"I don't know what's wrong with me that you say that."

"You've been with half the girls in this school and I have no respect for you or the girls you slept with. "

"I can understand that but you don't understand something. "

"What's that Taiyang?! Please tell me! " Raven yelled standing up.

"I respect you. You and Summer are the only two girls in this school that has my utmost respect."

Raven stared at him.

"That's hard to believe I know but it's true. Not because Qrow had threatened my life at some time but because of who you are."

"I don't care. "

"Just think about it please."

Raven left the dorm room stomping down the hallway.

X

X

Over the next couple of weeks' team STRQ's had improved so much but it was only because Raven stuck to Summer like glue forcing Qrow with Taiyang. Qrow wasn't too happy and wasn't sure what had happened between his sister and Taiyang but he wasn't going to question it. Raven was always up early and she had missed at least two days a school each week for three weeks straight. Summer never questioned it either only because she didn't want to upset her friend.

They so happen to be in Forever Fall Forever that day fighting off Grimm for training. They had finished off all the Grimm in the area thinking they were done. Summer put her sword away when an oversized Ursa showed up with a few Creeps. Raven went to draw her sword but one of the creeps kicked her with both feet in her stomach sending her flying into a tree.

"Raven!" Summer screamed.

"Sis!" Qrow yelled chasing after her.

Taiyang intervened when the Creeps went after Raven. It was Qrow's bad luck drawing them towards Raven.

"Watch it Summer!" Taiyang yelled punching a few of them into trees.

The Ursa let out a deep roar and charged at Summer. It didn't take her much to stop it in its tracks; vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around its body crushing it.

"Sis, are you ok?" Qrow asked, shocked to see his sister crying.

"I-I'm fine. It hurts so bad Qrow," she hissed fighting off tears but it wasn't working.

Summer and Taiyang finished off the Creeps.

"Is she ok?!" Summer cried rushing over.

"Raven, we are taking you-

"NO! I wanna go back to the dorm room!" she cried making them jump.

"O-Oh ok! Come on! We'll get you some medicine for the pain."

Raven nodded as Qrow scooped her up and they headed out of the forest as fast as they could before anymore Grimm arrived.

They arrived at the dorm and Qrow laid her in her bed. Summer got her some medicine to help ease the pain. Raven took it and rolled over. No one said anything wondering why she had reacted so badly when she was usually the calmest one when it came to being attacked. Qrow sat at the end of her bed with his face in his hands.

"Raven, I'll call the center so they know you won't be going to school tomorrow."

Raven said nothing.

X

The next morning Summer and Qrow got ready for school while Raven laid in bed staring at the wall.

"Hey, Taiyang are you gonna get up?" Qrow asked shaking him.

"I wanna sleep. I'll stay with Raven and make sure she's ok."

Summer looked at Raven then at him.

"Are you sure….?"

"Yea, it's fine. I'll be super nice."

The couple nodded and told Raven goodbye but she never responded.

Taiyang had no idea how drastic his relationship with Raven was going to change so much within the next hour.

Taiyang woke up an hour later rubbing his face. He looked over to see Raven was gone. He jumped up and looked around the room even in the closet but she wasn't there. He looked over to see the bathroom was closed. He took a deep breath and pressed his ear against the bathroom door. It was an understatement so say he was deathly afraid that Raven would catch him but he was honestly worried about.

"Ohhh…...Unnnn…..." then gasping.

Taiyang's face turned red. He walked over to the dorm door and locked it even the dead bolt. He sent his teammates a message saying Raven wanted privacy so he locked up the door. They agreed with him. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. His face paled when he saw what was going on.

Raven was puking into the toilet, with puke running down the toilet bowl. Raven had thrown her underwear and pants in the bathtub. She had a towel under her bottom. She had pile of wet towels in the corner and she was panting hard. She looked up at him with droopy eyes and then they suddenly widened. She cried out and tried to be quiet. She started pushing and blood started to come out of her onto the towel.

"Oh my fuckin god Raven!"

"My- my baby! I…. Ahh!" she cried tears running down her face.

"R-Raven! What is going on!" he cried dropping to his knees grabbing her puke and tear covered face.

"I didn't wanna say anything! I was excited to have a baby b-b-but…. He dumped me."

She grunted and started pushing again.

"Jesus fuck Raven you have to get to a doctor-

"My baby is already dead!" she screamed.

He got quiet.

"I haven't felt anything in the last twelve hours. That Creep when it kicked me…. That's why I was so upset but it hurtttttttttt-

She pushed again, her face dripping with sweat.

"What- what do you want me to do Raven?" Taiyang asked trying to stay calm.

"In my drawer…. In my drawer I have a baby blanket I bought a week ago… Can you…. Get it?" she pleaded.

Taiyang got up and headed to her drawer. Inside was a white blanket with yellow duckies. Even though the baby wasn't his, he started crying. He walked back to the bathroom and Raven was shocked to see his face.

"W-what happened?" she gasped.

He collapsed to his knees, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea!"

Raven placed a hand on his face, "I-it's ok! I need help. When…. My baby comes out…. Can you wash her off and place her in the blanket? I-I-I want her to be a baby."

Taiyang wiped his tears away and nodded.

"Ok, I-I going t-t-to put my legs but please don't make this weird."

"It's fine."

Raven placed one foot on the sink and the other on the edge of the tub. Taiyang could see something small coming out of her but he was afraid to touch her. Raven didn't even want Summer or her own brother to know but now she trusted him with this. With her baby from someone else that didn't make it from that Creep that had kicked her.

"I think I see something," he said trying his best to stay calm.

"O-ok. Get a towel over there and when she comes out catch it."

Taiyang nodded. The baby slid right and Taiyang nearly lost it. The baby had to be about seven inches long. It looked like a baby and an alien. It was limp and he checked for a pulse or something but the baby was dead. It was red with a blue tinge. He felt like he was going to fall apart but he looked at Raven who looked more upset.

"It looks like a boy Raven," he said forcing a smile.

She smiled through her tears, "Really?"

"Y-yea! Hold on, let me get him clean."

Taiyang cleaned off the fetus and wrapped it up into the baby blanket handing it Raven. She looked at him, placed a hand over her face and started crying. Taiyang was shook up and he felt like his heart was broken into a million pieces. Here he saw the strong, emotionless Raven, crying on the bathroom floor with a dead baby. She was human after all.

"Uhhhh… I think the afterbirth…. Oh it hurts!" she hissed, holding her son as she jerked from the pain.

Taiyang found a pair of scissors and cut the umbilcal cord for her. He found a tiny rubber band and she opened the blanket for him as he tied it close for her. He started cleaning up and found a bag and threw some stuff away as Raven laid there holding her baby. Raven looked like she had run a hundred miles in the heat.

"Here Raven," he said and handed her an overnight pad with a fresh pair of her underwear.

After Raven got everything on, they walked out of the bathroom.

"How are we gonna make it past everyone?" Taiyang asked looking at the door.

"We don't have too. Grab my sword."

Taiyang did as instructed and she pulled out a red bladed sword.

"Stand back."

Raven cut through the air and some red and black portal appeared.

"Let's go."

Taiyang was in awe and shock when they appeared at some graveyard. It was beautiful covered with flowers. The place had a white fence around it. Taiyang realized it was a children's graveyard.

"This place is for children who died too young. A lot of moms who miscarried bring their babies here. You can stay here if you want."

"I already went all the way. I want to stay with you."

Raven smiled softly and nodded.

They walked for about five minutes when they reached a small white shack. Taiyang grabbed one of the shovels and a small lady came out. She handed Raven a paper and she began filling it out while holding her baby. The lady took the paper and headed back inside as Raven led the way down the hill.

Raven stopped and they stood some part of the graveyard at the bottom of a hill. Taiyang didn't feel like the place was creepy at all. It gave some feeling of peace and the ability to move on. Raven held the small baby tight to her chest even though she looked pale and tired.

"Are you OK?" Taiyang asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Physically, I can feel my body healing but mentally I'm destroyed. I would've given up everything for him. I never saw that coming but I can't see anything for myself."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow.

"I remember when you asked my what my semblance was. "

"Yea. You said it was the ability to kick my ass for being an idiot."

Raven smirked.

"I can open portals in time and space. I can see futures for anyone but myself. My baby didn't have a conscious mind so I couldn't make sure he was OK. I knew that those Grimm where going to attack but I can't see what they would do to me. It's like watching a TV. "

He stayed quiet.

"I counter act Qrow's bad luck. I saved him a lot but he has no idea how. He assumes I only can pass through time and space."

"Why keep it secret?"

"Because Qrow would constantly ask if he should or he was live in fear because of his bad luck. Summer doesn't know either."

Taiyang looked at her,

"Why did you tell me no?"

"Because I was four months pregnant with Mayizor's child. I had plans to tell Qrow I was going to quit Beacon in three months."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no one's fault but my own."

Taiyang dug the grave and the lady brought out a small blue coffin. Raven placed her baby in it, fighting off the tears. The lady gave her a gravestone for the baby. It read: the joy of my life, Lux Branwen.

They sat by the grave stone for an hour watching the clouds.

"Thanks, Taiyang."

"No problem Raven. You are taking this quite well."

"I can't help anything now but to accept it."

"That's true."

"Please… I really don't want Qrow to know. Even though I emasculate Qrow often, he would kill Mayizor. You know he would."

"That would happen."

They stayed silent for a couple minutes.

"I think we should take you to a doctor now."

"Ok, I think I'm ready. I will probably be here as often as I can."

"One day I think you'll be a great mom because of how much you love your baby now."

Raven's red eyes filled up with tears,

"Thanks."

"Anything for you Raven."

 ** _I know some of you were thinking "Wtf that got really dark really fast". I had implied that Raven kept her business to herself to where her brother didn't know much of anything. As for slapping Taiyang, she does hate that he sleeps around but he is a great teammate. Some women can't date another man while they're pregnant and Raven is one of those. Thank you Frank Horrigan, I'm glad you like it._**

 ** _Don't worry, Rosewick is on the way :)_**


	6. Run In

**_Raven's baby name was Lux which is Latin for light. Just fyi and yes, in a future chapter you will know what happened with the spider Grimm._**

"Damn! We told you that you needed to see a doctor!" Qrow yelled grabbing a handful of Raven's thick black hair.

She smiled at him.

"I'm fine. If it wasn't for Taiyang I wouldn't have made it."

Taiyang turned pink in the face and Summer patted his back, "Thanks for staying behind and being nice to her."

"No biggie."

"You don't have to worry about Raven. If he bothered her, she would knock him out for the peace and quiet."

Summer smiled weakly, "True, but we don't want that either."

Taiyang laughed softly and looked over at Raven who was staring at him with emotion filled eyes.

"Have you guys seen the TV lately?" Qrow asked letting her hair go.

"No why?"

"Apparently bandits have struck a few places outside of the Vale kingdom causing increased Grimm activity."

Raven looked down at the floor.

"I don't think anyone has to do anything yet, but if it gets worst they are sending out the second, third and some fourth years to deal with the problems."

"We aren't that great," Summer said, "What if things don't go so well. We may not make it out this time."

"If we have to go, we will. Simple way that, " Raven said.

"Let's go get dinner and worry about being teens while we can," Taiyang said smiling.

Raven stood up and looked over at the bathroom. When they had come back, Taiyang scrubbed the bathroom down and cleaned all of the towels that were soiled from her miscarriage. He was doing a great job at keeping it secret for her and she appreciated that a lot. Even though he was a womanizer, he was a great teammate and she couldn't help but like him a little more now.

They reached the dining hall where it was buzzing with laughter and talk. Raven's gaze went over to Mayizor who was laughing with his friends. She felt angry and empty. She did care about him a lot but she hated herself for not seeing that he was a jerk in the first place. Taiyang looked over to see who she was staring at and that's when he became angry.

Taiyang started stomping off towards the idiot. Raven had told Taiyang the whole story. They were together for a short bit and they hadn't been careful. She knew what she was doing and she wasn't upset she had gotten pregnant. She was upset when she told Mayizor about the baby and that's when he dumped her. Of course he wasn't going to tell a living soul he was going to be a daddy so he dumped her instead.

"Mayizor."

The brown haired guy turned glaring at him.

"What do you want Xiao Long?"

"This is for Raven."

Taiyang planted his fist into Mayizor's nose knocking him backwards. His friends started yelling and ganging up on Taiyang but Raven pulled Taiyang out of the way.

"What's wrong with you!?" she hissed.

"Nothing now. I feel a lot better. Are you hungry?" he asked.

Raven stared at him.

"Well?"

She nodded. Summer and Qrow already heading for their food. Raven and Taiyang joined them.

"Man don't fuck with him. He's stupid," Qrow said, "At least you didn't break your fist."

"Taiyang, they can suspend you!" Summer said looking upset.

"I had too. He's a piece of shit."

"I agree but it's not worth getting suspended over."

Raven snickered.

"Don't encourage him!" Summer said but she couldn't help but smile.

X

X

Over the next few days Raven began feeling better but the bleeding was still a little heavy. Taiyang was constantly messaging her asking if she needed anything but she fine. It made her happy he cared so much but she couldn't explain the feeling.

There was one thing she couldn't ignore: her baby.

She left the dorm room several times over the few days barely sleeping sitting by the grave. Regret would fill her heart wishing she had never went training and that she had caused the miscarriage on her own. She couldn't wait one day to get married and have a family. She would tell her husband of this tragedy and maybe she would be able to get past it.

Raven sat down again by her baby's grave. She actually bought formula and bottles. Even as dumb as it was she made the bottle and stuck it into the ground. She apologized over and over and over. The lady at the graveyard watched sadly as Raven begged for forgiveness but no one would be able to answer her.

"You sure you're going to be ok?"

Raven jumped. She was surprised to see Taiyang standing there in his pajamas.

"I followed you this time but I had a feeling you came here."

Raven looked slightly ashamed for hiding it from him.

"I know you're a very private person but… I had to make sure you were really ok. Part of me wishes I knew so I could protect you from the hit from that Creep."

Raven frowned.

"What?"

"How come you feel that way? We are friends but… the baby wasn't yours. Why are you so angry?" she asked.

Taiyang sat down in front of her with his legs crossed.

"Why do I?" he said aloud, tapping his chin.

She said nothing but she glared at him.

"I remember when I first saw you…."

 _Taiyang walked through the school yard seeing all the hot girls that would be in his class for that year, well if they made it. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair hoping to see a guy or someone to hang out with until they were put into teams. No one looked quite interesting enough for him to start a conversation so he kept walking._

 _Taiyang stopped around a giant water fountain and looked up to see a guy with black hair and glowing red eyes. Just for a second it scared him, the look in his eyes. Something strange and possibly evil radiated from this guy. Taiyang shivered violently and looked away. For some reason he wanted to look at him again, so he did._

 _There she stood. Just as tall as the guy, she had raven colored hair and her eyes were a brighter, sinister red. They glowed evilly like she was bestowed with the powers of Hell itself. Taiyang couldn't pull his ocean colored eyes from the dark beauty. She was dressed in a red and black kimono with a metal case in her right hand._

 _Taiyang stared until the girl looked at him, glaring like she could catch him on fire. He shivered violently again and looked away. He felt like he was being pulled to look at her. What the absolute hell was wrong with him? She looked like she wanted to murder him._

 _"What are you staring at stupid?"_

 _Taiyang nearly jumped out of his skin._

 _"What?"_

 _"Why were you staring at me?" the girl demanded and Taiyang could only open his mouth._

 _"Well, stupid?"_

 _"My-my name isn't stupid. Taiyang Xiao Long," he said holding out his hand._

 _The boy snickered._

 _"Raven Branwen and this is my brother Qrow."_

 _Raven refused to shake his hand so he lowered it to his side feeling stupid._

 _"Sorry, guy. She's not a big people person."_

 _"I would hate to be on your team since you seem like you can't talk right," Raven spat and walked away._

 _Qrow watched his sister walk away._

 _"Your sister is hot."_

 _"You're a dense mother fucker aren't you?"_

 _"Yea… I am."_

Raven laughed.

"What is so funny huh?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

"You. Honestly, I called you stupid for at least a month before I used your actual name."

"I know. I felt honored you called me Taiyang."

Raven laughed.

"Raven…"

Taiyang reached over and took her hands.

"Taiy-

"Listen to me."

Raven closed her mouth.

"I don't care in Lux was my baby or not. The fact that you lost someone you loved so much, it hurts me too to see you so upset. It hurts me to see you depressed and lost. I know you hate yourself and I know you're angry at yourself, but no matter what… you could have never guessed that would've happened. You couldn't see it and that's fine but don't blame yourself. I know if you had saw it, you would've stayed away at the dorm room.

"Even if you and Mayizor had broken up and the baby had lived… I would still want you. I want you now. I had thought at one time you were a hot, evil girl but instead… You're a strong willed woman who knows what she wants in life. You are gorgeous in every way and no one could ever compare to you unless you had a daughter. Damnit Raven Branwen… I'm deep in love with you."

Taiyang kissed her hand and Raven's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

"I know you hurt right now and I won't pressure you but I want you no matter what."

Raven's eyes filled with tears.

"Taiyang…"

"Trust me, I never said that to anyone."

Raven threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Raven felt slightly embarrassed for being so emotional and maybe it was her hormones but she didn't care in that moment.

"You ready to go home and get some sleep?" he whispered into her ear and she nodded.

X

X

Summer woke up Saturday morning and stretched out. She looked over to see that Taiyang and Raven had pushed their beds together. He had a tight hold on her hand even though they were asleep. She smiled, they didn't need to date to get along but just being nice. Something might've happened between them but she wouldn't question since Raven liked her privacy.

Summer pushed the small cabinet closed after grabbing the can of coffee. She went to the bathroom to fill up the coffee pot and came back to Qrow standing over Taiyang with a sinister look on his face. His eyes practically glowed with evil intent. Before she could say anything Qrow grabbed the blonde's hand lightly and pulled it away from his sister's hand. He pushed the beds apart and Summer just stared.

 _Even though Raven can take care of herself, he is so overprotective of her._

"Stop it!" Summer hissed.

"He shouldn't be touching her like that!" he growled.

Summer shot him a dirty look and started up the coffee pot.

"Be glad they are getting along."

"Yea so he can get into her pants and get her pregnant."

She slapped his arm.

"If you paid more attention to your team you'd know that Taiyang always wanted to be a dad. His dad was never there for him, so he wants to do better for his own kids."

"How do you know that?"

"We talk about kids often. We talk about what we want to do differently for them."

"Oh."

Raven finally woke up and headed to the bathroom. She was taking three showers a day to get rid of the icky feeling from all the blood. Just as she stepped into the shower, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Who is it?"

Qrow pulled back the shower curtain.

"QROW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she cried jerking the curtain back.

"What the fuck is with you and Taiyang? I even noticed he hasn't talked about his chicks or anything like that. I wake up to see him holding your hand and your beds pushed together."

"What I do is my business-

"It's mine too!"

"HOW IS THAT?" she yelled.

The bathroom door swung open.

"Qrow! Leave her alone!" Summer cried and pulled her boyfriend through the doorway.

"I want an answer Raven!" he yelled but Summer slammed the door shut.

Raven sighed and finished her shower. It was going to be a long day.

They had breakfast together with Qrow glaring at Taiyang the whole time. Raven was getting annoyed by his bad attitude and even Summer was getting that way with him. Taiyang had yet to notice the dirty looks he was receiving from his teammate. They finished before Taiyang noticed his friend's twitching eye.

"Are you ok?" Taiyang asked.

"Did you get laid last night by any chance?" Qrow asked.

Raven's face darkened to red with embarrassment.

"No. Haven't in a couple weeks. Why?"

Summer put her face in her hands.

"Did you have sex with Raven?" Qrow asked, "What's going on here?"

Taiyang's eyes widened, "Wait what? No!"

"She's on her period," Summer whispered into Qrow's ear.

"So?!" he yelled.

"I was cramping and I was in a lot of pain. He got me some medicine and held my hand so I would fall asleep," Raven said hiding her face in her black hair.

"Oh," Qrow said his face turning pink looking embarrassed.

Some of the other students were watching with curious eyes but none could make what was going on between them.

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone got quiet and turned to see Ozpin standing there.

"With the increased amount of bandits and Grimm attacks we are sending out the fourth years who aren't on missions out tomorrow morning. Any school they miss on their four days away is excused but are welcome to finish it for extra credit. Any students injured their team comes back with them and teams from year three go out and so forth."

All the students started talking amongst themselves.

"Fucking shit."

Raven looked at her brother.

"We need to ensure that Vale stays safe and that means helping on the outside of the kingdom. We are here to help everyone and it's our duties to protect everyone. I won't lie, this will be dangerous. You may die, but remember do not hold back. We need to do this to keep everyone safe. If you can keep a bandit alive without comprising your safety, do it. If you decide to opt out, you can. Return your uniforms and books by Monday."

Summer looked at her teammates.

"Well? Do you want to quit?" she asked.

"Hell no," Raven said.

"If she's in, I'm in," Taiyang said.

"I'm staying too."

Summer smiled, "Until the end… team STRQ!"

X

X

It was going on six at night and team STRQ had finished eating. Summer just happened to look on her scroll and saw that Raven had messaged her ten minutes ago.

 ** _[Raven] I know this is a little out of nowhere, can you go get me more pads from town? I refuse to ask the guys. I don't like anyone else either. I have the Lien for it._**

 ** _[Summer] Are you sure you're ok? You've been on your period for a while now…._**

 ** _[Raven] Doctor said there was some internal damage and it'll take time to heal, nothing serious. Can you buy me four packs just so I don't have to go out again?_**

 ** _[Summer] I know this is a little out there but are you sure you aren't having a miscarriage?_**

 ** _[Raven] I did check and it was negative._**

 ** _[Summer] oh ok. I don't want you to hurt. You want any pain meds too?_**

 ** _[Raven] Yes please._**

 ** _[Summer] how do I get past Qrow without him asking questions?_**

 ** _[Raven] You had to clear your head. Please, I just don't want him nosing in my business._**

 ** _[Summer] Anything for you Raven._**

Raven handed her the Lien and Summer excused herself from the table. She hated being alone in the dark but she would deal with it for Raven. Raven had been pretty tame and quiet lately so it was obvious she didn't feel good. Summer pulled her hood over her head and headed for Vale downtown. Luckily there was one small store open until one in the morning.

X

X

 ** _[Unknown] Rob the Vale One Stop._**

 ** _[Roman] Are you really that jealous of him making more money than you?_**

 ** _[Unknown] It's odd a smartass brat such as yourself is so good at robbing places. You're lucky you're good._**

 ** _[Roman] Good doesn't even begin to describe me. 2000 Lien, I don't kill unless in self-defense against thugs. I don't rape either, so don't ask for that._**

 ** _[Unknown] Criminal with morals?_**

 ** _[Roman] More of a special expert. What am I supposed to bring back?_**

 ** _[Unknown] Anything worth over three hundred Lien._**

 ** _[Roman] Ok then. I'll give you location when I'm done. I still get one-fourth if I don't complete the task due to police or someone playing hero._**

 ** _[Unknown] fine._**

Roman turned his scroll off and looked around.

He honestly didn't want to do some petty ass job, but he wanted the money even if it was kind of low. Roman put on his black bowler hat and took a deep breath. He always got nervous at the beginning of the job but he was always excited once it got started. He walked into the store and looked at the clerk. The man paid no attention to him as Roman walked into the back part of the store.

He eyed everything there and finally came across a camera worth 354 Lien. Roman shrugged and grabbed it off the shelf when he saw a flash off white. He whipped around to see her going to women's product aisle. His heart started pounding furiously in his chest.

 _Why the fuck is she here of all times? I don't want to rob the place with her here! I can just walk out and be done with this. I can do this-_

"HEY!" the clerk yelled making Roman nearly jump out of his skin.

Without realizing it, he slid the camera into his coat. Roman cursed himself and ran towards the door. He secretly hoped Summer wouldn't go after him but the thought died quickly when he heard footsteps behind him. To be honest, he was terrified of what she would really do to him with that godly power of hers.

"Come back! Just return the camera and we can forget about this!" she cried.

Roman skidded to a halt. _What the absolute fuck am I doing?! Fuck-_

"Hey!"

Summer stopped in front of him realizing it was the boy from the rose shop. She remembered meeting him a few weeks ago. She remembered his emerald colored eyes more than anything else. She stared at him but he never moved- did she scare him? She didn't have anything with her to fight with and she didn't want to use her semblance on him.

"I don't want to fight, so just give back the camera."

 _Of course she wouldn't want to fight. She's too nice. Why do I think about her so much?!_

"I have to make a living."

Summer stepped a little closer, "You can get a real job."

"There isn't anything better for me."

Summer stepped closer again.

 _This is almost like my book! Is someone messing with me here?_

"Um, things will be fine but you have to let me help you ok? There's more to life than stealing things!"

Roman snorted, "Like what?"

Summer turned red and snapped her mouth shut.

"Nothing to say huh?"

"Do you want the camera that bad?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Well… Yea, so I can give it back to the man."

"You realize if I don't take this, a few people might try to kill me."

Summer bit her lip, "Over a camera?"

Roman nodded. He studied her face.

"I can't let you take it."

Roman snorted, "Then chase me like they do in the movies since I'm the bad guy!"

Summer's face turned dark red as he took off.

"Ugh! So… so… so rude!" Summer yelled chasing after him.

Roman looked back after couple minutes and she was getting closer. She didn't even look like she was getting tired but he sure was. He was good at losing people but every time he lost her, she would show back up around the corner. Summer almost caught him a few times.

 _How much longer is she gonna keep this up?! It's like she's fucking bionic!_

Roman stopped paying attention and ran down the wrong alley leading to a dead end. He punched the wall in anger still holding the camera that asshole wanted. He turned around to see Summer standing there. She looked winded but she looked super pissed that he had run for such a long time. Just as she opened her mouth they both heard another voice.

"Yea! I saw him boss- don't worry I'll kill him for you."


	7. Risky Move, But I Owe You One

**_Frank Horrigan, I know he's hard to kill lol but they don't know that! Honestly I still wish he didn't get eaten by that Griffon but there's nothing we can do about that… except love him in our fanfiction right?_**

Summer looked at Roman as the footsteps of the man came closer. Betrayal and anger filled his eyes but it was short lived when a bullet whizzed by Summer and hit the wall behind Roman. She ducked down and so did he hiding into the shadows. The footsteps got closer.

"Girl, just leave the alley. That little boy is scum of Vale and I plan to end it."

Roman rolled his eyes even though no one else can see it.

"Do you want to die with a piece of shit?!" he hissed and Summer bit her lip.

She couldn't allow someone to kill a person in front of her. Summer reached out and the ground started to shake. The man tried to run forward towards them but the rose vines denied him access. Summer got up and sprinted towards Roman.

"What the hell-

Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. She grabbed his chin to make him look at her.

"How many are after you?" she asked and shrugged.

"Haven't a clue Flower Girl."

"Hang on," she said.

The ground under them started shaking and suddenly they shot into the air making Roman let a scream like a girl. He held Summer in a tight hug fearing for his life.

"Let's go!" she said her face turning red.

He let go even though he was shaking and they jumped on to the building.

"Wait!" he called.

Summer turned to see him pull out his scroll and it started to melt in his hands into a liquid, dripping onto the roof. She looked surprised.

"I'm a criminal I don't wanna be followed."

"Let's go but you have to return the camera."

"I'm fine with that. Fucking double crossing bastard... "

"Maybe you should pick wisely who you work with."

Roman glared at her, "I do. I guess that money was too much for a weak ass business man. Fuck this."

They managed to get to downtown Vale where it was safer. Roman looked at Summer with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Thanks."

Summer nodded.

"I owe you one now."

She frowned, "Why?"

"We do have a code. Anytime anywhere... Let me know."

"Are you afraid of heights?" she asked and Roman's face turned dark red.

"It was more surprising than scary."

Summer started giggling.

"What were you doing there anyways?"

"Oh! I never got her pads! There's no place open now!"

Roman smiled, "Try the small gas station over there."

Summer turned around to see the small place open.

"I've never seen that place before."

"The old man is super nice. If anything asks and tell him the "rat" sent you. He should get you what you need. I guess... Goodbye."

"Summer."

"What?"

"My name is Summer. I can't remember if I told you before... Don't let me catch you out here again doing things."

Roman busted up laughing

"Yes ma'am!" he said saluting her as he walked off.

Summer did as Roman said and the man was glad to give her the stuff for Raven. She looked at her scroll to see she had missed six calls and ten texts messages. She had spent two hours out dealing with the guy and the gunman. She gave Raven a call.

 _"Where are you?!"_ Raven yelled into the phone.

"I had a little problem... But it's OK. I'm on my way home."

 _"Wait-_

Summer hung up and headed back to Beacon.

X

X

 _"Summer! You can stop your life of crime!" he cried._

 _She whipped around and saw him. The gorgeous boy with orange hair and emerald colored eyes. His eyes were pleading, begging her._

 _"What do you mean?" she asked confused._

 _"You don't have to kill people! Please be with me!" he cries taking her hand._

 _"What am I doing here? I should be at Beacon..." she whispered._

 _"You don't have to do that anymore!" he said placing her hand on his chest making her face heat up._

 _"What… What am I doing here? I'm not the bad guy- you are! I watched you steal that camera!" she said and the boy looked surprised._

 _"There isn't a store here for miles, Summer."_

 _X_

 _X_

Summer woke up with a jolt.

 _What was that about?_

She looked around the room and it was still dark.

 _I don't even want to go back to sleep. Why would I even dream about him?_

Summer looked over at Qrow. He was passed out snoring. He had one leg hanging off the bed and the covers were on the floor. He was wearing baby blue boxers with yellow rubber duckies with bubbles on it making her smile. He was so sweet. They did everything together and honestly she wouldn't have it any other way.

X

X

Raven woke up and headed to the bathroom. She almost got caught by Summer who looked like she had a nightmare. She was lacking sleep badly but there was nothing she could do. She needed to visit Lux every night. She felt horribly guilty for even feeling tired.

In the back of Raven's mind, she knew it wasn't her fault that the Creep had kicked her. It was one thing she hates about her semblance that she couldn't see what was happening to her. It cost her losing a precious life, a baby she cared about. Looked at herself on the mirror.

She was losing weight fast and she was tired as hell. She was even losing muscle mass. Raven felt her eyes watering. She knew inside she was falling apart but she didn't want her teammates bearing her problem- her guilt. She had already sucked Taiyang in so in her mind she did enough damage.

How did I become so weak? How am I so fragile?

Knock, knock

Raven looked at the door but said nothing.

"Raven, it's me Taiyang. "

"Come in. "

Taiyang opened the door slowly to see a teary eyed Raven clutching the bathroom counter.

"What happened?!" he whispered softly brushing her hair from her face.

Raven shook her head and started crying. Taiyang never needed an answer, he hugged her instead. Her tears soaked his shirt as she let out everything she had bottled up.

X

X

Breakfast was barely ending when Ozpin walked in. He looked distressed. Everyone became quiet.

"I have an announcement to make," he said loudly and the only sound there was breathing.

"I had sent out twenty-four fourth years and I am sad to say we lost five. Ten are injured and three may not make it back. There are new Grimm that have showed up and we haven't much data on them. One of our teams had a run in with them last year… The Black Widow Grimm.

"Unfortunately, I have to send more of you out there because you are the kingdom's defense against the Grimm. Far more powerful huntsmen and huntresses are out on missions. They have not received word yet to come back. I'm sorry. We had underestimated the problem there and we will have to send you out."

No one had anything to say.

An hour after Ozpin made the announcement, team STRQ sat in their dorm room waiting to be called by one of the teachers. They were already armed and dressed for battle. Summer didn't have anything to say to her teammates. What was she supposed to say? Promise they would make it out alive- that may never happen.

"I need to confess something," Raven said aloud.

Everyone looked at her.

"The day with the Creep… I was four months pregnant and because of its hit to me, I lost my baby boy, Lux. I didn't want anyone to know or to worry but Taiyang was there. He helped deliver the baby while you two were in class. He had no idea until it happened. I think we won't come back and I needed to tell you guys."

Qrow fell to his knees off of his bed, "Fuck's sake Raven…"

"It's no one fault."

 _Knock, knock._

They all jumped.

Taiyang got up and answered the door.

"Are you guys ready? Headmaster Ozpin needs to talk to you."

They frowned.

"Hurry up, we have others to send out."

Team STRQ followed her to his office and she left to fetch another team. Ozpin was staring out the window staring at the Bullheads that were picking up the terrified students. The door closed behind them and he turned around. His hair was starting to turn white at the roots and he suddenly looked like he was a lot older than he was.

"Miss Rose isn't going with you three."

Summer glared at him without realizing she did.

"What do you mean?" Raven shouted.

"No- he's right," Qrow said looking at the ground.

"How is he right?!" she screamed.

"She attracts the Grimm doesn't she?" Ozpin asked, "It would make this a lot worse."

"It doesn't matter. There's a silver eyed person in that village anyways."

Ozpin looked surprised, "Really?"

"I can take out more than one Grimm at a time. It's always been my destiny to die in battle isn't it?" Summer asked, "I was born a warrior and I die as one."

Everyone stayed quiet. Ozpin sat down drinking his coffee. Raven looked at Summer with a grim look on her face.

No one ever wanted to say it but it was true. Summer had completely accepted her fate like it was a gift from the gods. She never questioned why she was picked but why those with silver eyes were treated so different. Summer would walk into battle with no problem, ready to die as long as her friends were ok.

"If you want to go, then go. You know the risks of going."

"She'll be fine," Raven said, making Taiyang look at her.

"Then, I have no choice but to let you go then…" he said and they rushed to the Bullheads leaving the school.

X

X

Roman walked back into the convenience store he had stolen the camera from and he stood outside staring.

 _Am I really going to do this because she said I did?_

Roman rolled his eyes and walked in. The man was reading his paper not paying attention.

"Old man."

He jerked the paper down to stare at Roman.

"Excuse me?"

Roman tossed the camera to him and left the store embarrassed he would do something like that.

 _Stupid girl…_


	8. Silver Eyed Bait

**_I literally just had a heart attack because last night I had done three pages of this chapter and accidently pasted instead of copy from my gmail draft giving me a heart attack from hell. I was ready to cry no lie lol If that every happens to you, ctrl + Z and it will undo it! Just fyi._**

 ** _Frank Horrigan I laughed when I read that, thank you. Lol to me Roman is a big mafia boss BUT he needed some help on reach (if that makes sense) and asked Cinder for help. Then he got sucked in because of her Fall Maiden crap._**

 ** _AxDevilman, I hope normal is good lol and thank you_**

 ** _cipher111996, nice to see you again! Naw, Roman isn't a super big fighter but he will if he has too. I kind of imagined that he did before he became bigger in the criminal world to climb the ranks. I kind of think Summer would be a sweet person and since we don't know much, it's a shot in the dark. Like always I'm open to suggestions._**

They reached the village they once went to that was half destroyed. There was smoke, ash, dead bodies and disappearing Grimm bodies everywhere. Some of the students that had arrived an hour before them were either dead or running for cover. It was definitely the most horrible thing that Raven, Qrow and Taiyang saw but Summer was unfazed by the scene before them.

Summer had seen children, women and men die before her very eyes when she was in the wilderness alone. She didn't let it show but she was hurt. She couldn't believe this many people died. They just were there not that long ago. She scanned the area hoping to see a way to clean up the horrific mess...

She squinted. There were Grimm going after a destroyed house.

Claire and Airis.

"This way!" Summer said and started running.

They didn't question her and followed.

There were Ursa and Creeps stomping and tearing at the ground. Raven grabbed her sword, her hands shaking. Her red eyes glowed with anger at the Creeps before her. The horrible memory of losing Luxury entered her mind but her concentration broke as Summer touched her arm.

"Stand back. I have this."

The ground started to shake and vines shot out of the ground grabbing the Grimm surrounding then rumble destroying them. A vine barrier surrounded them and the destroyed house. They were curious as to why she would want to look through rumble when there were Grimm to fight. Summer started digging through the wood and brick frantically.

"Claire! Airis!" she yelled and they looked surprised.

Raven started pulling the debris off with her teammate then the guys joined in to help.

 _We are magnets for Grimm. They follow no matter where we go. Even inside of Vale... They still appear._

"Claire!"

"Who is that?!" said a voice.

"Claire! It's Summer! Are you and Airis OK?!"

Raven looked around uneasy.

"Summer you might wanna hurry."

Suddenly rubble went flying into the air and Claire emerged with a lifeless Airis.

"Claire-

"She's dead. What do you want?" she spat looking angry.

Summer's heart almost stopped.

"I-I-

"Calm down," Qrow said taking her hand.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you want to save yourself or your village?"

"I have ten kids down here."

Summer looked surprised.

"I do actually. What did you have in mind?" Claire answered, her attitude melting away.

"You and me run to the center of this place and we draw in the Grimm. We will have everyone else fight them as they come in towards us."

"So… we are bait then?"

"No! I refuse to let you do that!" Qrow yelled.

"You're stupid aren't you?" Claire asked, "Do you realize how unavoidable her death in battle is? She is doing what she was destined to do. Your feelings mean nothing in the heat of battle!"

"Listen here you bitch-

"Qrow. Silver eyes or not it's our fate too. Summer is our leader now not your girlfriend. Have some respect."

"I think that would work."

Summer smiled.

"I'll leave my barrier up. Once we diminish most of the horde then you return here understood? Whoever is left and are up for the fight can help us OK? Taiyang, Qrow and Raven get out there and tell them about the plan BUT if they refuse time them to leave because it's about to get dangerous."

They nodded.

"Guys."

They looked her in the eye to see fear, sadness, tears and happiness.

"If this is our last mission together... I want to go out with a bang. Let them know that team STRQ was fearless until the end and that we take shit from no one. Until the end," she said grinning with her hand out.

Raven grinned and slapped her hand on her friend's, "Until the end because we kick ass."

"Until the end because we are crazy," Qrow said with a smile placing his hand on top of Raven's.

"Until the end because we want it no other way," Taiyang said placing his hand last.

Claire snickered like a child and placed her hand too, "Until the end because saving others is more important."

Team STRQ and Claire jumped out of the barrier. Summer resealed it and created an extra barrier to protect the kids.

"Go!" she yelled and her teammates took off.

"How good is that semblance?" Claire asked.

Summer grinned, "It's good but it's draining. I have a sword. And you?"

Claire grinned, "Watch this."

She raised her hand into the air and water started swirling around her hand then it turned to ice making giant needles. Summer watches in awe as they went towards the Grimm Klingon them on impact. Claire was so precise with her attack she took out ten at one time striking them the head. There was something old about her power but what was it?

After ten minutes of defending themselves, Summer created a low barrier. It was enough to make the Grimm still want to go after them.

Summer waited for her teammates to let them know that they were going to get help but she could see Raven fighting with a group two hundred feet away.

"If they don't want to help them let them be!" Claire yelled, "We don't need help from cowards!"

Raven gave her the thumbs up.

"Ready?!" Summer asked and her team yelled "Yea!"

Summer let the barrier drop as she got her sword ready. She had allowed Claire to kill the Grimm who got through. Claire was much more experienced than Summer, there was no denying that. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling there was something magical-perhaps just strange about the cold woman.

It was almost like a flood. All kinds of Grimm coming at them, it was like they were lost in a sea of black. Qrow wanted to make sure she was OK, but he had to force himself to trust Summer's judgement. She had been dealing with Grimm and death all her life.

Raven could only think of Lux. One day he would have a sibling and she needed to protect that child. She wanted to make sure they were safe no matter the cost. Her heart was heavy but it fueled her need to defend her team, the kids and her life until she was gone.

Taiyang kept a close eye on Raven. He was afraid she would falter after everything she had been through lately but she held on strong. She was an unstoppable blur of red and black. He knocked out a couple of Creeps with a grin. He was confident they would make it.

Though that confidence was short lived when five Goliaths came into the battleground.

"Claire... "

"I see them."

"I know. I have a question."

"An odd time to ask but go for... " Claire said creating giant blocks of ice.

"Do you still want your village?"

"More than anything."

"I can create a big barrier to keep you and everyone else safe."

"You would be out of aura to protect the yourself."

Summer smiled, "I know but I have this feeling you have more than just silver eyes."

"Ah... You are correct. Though, once you spend all your power I'll encase you in ice but after that you're on your own."

"Agreed."

Claire took out two Goliaths on her own as Raven, Taiyang and Qrow took out the other three.

"Raven!" Summer yelled and she came running.

"What's up fearless leader?" Raven asked with a smile.

She was covered in cuts, blood and a few bruises.

"I'm building a wall."

Raven's expression became dark.

"I'll be fine. Just don't say anything to Qrow."

She gave her a quick unsure nod and headed back into the mess of Grimm.

"You sure you can do it without killing yourself?" Claire asked.

"No."

Claire stared at her.

"If everyone else is fine then that's enough for me."

"You're a stupid girl."

Summer smiled.

The ground shook some and Summer shot into the air on a vine. She raised her hands up and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. This was it- this would a test to see how far she had come after all this time.

The ground began to shake violently even scaring the Grimm within the immediate area. Taiyang and Qrow looked confused as to what she was doing. The vines shot out of the ground and began weaving with each other. She only had half of the circle up and it didn't seem like any big deal.

When she went to do the second half, she wobbled feeling woozy. Her eyes started to hurt but she didn't care. A fourth of the circle popped up connecting to the rest and the last fourth started to rise but Summer felt herself almost fainting. She rubbed her face but realized her nose started to bleed badly.

"Ugh... "

"If you push too hard bad things will happen! You'll lose control!"

It was Claire's voice.

 _I have to do this..._

Summer stood back up and tried again. She raised her hand and the last bit of the wall shot up, linking itself with the rest.

I did it...

She passed out and started falling.

"Summer!" Qrow cried but she didn't respond.

Raven pulled out her blade, slashing the air. She disappeared and reappeared by Summer's falling, unconscious body. She grabbed her with one arm and they disappeared. Qrow was doing his best going through all the Grimm to get to his sister and girlfriend.

 _Please be alive... Please be alive..._

Raven landed on top of an Ursa killing it from the impact of her landing.

"She's alive," Raven said, "Give me a minute and I'll replenish some of her aura."

"Let me-

"No! Remember what happened last time when you did that for me?!"

Qrow snapped his mouth shut.

"She OK?!" Taiyang yelled.

"Yeah!"

Claire was in the distance checking on the children.

"Damn that was a stupid move..." Qrow said looking upset.

"Actually it wasn't. She saved everyone by creating a natural barrier. If she were to die I think this is how she would go out," Taiyang said and Raven smiled.

"It smells a lot like roses now," Raven said closing her eyes.

"It does."

Everyone closed their eyes just for a moment.

"BLACK WIDOWS!" Claire screamed.

They were coming slowly down the new walls.

She encased the trap doors with ice protecting the kids. Very few Grimm in Remnant were extremely dangerous and needed caution when fighting them. Claire ran for team STRQ because she would just attract them to the children she was trying to save.

"Give me the girl!" Claire screamed.

"No!" Qrow yelled.

Raven paused and handed Summer over.

"What the fuck Raven?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Your bad luck is enough! Shut up Qrow! This is the best way! Claire can do things no one else can!"

"How the fuck do you know-

Raven locked eyes with Claire.

"Come back for the kids and make sure they're fine OK? I already lost Airis, make her death mean something... Please."

Taiyang nodded, "Sure thing."

Claire took off to the wall and ice stairs began forming as she ran up the wall. The spiders weren't after them they were after Summer and Claire. Without even asking, she had decided their fate for them. They would be alive while Summer and Claire would be dead in the woods.

Qrow glared at his sister.

"What right did you have to decide that for her? For _me_? " he screamed.

"I just know she'll be fine-

"You can't tell me she will be if you aren't with her!" her brother yelled turning red in the face.

"Qrow… She'll be fine. If anything one of us can stay here for the kids and the other two run after Summer," Taiyang said, "What do you think Raven?"

"I think Qrow should stay here."

"REALLY-

"It would be for the best."

"HOW-

"Because you're emotionally overloading right now," she answered.

His mouth snapped shut.

"You're great with kids anyways…" Taiyang said grinning, patting him on the back.

Qrow said nothing as Raven got up pulling her red sword out.

"Qrow… one day… you'll understand why and you won't be able to forgive me for a really long time but… Remember you're my brother and I love you. Which is why you are staying here."

The red and black portal Raven always used appeared and she grabbed Taiyang's hand taking him through.

X

X

Claire collapsed against the tree looking at the sky. The sky was distorted through the ice she had set up to protect them while she rested. Summer was still out. The Black Widows were waiting patiently on the outside for them to come out. She knew no one would be able to help against these kind of Grimm. They were thinking creatures, like the Goliaths.

"I guess this is the end Summer."

Summer didn't answer.

Claire's silver eyes filled up with tears.

"Even with my Winter Maiden powers I can't stop them all. There's at least twenty now and probably more on the way."

She shivered from the red eyes peering at her through the ice barrier.

"Summer, there's a lot in this world you don't want to know about. There's lots of horrible people and you are probably one of the nicest ones there is. Silver eyed people aren't nice and they were never made to be but we have all one thing in common: we care about the lives of others even if they despised us. All of us were thrown to the side by our families out of fear but me. My sister took me somewhere safe and took care of me.

"It's laughable really. We are twins… Airis was bestowed the Maiden power out of chance and I had eyes that would attract the Grimm. Do you know why they come after us? We smell like sweet flowers maybe sugar… We smell of sweet death even though people can't smell it. There was rumor we smelled different and the creatures of Grimm could smell it."

One of the Black Widows started tapping on the ice, testing its durability. Claire wiped away her tears but they kept coming anyways.

"I regret lots of things. I regret not getting you when Airis dropped you in the woods. She was only fifteen. The dad didn't want you and I beat his ass. He cried like a baby after I was done with him but after that… Airis took off in the middle of the night. She dropped you in some abandoned house. She had no idea if you would live or not but the amount of Grimm they kept attacking our village was so bad.

"My own sister loved me more than anything but she couldn't bring herself to love you. I wish she did, I never wanted that kind of life for my own niece. That night that you showed up with your team I never thought you were my niece. After you left… Airis cried, telling me you were her baby. She remembered everything about you. The shape of your face and the color of your hair… But the one thing she remembered the most was how kind your eyes looked."

Claire's face was covered in hot tears.

"This isn't the life I wanted for you or her. The self-sacrifice you have instilled within you… I admire you. I am glad through everything… You have family. A team. Friends. I envy you."

She looked down at Summer's resting face.

"If I can do anything to make up the mistakes Airis did. That I did, it will be making sure you make it out alive. It's stupid to mention this but there's legend that if one of us dies from old age… the curse will be broken. Stupid huh?"

The ice started to crack.

"I need you to wake up now…" Claire said slapping Summer's face lightly.

"Ugh…"

"Please wake up."

"Let me sleep Qrow…"

"It's Claire. We are in the woods."

Summer opened her eyes looking up at Claire.

"What?"

"We are surrounded by Black Widows."

The color drained from her face, "What?"

"I see you have experience with them then."

Summer sat up and looked around.

"Oh no! Where are the others-

"Safe and sound."

Summer stood up and looked around. They were indeed surrounded.

"Why didn't you run?!" Summer asked.

"Because they were after us but I did run. I can't do this alone."

They just stared at each other.

"I can blast away those closest to us but that doesn't count for the ones in the back. So I waited."

Summer bit her lip.

"It's do or die now. Are you ready?"

"Where's my sword?" Summer asked.

"It got left behind. I got distracted because your boyfriend wanted to argue."

Her face heated up.

"Don't overdo it and just do what is necessary. I would prefer to die another way. Black Widows are horrible Grimm."

"Agreed."

Claire stood up and smiled, "Let's make it out alive."


	9. Heart Broken

**_Frank Horrigan, I like that idea! I would read the shit out of that lol_**

 ** _cipher111996, I'm glad you like it : ) I wasn't sure if many people would be into this ship honestly._**

 ** _Also, thank you to the same people who have been reading my stories that have to do with Rosewick. It means a lot that you guys have followed me that much. Now on with the story._**

"There's lots of ice and spider webs..." Taiyang said stepping over ice chunks.

"They're alive though."

"Are you worried about Qrow?"

Raven stopped and looked at him. Taiyang was the one worried about him.

"Qrow has to understand Summer makes it to her adult years. It's a strong chance like 75%. Even if her chances were 1% I would still trust her judgement. Summer isn't stupid. She was backwards on a lot when she first started, but she was always smarter more dangerous."

"Do you fear Summer?"

"I do."

"What-

"I see things. It haunts me. I see what happens when she loses control... Her eyes turn black, she looks demonic. She can kill Grimm with that look. I've seen what she can do with her semblance in that state. She's no longer human but a monster herself."

"I'm sorry."

Raven smiled.

"Qrow doesn't understand and of course he doesn't. Acting irrational will get us hurt or killed. He was in no condition to go with us. He does love Summer."

 _Hissssssss_

Raven and Taiyang looked at each other as some of the trees started to fall around them. The ground shook violently and they heard a horrific screeching. Something went into the air blocking the sun and hit the ground. It was a King Taijitu covered in Black Widows. They were tearing the poor snake apart quickly.

"Let's go," Raven whispered, "This isn't good."

They started to hurry off but a Black Widow dropped down in front of them.

 _Fuck this..._

"Raven-

Raven pulled out a blue blade this time.

"Stand back."

The spider reached out with its legs but Raven jumped out the way slicing the space above the Grimm. It got really hot suddenly and lava poured on top of the spider's back and it screamed. Taiyang covered his ears as it withered in pain. Raven replaced the blade back in its storage.

"Behind you!" she screamed and he jumped to the side.

One of them shot web at Taiyang while one of the others but his arm. He couldn't help but scream as blood poured down his arm. Raven reappeared at his side and sliced off the spider's head. The damage was already done, it almost severed his arm off.

"ARGH!" Taiyang screamed, "FUCK!"

Raven scooped him up bridal style and started running. She started funneling her aura into him and his arm finally stopped bleeding as much after a few minutes. She looked behind her and they were still coming after them. She couldn't see what would happen and it was frustrating.

"Raven..."

"Don't talk!"

"I need too... Just in case this is the end..."

Raven's red eyes started to water.

"Raven... I love you. I'm sorry you lost your baby. I'm sorry I'm not the one for you. I always wished you the best regardless of how you felt about me. If this is the end for us, know I care about you."

Her vision was blurry and she was stumbling a lot now. She was getting tired and she refused to leave the area. She wouldn't abandon her teammates.

"I can send you somewhere else."

"I'd rather die than leave you alone."

"Your arm-

"I'll be ok but I'm worried about you. Put me down and run for help."

"You just said you didn't want to leave me," she whispered with her voice trembling.

"I don't want you hurt or worse. You shouldn't do this alone."

Raven tripped over some tree roots sending them tumbling onto the ground. Taiyang cried out in pain and Raven rolled over to get up but her leg was cut from some rocks on the ground. Her reached in and pulled out a black blade. She always refused to use it unless she had too.

She had too now.

Raven sliced the space know front of the oncoming spiders, leaving her sword in the air. Taiyang watched as she ripped space and time. A weird sound can out of it and it started sucking in everything in front of it. Trees were being uprooted and Black Widows were being sucked into the rift.

After they were all sucked in Raven replaced the blade. Raven stumbled over and dropped to her knees by Taiyang's side.

"Are you OK?" he asked and she nodded silently.

"You're pretty amazing Raven."

She started crying and she covered her face up. She was relieved they were alive.

"Why are you crying?" he asked looking worried.

"I love you!" she cried, "I'm sorry!"

Taiyang sat up looking at her.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"You're hurt!"

Taiyang smiled, "It doesn't bother me too much now."

Raven felt her face turn red.

He had been with her through the birth of her baby. He was patient and he didn't ask her anything that would set her off. Taiyang was there when she needed to cry. She was always put off by manly ass act but he was nothing like that at all. She honestly never understood why Summer had a crush on him in the first but then Raven had asked her.

 _"How can you like him even? Yea, he's a great fighter but really he acts just like an asshole."_

 _Summer laughed._

 _"I gave all three of you a chance but you can't give him one? He's not the person you think he is. Maybe not someone to date but someone to trust. I trust him with my life."_

 _Raven snorted._

 _"He was nice."_

 _"Yea right."_

 _You made fun of me and the way I talked. Qrow and Taiyang never did."_

 _Raven's face darkened to red._

 _"It's ok. I understand, you're just like that. You always give people a hard time until you get to know them. You need to get to know Taiyang."_

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _"Taiyang beat up a few guys who were throwing things at me and calling me names. He is like that. That's why he's always around me. Though, lately he hasn't been because I can take care of myself."_

 _Raven gave a nod and looked away._

He leaned over and kissed Raven on the lips. She slipped an arm under his and pulled him closer to her. Taiyang didn't mind that her face was wet with tears or the fact they were in the middle of a forest with a bunch of dangerous Grimm either. All that mattered in this moment was them.

X

X

Summer slid under one of the Black Widows and sliced it apart with the ice sword that Claire had made for her. They had taken out five each. To Summer it seemed like Claire was built with never ending aura. Summer went for her sixth kill but the sword snapped in half on contact. She growled and used a vine that exploded it instead.

"I need another weapon!"

"Anything in particular?!" Claire asked killing her sixth spider.

"Make me a scythe!"

"One hell of a choice!"

Without skipping a beat, Claire had it made within seconds and tossed it to her battle buddy. Summer had always wanted to use one like Qrow did and now she had her chance. Without fail she killed the one she had wounded then number seven seconds after. It felt like she was born to use it.

"Ugh!"

Summer whipped around to see Claire sliding down the side of the tree with a hole in her left arm.

"Claire!"

The Black Widow that wounded her went after her to kill her but Summer dove know front of her taking the hit. The Spider screamed in pain as Summer impaled it one handed with the scythe. It fell to the ground dropping Summer with it. She was badly wounded now.

"Summer! Why would you do that?!"

There was a giant hole in her right shoulder to where you could literally see what was behind her. Summer looked pale as a ghost but it didn't stop her from standing back up.

"Stay down you, crazy bitch!" Claire cried getting up.

There were three Black Widow Grimm left and they were coming at them.

"Fuck!"

Claire made a sloppy aim to kill the Grimm and cut Summer's left arm up.

"ARGH!" she yelled.

Summer collapsed onto the ground covered in blood. Claire fought back the tears as she killed the last three.

X

X

"What the hell-

"I'm going to go get Summer."

"I told you I didn't want to leave you alone-

Raven kissed Taiyang on the lips.

"I care about you too much to allow you to stay in the forest."

Qrow glared at Taiyang.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave here with me?" Qrow hissed as watched the kids play.

"Touch him and die."

With that Raven left.

She knew he might be mad, but what could she do? Raven reappeared back in the forest. There was no one around and there were some regular creatures that belonged in the forest but not much of anything else. After another ten minutes of walking she came across a lot of ice and some blood making her fear the worse.

Raven started running, ignoring everything around her. She had saw Summer and Claire got out without too many complications but what could have happened? Something must've changed the course to make something bad happen. She closed her eyes trying to maybe see something but it never worked that way. It always just came to her. If she ever tried too hard she would hurt her head and have a massive headache for days.

"Summer!" she yelled.

"SUMMER! CLAIRE!"

She continued walking at a brisk pace but she was getting more and more upset. How long did they run for? How long did they keep running… or did they get eaten? Some Grimm had an appetite for killing people and eating them but no one could explain why. Raven was always shown the most definite possibility and it usually never failed her until now.

"SUMMER! PLEASE ANSWER ME PLEASE! SUMMMMMMMERRRRR!"

Raven looked down and saw blood drops on the ground with broken branches. The dirt was wet making footprints.

"SUMMER!" she screamed running forward.

Raven and Qrow grew up always being told not to worry about others. To care only for themselves and if someone died or got hurt to move on. Qrow was always laid back and didn't care for the bullshit teachings they gave them. Raven found the task so difficult when she saw the horrible things that were going to happen to Qrow but she managed the task somehow.

If for some reason someone was going to kill or hurt Qrow, she would end their life on the spot when she got the chance. Qrow never had a clue until he caught Raven one night killing off one of the older men. He was scared to know his sister was a murdering psycho but she told him she had heard them talking about ending his life. She loved her brother more than anything and it was do or die with those people.

After that night Qrow stepped it up not for himself, but his sister. He loved her so much and he was willing to do the same for her. That's when they decided to become a hunter and huntress to escape the shithole they were sucked into. That's why they left the cult in the first place. Now, if Summer died… Qrow would be hurt and there would be no telling what would happen to him then.

It wasn't just for Qrow but Raven too. Summer was literally her only friend.

"SUMMER!"

"Raven?!" yelled a voice but it wasn't Summer's.

"Claire!" Raven sped up jumping over giant tree roots and brushes.

Raven looked to the side to see Summer laying on the ground covered in a lot of blood and wounds. She slid to a stop falling onto the ground scrapping up her legs.

"Oh my god Summer!" she cried crawling to her.

"I'm sorry-

"Summer!"

Summer made no response to Raven's voice.

"Fucking… I'm so sorry Summer! We are a team… we are a team… we should've stayed together… I never saw this- you weren't supposed to be hurt. Oh my god…"

"She's not dead… I did my best but I'm running out of aura too. I'm just about depleted too."

"Let's go."

Raven pulled out her red sword and ripped the space in front of her. She picked up her limp leader and they went through the rip into the walled up village that was destroyed.

"Raven-

Qrow's face fell when he saw his sister carrying Summer.

"What the fuck-

"She's not dead but she needs help. Help now. Let's go."

Raven opened another portal and walked through carrying her friend. Qrow and Taiyang walked through next.

"We'll send some help back," said Raven's voice and it closed leaving Claire alone with the kids she had saved.

X

X

Raven and Qrow were in the waiting room. It had been an hour after they arrived there and they yet to hear something about Taiyang or Summer. Raven had been pacing for a good thirty minutes but Qrow was just lying the floor staring at the ceiling. Summer was in far worse condition than the last time. The look on the doctor's face didn't help them have hope because he looked like she was a helpless case.

"Team STRQ?"

Raven jumped seeing the nurse there.

"Your teammate Taiyang has woken up. He's doing just fine."

"And Summer?" Qrow asked.

"We have no word yet sir. I am sorry."

"Hey let me go! I don't need to lay in there!"

Raven and Qrow smiled at each other as Taiyang pulled away from the upset nurses.

"I'm fine! I've had worse trust me."

"Taiyang."

"Hey, where's Summer?" he asked and the twins shook their head.

Taiyang mopped a little and then sat down.

"I'm fine ladies!" he yelled.

The nurses looked at each other and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine. It's not every day I get to turn down women…"

Qrow snorted as Raven's eyes glowed with anger.

"Well, it's nice to say I have a girlfriend."

Her face turned pink and Qrow became angry.

"Who said she's your girlfriend?!" he yelled.

"I did," Taiyang said, "She's a grown up woman and I can be with her if I want. If Raven didn't want too, she would've never kissed me."

Qrow looked at Raven who looked just as surprised as he did.

"You really want to be with me?"

"More than anything. I don't care what kind of psycho group you were part of or what you did to stay alive. We have been on the same team for almost two years now. I can't wait to spend the next two with you, Qrow and Summer."

Raven smiled, her eyes watering.

"But for now, let's wait for Summer to get better. I heard that Ozpin was going to come to the hospital."

Qrow crinkled his nose, "I wonder why. Wait- is it because we left the area?!"

"We can't get in trouble for that, half of our team was wounded AND we did more to help than the rest of them," Raven said looking annoyed.

"That is true… but if Miss Rose dies the barrier goes down."

Taiyang nodded, "We know Ozpin."

Ozpin sipped on his coffee, "You don't seem surprised I'm here."

"No, I had heard rumors you would be."

Ozpin chuckled and walked into the middle of the waiting room.

"Did you send help to Claire and the kids?" Qrow asked and Ozpin nodded.

"We did. We were impressed by the roses. It seems that the flowers that grow on Miss Rose's vines repel Grimm from the area. We were able to send help and even regular people to go help rebuild the village."

"That's good news but what about Summer?" Raven asked.

"I was watching her operating room… She has a low chance of making it."

"What?!" the three of them said.

"The doctors are out of aura themselves and the back-up aura. It seems they need some help."

Ozpin looked at Taiyang, "They want someone with a large amount and I know the only one is you."

"He's wounded-

"I'll do it!" Qrow said.

"NO!" Raven and Taiyang said together making Ozpin jump.

"I'll do it."

"You have the littlest aura of everyone Raven."

She turned bright red in the face, "Aura is protecting and healing for me. I don't need it to fuel my semblance like Summer or Claire does."

"You will faint after it depletes you know that."

"I don't care."

"Why can't I help her?" Qrow yelled feeling offended.

"Because, when you did it for me, it almost killed me. Remember how sick I got?"

"I thought you caught the flu…"

"Qrow, I'm not mad… but it's the truth. I love you. Let me do this."

Raven and Ozpin left the waiting room.

Qrow sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands.

X

X

 _Ugh, this hurts… why does it hurt so bad?_

 _Where am I?_

 _I feel like... someone is around me. Or with me?_

 _It feels… familiar? Not Qrow… Raven?_

 _It's Raven… I feel so much grief? I feel empty…_

 _What is that? IS THAT HER BABY?_

 _Is this how Raven feels all the time? We've been happy while she feels this way?_

 _I am a horrible friend…_

 _But this feeling is happiness? Aww they love each other I am so happy._

 _What's this?_

 _It's me and Claire returning from the forest ok? How did that happen? Why would raven think something like that._

 _I hurt so bad… but it feels like I can feel Raven's pain too…_

 _Wait- the feeling is going away! Don't go I don't understand!_

 _Raven!_

 _X_

 _X_

Summer opened her eyes. She was in a lot of pain, she shuddered. She was in a one bed hospital room. She was alone in the room. She felt alone. She looked down to see her chest and arms were covered in bandages.

"Oh…"

 _I'm hungry._

Summer moved slightly and her whole body shot up in pain.

"UGH!" she cried out.

Within ten seconds a nurse came flying in, "Are you ok?!"

"I just moved a little I'm sorry."

"No, no! Let get your friends. Are you hungry?" the lady asked and Summer nodded.

Summer watched as the lady left and reappeared a few minutes later with Raven in a wheelchair and Taiyang. She frowned a little.

"Where's Qrow?"

"He wants to talk to you in private. How are you feeling?" Taiyang asked.

"I hurt… very badly- Why are you in a wheelchair? What happened to you Taiyang?" Summer asked getting upset.

"Well I donated all of my aura to you and it made me super tired."

"I got hurt after you knocked out but I'm fine."

"Oh my god! Claire!" Summer cried and her body jerked violently in pain.

"Calm yourself!" Taiyang said reaching out but he was afraid to touch her.

"She's fine, they sent help."

Summer laid back flinching slightly trying to relax.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Well, considering everything… At least twelve hours."

"I'm sorry."

Taiyang snorted and started laughing.

"How can you laugh?" Summer asked hurt.

"Because we did amazing. Thanks to us, they are rebuilding their village. That was thanks to you. Now since you did that, we killed off a lot of Black Widows and we came back… we saved the ten kids, Claire and fifteen students."

Summer closed her eyes. _That's it?_

"Well, we can let Qrow in ok?"

"Ok."

Raven stared at Summer, "Are you ok?"

"We didn't save a lot of people."

The couple looked at each other.

"You're right we didn't but those people will be grateful for what we did. What you did. You should be glad… Everyone could've died if they never sent us off."

"I guess that's true."

Taiyang left the room.

"Um Raven."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry you feel so lonely. Your baby was sweet."

Raven felt her eyes water up.

"Yea he is. It's ok. I'll feel lonely for a long time. Nothing anyone can do but that's why I take medicine."

Summer felt like someone stabbed her heart. Raven was pretty chill and never let anything get to her but her red eyes said it all. She was in a lot of pain. Even with her resting bitch face, her eyes spoke a thousand words. Raven wheeled herself out of the hospital room.

A minute later, Qrow came walking and Summer brighten up some.

"Qrow! I'm glad to see you are ok!" she said smiling brightly.

"I am, but you aren't."

"It's fine with me. Everyone is alive and that means something."

"It does. It means other things too."

Qrow pulled the chair up beside of her bed.

"What's going on?"

"I have decided to do something and I already talked to Ozpin."

Summer looked perplexed.

"I am going to do some special missions on my own."

Summer looked angry and upset, "Why?!"

"Because I put you guys in danger."

"Qrow-

"I want to break up. I can't watch you sacrifice yourself for others. It hurts me to watch you do it."

Summer looked surprised then upset then straight to angry.

"Why?! It's what we want to do! That's why we are at Beacon in the first place!"

"I would rather die than watch you throw your life away."

"Qrow, please! I care about you so much-

"Bye Summer. I'll be leaving in two days but I'm gonna go stay here for the moment."

Summer looked away as her tears fell onto her hospital bed sheets. Qrow got up and left the room.

X

"Hey, where are you going?" Raven asked as she wheeled through the hallway to Summer's room.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"Shouldn't you be with Summer? She missed you-

"We aren't together anymore," he answered and walked into the elevator avoiding his sister's eyes.

Raven sat there in the hallway dumbfounded.

"Hey, babe. Are you ok?" Taiyang asked.

"That fucking moron!" she screamed, scaring some of the patients and nurses in the hallway.

X

X

It was about ten at night. Raven and Taiyang had spent hours trying to make her feel better but it didn't work. Summer couldn't understand- they had literally signed up to do this kind of thing but when it came down to it… it bothered him? She felt more hurt he would rather just dump her than actually talk about it.

She looked out the window at the broken moon.

 _I can't stay here. My heart hurts. More than it did when people made fun of me._

Summer took a deep breath and started pulling the IVs out of both hands.

 _I can't stay here._

X

X

"She's gone!"

Raven and Taiyang woke out of dead sleep in the waiting room to see the nurses running up and down the halls.

"Which she? Does she mean Summer?" Taiyang asked and Raven pulled herself out of her wheelchair with her legs wobbling.

"Raven-

Raven walked as fast as she could, seeing nurses looking out Summer's window.

"What… What happened? Where's my friend?" Raven asked leaning against the door way.

"It seems she popped out the window and took off…" one of the nurses said looking at the glass that was sitting against the wall without a single scratch on it.

 ** _Happy Easter everyone! There is going to be a small break in this story. Maybe about a week and half because I have to do the other ones because I keep slacking lol I hope this is a good Easter present for all of you. I did color eggs which is fun lol I gotta take a small nap for work. Have a great day and see you soon in the next chapter!_**


	10. Reminder Why You're Beautiful

**_I took my break from the story and I'm glad I did because I felt like absolute shit and I didn't want to give you guys a shitty chapter. I hope this was worth waiting on for all of you. During my short absence, I read D Gray Man and Princess Resurrection so it kind of recharged my batteries and I also caught up on Attack on Titan. On with the story…._**

-Three Days Since Summer Ran-

-One PM-

Roman ordered a hotdog and some fries from one of the food trucks by the docks. It was a sunny day and they had a small festival going on for the start of spring. He had more than enough money to go to one of favorite restaurants but he couldn't help himself. There were excited adults and children with music and balloons. He sat down at one of the tables they had set up and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.

Just as he grabbed some fries he heard some people talking a table over. He always listened to the local talk and gossip just in case he heard anything about himself or something worth taking.

"Did you hear? They still can't find the missing Beacon girl."

"I heard she was some kind of demon. She saved that little village but was it worth it? I mean Grimm will always attack it anyways."

"I know, right?"

"There was only a handful of children who survived. One woman too."

"That's horrible to hear."

"It is."

"You think they'll find the girl?"

"I have no clue. They say she was really hurt from the village attack. It's a wonder anyone came out alive."

"They said on the news last night they were going to stop searching. They think maybe she had gotten eaten by Grimm."

"I think her name was Summer something."

Roman finished his fries and stared down at his hotdog.

 _She ran off when she was wounded? It doesn't seem like something she would but what the hell do I even know about her?_

The two people that were talking got up and left.

 _Why do I feel this way? I don't even know her._

Roman finished his hotdog.

 _She might be dead._

He finished off his drink next.

 _Maybe they aren't looking in the right places. How far can an injured person get even after three days?_

He got up and threw his trash away.

 _She is just a girl. She's literally my enemy._

Roman groaned.

"Fuck," he moaned and he headed into downtown.

The festival was ruined for him now. He was worrying about her too much.

X

X

-Two-Thirty PM-

Raven sat on the window sill staring down at the gate. She refused to go to class until Summer had returned but it had been three days now. She was fully healed from the minor injuries she had. Taiyang's injuries were almost healed. Raven stared at Qrow as the door creaked open when he came in.

She was very pissed off at him.

 _"Why would you even tell her that?!" Raven screamed._

 _"I didn't want to lead her on after all that-_

 _"Who gives a fuck?! She is_ _ **HURT!**_ _You are the dumbest asshole to walk the fucking planet!"_

 _Taiyang stayed quiet. Truth be told he was pissed off at Qrow too._

 _"Running away won't make things any better for you!" she screamed as he got up from his bed._

 _"I don't need your shit Raven," he stated and headed for the door._

 _"YOU DON'T NEED MY SHIT?!" she bellowed scaring both guys._

 _Raven grabbed Qrow's shirt and jerked him down to the floor. She punched his face once breaking his nose with one hit. He yelled out from the pain and surprise. Raven was cool as ice but now, she had lost all her self-control. Maybe it was pent up angry from losing her baby but in that moment, she was worried about her friend._

 _Taiyang finally pulled her off him after a few minutes. He wouldn't hit Qrow but he would let Raven do it. Raven was crying angry tears as she sat down on bed with some of her brother's blood on her shirt. Qrow lay on the dorm room floor holding his bloody face. He had fucked up big time._

 _"We put up with everything! EVERYTHING! She accepted you of all fucking people when no one would accept you and this is WHAT YOU DO!" Raven screamed more shaking her hurt brother more._

 _Taiyang hung his head._

 _"I DON'T NEED YOU SHIT!" Raven screamed and she ran out of the dorm room._

His face had healed up a lot but he still had a black eye.

"Raven."

Her eyes glowed with murderous intent.

"I'm sorry."

She got up and stared at him.

"Your pathetic excuse for a fucking sorry won't bring Summer back! She is probably dead! She was so hurt from all that and you just break her heart!" she yelled.

She wasn't lying or even exaggerating at all. Even the police thought she was dead.

"I can't wait for you to leave. I can't even stand you right now. The very thought of your name sickens me."

Raven got back on the window sill and looked out the window.

They had searched all three days for Summer but there was no sign of her. Raven felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Summer didn't deserve the horrible things that had happened to her. She was too much of a good person and too good for the shitty time they were living in.

X

X

-Five PM-

Roman had searched the whole town thinking she would be in abandoned building but she wasn't. The only thing he could think she was in the woods after he heard that there was a big lack of Grimm in the forests outside of Vale but no one really thought it to be weird. He couldn't believe that Summer would walk into the woods alone after everything and injured badly.

He passed by the flower shop he had first met her. The shop was closed so she wouldn't be there. He sighed and headed for the outskirts of the city. All he had was a gun with three clips and some Dust rounds. There wasn't a lot he could do with hand to hand combat but he felt compelled to go look for her.

It was just as they said. After thirty minutes of walking in the forest, there wasn't a single Grimm. There were deer, squirrels and some birds but that was all. He loaded his gun just in case. It was way too quiet and it was starting to creep him out.

After an hour of walking he looked at his scroll. He had no service at the moment but it was 6:30 already. He was already deep in the forest and it was too late to turn back now. Maybe he was looking in the wrong direction? He stopped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

 _Roses._

He opened his eyes. He smelled flowers.

"Summer?" he asked aloud but of course no one answered him.

Maybe he was losing it.

 _The smell isn't imaginary… It really is her smell. Unless there are roses out here which would be weird._

Roman picked up his pace and started brisk walking. He looked down at the ground for clues and he could see pieces of vines on the ground. They were rose vines. He stopped and picked up a piece. It was dried out so it was old but at least he was getting somewhere.

"Summer?"

No answer.

The smell of roses was getting stronger.

Another ten minutes and he stumbled upon shredded vines and rose petals. It was the deep smell of roses for sure. He took a deep breath but the smell was like it was far away but he was getting closer. It looked like she battled a lot of Grimm but there was no way to tell since they disappeared after they were killed.

Roman was now seeing balled up rose vines like someone was sitting in them. So… she was hiding away. He wondered why she would hide away after the battle unless she got hurt even more. He bit his lip and looked through at least ten of the balled-up vines but there was no sign of her. He sat down and rested his legs; he was getting tired.

 _I guess I don't blame her for running. Those people were saying she was a demon but I don't see that. She looks nothing like one and she seemed too nice for her own good. Made me return that fucking camera…_

"Ugh…"

He jumped up. _What the hell?_

"Summer?" he whispered.

He started walking forward and jumped as he heard some vines shifting. Roman waited seeing Summer emerge from one of the balls. He stared, shocked by her appearance. Her hair was knotted and dirty. Her hospital gown was shredded some and she looked pale like she was sick. Summer stumbled and fell into the leaves.

"Fucking crap Summer!"

She turned looking at him with a strange unreadable look. It looked like she wasn't even there.

"Let me help you."

Roman helped her to her feet, "For fuck's sake Summer what happened?"

"Don't take me back to the hospital please… I don't…"

She started to fall again but he held her up.

"You need help… Are you sick?" he asked but she burst into tears.

"I don't want to… go back…" she balled hanging her head.

"No, no… Um… Let's go a little bit and you can make another place for us to stay in? How does that sound?" he asked.

Roman felt his heart was breaking in half and he never- **never** felt that way before.

"Ok…"

He picked her up then began walking.

After a few minutes, Roman stopped in his tracks. Summer reached out with her hand in the air and vines shot out of the ground creating a larger, protective ball. It opened and he stepped inside then bent down. It closed and opened a few slits on the top then he smelled it- the roses. He sat her down in the leaves and took off his black button up shirt to cover her up.

"What happened Flower Girl?" he asked softly brushing back her matted hair.

Summer looked at him with an odd look, "Why do you care?"

His heart clenched, "I… I don't want to say right now. I'm worried about you though."

"My first boyfriend… dumped me."

Roman began to feel angry.

"What- when?"

"When I woke up in the hospital. I… I don't know how…" she trailed off with tears running down her face.

"How to deal with it?" he finished and she nodded.

"How… can I go back and… and face my team? We will be… broken up after this… he's going out on a one man mission."

"It sounds like he can't deal with it either."

Summer said nothing.

"What was his reasoning?"

"Why… do you care?" Summer asked.

"Because I do."

She stared into his green eyes, "It was because I was willing to sacrifice everything for those kids and Claire."

"That's odd. Aren't you guys training to hunters and huntresses?"

Summer nodded, "People can hate me…. But I would never allow someone to get hurt."

Roman smiled, "Of course not."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know about the legends of the silver eyes?" she whispered hoarsely.

"No."

She smiled sadly, "We are never destined to grow old but meet our end in the battle field. I figured maybe… he understood that."

Roman frowned, "So you are like the ultimate warrior?"

Summer nodded.

"My presence attracts Grimm. They will always come after me no matter where I am."

"That's… kind of sad."

Summer let out a short laugh, "I have accepted from the time I was left alone in the woods as a child."

"What?"

Summer looked at him again, "A silver eyed child is left out there on their own because they attract Grimm. Why would anyone want to keep one with them?"

"Is that why you came back here?" he asked.

She nodded, "I think I fought over fifty Grimm in the last few days."

Summer explained everything that happened to her and about when she first went to Beacon. Roman listened without saying a word. He was so surprised she was as nice as she was with everything that people did to her but she seemed fine with it. Or so he thought.

"In the end… I'm a monster who doesn't deserve anyone's love. I'm a living fighting machine that attracts horrible creatures. I bring nothing but despair and a reminder that I am a walking curse among everyone else…" she whispered with her voice cracking up.

"No, you aren't."

Summer smiled sadly as tears streaked her pale face.

"That's a nice thing to say but I'm sure you don't mean it."

Roman took her hand and held it, "I mean it."

Her face was filled with pain and anger.

"If I have a silver eyed child of my own I refuse to allow what happened to me happen to them. No one deserves that kind of fate. It's never their fault for the way they were born."

"Why can't you feel the same about yourself?" he asked leaving Summer stunned.

"I…"

"You made me return a stupid camera. You saved a bunch of kids and you're worried about your teammates. You do all these things for others but you still see yourself as a monster."

"It's because I am!" she cried.

"Maybe more like a cursed angel."

She looked shocked.

"You are nothing like a monster. Monsters can't fight and protect the people that reject them and fear them. You are much more than that. A cursed angel is more like it. People can fear you but in the end, you are always on their side."

Summer started crying.

"Summer."

She looked up at him with her vision blurry. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Why does it hurt so much?! I accepted this is how I'll always will be!"

"Because you're human."

She buried her face into his chest.

"Even crying like this… You're still beautiful," he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"Why did you look for me?" she asked as her tears stained his shirt.

"Because… I couldn't get you out of my head. The night you saved me… was the best night of my life."


	11. My Savior

**_I wrote the last part of the chapter listening to Musician D. Gray-man (14_** ** _th_** ** _song). It really is a sad but a beautiful song. If you're interested check it out on youtube._**

 ** _cipher111996- I haven't thought that far ahead yet. It would be interesting._**

 ** _.1- I will take that idea into consideration. It would be an interesting sequel/ ending. I honestly will always answer in some form unless you're being rude but you're not. Like always I am open to suggestions. :)_**

It was about one in the morning before he started to get tired. In all honesty, he had never talked to anyone else but the one friend he actually had. She was quite interesting to talk too even if she seemed like a good girl. She was passionate about fighting and weapons even revealing she hadn't found one of her favorites yet.

She was actually quite resourceful about living in the wilderness and what you shouldn't eat. She even said she tried to eat a Grimm once just because she was hungry but it was like eating ashes or dirt. Roman listened to every word she said without being bored. Summer was a better person than he had thought originally.

"Are you getting sleepy?" she whispered into his ear making him shiver a little.

"Yea… You're not boring me though…" Roman answered with a small smile on her face.

Summer grinned.

"You mind if I nap?"

"Go ahead. I am hungry though… I'll be back."

Roman frowned as she stood up but she fell to her knees.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"I haven't ate since the night I left."

"Are you crazy?" he asked and she nodded.

"That's why I'm here."

He shut his mouth quickly. She seemed like she was feeling better.

"I guess mentally I feel somewhat better."

Summer tried standing up again but she began to feel dizzy and fell forward scratching her face on the thorns.

"Ugh…"

She fell backwards into Roman's lap.

"Fuck's sake, you're burning up!"

She moaned a little and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice-

"It just hit me… You have no problems…" she trailed off.

Roman pulled her up and tapped her face a little, "Summer wake up!"

She rolled over but did nothing else.

"Fuck," he hissed and reached above him prying the vines apart.

They ended up falling apart and he lifted Summer up. She was almost dead weight. Summer made no movement, not even a flicker of eye lids opening up. Roman hurried as fast as could through the woods. She didn't want to go to a hospital which was fine but made things more complicated.

"I won't take you to a hospital but I do have a friend with private doctors. It's not too far from Vale so it's not a big deal. Hang on tight."

Summer didn't respond but her body felt like it was on fire.

X

X

"Brunneis!" Roman yelled and a light on the top floor turned on.

The window opened up.

"What the hell?!" a guy yelled.

"Brunneis! Can you let me in I need some help!"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm coming down."

Roman stepped onto the giant porch that was attached to the mansion. The floor flew open to reveal a butler.

"Yo, Jinex."

"Good evening sir Torchwick."

"What do you want so late in the damn morning?!" Brunneis yelled coming down the stairs.

"My friend needs help!" Roman said trying to bow.

Brunneis pushed Roman's head back up and looked at Summer's face.

"My god what the hell happened to her?!"

"She's the female student-

"From Beacon? I find it odd you would help a hero, Roman."

Roman glared at him, "Please just help her."

"I actually had company over… She is a doctor. Let me get her. Take her to the living quarters."

Roman snorted.

"Living room, you dense-

"I know! I'm going!" Roman hissed and took off behind Jinex to the living room.

Roman laid Summer out on the expensive couch. Brunneis returned a few moments later with a female Faunus. She had long fox tail of red and white. She was only wearing a robe and slippers but she didn't mind one bit. She greeted them sweetly and bent down to look at Summer.

"She is very sick. I think some of her wounds might be infected. I have an assistant on call. Let me get them. Did she come from a hospital?" the fox Faunus.

"She did three almost four days ago. Her boyfriend broke up with her there. They were outside of Vale stopping that Grimm invasion."

"Oh! Is she the one who created that giant barrier? What an amazing thing."

Roman smiled, "I'm glad someone thinks so. A lot of people thinks she's some kind of demon."

"I don't think that. Humans are so ignorant."

X

X

"Hey."

Summer's eyes opened up and she looked up to Roman's smiling face.

"Roman-

"You've been out a whole day."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I got you some help and no it wasn't at a hospital. A friend of a friend helped you out and put some clean clothes on you. Though you got a bath, you still smell like roses."

Summer's face turned dark red.

"Are you getting feverish again?" he asked looking worried.

"No-no! Where are we going?" she asked.

Roman looked straight ahead, "You're going back to Beacon."

Her face paled.

"I know you're worried everyone will be mad at you but… I think you should try and fix things. As much as I like you… I want you to be safe."

"You like me?"

"Uh… yea I do."

Summer smiled, "That makes me happy to hear."

Roman's face turned pink.

"If you decide to start eating and get better, come by the docks in a week or so. I would love to show you something that no one knows about me. Besides Brunneis and Jinex."

Summer smiled softly, "Ok."

They were a hundred feet from the gates of Beacon.

"So, this is good bye?" she asked.

"No, never a good bye. More like… I'll see you next time."

"Ok… I'll see you next time then but steal things."

Roman busted out laughing, "Some of us aren't in a fancy school and we have to make a living."

Summer said nothing.

"Summer!? Summer, is that you?!"

Summer whipped her head around to see Raven running at them.

"You're fine," he whispered.

"Summer?!" she cried out skidding to a halt.

"Hey," Roman said and Raven stared at him.

"Who are you?" she snapped looking angry.

"Be careful, she was sick but I got her some help. Here," he said as handed Summer over to her teammate.

Roman dug through his coat pocket. He pulled out a zip lock bag.

"There's four different kinds of meds in there for her. Make sure she has some broth or jello for three days while she takes the meds then the fourth day try fruits and veggies. In a week, she can start eating correctly. The directions are on the bag but I thought I would mention it. Take care Summer. Everything will be fine," he said and waved to them.

As soon as he was out of sight Raven collapsed to her knees.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know he… he…" she started crying and Summer hugged her with her own eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm not mad! I'm sorry for making you worry!"

"It's ok! You're ba-

"Summer!"

Taiyang came running through the gates with his blue eyes filled with happy tears too. Not surprising that Qrow didn't come running out.

"You look so sick!" he cried out touching her thin face.

"I'm fine. I have some medicine and I'll be ok."

X

X

The next morning Summer woke up to the smell of beef broth. Raven was making it for her. She looked over and saw Qrow wasn't there. It looked like he wasn't even there that night. He probably wasn't. Taiyang came through the door with a case of water and a bag hanging off his arm. The couple were dedicated to making sure she felt better.

"What are you guys doing?" Summer asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Making your breakfast," Raven said with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Taiyang asked holding a strawberry jello cup.

"I feel ok, kind of exhausted I guess."

"Can I… can I ask who that was?" Raven asked setting down a bottle of water and a cup of beef broth beside of her on the night stand.

"Um…"

Summer looked out the window, "My savior actually. I had saved him once a while back."

"Wow really?" they said together.

"I met him at the flower shop I love so much. It's odd."

They looked at each other.

"He is a good person."

Summer looked over at Qrow's bed.

"He left yesterday."

"Oh."

"Raven beat him up."

Summer stared at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I was so angry that you were gone and it felt like it was his fault."

"Oh Raven… I'm sorry… I should learn to deal with my own problems in the right way but… I never dealt with something like this before…."

Raven smiled and hugged her, "It's fine- no one can blame you."

"Is… is he ever coming back?" Summer asked.

"We aren't sure. Why?"

"No matter what we aren't team STRQ without him."

The two of them just stared at her.

"I can't allow my hurt feelings get in the way of what we are really supposed to do."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Raven turned around. Professor Ozpin stood there with a smile holding his coffee mug.

"Professor?" the three of them said.

"I was wondering how you were doing. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel a little weak but my wounds are doing ok."

"I see you have some new ones…" Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea."

"Mr. Branwen will be back in few days."

"That's good to hear," Summer said with a forced smile.

"Miss Branwen, please refrain from beating him up when he returns."

Raven's eye twitched, "Sure."

X

X

Roman sat in the living room of his friend's house staring down at his lap. He hadn't been able to sleep since the other night when they had arrived to save Summer's life. The fox Faunus said her condition was almost dire and it was lucky she had gotten help when she did. Roman let out a sigh.

"Sir Torchwick, here's your tea."

"Thanks, Jinex."

"So, was she just a friend?"

"Of course. That was my third time meeting her."

Brunneis stared at his orange haired friend unconvinced.

"You like her."

"Shut up you asshole."

"So, you do."

"Brunneis, can it asshole."

Brunneis laughed.

"Never in the three years have I known you that you actually like someone. Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Roman glared at him.

"Ah, so yes then?"

"You want me to leave?" Roman threatened.

"Naw. You can stay."

He glared at him.

"You're gonna see her again, right?"

"That's up to her."

The two men sat in silence.

"Your tea sir," Jinex said setting down Brunneis' tea.

"Sir, if you like the young lady ask her."

Roman rubbed his face.

"I don't think she will. I am a criminal."

Brunneis snorted, "Please. I barely heard you're name in the streets little man."

Roman drank his tea and slammed the cup down, "Bye Brunneis."

"Stay. Just stay… But I think this is true though. It doesn't matter what you do… but if you're so worried about it, just quit. You like her that much, stay here. I don't mind supporting you for a while. Besides, you've helped me a few times and to kick that drug habit."

"You're kidding."

"Friends help each other. All I have is you and Jinex."

"I guess."

"It's decided! Bring your shit here and we'll have fun. Are you still good with card games?"

Roman's eyes twinkled with delight, "You know I am."


	12. Something Painful and Best Friends

**_I am watching Samurai Jack and I finished reading Monster Musume. I started reading Deadman Wonderland too. If any of you are part of the RWBY Republic, has anyone noticed the Wendy's girl anime stuff going on? I had no idea until I heard it was because of their roasting of people on twitter. Lol sorry for the rambling._**

It was the middle of the school week and Ozpin finally forced Raven to go to class. She was completely convinced that Summer would be ok by herself so Summer was now sitting on a pullout bed in Ozpin's office eating several cups of jello. Even though she could something more solid, Raven made her eat the jello instead just as a safety precaution. Summer set the empty cups to the side and laid down. She was getting bored.

"You ok Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked sipping his coffee.

"I'm bored."

"I am sorry. Did you finish all of your work?" he asked.

"Yea."

"You are good about finishing your work."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "Thanks."

Ozpin poured a second cup and handed it to her.

"Are you tired of broth yet?" he asked and she smiled taking the cup.

"Can I ask you something?" Summer asked looking at him curiously.

"Go ahead Miss Rose."

"Why do you care so much about us?"

Ozpin set his cup down and stared at her.

"After the incident outside of Vale, there's barely anyone left. There's the first years, some second and so forth. Those who came back with their whole team are ones who are more than likely to succeed. Some have quit since their team was demolished by the Grimm and some even… ended their own lives. I have to care… because all of you are the next generation of protectors of this place. Of Vale and the people who live here."

Summer nodded. That made sense.

"Who would you feel if I wanted to quit."

Ozpin looked really surprised, "Why would you quit?"

"What good is someone who attracts Grimm?"

"You know, you used it really well to help them."

She frowned, "You see it that way but other people don't."

"People fear what they don't know about."

"I don't know much about myself either."

Ozpin gave her a smile, "No one knows much about themselves."

"I know even less than someone else."

"I'll strike a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"A deal. There's a place outside all the kingdoms. It is a place where silver eyes would meet and decided who they would deal with Grimm or help the surrounding villages. I suppose it is run down and no one has visited in a while."

Summer jumped out of the mobile bed almost tripping.

"Are you serious?!" she screamed.

"I am. If you finish school, I'll give you the map to the place."

Summer held out her hand, "It's a deal!"

Ozpin shook her hand with a smile, "I'm glad you're ready for it."

"I am!"

"Summer."

She looked up at him.

"I am a lot older than I look. One day you will understand your power and that you aren't someone who wasn't born to die."

X

X

"No, you can't! I made you a vegetable soup!"

"Raven! I love you but I want food!" Summer cried dropping to her knees on the dorm floor.

Taiyang started snickering, "It looks like her mother instincts are still kicking in. Face it Summer you're the baby."

Raven and Summer glared at him.

"You have too. That's what Roman said right?"

Summer turned pink and looked away.

"Get up on your bed. Let's eat and we can do our new homework."

The three of them ate together and Raven cleaned everything up.

Soon they were doing the school work for that day and Summer had to help Taiyang with the Dust exchange math. Each kind of Dust had different exchange rates depending on how pure it was. Raven finished hers first then Taiyang and Summer was the late closing her book and placing it on her stand. Her eyes landed on the door.

She had wanted Qrow to come back so they could make amends. Even if they weren't together, she would be ok with it. Some part of her felt like maybe they didn't belong together in the first place. Summer wanted to make sure their team was as good as ever so no one died. She cared if someone got hurt but at least no one died… yet.

"Shouldn't he be back already?" Summer asked.

"He's probably afraid. Raven did a number on him."

"I don't care. He deserved it," she muttered and headed to the bathroom.

"You confuse me sometimes," Taiyang said.

"How?"

"Raven is more pissed than you are."

Summer smiled and looked down at her lap.

"How can I be mad for how he feels? I can't change it so I can only accept it."

"How can someone be so understanding?" he asked.

"Someone has to be right?"

 _Creak…_

They both jumped seeing Qrow walked through the dorm door. He looked quite surprised that Summer was sitting there.

"You came back?"

Summer nodded, "I did."

"How do you feel?" Qrow asked not wanting to look her in the face.

He did feel like a piece of shit. He felt worse than he ever did, even when he found out about Raven protecting him all this time. Qrow betrayed Summer and the way she felt because he couldn't deal with it if she had died. Part of him felt like if she had died a few days after being the hospital, he wouldn't feel so bad. Instead, he had to face her. The reality she still felt the same about her own life because she was a fated warrior unlike them.

"I'm fine. In some pain, but I'm fine."

"Listen Summer-

"You have nothing to apologize for. I understand I get it. When I start to feel better and am able to move correctly, we will start training again. Ozpin said that was the only solo mission you needed to go on so you're staying. We are team STRQ and we can't let anything get between us. The people of Vale are counting on us."

Qrow stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

She knew what the look was for but she wanted to see what he would say.

"You're not… upset?" Qrow asked.

"How can I be? It is how you feel and I can't say you're wrong. I won't fight you because those are your feelings and I have no right to force you to change your mind."

Qrow looked up at Raven and Taiyang.

"What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing. She decided it on her own," Taiyang said.

"Qrow… I think… maybe because we are teammates you felt so strongly for me but instead it was just you were worried. We weren't meant for each other and that's fine. Let's forget about all that?"

Taiyang scratched his head. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright now. I want a nap and I am kind of tired. Raven can you take my work in for me tomorrow?" Summer asked with a smile.

"Sure. Sleep good and if you need anything, let me know."

Summer rolled over in bed and let out a silent sigh. She heard a few footsteps and the door slammed shut.

If she felt so ok, why did she feel like absolute shit?

X

X

Raven tied her hair up into a bun and sat on the ledge looking down at the ground. It had been a few hours since Qrow came back home and she had visited Lux. She couldn't buy Summer's story of being fine but she sure acted like it and Summer couldn't hide things that bothered her too well. The air was cool for the sun just going down.

She was scared she would lose team STRQ. Beacon was her home and Raven felt like they were her family. She couldn't understand why she reacted that way towards Qrow but she didn't want to lose Summer. She was her first best friend and probably her last. She hated people but Summer felt so… mysterious.

"Hey."

Raven turned surprised to see Summer standing there.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I did and the boys are asleep."

Raven nodded, "Good."

"I want to talk to you actually," Summer said turning red.

"About?"

"A few things actually."

Summer hugged her blanket around her tighter to her body and sat beside of Raven.

"Are you ok since he's back?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine. I would like if you different try to hurt him though because of me."

"He deserved it."

Summer giggled.

"Raven…"

"Hm?"

"You're my best friend. I appreciate that you care so much for me. I haven't had anyone ever to care like that for me."

Summer laid her head onto Raven's shoulder.

"Summer…"

"Yea?"

"No matter what, I wanna be there. If by some chance we are separated, I will save you when you need it. I'll always know," Raven whispered.

"I'll save you too. No matter and whenever."

Both girls smiled.

"I'm sorry about your baby."

Raven hung her head, "Me too."

"One day, we can be moms. We can have our kids play together and maybe go to school together. We can do all kinds of things together. Maybe they'll get married. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Summer asked.

"That sounds like a dream come true."

"I hope you marry Taiyang. I see how much he makes you happy."

Raven's face heated up.

"He does. He… He's pretty brave."

"I agree."

They sat in silence. Raven wrapped an arm around Summer's shoulders.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"What about me?"

"You don't want Qrow? For real?"

"I don't feel that way. It is hard to describe… Something told me over the last few days he wasn't the one."

"Is it because of your savior the other day?" Raven teased.

Summer giggled.

 _Maybe._


	13. Unexpected Talent

**_I found out there is a second season of RWBY Chibi and I am somewhat excited for. I can't wait for RWBY volume 5 to come out, I felt like volume 4 blew by super-fast. I was reading Deadman Wonderland it is badass. If you're into a lot of blood lol_**

 ** _I also made a new friend from RWBY Republic since we both love Rosewick :)_**

 ** _I would also like to apologize that my chapters have been short and everything but it felt like they were good cut off parts so please forgive me…_**

It would be eight days since Summer came back to Beacon from the woods. She couldn't help but look over at Qrow's empty bed. He stayed away from her a lot and it made her heart hurt. He never needed to stay away. She wasn't mad or upset anymore. He had his feelings and she had her own so what could she do about it?

Summer sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Do you wanna go out or something?" Taiyang asked giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know. Won't Raven yell at me?" she asked looking a little scared.

"She can get over it. It's a wonder you don't have cabin fever yet."

"I'm really bored."

"Let's go- my treat!" he said jumping up.

"Did you finish your report?" Summer asked crushing his hopes of going out.

"Damnit Summer you sound like Raven," he said glaring at her.

"We can still go and I can help you later if you want."

He brightened up, "Ok! Put on some actual good clothes and let's go!"

Summer laughed. She was wearing her pjs still.

X

X

They walked through the city eating some ice cream and enjoying the sunlight. It seemed like the Grimm attack outside of Vale was forever ago but almost like it was yesterday. Summer closed her eyes feeling the breeze blow through her hair and sun on her face. They were still alive and _she_ was still alive. She never thought she would make it through it but she did in the end.

"What are you thinking about?" Taiyang asked.

"We are alive."

He laughed, "I think everyone was more worried about you though. You shouldn't push yourself. I was a little mad at you too just so you know."

They stopped walking.

"Why were you mad?" she asked in a low whisper.

"I understand that your life tied to your power but you are needlessly throwing your life away. You are more than Grimm bait or a pawn of some power filled curse. You are Summer Rose. You are our teammate- the leader of team STRQ. Your life matters just as much as ours."

Summer smiled.

"I know everyone doesn't say it… but sometimes we feel like we get in your way more than we actually help."

She frowned, "Never! I couldn't do it without you guys!"

"That's nice to hear. Even Raven is far above us but… she feels like she even gets in your way."

"How could she? She's always there when I need her! Well… I wish I could always be there for her…."

"Are you talking about Lux?" Taiyang asked and Summer nodded.

He smiled sadly, "You wouldn't want to have been there. In all seriousness… It broke me. I could watch people die but… I saw the light fade from Raven. Raven never cries and she cried then. She was in so much pain and it wasn't even physical."

"Oh…"

"She still goes every night."

Summer gave him a lost look, "Huh?"

"She goes to his grave every night to tell him about her day. She talks about everything. I don't think anything in the world could take away the pain."

Summer had tears running down her face, "I feel like a horrible friend for not knowing about it."

"She asked me to hide it from everyone. No one could have known."

"I'm sorry…"

"Humans feel pain constantly, it can't be helped," he answered.

"I guess."

"I think you know better than any of us what that is like."

Her silver eyes watched him throw away his napkin.

She did know.

They walked in silence to the docks. Her knew his words were true but she felt the same for them too. Raven and Qrow had no one else but each other. They watched people die and even people come after them as they were children. Taiyang lost his mother from Grimm when he was a child. They lost everyone that they could ever love and yet they were standing there, wanting to help everyone else so they never experienced the same pain.

It had nothing to do with being the most powerful. In their own way, they were willing to risk it all for someone they didn't know to make sure they were ok. That was the life they chose once they entered Beacon. It was as if fate chose them to bear the problems of the world on their shoulders and they were so willing to accept the pain and suffering that came with it.

"Are we wrong for going to Beacon?" Summer asked.

Taiyang let out a short laugh, "No not all."

He threw his arm around Summer giving her a side hug making her drop her ice cream. They both started laughing uncontrollably looking like a couple of crazy people but they didn't care. After they regained some self-control, Taiyang picked the ice cream cone and some of the ice cream off the ground then threw it away. It wasn't too much of a loss since most of the ice cream was gone.

"Man, I didn't realize we walked all the way to the docks," he said grinning.

"Wow… the water is so pretty," Summer said brushing her hair back.

"Yea. It's nice since they repaired after all those years."

Summer smiled at him, "I guess I wouldn't know."

"No one had any right to leave you out there all alone. You are still human after all."

Summer closed her eyes, "It hurts but I understand."

Taiyang let out a silent sigh. Whenever it came to her mom she was always ok. That she understood why she was left alone. Especially if her mom had regular eyes. Summer's eyes always showed pain but she would never say anything. She understood but she hurt.

"For coming out of the woods, you're more civilized than most people."

Summer looked up at Taiyang.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom was a Faunus."

Summer's mouth opened a little but no words came out.

"I haven't told Raven yet but it feels appropriate to tell you."

Taiyang took off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs, sticking his feet into the water. Summer sat down and took of her flip flops joining him.

"I don't know if you even know, but people who are half Faunus or full blooded Faunus are usually hunted down by hate groups. Sometimes even people who love Faunus are hunted down and killed. I lived in a village somewhere outside of Vale and we had a fool proof system to keep Grimm out but most of our village was Faunus.

"One night, they came burning half of the village and my mother hid me away in a special basement with some other kids. My mom was really pretty actually. She was a blonde lemur from another part of the world. She was an exotic type of Faunus. She never told me who my father was but it didn't matter to me. She loved me even though I was completely human looking compared to her.

"She'd always say to me… 'It doesn't matter how you look or what you are, it's how you treat others. Sometimes things happen and it's ok. Just always remember to be you and true until the very end.' You know… you hold true that even from the first day. You did cry a lot but you're the same girl… you just talk better."

Summer glared at him and hit him on the arm.

"But it is true Summer."

"Then why are you like that with women?"

Taiyang turned red.

"Well… sex is fun but the cuddling part afterwards is addictive and if you tell anyone I will hurt you."

Summer grinned trying not to laugh.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

Summer reached down into the water. It was cold and soothing.

"Cold ass water doesn't faze you huh?"

"You forget I used to take ice baths in the winter in ponds. This is nothing."

Taiyang rolled his eyes.

 _BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP_

They both froze. Taiyang looked down and saw it was Raven calling.

"I'm almost afraid to answer," he whispered so lowly Summer almost didn't hear him.

"Do it or she'll get more mad…"

He nodded and hit the green button.

 _"WHERE THE HELL IS SUMMER?! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO STAY IN BED!"_

"She needed something other than jello Raven! I'm sorry! We are by the docks-

 _"She got a letter!"_

Taiyang handed over the scroll. Raven had her hair tied back and she was wearing a red shirt.

"What letter? I don't know anyone," Summer said looking confused.

 _"I don't know… It has some fancy letters on it like really super fancy letters. Maybe it is from your savior?"_

 _"Wait- someone saved Summer?"_ It was Qrow's voice in the background sounding annoyed.

"It could be… do you want to open it?" Summer asked.

Raven's face filled with surprise.

 _"Are you sure?"_

"You're gonna end up reading it anyways," Summer said giggling.

 _"You know me well. Ok, are you ready?"_ Raven asked and she nodded.

Raven opened up the letter and pulled out some parchment like they had in the old days. Raven raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she unfolded it. Her eyes widened just staring at it.

"What's wrong?" they asked together.

 _"Your friend has some expensive tastes… He has beautiful handwriting… Did you pick up some Nancy boy?"_

"He's the opposite really."

"Read it Raven! I wanna hear!" Taiyang said looking excited.

 _"You are a dork. Ok here it goes:_

 _'Summer, I wanted to make sure you were ok and I figured this was a better way of contact than just meeting at the docks when you were ready. My friend is letting me stay with him instead of me doing my usual… work. Since you were a huntress, he felt it wouldn't work well and it would be rude to ask you to quit school. I too agree with him._

 _'I would love to still get you by the docks for dinner and a show on Friday night, if that is ok with you. Around five sound good? I hope you can read my hand writing because my friend says it's too fancy and he can barely read it himself. Also, Saturday, the doctor would like to meet with you to check you out since… she'll be staying with him again. My friend has a room set up for you to stay the nice if that's ok with you too…_

 _'Just make sure you have finished your work since I don't want to distract you from it… Bring a change of clothes and perhaps have a friend bring you just in case. I know from experience you know how to take care of yourself but you have been hurt recently. Hope all is well.'_

 _'Your friend of woods'_

Raven looked up at Summer.

 _"Fancy man."_

Summer turned bright red.

"I didn't know you liked fancy guys… I figured you would go for someone who owned a weapon shop to be honest," Taiyang said.

 _"Well he sounds suspicious."_

 _"Shut up, what the hell do you know? You dumped her!"_ Raven yelled.

"Is there a return address?"

Raven looked the envelope over.

 _"None."_

 _"See he's probably a bad guy-_

 _"Shush! Who cares as long as he treats her nice!"_

"So… is he your kind of man?" Taiyang asked and Summer's face darkened in embarrassment.

"I… there was something special about him. He's just so different."

 _"Seems like it. No one has that much class now days. So, you have a few days until Friday? How do you feel?"_

"I feel great."

X

X

It was Thursday already. Summer had noticed the odd looks she was getting from Qrow but she chose to ignore it. It has been a few weeks since they broke up and Raven had explained that was the normal now days. Raven had already picked out Summer's first date outfit and it was a beautiful black and gray dress. Summer felt like it was too dressy but he did say dinner and a show so she just went with it.

"I have been on plenty of dates. You just go and have fun," Raven said brushing Summer's hair.

"I know."

"Did you know your hair is turning red at the top?" Raven asked sticking her nose against Summer's hair, "Like bright red crayon or something. Is your natural hair color red?"

Summer frowned, "From what I always known it was black. Let me see."

Raven grabbed a hand mirror from her stand and Summer looked in it. It almost looked like her hair was blood. She kept touching it but it was just hair. _Has my hair been like that and I have never noticed? I haven't a clue to why it would turn red? I never heard of that?_

"I really don't know? I heard of babies that have their hair color change as they get older…"

Raven nodded, "You wanna get some dye?"

"No…"

Summer stared at her books. She wouldn't even know if there was any red heads in her family since she really didn't know anyone.

"Summer?"

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking about tomorrow night or what?" Raven asked.

"Yea."

X

Summer laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She knew that Qrow had stared at her for some time before falling asleep. What would he be thinking about? She stretched in her bed. She couldn't sleep much. Since she felt better, she felt like something was off about her. Something… something wasn't right.

 _Claire_

She sat up. Was there something that would happen to silver eyes over time? She had almost died several times.

 _I can't just lay here anymore. I need someone to talk too. I don't feel ok._

"Can't sleep?"

Summer jumped.

"Raven!" she hissed.

"Did I scare you? I am a person of the night."

"Where are you going?" Summer whispered.

Raven grabbed her sword with the red blade and walked over to the door.

"I have someone to visit."

 _Her son._

"Can I go with you?"'

Raven turned slightly and gave her a sad look, "If you want."

Summer threw the covers off and stood beside of her friend. Neither one of them was dressed right. Summer was wearing a sports bra with plaid pj bottoms. Raven was in some really short shorts with a white tank top. Raven created her black and red portal like she always did leaving Summer in awe.

No matter how many times she saw it, she always thought it was amazing. Raven took her hand and it was like they jumped down into a hole but appearing onto the other side into some light. Once her eyes readjusted, Summer was able to see they were in a graveyard. It was colorful place, like it was meant for kids and babies.

"He's this way."

Summer nodded and followed Raven to the gravesite of her son. It was a small stone surrounded by others. _Lux Branwen._ Raven pulled out a bottle out of her shorts pocket and set it against the gravestone. She sat down cross legged and patted the ground next to her. Summer sat down easily.

"This is my son."

"I'm glad to meet him," Summer answered.

"You know… he was going to look exactly like me. It was funny to see it."

Summer looked up at Raven but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what she meant by that but she wasn't going to question her.

X

X

 _"Summer, you aren't yourself! You're not anything like this!"_

 _"Raven get out of the way!"_

 _Thorny vines began swirling around Raven, closing in on her quickly._

 _"Raven!"_

 _Summer appeared, climbing through the vines. Her eyes were red and black. She had twisted smile on her face._

 _"Anything evil- I must kill."_

Raven sat up in a cold sweat. She looked over at the clock. She had only slept an hour.

"Arghhh," she moaned softly and got out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, you're awake already?"

Raven forced a smile for her boyfriend and nodded. The smile didn't fool him, he knew she had another nightmare but unsure about what.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked through the bathroom door.

"Please."

Raven splashed water onto her face. She looked like she was getting old.

"Hazelnut?"

"You know me so well."

Taiyang cracked open the door and gave her a sad, sympathetic look.

"Another nightmare?"

She nodded.

"About?"

Raven closed her eyes then looked down at the sink ashamed, "Summer."

He handed her the cup with a smile, "You can always cuddle with me tonight if you want. It won't bother me that you move a lot. Summer already went to breakfast."

"Thanks. Let's go join her. I don't need a shower. I took one when I got back."

X

Throughout the day, Summer kept getting dirty looks from Qrow. She tried her best to ignore it but for some reason it was making her mad. She was trying to write her essay answer out but she could feel his eyes from across the room. She grinded her teeth and her pencil snapped in half making the student next to her look at her funny.

Apparently Qrow took the hint and dropped his gaze. She pulled out another pencil and finished her test paper. She placed it on the teacher's desk and headed on her way out. She stopped and glared at Qrow. He looked at her quickly and looked away with a fearful look on his face like he had seen a ghost.

Later, they finished their last class. The four of them were together but Qrow sat away from them as much as possible. Raven found this weird and shot her brother a few looks but he never looked at them. They finished their fifth test for the day since the school year had three months left. They would find out Monday if they passed to go into the third year or not.

The final bell rang and everyone got up.

"Summer, are you ok?" Taiyang asked.

"I need some time away from Qrow because I'm tired of the dirty ass looks I'm getting," she hissed and stomped away.

Raven and Taiyang stared at each other with confused looks. Summer disappeared into the group of other students. Qrow was standing off to the side.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"That's odd coming from the person who beat my face in," he murmured.

"You deserved it."

"Well, how about her moving on now?" Qrow hissed with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What did you think was going to happen? She was going to pine after you for the remainder of her life?" she snapped back.

Qrow looked ashamed.

"You did it to yourself. You're lucky she came back when she did. _We_ are lucky she came back and had someone looking over her."

X

Summer walked into the dorm room and it was empty but her outfit was laying on her bed. She had twenty minutes left until she had to get to the docks but she was barely had a shower. She threw all her clothes and grabbed her bag she had packed. She pulled open the door and was startled by Raven.

"We better hurry!" Raven said with a smile.

"We wanted to see you off," Taiyang said with a grin.

They were twenty minutes late meeting Roman at the docks. Summer was hoping he didn't she ditched him or anything. Taiyang and Raven sat on the ground out of breath with Summer rubbing her legs. Even though they were great fighters, they were wore out still from the attack outside of the village.

There was a black car by the docks sitting there. The door opened up and Roman stepped out looking at them funny.

"What happened to you guys?" Roman asked.

"We… ran… all of the way… here…" Taiyang said trying to catch his breath.

Raven looked up at him with curious eyes.

"It's nice to see you in actual light," she said with a smile.

"Yes. You're Raven, right? And you're Taiyang?" Roman asked with a smile.

Summer beamed. She felt giddy he remembered that much of their conversations.

"Are you ready Summer?" Roman asked and she nodded blushing brightly.

Roman took her bag and placed it into the trunk.

Summer walked up to the car door to open it but Roman raised his hand.

"I'll get the door."

He opened the door and she thanked him quietly as she got in. He closed the door and started to head for the back of the car to make his way to the other side when Raven grabbed his arm with her red eyes glowing.

"I'll let you know now, you better not hurt her because I will fuck you up so bad you'll wish Grimm had gotten ahold of you before me. Don't think of stealing her virginity tonight either because she most definitely isn't like that and once again, I would have to hurt you. Also, just so you know, I beat my own brother's face in for hurting her so don't test me. I hit extremely hard."

Roman paled a little bit, "I had no intentions of such things… It would depend on where our relationship would go anyways. Thanks for the warning by the way."

Roman forced a smile and Raven grinned evilly back.

Roman got into the car and the car drove off. Summer felt nervous sitting there. She was

delirious from pain, hunger and thirst that night, so now it felt hard to talk to him. Her cheeks were hot and she had no clue what to say at the moment. Her head was swimming in millions of thoughts.

"Summer?"

"HUH?" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Did you want the show first or the dinner?"

Summer smiled, "How about the show?"

"Very good ma'am. I haven't started yet so it will give me time to prepare," the driver answered, "Mr. Brunneis and I will have everything ready soon enough."

"This is Jinex by the way. You won't remember him since you were knocked out."

Summer's face turned pink again.

"I'm sorry about that…" she said softly.

"It's ok. You couldn't help it."

After an hour of driving they entered some woods with a long driveway. Summer frowned because she never remembered seeing a house in the middle of the woods but she was pretty messed up at the time. They came up at to the mansion pretty quick and it was beautiful. It was blue and white, it almost stuck out in the wooded area but it wouldn't at night.

"Here we are sir and ma'am."

"Jinex, it's Roman. We've known each other for a long time."

Jinex smiled and he got out. He opened the door for Summer and she stepped out. The air smelled so good.

"It's so pretty," Summer said.

"Thanks Summer."

Summer looked up to see a tall slender man in a pinstripe suit standing in the doorway. He had skin like caramel, hazel eyes and a beautiful dark chocolate hair. He was just as good looking as Roman was. Why were the hot guys in hiding? He held out a hand and she took it smiling.

"I'm glad to see you looking healthy! Come on in! What are you guys doing first on your lovely date?"

"She wants the show first," Roman answered.

Brunneis grinned, "Damnit! Jinex- let's watch first!"

"I am in agreement Mr. Brunneis. It's been a long time."

"Too damn long! Hurry in!" the man said and hurried to the trunk of the care getting her suitcase.

Roman held the door open and she walked inside. Her jaw opened a little unable to believe she had been there before. The place was huge inside and it was lovely. It didn't seem like guys lived inside but a few women. It was so tasteful, she felt jealous. There was a giant bouquet of white roses sitting on a table.

"Come into this room," Roman asked, taking her hand.

They walked into another room and it was large. Most of the room was white with light blue accents.

"Wow."

"I'm glad you like it. This is my personal office room Brunneis has for me," Roman answered.

"It's nice," Summer breathed with awe.

Roman walked over to a tall object with a silk blue sheet on it. He pulled it off revealing a piano.

"You play?" she asked softly.

He nodded.

"One night when I met Roman, he was hurt and I was flying on some fucked up cocktail of drugs. I brought him back and left him in this room. I had collapsed in the living quarters and when I awoke, I heard the most beautiful melody. I was in disbelief some brat off the streets could play something so beautiful. It was his own song."

Summer looked at him.

"You want to sit next to me?" Roman asked taking a sit on the bench.

She nodded quickly and hurried over.

Roman placed his fingers on the keys and started to play. Jinex and Brunneis were sitting on the couch in the corner watching. His fingers danced across the keys in a fluid motion. Summer was awe. The song was beautiful and sad. Summer watched his face and it looked like he was in another world with the peaceful look on his face.

A few tears fell onto Summer's cheeks.

She had no idea why she was so moved by this song or by the fact he would play it for her when he barely knew her. Roman sneaked a peek at her and he was slightly shocked by her reaction. He remembered when Brunneis cried like a baby but he was a drugged up mess. After a few minutes of playing the song came to an end and he stopped.

"Wow," she whispered, barely heard by him.

"Did you like it?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"That was so… so wonderful. What do you call it?"

"The Forgiving Broken Heart."

"Why would you play it for me?" she asked.

"You trusted me that night and told me your feelings. I felt like sharing this with you. I feel like it portrays how you felt but you had no words for it that night."

Jinex and Brunneis left the room quietly as she stared at him.

"You're so wonderful, why don't you share it with the world?" Summer asked.

Roman felt like his heart was beating out his chest.

"Because, those special to me should only hear it."


	14. Dinner and Talk

**_I hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted to give Roman a soft aspect to his personality. I know it's sounding like a Disney movie but I wanted them to fall for each other in a dorky, dreamy way. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait. I always feel the need to apologize if you guys wait longer than a week for a chapter from me._**

Summer sat on the bench unable to say anything to him. He felt so strongly towards her and she had no idea why. She wasn't nowhere as normal as all the girls in Beacon. Hell, even to her Raven was normal. Roman took her hand and kissed it softly making her heart almost stop. It was like time stood still in that exact moment.

Roman was so damn nervous that he was making himself look like a softie, but he felt… he wasn't sure how he was feeling. She was everything and then some. She was an angel with soft silver eyes. She was everything he ever needed in life. He was bad person for the fact he stole things but he was a caring guy with some morals and she was a misjudged powerful woman. They weren't the same but so much alike.

Roman placed a hand on her cheek, "You're amazing Summer."

Summer felt like she was about to pass out.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and she nodded gently.

She never felt that way with Qrow in the time they were together.

"I…wow," she whispered and he chuckled.

"Wow what?" he asked feeling unsure of himself.

Summer leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. She wasn't experienced at kissing too much but she felt like she was doing a good job. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Wow… that was breathtaking," he said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt…" Brunneis said making them both jump.

 _Damn you Brunneis!_ Roman thought.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," he said forcing a painful smile.

"Oh ok."

Summer got up and walked into the hallway with Brunneis as he started talking to her.

Roman groaned and rubbed his face.

X

X

Summer looked around the dining room. It wasn't large like in a fairy tale book but impressive nonetheless. Brunneis sat beside of her on the left side and Jinex sat beside of him. They sat quietly waiting on Roman to come. Summer couldn't help herself as she looked around the room.

"Sorry, I had to use the restroom," Roman murmured sitting down.

"Damn, you lived here enough to know not to get lost," his friend said and Roman shot him a dirty look.

Summer smiled uncomfortably but said nothing.

"Jinex and I made yeast rolls, with sweet mash potatoes with slow cooked pork roast with a simple side salad."

"It looks wonderful," Summer said with a smile.

"Thank you. I take it as someone who is constantly training, you're hungry?" Brunneis asked winking at Summer who blushed deeply.

"Do that again and I'll gouge out your eyes," Roman hissed.

Brunneis let out a short laugh and looked at Summer with alluring eyes, "If he so happens to mess up, let me know. You're definitely a beautiful woman no matter what anyone says about you."

Summer smiled uneasily and looked over at Roman who looked like he was about to kill his friend.

"What do people say about me?" Summer asked, the smile fading from her face.

Brunneis smiled and took a drink of his wine.

"People fear those who are different and you most of all are very different. Jinex is an older person and he's met a lot of silver eyes on his way through his huntsman career."

Summer looked at Brunneis then Roman to Jinex who was eating.

"Is… is that true?"

"It is ma'am."

"What can you tell me about them?" Summer asked.

Jinex set down his fork and scratched his chin.

"By far, you're the nicest one I have ever met."

Summer said nothing.

"Most stick to themselves…They never attend school but they battle like they're the most experienced fighters on the planet. The legend says wherever they go… Grimm surely will follow. I've heard a few captured some Grimm and used them for fighting. Sometimes is they crossed paths they would try and kill each other because they wer cursed to do so."

Summer felt the color leave her face.

"BUT something had sparked change. A lot of the ones I have seen in the last few years are a lot less aggressive than they use to be. I don't know what it is or what had happened but I can only suppose it is good. You are the only one who seems to care about others even they make you out to be a monster."

Summer smiled, "There was another one. Her name was Claire. She saved me in the woods."

Jinex smiled, "That's absolutely wonderful."

It was wonderful.

"I have to finish school then I can go to the place of silver eyed. The headmaster struck a deal with me that he would tell me where it's at."

Jinex smiled, "Well, that certainly is worth going to school for."

"I agree," she said smiling.

They finished dinner with talking about everything they could for an hour. Brunneis calmed down on the flirting with Summer making Roman relax some. Brunneis came back to the table with cheesecake drizzled with chocolate and strawberries. They laughed more and ate the cheesecake until was all gone. It was almost nine at night when the doorbell rang making Brunneis get up.

"That must be the doctor," he said smiling at Summer.

Before he got out of his seat, the door flew open hitting the wall. Everyone jumped up and ran into the entrance to see the doctor slamming the door. Her arm was cut up pretty bad, blood was dripping onto the floor. Brunneis walked over to the closet on the side and pulled a fencing sword.

"What the hell will that do?!" Roman yelled.

"It produces an electrical current when it hits."

Roman just stared at him.

"Let me through," Summer said.

"No, you barely healed!" Roman said grabbing her arm.

Summer gave him a smile, "It's my fault they're here."

"Run upstairs and go out the window on the balcony. I'll meet you outside once they're away from the door," Brunneis said and Summer nodded.

She ran upstairs as fast she could and saw the bay doors to the balcony. She threw them open and jumped off the side with Roman yelling at her. Summer landed a Creeper first killing it instantly. There were a few Beringels and ten Boarbatusks. Vines shot out of the ground by the front door killing the rest of the Creepers that were there.

The front door flew open and Brunneis marched outside. The vines exploded with white roses and petals started fly around. Much to Summer's surprise Brunneis was a really great fighter and he was _fast._ He took out a few Boarbatusks and then took on a Beringel. She saw the sparks flying with every hit he made on the Grimm.

Jinex was busy helping the doctor wrap up arm while Roman watched from the balcony. He was greatly impressed by his friend. Brunneis stuck his fencing sword through another Beringel's face killing it. Summer's vines squeezed the life out of the remaining Grimm. Summer sat down on the ground and smiled.

She picked up one of the rose petals and smelled it. It smelled so good.

"Wow," Brunneis said picking up a hand full of petals.

Roman came outside looking. It was almost like the night she saved him from the gunman.

 _How could anyone think something so wonderful and beautiful was evil?_

X

X

 ** _-NSFW WARNING-_**

"You look a thousand times better than you did. Good job," the doctor said smiling at her.

"It was thanks to my friends for helping me out."

"I don't mind being your personal doctor. I usually take on strange Faunus cases because some doctors won't. Just let Brunneis know and I'll be over at Beacon or here."

"Thank you," Summer answered with a smile.

"Well, get some sleep."

"I'm sorry… that you got hurt…"

The doctor smiled, "It was nothing. I'll be better by tomorrow anyways."

Summer looked unconvinced.

"Goodnight Summer."

The doctor left her room leaving her and Roman alone.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Roman asked closing the door.

"I am."

He walked back over to her and sat on the bed.

"Are… are you always going to throw yourself into battle like that?" Roman asked with pain in his voice.

"Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth."

Roman smiled and looked at her, "So that's a yes."

Summer nodded.

"Well you are brave."

Summer laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" he said turning towards her.

Her heart skipped a beat when his green eyes looked into hers.

"Sure."

Roman got closer to her to where he was a few inches from her.

"Do… do you want to be with me? I can understand if you wouldn't since I'm a criminal and everything."

Summer smiled, "I'd love to be with you and that doesn't matter anyways."

Roman chuckled and looked down at her hands. They were heavily scarred but they were pale like they were old scars.

"Please don't die too quickly. I would miss you," he whispered, "I know that sounds so stupid when we've barely been around each other but… it's how I feel."

"It's not stupid if that's how you feel."

Summer laced her fingers with his.

"How can you be so mature?" he asked with a grin.

"It's how life made me."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked and Summer's face turned red.

"You don't have to ask."

Roman leaned in and kissed her lips. Her lips were as soft as the rose petals. She draped her arms over his shoulders and he pulled her in closer. He was losing himself in the smell of her. Something about her smelled so sweet along with the rose smell that seemed to be stuck to her permanently. He honestly felt that if he died right after that, he would die as happy as he ever could.

Without thinking he pulled her on top of him, his brain forgetting the threat that Raven had given him earlier at the docks. He wasn't going to slip his hand up her shirt or anything but she ran her fingers along his scalp making him shiver with delight. _I'm losing myself in her. Damnit why does she have to be so damn good at kissing?_

Summer pulled away and saw he was blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?" she breathed against his lips.

Roman swallowed hard, "I'm having a hard time controlling myself."

"Do you want me that bad?" she whispered.

 _SUMMER THROW YOURSELF OFF OF ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE I AM LOSING MY MIND DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OH MY GOD._

Roman's brain was screaming at him but he nodded to her question.

"Are you… are you virgin?" she asked and he nodded again unable to speak.

He was afraid he'd just make squeaking noises than actual words.

"Do… you want to do anything?" Summer asked parting her lips seductively.

He nodded again making her smile.

"Can you talk?" she asked and he shook his head making her giggle.

Summer had only ever read about sex in her books. She had no idea what to do or even say but she was saying all the right things apparently. She could see the lust in his emerald eyes and it was making her feel so strange. She was pretty sure her underwear was soaked with desire but she had no idea that kind of thing happened on its own.

"I'll tell you when to stop if you want," she whispered and he whimpered.

For once in his life, his balls actually hurt.

"Are you sure?" he managed to get out with his voice cracking like he was hitting puberty.

She nodded.

Roman ran one hand up her shirt and gently grabbed her breast. It was so soft like a pillow. He was so thrilled knowing he was the only one who had ever touched her like this. He was too excited like he was going to cum in his underwear. She moaned against his lips as he squeezed her hard nipple gently.

 _That is the hottest sound I had ever heard in my life. Dear fucking god…_

Roman pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra in a blur but Summer never protested. He was going to end up having her naked within the next few minutes or he felt like he would die from blue balls. He pushed her onto the bed and straddled her looking down at her body. To him, it was beautiful despite the amount of scars she had. He could see some were an angry pink color from her recent battles.

"You are so fucking perfect," he whispered hoarsely.

She blushed and smiled.

Roman leaned over and took one nipple into his mouth and Summer arched her back. The warmth of his mouth was intoxicating. He slipped a hand into her pants and felt her underwear soaked. _She wanted him badly._ It was like the virgin area of her body was a million degrees, he just wanted to be inside of her so bad.

"You're so wet Summer," he breathed against her chest.

"I want you Roman… please," she begged rubbing herself against his hand.

"I want nothing more than to do that… but I have something to ease you in until that time comes…" he said and she whimpered shamelessly.

He pulled off her pants and underwear together. Roman eyed her nether region like it was candy. He touched her thigh and her legs parted on their own. Roman stroked her wet slit making moan softly. He didn't want to take her virginity tonight even though he wanted to ravish her and make her scream his name but he was doing his best to control himself.

Roman pulled himself in between her legs and licked her pink, wet folds making her lock her legs around his head. He had no idea a woman would react so strongly like she did. It was like Summer waited all her life just for him to take her. He traced his tongue around her sensitive button making her run her fingers into his orange locks making him shiver.

She tasted like heaven itself and he could stay there forever if it meant she would be there to want him back. Roman started going faster with his tongue until Summer was panting hard pulling on his hair some. She moaned his name making him more eager to please her. She let go of his hair and grasped at the bed sheets like her life depended on it.

Roman felt her gushing out more wetness like she was faucet. Her legs were shaking bad like couldn't hold herself together anymore. Her moans were getting louder by the second. Neither one of them cared if Brunneis, the doctor or Jinex heard them. Finally, she orgasmed pushing herself against her mouth crying out his name.

She collapsed against the bedsheets.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded weakly.

Roman smiled triumphally.

"Well… we might have to change the bedsheets…" he said embarrassed.

Summer looked at him, "I'm sorry!"

"For god's sake don't apologize. You literally own me right now," he said and she started laughing.

"Would… you want me to do the same for you?" she whispered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I wouldn't last too long… Um…" Roman looked embarrassed.

"What?" she asked.

"I just might if you touch me that how… excited I am…" he murmured.

"Is that right?" she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Wait what-

Summer tackled him and pulled off his pants revealing his throbbing manhood. She had actually seen both Taiyang and Qrow naked but it never aroused her when they were on missions. She wrapped her hand around it and started stroking it. Roman let his head fall back while he stayed propped up on his elbows.

Roman let out a deep groan and Summer found it sexy. She decided to go a little faster making Roman shiver with delight. He already felt like he was getting ready to cum but he didn't feel an ounce of shame for it. He thrust forward and hot liquid came out pouring over her hand.

"Do you feel better?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," he said like his throat was sore, "I'm sorry I didn't last too long."

"It's ok, I enjoyed it as long as you did."

Roman looked down at her hand, "Would you like a shower?"

Summer nodded shyly.

 ** _-END OF NSFW-_**

X

X

Roman woke up first the next morning. Summer still had her arm around him and she was snoring peacefully. He smiled and realized they were both naked from last night. He pulled the sheet over them some more. He laid his head back when he heard the door creak open.

"Oh… I had no idea you were popping cherries last night," Brunneis said with an evil smile.

"No get the fuck out of here!" Roman hissed.

Brunneis laughed evilly and closed the door.

Roman laid back with a smile on his face.

 _I want to see her every weekend._

 ** _So, I am sorry this turned in NSFW at the end up but it just happened. Lol I'm kinda not sorry lol_**

 ** _I finished my first Steven Universe fanfic. If you're into it, OMG the new episodes got super dark._**

 ** _Frank Horrigan I laughed when I read that thanks lmao_**

 ** _I have literally drank 12 cups of coffee in the last two days so I was pretty wired lol happy an awesome Mother's Day!_**


	15. Mysterious Girl

"Summer! I can't believe you did that!" Raven hissed gripping onto the edge of her shirt.

Summer laughed, "It was amazing… No wonder everyone talks about it."

Raven snorted, "I never had a guy do that for me."

Summer looked shocked, "What?"

"Boys think for themselves. That right there is a man. Even if he didn't last long when you made him happy, he took care of you. You're lucky Summer."

"I guess so…"

She looked up at the stars. Honestly, they should be in bed for school for Tuesday morning but Summer had wanted to talk to her alone without anyone else around.

"I am so jealous."

"Then ask Taiyang."

Raven blushed, "I couldn't ask that of him. He's already done so much for me."

"He has but isn't that why you're together? To do things together, for each other and be able to talk about anything?"

"Well…" Raven looked down at her lap.

"Well what?"

"I'm afraid he wouldn't want too because of me birthing Lux. That he would find it gross."

Summer frowned, "Taiyang doesn't seem like that."

"You don't hear the things people say about me. Some of the school knows about my baby already. I'm surprised it's been as quiet as it has."

Summer took her hand and squeezed it, "I know what people say about me too but what all that matters is what you think. Qrow even still loves you and so does Taiyang."

Raven nodded.

"You think… Taiyang would marry me?" Raven asked.

Summer covered her mouth in shock, "Awww! You wanna get married!"

"Shut up! Not so loud!" Raven hissed fighting off her smile.

"I think so. Are you already ready for that?"

"I couldn't ask for a better man."

"Awww!"

Raven smiled and looked up at the stars.

"This year is almost over…"

"You're right," Summer said.

"I can't believe we are alive."

Summer busted out laughing. Raven started laughing with her.

"I know it's not funny but still," Summer said calming down.

"I know what you mean."

Raven took her best friend's hand.

"No matter what I'm there for you."

Summer nodded, "I feel the same. Friends forever."

They sat in silence for a good while before Summer stood up.

"Hey."

Raven grabbed the edge of Summer's night gown.

"What's up?" Summer asked.

"Do… do you think I'm evil?" Raven asked with a complex look on her face.

"Of course not! You give off those vibes you might beat someone up but I don't think you are."

Raven gave her a small smile, "Just asking…"

X

X

 _Summer's face twisted into a weird smile as she held on Raven's wrist._

 _"What's wrong with you?!" Raven yelled and Summer bared her teeth like an animal._

 _"I must rid of all evil," she whispered and snapped Raven's wrist._

 _She screamed in horror her knees buckling under her._

 _"Do you fear me Raven?" Summer asked as she crouched down in front of her._

 _Raven looked into those red and black eyes, "I'm not evil."_

 _Summer tilted her head to the side, "Ah, but you did evil horrible things aren't I right? I can smell blood on you…"_

 _"You're wrong."_

 _"Just like you knew to stay out of battle but you risked your child and lost it."_

 _Raven's eyes widened in disbelief._

 _"That's the blood I smell. Your friend never sees the bad in you but I am her. The side you and no one else sees because I'm bound away from everyone's eyes. The closer you get to this place the more the bind breaks until I take over. That's why she was always so nice."_

 _Summer looked back at Claire._

 _"What's wrong?" Summer asked._

 _"You aren't Summer," Claire said._

 _Summer grinned evilly and jerked Raven's am breaking it. Raven screamed then started whimpering. She couldn't harm her friend. No matter what she did to her._

 _Summer kicked Claire sending her flying into the cave wall. She turned back to Raven looked completely defeated._

 _"I will kill you."_

 _X_

 _X_

Raven screamed.

"What the fuck-

 _Thump_

"Raven- Raven?" Taiyang said scrambling to her bed in the dark.

Summer flicked on the lights, "What's wrong?!"

Raven stared up at Summer who looked at her innocent and scared.

"I had a bad nightmare I'm sorry…"

Taiyang looked at Qrow.

"What could scare you?" Qrow asked looking worried.

"I… I don't remember but it was scary…"

It was three in the morning.

"Raven?" Summer asked touching her arm.

Raven felt her skin crawl with fear.

"I wanna sleep… Please," she pleaded pulling the covers over her head.

She couldn't close her eyes because she would see those evil black and red eyes.

X

X

Raven sat down in the mess hall with a giant coffee mug in front of her. She knew she was getting a few looks from some people but she didn't care much. She came down as soon as it opened up. She couldn't sleep anymore. She picked up a piece of bacon and placed it into her mouth.

"Miss Branwen."

"You have a strange habit of popping up everywhere," Raven said.

Ozpin smiled and sat down.

"Having problems sleeping?"

"Every night for the last three months. What do you suggest?" Raven asked downing half her cup.

"What is keeping you up at night?"

"The same nightmare that keeps going like a story or a TV show."

Ozpin scratched his head, "When you filled out your application you never specified your semblance."

Raven looked at with a blank stare, "I have more than one."

"What's the nightmare about?" he asked.

Raven looked down at her food, "Summer."

Ozpin nodded, "I may just be saying something strange but maybe you are seeing something before it happens?" he whispered.

"I can't if I'm in it. I always see myself constantly in the nightmare."

He looked down at his mug.

"I had heard you experienced a tragedy."

Raven busted the coffee cup in her hands.

"I did."

"Maybe… not that is a good thing but maybe it caused your semblance to become stronger. Though you can't see yourself during the day but at night in your dreams."

Raven picked the pieces up and put it onto her paper towel.

"I don't know."

"What happens?"

Raven stared at him.

"Don't let her know where that place is. Tell her the deal is off."

Ozpin frowned.

"I don't care if you gotta go up there and see it then tell her but she shouldn't go up there."

Ozpin could see she was serious.

"My arm hurts thinking about the nightmare. There… there is something wrong with that curse or something. I can't explain it but… It does something to them. Like a werewolf on the night of the full moon."

Ozpin frowned.

"I don't know much about them. I suppose I could go there in place of her."

"Her hair is turning red."

Ozpin blinked.

"Her hair has been black as long she can remember."

"Well she doesn't her parents maybe… maybe it genetic?"

"I don't know but it matches the color of her eyes."

X

X

Roman sat at his piano pressing the keys trying to come up with a new song. It wasn't working too well. He couldn't bring his feelings for Summer into a song. Maybe it was impossible? It had been a few days since Summer left. He leaned forward thinking.

She was amazing. The way she smiled, her eyes twinkled. She was soft spoken and powerful. She was deadly sexy in bed. His face heated up thinking about her moans and the way she was talking to him during it was the greatest thing.

"Are you stuck?"

Roman nodded.

"Well… what are you trying to make sound of?"

"The sound of Summer."

Brunneis raised his eye brows, "That's a great title actually."

Roman lit up a little, "You're right. The Sound of Summer."

Brunneis grinned, "Trying to put what her moans sound like into music?"

His face turned flaming red, "Fuck off."

"Actually… I never heard anything but you guys were naked and now that you are redder than a tomato says otherwise."

"I'm… I'm still a virgin."

Brunneis laughed, "There's no shame in it."

Roman stared at him with an unsure look on his face.

"I'm being honest though. You wouldn't want pregnancy to ruin your life. She wants to finish school and you wanna enjoy your time with her."

Roman nodded.

"Wait, you sleep with everyone."

Brunneis snorted.

"Yea so? I would take responsibility if I knocked someone up. I'm older than you remember?"

"True."

"I have a friend coming over soon. She's… different."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "You sleep with Faunus' constantly."

"I know," Brunneis said with a wink and walked off into the next room.

A few hours later Roman was half way through a book he had picked out from Brunneis library. He saw in the corner of his eye his friend walking to the front door but thought nothing of it. He got up and bookmarked his place and closed the door. He sat back down in from his piano and stared at it almost like the song was going to hit him.

After two more hours of pacing his room staring at his piano. _Damn what is wrong with me? I remember doing this all the time and here I am struggling. Maybe I should just play other pieces until something comes to me I guess… I wonder if there are any songs about roses I can play. She's literally a rose herself._

Roman got up and headed to the self where there were at least a hundred books with music for pianos. He found one on nature and fingered through it. There were some on sunflowers and mountain lilies. A couple on roses but they were more about death but none looked like it would make him think about Summer. He snapped the book shut and walked back over to the piano.

"Fuck this."

He sat down and stared at the keys. Roman smiled thinking of Summer smiling. The way she looked at those roses in the flower shop that day.

"The smell of roses in the summer. The sound… the Sound of Summer."

Roman's fingers danced across the keys on their own. He went back a few times, thinking of which key would be better. The music was light and slow like the warm light of a summer day. It was almost like he could smell Summer like she was in the room with him now. She was so beautiful and wonderful.

He wrote down the notes on a blank paper and kept going for an hour.

 _Clapclapclapclapclapclap_

Roman jumped and looked up to see a small girl standing there. Half of her hair was pink and the other half was brown with some white streaks. Her eyes flickered between pink and brown making him stare at her funny. She started signing but he had no idea what she was saying so he shrugged and she rolled her eyes still smiling. She waved to him.

"Are you lost kid?"

She shook her head.

"Wait… are you Brunneis 'friend'?"

She nodded.

 _No wonder he said she was different._

"Aren't you a little young?" Roman asked and she shook her head.

She pointed at the piano and gave him the thumbs up.

"Um thanks."

She smiled and bowed. She closed the door and left him to himself.

 _She can't speak but she can hear?_

 ** _I suppose everyone should know who she is lol More and more characters will be showing up soon so get ready for it all. This will probably be the last chapter for a few days have a good Mother's Day!_**


	16. Lack of Certain Skills

_I wonder if Summer is ok with me being a non-combatant boyfriend? She never said anything and her first one was one of her own teammates. She loves weapons… Maybe I could take her for her own weapon? She had never decided on what she wanted but she isn't big on guns. I wonder what I should do?_

Roman hadn't even touched his food. His dinner was getting colder by the minute but his mind was too busy to allow him to eat. His stomach was growling but he ignored it. It had been a week since their hot date night. He didn't want to seem too clingy but he couldn't help but message her every time she was at breakfast, lunch and dinner with whatever down time she had.

Roman snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Neo staring at him intensely. He avoided her eyes and started on his food. She had stayed for almost a week and all she has done is stare at him. Roman felt extremely uncomfortable because he couldn't understand anything she said with her hands and that his friend seemed pretty attached to her even though they were friends with benefits.

Neo looked over at Brunneis.

 **[What is wrong with him?]**

Brunneis looked at Roman then shoved food into his mouth.

 **[He's not a people person]**

 **[He has a girlfriend]**

 **[Her, I and Jinex are his social life]**

 **[Oh]**

 **[Don't feel bad. Music is always going to be his best friend first]**

Neo smiled and looked at Roman.

"Why is she staring at me?" Roman asked forcing a small smile.

"She feels bad you have no friends."

Roman glared at him.

"She didn't say it that way."

"Ugh."

Roman got up and headed his way to his room.

He hardly slept in the actual bedroom for him but he would tonight. Roman closed the door behind him. He looked around the room and it was clean thanks to Jinex even if Roman never occupied it. He walked over to the bed and sat down sinking into the soft sheets. He let out a sigh then flopped himself to the middle of the bed.

Before Roman knew it, he fell asleep.

X

X

Neo pushed the door to Roman's study open and walked in. She took a deep breath. There was the lingering smell of roses in the room. She scratched her head seeing his vase was empty. She actually searched the room for the smell but the source of it wasn't there.

Neo ran her fingers on top of the piano. It was a pretty piano but it wasn't as elegant as the sound that came from it. She pulled off the silk sky blue sheet and looked at it some more. It was taken care of quite well, almost looking brand new.

Her heart skipped a beat as she touched the keys.

 _It's been a long time... I wonder if he'll get mad?_

Neo ran down on the bench. She was pretty confident he wouldn't get up since Roman had went to his room two hours ago.

Neo had grown up with her siblings who could talk and laugh. Neo had gotten hit in the throat with baseball bat. Her wind pipe had broken, almost shattering her voice box. Afterwards it took a lot of effort to produce sound so she just learned sign language or wrote on paper.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slid her fingers over the keys. She remembered crying a lot and it hurt but she could never stop. One day, the music teacher saw her and he decided to help her to get her voice. Soon, she was playing songs of all kinds. Light, dark and dramatic, whatever you could name.

When it came time for them to decide what they wanted to do, Neo wanted to enter the world of music but they denied her because she couldn't talk. She decided on Signal and they didn't want her either. She belonged nowhere at all. She had studied so hard for Signal and the Vale Musical Academy but it wasn't good enough. She just wanted to belong somewhere like her siblings.

Neo began pressing the keys bringing out a low, soft sound. She remembered the song because she played in beautifully and it was her first song: Lonely Darkness is a Friend. She played the extended version for good ten minutes before she decided to stop. She let out a quiet sigh and looked up to see Roman staring at her with angry green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he hissed.

She waved her hands in front of her frantically.

 **[I mean no harm!]** she signed quickly and realized he didn't understand.

"I don't understand the flapping you're making."

Neo frowned and signed again. **[You're a rude asshole]**

"I still don't understand."

Neo scooted over and patted the seat beside of her. She wanted him to sit next to her.

"How old are you?" Roman asked with a frown.

Neo held up one finger and then six. She was sixteen.

"Sixteen? Why is Brunneis messing with a sixteen year old girl?"

Neo stood up and grabbed his scroll out of his front pocket.

 _[Because in a few months I will be seventeen. I got permission from my parents and so did he]_

"Isn't he sleeping with a few other people?" Roman asked and Neo blushed furiously.

 _[He decided to wait until I was seventeen before we did anything.]_

"Well it doesn't matter. Get out of my room."

Neo patted the seat again.

 _[Won't you play with me? We can do the duet Dancing Waters of Atlas?]_

Roman heard of the song but he had never played it.

"I haven't played that one."

 _[I can look it up hold on]_

"I do not care little girl. Leave my room."

Neo looked down at the piano with a sad look in her eyes.

 _[Why are you dating a girl who can fight and you can't?]_

Roman's face turned dark red with angry and embarrassment.

"Why is it any of your business?" Roman growled and Neo looked up at him.

Both her eyes were brown and sad.

"Damn go play with him."

Neo frowned. _[He has someone over]_

Roman's frown softened, "Why are you with someone when they're sleeping with everyone?"

 _[Because who else will love someone who can't talk? He learned sign language for me]_

X

X

Neo had finally passed out on Roman's couch and Roman sat in the doorway to the outside waiting for Brunneis' company to leave. The doctor left giving Roman a wave and he waved back wanting not to be rude. He got up and walked up the stairs to Brunneis' room. It was one of the few rooms with double doors so it wasn't hard to find. Roman pounded on the door until his friend opened it.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking scared and a little annoyed.

"What is your deal?" Roman asked angrily, "That quiet girl down there likes you and you're sleeping with other people?!"

Brunneis looked surprised.

"Wait what-

"Is it true what she told me? Because she's underage?!"

"Why are you so mad?" he asked walking back into his room.

"Because she likes you!"

Brunneis sat down on his bed, "I know she does. I learned sign language for her, didn't I?"

"Why is she here if you don't like her?" Roman snapped.

"Her parents kicked her out."

Roman looked shocked.

"What?"

"She couldn't make it into any school at all because she can't talk and they see her as a nuisance so I took her in. I told her I was gonna do what I wanted because she should do what she wants and no one should stop her from her dreams. So, she decided on Beacon and she is gonna disguise herself to look different because she is too shy to show her true self."

"Huh?"

Brunneis laughed, "She has a special semblance. It's quite interesting to see honestly, but she's cute just as her little ice cream self."

X

X

Roman sat at his piano staring at the sleeping girl. He was angry. How could anyone not want their child? It seemed he lived in a world of his own not realizing how horrible people were. First it was Summer then this little girl? He laid his head on the keys thinking about how horrible the world really was. How shallow people really were.

 _I hate this world. Why are people so evil?_

It seemed people were more evil than the Grimm that walked the planet.


	17. Geist

It was the end of the school year finally. They had three days left until graduation and instructions for their third year. Summer and Roman had been hanging out once a week but she wanted to focus on finishing the year so she could spend half of her summer break with him. Her and Qrow's relationship wasn't improving much due to his increasing jealously.

"It's your own fault."

Qrow glared at Taiyang.

"Well, you decided to dump her over a stupid reason and now she has someone who likes and accepts the flaws that affects her."

Qrow looked down at the ground, "I don't want to see someone to throw their life away like that."

Taiyang sighed, "Did you ever bother to ask her why?"

"No. I just don't understand-

"Something makes her do it. She can't help it."

Qrow looked over at Summer's bed. She was on her scroll messaging, her fingers almost a blur.

"Quit staring dumbass," Raven said slapping the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"You think we'll have to wear a stupid gown and cap again?" Taiyang asked looking annoyed by the thought.

"No, they said we will wear our battle attire," Summer answered without looking from her phone, "We are distinguished fighters now."

"Yea we are after everything we've done these last two years," Raven said.

Summer set down her phone and looked at her best friend, "The fourth years walk first, then the third, second and first."

"It's about time you get off your scroll," Qrow snapped.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to talk to me," Summer said with an innocent look on her face.

Qrow glared at her.

"Well, we better get to the Emerald Forest launch site for the final test," Taiyang said.

Summer jumped up, "We get tested as a team today. If we pass, we won't have to the entrance exam for third years."

"Right?" Raven said, "I hope we do!"

"What is the test?" Taiyang asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Against Grimm."

Qrow paled a little but Summer looked unbothered by it.

X

X

Several teams had went before them and now it was finally their turn. There was only Ozpin watching as he wanted to judge the students himself. He sat in a lawn chair by the launch sight with a giant TV like device propped up on a rock. He greeted them as they came over the side of the hill. They smiled at him and stood before him.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Are you four ready for this exam?"

They nodded.

"We are testing team work. We want to see good interaction and I know with you four that isn't a big problem even for the siblings."

They laughed nervously.

"Are you guys ready?" Ozpin asked with a reassuring smile.

They nodded in unison.

"Here," Raven said handing Summer a blue bladed sword.

"What?" Summer asked taking it.

"I want to make sure… you're fine."

Taiyang looked worried, especially if Raven was handing Summer a weapon.

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _Raven wiped the sweat off of her face._

 _"_ _We will end up passing the exam but…"_

 _Taiyang took her hand._

 _"_ _But?"_

 _Raven threw down her towel and looked him in the eye._

 _"_ _Something wrong is happening to Summer. She is losing her power…"_

 _"_ _You mean her semblance?"_

 _Raven smiled weakly, "She has never discovered her semblance. The flowers and thorns are because of her silver eyes. The power affects everyone differently."_

 _"_ _Can you see what her semblance is?" Taiyang asked._

 _"_ _It's too fast for me to see."_

Taiyang squeezed her hand.

"Things will be fine."

Raven nodded and smiled at her brother.

"Bad luck or not it's our luck."

They postioned themselves onto the launch pad. Summer smiled remembering the first time they did this. She never thought they would be back here again. The launch pads clicked and they went flying into the air. Summer was laughing despite her teammates fears of falling. It felt good to be reminded of the first time they were in the forest together. Before he broke up with her.

Qrow turned into a crow and landed on top of the trees. Taiyang went through the branches and tumbled onto the ground. Raven reappeared through a portal standing beside of him. She helped him up as Summer came running through the trees laughing. The couple smiled at her admiring how free she looked in the forest. They stood there waiting on Qrow to join them.

Five minutes passed by and he never showed up.

"Damn it! Qrow, you're gonna make us fail!" Raven screamed angrily making her teammates jump.

He was doing this on purpose and she knew he was going too but she had hoped he would change his mind.

"Is he mad?" Taiyang asked.

"Of course he is. He's mad because Summer is in a happy relationship and he's not in it."

Raven looked over at Summer. Her roots were blood red. She shook the horrible image out of her head.

"Let's just look for him. If we have to fight, we will. We have to find him."

They spend thirty minutes looking for him but for some reason there were no Grimm around. Even Summer looked confused as to why they weren't being attacked. They sat down on the ground unsure what to do. Taiyang drew pictures in the dirt as Raven looked so mad at her brother that the blood vessel throbbing on her forehead might bust. Summer felt worried he might have run off and gotten hurt.

"I'm sorry."

The couple looked at their leader.

"For?" the blonde asked looking confused.

"I feel like it's my fault he won't join us. We are going to fail because of me."

Raven felt like someone squeezed her heart.

"Is it wrong I feel so happy with Roman? Is it wrong for me to be happy in general? It hurts him to see me happy, doesn't it?"

"Jesus Christ Summer," Taiyang said, his blue eyes tearing up.

Raven glared at him, "Quit being a sap. This is Qrow's fault. You will always be Summer regardless of who you love."

Summer pulled at her hair, "I hate myself! I should have never came to Beacon!" she screamed and the ground started to rumble.

Raven looked shocked and stared at Summer.

"Calm down!" Taiyang yelled grabbing her shoulders, "I'm glad you came! You are one of my best friends!"

"Why?!" Summer cried, tearing running down her face, "Why be glad some kind of monster is your team leader?!"

"You're right, you are some kind of monster," Raven said and Summer started crying harder.

"Raven-

"But, we love you regardless of what you are."

Summer stared at her.

"I'm a murderer. Taiyang is a human looking Faunus. Qrow attracts bad luck for himself and everyone around him. We are one fucked up group of people but…" Raven smiled, "We make it work."

"We made it out alive a few times because of you," Taiyang said with a smile.

"You can't mean that…" Summer said.

"You'll risk your life for whoever. You will literally jump in front of Qrow and save his life today regardless of how he feels about you. You love Roman but your teammates are important to you. They are your first friends in life."

"How do you know that?" Summer whispered, confused.

"Because. I see into the future for those around except myself. You will do it. That's why I gave you the sword. The events leading up to that maybe differ from what I saw… but the outcome is the same."

Summer looked shocked.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid you all would depend on me to tell you how everything in your life will go. I don't enjoy seeing it but… I will always keep you safe like I did for Qrow."

Summer covered her face and started crying again. The ground shook again.

"What the hell is that?" Taiyang said standing up.

"Grimm… A Death Stalker, a Goliath and something… looking like ghosts?" Raven said looking confused, "I have never seen anything like them."

Raven held out her hands in front of her face and waited. Within a minute, a black crow flew right into her hands squawking like it was frightened.

"What happened?" Raven asked and Qrow poofed into a human being in her arms.

"There… there's Geists! Like in the fairytale books we use to read!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I think I would ignore you so I don't really remember."

"Here they come! Summer yelled.

Without warning some Grimm floated in surrounding them. They gave off an eerie feeling, it freaked them all out. Raven dropped her brother onto the ground and pulled out her red blade. They were shaking but what more could they do than to fight despite their fear. Summer pulled out the borrowed sword, ready to fight.

 _"_ _Team STRQ!"_

It was Ozpin's voice.

 _"_ _We have speakers all over the forest. Listen, those Geists came from somewhere else. The Death Stalker and the Goliath was ours. Geists only come out when they want to curse someone or so legends say. Be careful."_

"I'm already cursed," Summer said looking at Raven.

Raven frowned.

 _Was the curse receding?_

"Summer… start running," Raven said, "I want to know if they are after you."

"She's the leader," Taiyang said.

"In this moment, it's not about school anymore."

Summer's eyes widened and she nodded agreement.

"Ok."

Summer started running and sure enough Raven was right. The ghost Grimm went after Summer. Raven nodded to her boyfriend and brother to follow behind. She wasn't sure what they wanted but it was for sure it had to do with Summer. Was it because of her hair turning red? They followed as close as they could but their presence made them afraid.

"I feel sick," Qrow said and Taiyang nodded in agreement.

"I feel it too but I wonder what they want with her?" Raven said looking confused.

Summer finally slowed down and tried to catch her breath. She was tired from running and those ghosts weren't slowing down. What did they want with her? Why did they wait until now to do anything to her? How come they never showed up at the school? She felt like her friends were in danger and it was her fault once again.

"What do you want with me!" Summer screamed at them.

They circled around her.

 _"_ _Curse… curse…curse…"_

Summer shuddered at their creepy voice, she covered her ears.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed.

She dropped the sword onto the ground and started crying.

 _"_ _Somehow… you are beating my curse."_

Summer looked up to see one of the ghosts standing in front of her.

 _"_ _What makes you so special huh?"_

It was a female voice filled curiosity and malice.

"Just leave me alone!" Summer screamed.

 _"_ _I can't do that until the mission I bestowed upon the silver bloodline is finished."_

"I don't even know what it is! No one ever told me what mission there was!" she screamed, shaking.

 _"_ _I know that they love to abandon their children once they reach a certain age, fearful that they will learn of the mission but I need it completed. You have to do it."_

"I just want to be happy!"

 _"_ _THEN BLAME YOUR ANCESTORS FOR WANTING TO BE MORE SPECIAL THAN EVERYONE ELSE AND FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME! I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER AND SHE HURT ME!"_ the voice screamed.

"I'm sorry that happened to you but I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

 _"_ _You don't know?"_

"No!" Summer cried her face wet with scared tears.

The Geist grabbed her face and made it look at her.

 _"_ _It is a tale as old as time… but she loved me so much… She did but she gave it up… I never knew why. I want revenge on the one who separated us! He still walks the Earth!"_

"Why can't you just get over it?!" Summer whispered hoarsely.

 _"_ _I WANT HIM DEAD!"_

"I don't hurt people!"

 _"_ _What do you mean?!"_ the voice shrieked.

"I'm not a killer."

The Geists surrounding her started to twitch uncontrollably.

 _"_ _What do you think those Grimm are anyways?"_ the voice whispered, _"They are the fallen souls of those who died in despair. The souls of murderers… Your friend… with the red eyes… she will end up as one of those and you will end up killing her anyways. You murder people they just don't look like people."_

Summer pulled at her hair, "She's not murderer! She's my friend!"

 _"_ _You come to the mountains. I will show you the truth. Your friend dreams of you hurting her every night but yet… she still hangs around."_

"Tell me what you want!"

 _"_ _He's a Grimm."_

"Oh…"

 _"_ _I am not the one who makes Grimm. I just control the silver bloodline. I just wanted her safe."_

The Geist in front of her reached out and plunged it's claws into her body. Summer froze. She felt something squeeze her heart.

 _You're in love…_

 _All love fails you…_

 _You'll know when you see him…_

 _He'll be the one you want to kill… you'll feel the anger._

 _Her Grimm died a long time ago…_

Summer blinked and realized she was alone.

"Summer!"

She looked to the side to see her teammates running for her.

"Are you ok?!" Raven cried hugging her.

"I don't know."

 _"_ _The Grimm are coming towards you now."_

The Death Stalker showed up first. Then the Goliath came in after it. The three of them started yelling as they jumped into battle but Summer just sat there staring at the Grimm. Neither one of them were it. They weren't him. Who was he? She didn't know him but she felt like she knew his soul.

The Death stalker was becoming too much for Qrow by himself. Summer got up and felt like her body moved on its own. She watched as Qrow was slammed against a tree and the Death Stalker was going to kill him with the stinger. She raised her hand but no vines shot out of the ground to protect him. She watched as Qrow's aura fazed off and she was suddenly in front of him.

He screamed as Summer's abdomen was penetrated by the yellow stinger. Blood spattered onto his body.

"Sum-Summer!"

Summer had her hands against the tree for support and looked down at him with a smile. She coughed up blood onto the ground.

"SUMMER!" Raven screamed. Even though she had seen it, it was too terrible to bear seeing it for real.

"I can't die until I find him…" she whispered.

Suddenly her hair grew long like Raven's and it turned blood red. The Death Stalker pulled its stinger out of her body making a sickening noise. The hole started to seal up on its own freaking Qrow out even more than before.

"No matter how you feel about me… I'll still protect you," Summer whispered.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because you're my teammate and my friend," she said and she shuddered.

She fell on top of him.

"Sorry, I just hurt a lot…" she whispered and fell into his lap losing consciousness.

X

X

"Is she ok?!" Roman screamed into his scroll.

 _"_ _Yea. You want to come to Beacon?"_ Raven asked.

"I'll be right there!" Roman yelled and hung up.

Neo, Jinex and Brunneis stared at him like he was nuts.

"Summer got hurt!" he cried running out of the mansion like a mad person.

Brunneis got up to follow him but Neo grabbed the edge of his shirt to stop him. He looked at her funny.

 **[Calm down. He'll be back. He can't go without a car]**

"That's true."

"Brunneis! I need a car!" Roman yelled running back into the mansion.

"Alright. Neo said she would take you."

Roman looked at him then her.

"You know how to drive?" he asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Let's go short shit!"

Neo glared at the name but got up anyways.

X

X

They arrived outside of Beacon and Neo parked the car into the lot. The had to walked a good half a mile to the school. The same black haired girl who had come with Summer to the docks and the one who was awaiting her return was standing by the gates. She was covered in dirt and blood. She looked scary dressed in red and black.

"Who's the red head?" Raven asked.

Roman turned around to see a red headed girl with yellow eyes.

 **[It's my semblance]**

"Oh. Her name is Neo. She's the driver."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, sure. Follow me."

After ten minutes, they arrived a normal brown door. Raven opened it up and there was two guys inside talking. One was blonde with blue eyes and he looked nicer than the second one. The other one was definitely Summer's ex-boyfriend. He remembered seeing them together. He had black hair and red eyes, looking a lot like Raven. The black haired boy glared at Roman with such hateful eyes that even Neo felt uncomfortable.

"Why the hell is he here?" Qrow demanded and his sister rolled his eyes.

"He's the boyfriend."

Neo grabbed onto Roman's white shirt in fear. It was easy to tell they were siblings. The hate in the room was thick in the room even the blonde looked scared.

"Qrow, remember what she did to you last time. Don't be an idiot."

"What happened?" Roman asked ignoring their quarrel.

"Even though we passed the exam something strange had happened. A bunch of Geists showed up and followed Summer. I had a strange feeling they were after her… I never seen it before then. They weren't after to harm her. Suddenly she just disappeared for a few minutes but we heard Summer talking to an angry female voice but it was hard to tell what they were saying.

"Qrow was almost killed by the Death Stalker after the Geists disappeared. Summer jumped in his way and he said she had said something extremely strange. Something about she couldn't die until she found him. Out of nowhere her hair turned blood red. We have no idea what Summer's semblance really is because her silver eyes always had the flower power. Did she ever mention looking for someone?" Raven asked and Roman shook his head.

"The night I found her, all she did was talk about her childhood in the woods, her feelings and you guys. Does… she remember anything?" Roman asked looking over at the bed with Summer in it.

"She was zoned out but… she was passed out by the end."

Roman walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet back to see the red hair on his girlfriend.

"I don't know anything about a Geist. I just know they are ghost Grimm but that's it."

Neo tapped on Raven's shoulder.

"Um yes?"

Neo started signing but Raven stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wait, Neo back up. Go slow I can't translate that fast," Roman said with a weak smile.

Neo nodded and started signing slowly.

 **[It's said Geists work for those with special abilities to communicate with the dead. They are considered witches or necromancers and they are usually shunned from society. They can live for centuries at a time without aging. I had heard there were curses that affected future generations until their purpose was fulfilled. Is Summer cursed?]**

Raven scratched her head, "What about the silver eyes?"

Neo nodded.

 **[It's a type of curse. It's said those who are born blind are given the ability to see becoming cursed with Grimm attracting scent to fight. I have no idea why they were warriors or anything since history wasn't well taken care of… Maybe the witch behind the curse is still alive or that the mission that needs to be fulfilled is still ongoing.]**

"That's so stupid," Qrow said.

Taiyang punched his arm.

 **[There are lots of legends out there and some are true but it's hard to tell which ones.]**

"What should we do? Maybe she was visited by the witch's Geists and now the witch has control over her body?" Taiyang said feeling uneasy.

"Then we help her fulfill her destiny. It'll continue on through the children to come until it's done," Roman said.

Raven looked mildly surprised, "Do you even know how to fight?"

"No."

Neo nodded.

"Wait- you can fight?"

 **[I told you I wanted to go to Beacon.]**

"Oh yea… I want to help."

Raven snorted and patted his shoulder, "You're a brave fool huh?"

"When she wakes up, maybe it would be best if I talked to her?" Roman asked.

"I say yes," Taiyang said smiling.

"You can try waking her up if you want," Raven said, "Let's go guys. I'm hungry."

"I don't trust him," Qrow hissed.

Raven rubbed her face, "For the love of god Qrow, he has already seen her naked. Let's go."

Qrow's mouth opened slightly but he said nothing. The rest of team STRQ walked out leaving Neo and Roman with Summer.

"Summer…" Roman said in whisper.

"Ugh…"

"It's me Roman…"

"Roman?"

Summer opened her eyes slightly and smiled, "Why are you here at Beacon?"

"Raven called me. You really scared everyone."

She opened her eyes wider, "I missed you so much."

She reached up stroking his cheek and Roman closed his eyes. Her hand was warm.

"I missed you too."

"I can't wait to graduate so I can spend my summer with you."

Neo sat on one the beds listening. They really cared about each other.

"Your ex hates me."

Summer's smile faded some, "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Summer said, "Thank you for saving me."

Roman leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Summer bit her lip.

"I need to go to the mountains. I need to know the truth."

Roman nodded.

"Are… you looking for someone?" he whispered.

"Yes and no. It's a Grimm. I… I didn't know Grimm were corrupted human souls."

Roman looked surprised and looked up at Neo who shrugged. It was the first either one had heard about it.

"It's the soul that did her wrong. I have… to find it. She hurts so much."

"I want to help."

Summer smiled, "Thank you Roman. Can…. Can you cuddle with me for a little while?"

He nodded, "I'd love too."


	18. Graduation

**_I meant for the last chapter to be called Graduation but it ended up being Geist instead. Lol my bad. I'm glad you guys like this Neo and/or the fact she's in the story. We will be having more visitors coming along soon in a few chapters…_**

 ** _I hope you guys liked the fact I put out two chapters in one day. Enjoy :)_**

Summer was back to normal the next day… in a sense. The school had given them time to lounge around with other students and with teachers. A lot of the kids that went there were going to go home for the summer in four days. Even though Qrow and Raven had no place to actually be, Qrow opted to leave for few weeks. He never said anything to her about what happened with their final exam.

Even though the couple tried to reassure Summer, it didn't help.

There was only tomorrow then Graduation. A lot kids had died in the battle outside of the village due to the lack of huntsmen in Vale. A lot of problems were happening other places and even now, they were off doing missions. There was only forty fourth years graduating while thirty six had dropped out. No one could blame them. A lot of lives were lost but it made a lot of them try a lot harder.

This year ending would be the same for Summer as last year. No one would be there but her teammates to congratulate her. Even though it shouldn't bother her after all this time, it did. She wanted someone to be proud of her and cheer for her but it wasn't going to happen. She would be alone in a sea of people again.

Summer sat outside by the water fountain reading her book, _Dangerous Hearts._ The book was making her smile. The end was heartwarming and heartbreaking. She closed it and shut her eyes taking in a deep breath. The villain reminded her so much of Roman. Charming, quick witted… handsome. It was like a fantasy come true. She started to drift off with a silly smile on her face when she felt the book pulled out of her hands.

She jerked and looked up.

"Oh! Claire!" Summer cried.

"I see you're still alive. Unless you keep falling asleep places."

Summer grinned at her.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Claire asked, "Where's your boy toy?"

Summer looked down at her lap, "He dumped right after we got back."

Claire sat down beside of her.

"Damn… Why?"

"Because… he didn't like that I was so willing to put my life on the line."

Claire looked at her funny, "Why is your hair red?"

Summer touched it, "I… I can't explain it."

"I see."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Has your power never worked?" Summer asked in a low voice like she was afraid someone would hear her.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked confused.

"I remember… trying to use my vines and flowers to save Qrow but it didn't work. Instead I threw myself in front of him. That's when everyone said my hair turned red. Has that ever happened?"

"That's odd."

"It is."

Claire put an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you worried about anything?" Claire asked.

"Have… you been visited by Geist before?" Summer asked her voice shaking.

Claire frowned.

 _"_ _Where's Airis?!" Claire cried._

 _Neither parent said anything._

 _"_ _Tell me something!" Claire screamed grabbing her father's collar._

 _"_ _You know the rules of silver eyed children."_

 _Claire shoved him back knocking him onto the ground._

 _"_ _What made me so different then huh?!" she screamed._

 _"_ _It's because you're a twin."_

 _Claire's eyes became blurry, "She's just a baby! She's a baby!"_

 _"_ _We had no choice. She attracted Grimm… The town wanted to kill her. You know nothing!" her mother cried._

 _"_ _I know that if that was my baby I wouldn't drop her into the woods!"_

 _Claire took off running seeing some of the houses were destroyed. Black smoke had filled the sky. She stopped just before the woods to see what looked like ghosts floating through the woods in front of her. They certainly looked like Grimm but they were ignoring her. Were they protecting something?_

 _The sky was dark and the moon was hard to see through all the smoke from the destroyed Grimm._

 _There was only one place her sister would go and it had to be that abandoned house a few miles out. After thirty minutes of running, Claire started to fall onto the ground, tired and wore out. She heard cracking of twigs and crunch of dried leaves in front of her. She grabbed a stick and she had no idea why but she was really to fight if it meant that._

 _"_ _Claire?"_

 _"_ _Airis!" Claire jumped up and grabbed her shoulders._

 _"_ _Where's the baby? Where's Hopea?" Claire asked._

 _"_ _Don't call her that."_

 _"_ _That's her name!"_

 _"_ _She's not a baby! She's a curse from hell or Grimm themselves!"_

 ** _SLAP_**

 _Airis fell onto the ground._

 _"_ _Why protect me and not her?! She's your baby!"_

 _"_ _You're my sister. How could I abandon you?" she whispered._

 _Claire started running again, adrenaline pumping. She had to save the baby. She had to save Hopea. She couldn't defend herself against Grimm no matter what power she had. She was angry- mad at everyone. She knew for the longest time Airis took care of her in that abandoned house but when they hit teenage years she no longer attracted too many Grimm._

 _Roses._

 _Why was she smelling roses in the middle of the woods?_

 _Finally, she came to the broken down house. There vines covering the whole place and white rose petals laying on the ground. It smelled so good there. Claire started ripping off the vines cutting up her hands on the thorns. Fine she made a hole and climbed in._

 _Nothing._

 _There was no baby. No sign of anyone. No sign of blood._

 _Claire dropped to her bleeding knees. Where was Hopea?_

"I saw them once. They never attacked anyone though."

Summer nodded.

"I'm looking for someone. The soul inside of a Grimm."

Claire frowned.

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked.

Summer frowned, "From the Geist."

X

X

Claire stayed the night with team STRQ. She talked about how much better the village was doing and that the kids had new foster parents. They had a statue in the middle of town dedicated to the students of Beacon for the help they had provided that day. Even though no one said anything, it made them feel good.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked as Summer snuggled into Raven's bed.

"Yea! Raven and Taiyang have been sleeping together in the same for some time now. She had nightmares sometimes so it keeps her asleep. I don't mind you having my bed for tonight."

"Are you guys nervous about the graduation?" Claire asked.

"Naw. It's great we are still alive," Taiyang said with a smile.

Claire snorted.

"We are surprised you came all this way to see us," Raven said.

"I wanted to see you guys walk."

"How nice," Qrow murmured.

"We have tomorrow then graduation. We get to pick class tomorrow too, if we haven't already."

Summer nodded, "Who's left then?"

"Me," Qrow answered then turned over in bed.

No one said anything.

X

X

The next morning Summer was second to wake up. She never noticed Qrow had gotten out of bed and she made her way out of the dorm room. She couldn't believe she got up at 5:30 in the morning but what could she do. She began walking down the hallway and to the stairs. She was halfway down them when Qrow came walking up. They locked eyes without saying a word.

Summer started to turn around.

"Wait!"

She stopped. Her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't want to fight.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

Summer bit her lip.

"Why do you think I did Qrow?"

 _"_ _Because you're my teammate and my friend."_

"After everything… you consider me your friend but I have no idea why."

Summer smiled, "Because we were in the beginning and we will be in the end."

Qrow ran a hand through his hair looking unsatisfied with the answer.

"Do you like him?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Roman?"

"Yea."

Summer walked down few a steps closer to him, "I do a lot actually."

Qrow's eye twitched.

"I don't see why, from what I remember he's a bad guy and you probably got the stupid idea from that book you're reading."

Summer's mouth twitched in annoyance. She walked closer to the last step just before his and glared at him.

"Let's make one thing clear Qrow. I am your friend. I am your teammate and team leader but not your girlfriend anymore. I did have fun until you dumped me in the hospital room. You can be mad all you want at me but it is your fault. You did this to yourself.

"I care about Roman a lot and I can't explain why I do. He is nice, charming and everything I could want in someone. I cared about you a lot Qrow but that isn't my fault you decided to hurt me instead. The problem you have with me isn't really there but with yourself. I advise you to stop giving me dirty looks, giving nasty responses or not wanting to cooperate. You keep it up someone will die because of you."

Qrow glared at her.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?" he hissed.

Summer raised her hand and slapped him across the face, shocking him to the core.

"If you have no respect for me or your sister or Taiyang then leave."

Qrow jerked back.

"Feelings are what get you killed when they aren't directed the right way. What if those Geists were after all of us and were going to kill us but because you acted like a jerk instead of working with us… What would you do Qrow? How would you feel if we had died right there because you acted like a fool because you're being petty and angry?"

Qrow hung his head. She was right.

"I might be backwards for coming from the woods but I'm not an idiot. Don't treat me like one," Summer said as she walked down the rest of the stairs for breakfast.

X

X

"What do you plan on doing?" Claire asked as Summer dressed into a black dress with pink roses embroidered on the hem of it.

"I'm going to meet Roman at the flower shop we first met at."

Raven smiled, "Was that your idea?"

"No, his actually. He said he wanted to do something with me."

Summer slipped on some black flats.

"I think I want to check out Vale for myself. It's been years since I actually been here. I need to pick up some stuff for the villagers back at home and send it to them."

Claire waved and left the dorm room.

"So… Qrow said something about being sorry for acting like a dumbass the other day," Raven said.

"That's good."

"He said you slapped him and told him off for his bad behavior."

Summer turned pink and hid her face.

"It's about time. He's too stubborn to think about everyone else sometimes."

Summer turned to her friend with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to suffer every night."

Raven looked surprised, "Insomnia isn't a curse."

"No but dreaming of your friend hurting you is."

Raven's mouth hung open but no words came out.

"I'm sorry you see that every night… Am I a monster?" Summer whispered.

Raven got up and hugged her.

"We are all monsters in our own way."

X

X

"Roman!"

The orange haired teenager looked up to see Summer running at him with a wide, bright smile on her face.

 _Thump thump_

His poor heart was pounding now.

"You look so pretty."

Summer hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too."

She looked up at him and he smiled softly.

"Aww, I was hoping you two would come back."

The old lady smiled making Summer's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Hi Mrs. White."

"Oh! Come here! Quickly!" the old lady urged grabbing both of their hands.

They walked inside then out the back door to the rose garden she had in the back. The smell of something wonderful hit their noses making them take a deep breath. What was the wonderful smell- it wasn't like any flower either one of them had smelled before. Summer saw the most beautiful scarlet colored roses in the back by the wall.

"When did you get those in?!" Summer asked rushing to the back wall.

"The day you too were here."

Summer frowned, "I don't remember seeing them."

"Hold on," the old woman said and she walked back into the shop.

She returned with a planted rose of the one Summer had told Roman about for lovers.

"Since you are together, I want to test the theory."

Roman looked at Summer who looked terrified.

What if they weren't for each other?

"It'll be OK dearies. I need to see it for my own eyes."

"OK then."

Roman touched it first and the rose flamed up to an orange color. Summer closed her eyes and did next. The old woman gasped in surprise as the rose swirled in color then settled into a dark scarlet color. Summer opened her eyes and saw that the rose was one single deep color.

"One single color, " she whispered and the old woman smiled proudly.

"I never thought I'd see this in my lifetime. Thank you both," the old woman said walking back in her shop.

Roman and Summer looked at the back wall.

"I remember touching those. So... That means you did after I left?" she asked softly.

Roman's face turned pink.

"You liked me the moment you met me?"

"I thought you were pretty."

Summer embraced him again more tightly. She couldn't wait for summertime.

X

X

The next day they woke up around nine. The graduation was at eleven so they were rushing taking turns in the shower. Claire waved them goodbye as she left to get a seat. Since it was so nice out they decided to go outside for the first time. The girls wore sky blue and the boys wore black.

"Come on! Summer and I are already ready!" Raven screamed through the door.

"Will you shut up?!" Qrow yelled throwing the door open.

"We have fifteen minutes to get down there let's go already!"

Even with Raven yelling like she was, she was in a good mood. They made it alive through their second year even with major injuries but alive nonetheless. Raven grabbed her best friend's hand and started running down the stairs making Summer laugh at her excitement. It was about to get even better.

They had told them they would start with the fourth years then third then second and the newbies who were left.

They took their seat in the middle with the rest of the students. Ozpin walked onto the stage.

"Today, we gather here for the celebration. For everyone who made it today and have improved from the first day they all started. Unfortunately, with a heavy heart... We lost a lot of fourth and third year students in the battle outside of the Vale Kingdom.

"We could not send many second or any of the first years to help. I wish only the best for the students who are huntsmen and huntresses today. Those who adventure out into the world to protect others, kingdoms and any who needs your assistance. I shall start with the new protectors of our world."

Everyone started clapping.

Ozpin called each team up. Some teams were missing people but they knew why. Everyone could see the sorrow on their faces as they took their diploma and walked off the stage. Even though it was supposed to be a great day, it wasn't for a lot. A lot of teams had suffered losses due to error or being outnumbered.

Once they done, Ozpin brought up the third years. Their losses weren't as great but a few of them had decided to leave handing over their cap and gown. He apologized to the ones who didn't want to finish Beacon, but no one could blame them. Everyone clapped for then anyways.

Soon he called up the second year students. Team STRQ was at the end almost. Ozpin smiled to each team then he called team STRQ. Oddly enough the crowd became quiet. Even Summer felt nervous as to why but she knew how a lot of them felt about her. Especially the parents.

Without warning, scaring half of the crowd, Claire had jumped up screaming and cheering them on. Then there was a good section of fifteen people who stood up cheering next. Summer looked surprised then she saw Roman, Neo, Jinex, the doctor and Brunneis cheering for them too. Her eyes watered up.

In her whole life no one had ever been proud of her at all. Yet there was all these people there for her. For them as a team. Just like her, Raven, Qrow and Taiyang had no one either. Raven hid her face with her arm as Taiyang helped lead her up to the stage. She was crying too.

"Congrats team STRQ. We can't wait for your return next year."

The small crowd for team STRQ cheered again.

"Lastly, we have the first years. Those who came in not knowing what to expect and those whose abilities were tried time and time again. Those who we hope succeed and stay with us to help protect our kingdom."

Ozpin went through the teams for the first year.

"Thank you everyone! If your leaving for the summer be sure to return July 30th because Beacon will restart school August first. Have a good summer my students. Good luck in life my new huntsmen and huntresses."

Everyone cheered hugging each other. Summer looked at Raven, who's face was pink.

"Are you OK?"

"Yea. I know last year no one cheered for us... It's nice to be recognized for the things we've done finally."

Summer reached over and squeezed her hand, "I know."

Roman and the rest came running for them. He picked her up and squeezed her tight.

"I know I wasn't here for your whole year but I'm proud of you."

Summer beamed.

"Miss Rose."

Summer turned around to see a few adults that she didn't remember seeing before.

"Yes?"

"These are the adults whose live show saved that day. We wanted to let you know that we named the village the Rose Village."

Summer covered her face.

"Th-thank you."

Claire patted her back.

"Be proud, Summer."

X

X

Roman, Neo and Claire stayed the night before summer break started. Summer sat on the roof staring into the distance. She held the ribbon in her hand with her name and teammates' names. She never expected those people to come and cheer them on. Tears escaped her eyes, feeling happy.

"I can't believe you're up here. Aren't you tired?" Claire asked.

Summer wiped her face.

"Are you OK?"

"Just super happy."

"You're a sappy dork."

Summer leaned back and looked at her. Her silver eyes were fierce looking. Strong and brave.

"Why did you come?" Summer asked, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"We are battle sisters."

Summer snorted.

"Well... Since you graduated I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you that night."

Summer frowned, "You mean in the village?"

"No."

She stared at her dumbfounded.

"It was almost 15 years ago. You were close to your third birthday. I used to play with you all the time. I wasn't sure if... You were the right person but when I saw those roses and the way your eyes looked when you were ready to protect everyone... It was you.

"I remember that night so well... I never made it in time to stop her from dropping you in the woods. I have seen Geists before- I think they were there to protect you. When I made it to that rundown house it was covered in roses and vines... You were gone."

Summer's face was stained with stunned tears.

"I was mad at her. So angry she would rid of you just like that. If I had known I would have taken you away myself to be with me but she never mentioned doing it. She loved me more than her own daughter... I hated her for the longest time... I blamed myself thinking you were dead."

Claire wiped the sad tears from her face, "You had a name. Hopea. It means silver because of your eyes... They were such a beautiful shade compared to mine... So soft and loving. I was bitter and angry. She was stupid herself listening to our parents."

"What was her name?" Summer whispered her voice shaking.

Claire covered her face, "It was Airis."

 _So... she died the day of that battle..._

"That night you guys showed up and I saw you... I want angry at myself. I didn't think you were Hopea but... something told me you were her. I yelled at her again, angry but she never said a word to me. Airis didn't display her emotions well."

Claire reached over to her right side and pulled out a black book. It was small and worn out. It had a blue sticky mark marking a paper. Claire handed it to her.

"She knew who you were before I was sure."

Summer took it, her hands trembling bad. She didn't know how to feel at that moment. She let out a slow, shaky breath and opened the book.

 ** _So, after all these years I had thought Hopea was gone and dead. Here... Today she showed up. Her name was Summer Rose. The same beautiful, lively eyes she had when I left her that night._**

 ** _It was like she knew I had to leave her there in that house. She kissed my face and said "It's OK Mom, I understand. I know I'm different from everyone else."_**

 ** _Damn she was such a smart child. She never cried, she was brave... Braver than I was. She was different from Claire. Something about her screamed at me but I don't know what it is. She will be a lot better than me. Than Claire._**

 ** _I wish I could've loved her the way she needed me too but Claire was my sister. I took care of her whenever they tried to kill her. I was powerful... Stronger. When I die I want my power to go to my sister so she may live on and never be afraid._**

 ** _Even though I have no right saying this, I am proud to see her grown. Proud she has friends... A team... A place in the world. She is a true warrior and I am glad I never corrupted her from her purpose. I see now trying to deny Claire that right had warped her and myself. I hope Summer could someday forgive me... I can blame things on the times... But it will always be my fault._**

 ** _In the end of everything, I will always hate myself because Claire... my Hopea-my Summer will always deserve better than what fate has in store them. I am sorry I couldn't give it to them. I regret my decisions but at least they're alive._**

Summer shut the book and stared at her lap. She didn't remember anything from when she was little... It was a shame. Claire just stared at the sky unable to look at her niece.

"You know... Airis was a frigid person. I never knew she hated herself. I never knew she thought of you or what had transpired that night. You are stupid brave."

Summer looked at Claire with a blank stare.

"Well you are."

"Thank you."

Summer laid her head on Claire's shoulder.

"Thank you, Aunt Claire."

Claire cracked a goofy, "No problem little niece... No problem."


	19. Going to the Mansion

_Sorry for the break I took! I binge watched Full Metal Alchemist and I never finished it when I was a teenager. Then I watched the movie then I'm watching Brotherhood now. So…. I'm sorry again lol sometimes I get sucked in and it's nice to have a break. Once again, sorry lol_

Summer rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you sure you wanna come?" she asked weakly.

She wasn't sure if Roman would try anything…romantic while she was there and she honestly didn't want them to hear anything.

"We wanna see where they live. Just in case we ever need help with you when go off and do something suicidal," Raven said with a big smile.

Taiyang looked at Summer with an embarrassed look, "I hope he doesn't get mad."

"I don't think he will."

The three of them had planned to stay there at the school until Roman invited her to stay with him some of the summer time break they had.

"Why are you being shy about it now huh?" Raven asked, poking her in the cheek.'

"I don't- I don't know!" she cried covering her red face.

"You don't want us to hear your cries of love?" the black-haired huntress whispered in her friend's ear.

Summer's mouth hung open in disbelief. It was the first time that Raven had ever teased her about something so embarrassing. She averted her shame filled eyes and looked at the ground instead. Taiyang looked equally embarrassed with the way Raven was talking considering he never heard her talk like that. All they had done is kiss, hug and sleep beside each other.

"Don't be mean to her," Taiyang said tapping her shoulder.

Raven shot him a sly grin and nodded, "Fine, I'll stay quiet then."

A black car pulled up and the engine cut off. The driver door opened up and Roman stepped out flashing them a cheerful smile.

"I take it everyone else is coming too?"

Summer nodded.

"I kind of figured it would happen. Where's Qrow?"

Even though Roman was less than thrilled about Qrow's existence in his girlfriend's life, he was going to be nice about it. He wasn't in the mood to create conflict unless it was necessary. He cared too much for Summer to allow petty jealous feelings to get in the way. He looked over at Raven eyeing her uneasily.

There was something strange about her but he didn't know what it was. He felt like she could _see_ into his soul or something.

She looked similar to Qrow too, considering they were fraternal twins. He knew they weren't identical but they looked too much alike.

"He went… some… where else," Summer answered looking at the dirt ground.

Raven looked at the car frowning.

 _"_ _Brother, are you sure you want to leave?"_

 _"_ _I need some time away from everyone."_

 _"_ _Everyone? Or do you mean just Summer?" Raven asked._

 _"_ _Why aren't you on my side?" he asked getting upset._

 _Raven sat down on the bed and stared him in the eyes._

 _"_ _Would you like to know why? Do you want to know? Because once I tell you the truth you must keep quiet."_

 _"_ _You're being weird."_

 _"_ _You're going to hate yourself after I tell you."_

 _"_ _I already hate myself."_

 _"_ _Alright then."_

 _Raven ran her fingers through her thick black hair._

 _"_ _I have the ability to see into the future for up to ten years. If you hadn't messed and got your panties in a bunch, you and Summer would have been married. Married with three kids. Sakura, Blue and Skyla. All born a year apart from each other. The girls looked like you with the black hair and red eyes. The boy would've looked exactly like Summer- a carbon copy except his eyes would be red._

 _"_ _There would be a nice house in Patch for you. You two would quit hunting Grimm to settle down. You even had that white fence bullshit… with a few dogs and a cat. Even Skyla wanted a damn bunny and you got it for her. You had everything you could ever want with someone like Summer. Now… you turn into a drunk. You're alone and you hate life, but you love your nieces more than anything."_

 _Qrow's face was stained in tears by the time Raven was done talking._

 _"_ _You think you made the right decision? You didn't… instead you will suffer for it. Summer is a big girl and she was going to live through Beacon without many problems. She was going to give up worrying about the secret of her silver eyes because you meant that much to her. After a year of dating, you would have made love to her, she would tell me. The next year, you two would be engaged."_

 _Raven threw the tissue box at her brother._

 _"_ _How… how can you…?"_

 _"_ _Who do you think has been saving you all this time while we lived with those evil people?"_

 _Qrow broke down._

 _Raven stood up and pulled her brother to his feet. She hugged him tight while he cried into her shoulder soaking her sleeve in tears and snot._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I wanted you to know. Not every woman is weak."_

 _Qrow looked at her._

 _"_ _You… you are so strong, even after losing your baby. How can you be ok?"_

 _"_ _Because, I have to be strong for you. For Summer. For Taiyang. If I falter… then you guys might die."_

 _Qrow pulled away from his sister and looked at the carpet._

 _"_ _Go on your trip. Clear your head and stop being so stupid. If you love her, grow up. It'll hurt you a lot but do it for her. Be strong."_

 _"_ _Thank you, sister."_

 _"_ _Don't thank me. Just go be ok. Get some help."_

 _"_ _How can I watch her fall for someone else when I feel like she belongs with me?"_

 _Raven smiled and closed her eyes, "You can love someone in more than one way. You will love her, but as your friend and teammate."_

They had been in the car for thirty minutes before they finally hit the wooded area in which Brunneis' mansion was. Raven had stayed quiet, listening to Summer and Roman talk. Taiyang would talk with them every few minutes but he didn't talk to Raven. He knew the look on her face- she wanted time to think. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

The road started to get bumpy now. Raven looked out the window watching as the trees went by. She saw Summer's eyes in her window's reflection. She looked happy. She looked so full of life. Last summer, she stayed in their dorm without coming out even to eat. She looked so depressed.

"We're here," Roman said parking the car and shutting it off.

To Raven and Taiyang it looked like a super sized house, nothing special.

"Jinex should have lunch prepared. I have informed him we had extra people coming along," the orange haired guy said flashing Summer a smile.

She beamed with happiness, Raven almost wanted to puke. They were too cute together for their own good. Roman held open the door and let them inside and closed the door behind himself.

"We are back!" Roman called.

Without warning they watch as someone pink flashed before their eyes jumping on Roman and Summer. They were knocked to the ground, making Roman laugh. Summer was stunned but recovered quickly seeing it was Neo. The girl was short like a child but she was a teenager. Raven stared at her like she was the strangest thing she had ever seen. She had a faint scar on her neck making Raven frown.

"You wanna play a song Neo?" Roman asked and she jumped up in excitement.

Taiyang looked at his girlfriend seeing the ugly, angry look on her face.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and she whipped around heading upstairs.

She already knew which room was hers and Taiyang's.

X

X

Neo sat down on the bench and smiled at the three of them. She patted the seat next to her and Roman sat down grinning at her. Now, Taiyang got why Raven was making such a weird face. It found it weird the girl was so bouncy and happy to be around Roman when he had a girlfriend. Taiyang didn't believe she had platonic feelings for the orange haired man.

Sound, the two of them started tapping away on the keys. Their fingers were fluid without halts, like their hands had the music memorized so easily. It sounded upbeat, then dark then sad. Summer felt like it was a love song but she wasn't sure. She wished she could read music and share that interest with her boyfriend.

Once the song was finished, Summer and Taiyang clapped for them.

"Hey, quit showing off and let's eat lunch man!" Brunneis yelled walking through the doorway scaring everyone.

Brunneis walked back into the entrance of the mansion and looked up the stairs to see Raven standing there. He felt like he was frozen in the spot he had stopped in. Her eyes were red as blood and cold as ice. His heart started beating erratically. She was drop dead gorgeous.

 ** _So I finished Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood so I can get back to my regular updating unless I get distracted by Envy x Edward fanfics lol I apologize for the wait and short chapter_**


	20. Suspicions

Raven reached the bottom of the stairway and just stared at Brunneis like she would murder him but he couldn't pull his eyes away. There was something about her he couldn't help but like. Her mere presence gave him the chills but he wasn't afraid of her. She walked up next to him and leaned in to whisper to his ear.

"If you so much as look at me or breath in my direction I will beat you to death. Do you understand?" she hissed, her voice filled with malice.

"I own this place. You can't touch me."

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. She twisted it at an odd angle and he groaned from the pain as she slammed him into the tiled floor. Everyone couldn't help but stand there and stare in shock. No one wanted to make a move in fear she might beat them to death, even Summer. Brunneis stopped struggling and laid there still as he possibly could.

 **"** **I said not to look at me understand? I do not make hollow threats and I will not take those kind of looks while the love of my life in the same room.** ** _Do you understand me?_** **"**

"Loud and clear ma'am…" he hissed.

Raven let go of him then smiled at her friend and boyfriend.

"The bed in our room is really nice Taiyang."

Raven grabbed his hand and they walked to the dining room while Taiyang shot Summer strange glances. Neo hurried to Brunneis' side and helped him up. Summer looked at Roman; she was speechless unable to say anything. She had no idea what happened but maybe Raven saw something and decided to act now instead of later. Roman walked over to his friend and punched him in the stomach lightly making him flinch.

"Are you stupid? She can kill you!" Roman hissed.

"I know… her… she just stepped onto the stairway and I couldn't help myself. If that's what Death looks like, then she can take me."

Neo made a face and walked to the dining room in disgust. Summer wasn't sure what to do but she followed the small teen.

"Now you upset Neo."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."

He rolled his eyes and walked into the dining to join everyone else.

 _He is the biggest idiot. I wouldn't even think of her that way whether I was with Summer or not. Something isn't right about her. I don't know what it is but Summer seems to be ok with her._

Everyone had already started eating but Raven. She looked like she was disgusted with the food but he knew it wasn't that. She was disgusted by the way Brunneis had looked at her or she could feel the thoughts he had running through his sick, womanizing head. Roman sat down beside of Summer who flashed him a beautiful smile like always.

After he sat down Raven's eyes landed on him. His blood ran cold and he even shivered. What was the murderous looks for? He bit his lip and looked down at his food. It looked wonderful since Jinex and Brunneis made it but he had lost his hunger.

To make matters worse, Brunneis walked in and sat down, his eyes locking with Roman's. _This is going to be a long summer_. He dropped his gaze and looked at Summer who looked just as uncomfortable as he was but her eyes looked curious like she caught onto something he didn't. Raven picked up the wine glass full of freshly squeezed lemonade and started drinking glaring at Roman.

"Roman," she said and he nearly shit himself from the sound of her voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"So, is Summer the only girl you're with?"

"Of course!" he choked out.

He was sweating now?

"Hmm."

He didn't know what that meant.

The rest of their lunch was quiet. It seemed everyone was afraid to speak in front of Raven but they didn't know why she was so mad. Raven finished off her lemonade and headed up the stairs. Taiyang decided to follow her. He didn't want to cross the line into making her mad. He was ready to leave instead of staying a week.

Roman and Summer spent a good amount of time in his piano room while she listened to him play. Brunneis sat in his room staring out the window thinking about Raven. He was captivated by her and he couldn't explain why. He felt in some way he knew her but he wasn't sure.

Neo sat in her own room staring at the wall. It seemed he was more interested in everyone else instead of her. Tears stung her eyes. Why couldn't he treat her the way Roman treated her?

X

X

Later that night Roman got out of bed and decided to get a snack. He closed the door behind him softly so he wouldn't wake up Summer. He wasn't going to jump the first night she was there. He didn't want her to think it was all he wanted. He honestly enjoyed her company and the way she talked about things excitedly.

Roman walked into the kitchen and opened the large fridge up and started going through it. He placed a bag of cheese cubes in his mouth and grabbed some ham. He picked up a can of pop and closed the fridge with his foot. Just as he was taking a step forward when he heard a creak of wood and metal. He dropped the cheese cubes out of his mouth and the ham fell on top of them.

Raven was sitting there staring at him. He knew it was her since all he saw was the glow of red eyes.

 _"_ _What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_ Roman hissed angrily.

"Sit down. We need to have a talk."

Roman went to pick up the food off the floor and threw it onto the table. Raven allowed him to make his snack and eat a few while she waited.

"You wanna tell me why you are staring at me like that? I never did anything yet."

Raven ignored his question.

"I want to know about that girl Neo."

"What about her?" Roman asked.

"What is your relationship with her?"

"She's my friend nothing more. Why do you ask?" he asked looking lost.

Raven reached over and grabbed his pop, cracking it open.

"I can see into the future."

Roman's eyes widened.

"Neo doesn't see you as 'just' a friend. She's in love with you because of the way you treat her. She doesn't care that you're with Summer."

Roman just stared at her dumbfounded.

"You never noticed?"

"I didn't see it that way."

Raven smiled for the first time.

"You're just dense."

Roman snorted, "I just see Summer as the perfect angel."

"I don't doubt that you feel that way towards her."

Roman scratched his head, "What are you gonna do about my friend? Why does he like you so much for? You scare me shitless."

Raven chuckled and emptied the pop can.

"I've been told the way my aura is… makes me affect people in weird ways. Unfortunately for me…... I know him."

Roman frowned.

"Are his parents dead?" Raven asked.

Roman shrugged.

"Hmmm."

"Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It was a long time ago."

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" he asked and she nodded.

"People don't like me. So, the fact she even does is amazing."

Roman nodded. He felt the same.

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"What your future with her will be like?"

Roman became silent.

"Well?"

"No. I want to be surprised by everything. Regardless whether it turns good or bad… I don't need to spend time worrying about it."

Raven smirked, "Alright then. I'm tired. I will tell you that if he lays a single hand on me and he will try- I will break his arm."

"That's fine with me."

"Think we will stay a few more days and return to Beacon. She's my friend and I care about her well-being. Even though I know it borders on crazy I still worry."

X

X

The next morning Raven woke up to see Taiyang walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She studied him since he hadn't noticed she was awake. His blonde hair had gotten longer and his face looked calmer than it used too. He was scarred up some from all the fights they had going to Beacon. A small smile spread across her lips.

"Morning Tai."

Taiyang jumped.

"Did you see my junk? I'm sorry- I didn't mean too!"

"I saw nothing and you're fine."

Taiyang blushed pulling the towel on his body tighter.

"Are… are you going to be mad the whole time we are here?" he asked.

Raven rolled over and laid on her back, "I had a talk with him last night. Everything is fine and I was very satisfied with his answers."

Taiyang smiled and nodded, "I'm glad because I was afraid you were going to knock everyone out at dinner last night. I was wondering what your problem was."

"It was like as soon as I walked through the door, everything changed. I still don't trust the small voiceless girl. I don't know what it is but there's something about her that I worry about."

"Summer seems to trust her."

"Trust gets you killed."

Taiyang pulled on his clothes and looked at his girlfriend who was thinking deeply by the look on her face.

"You trust me."

Raven grinned, "Well you did help me when I needed help and that was a big leap of faith at that time. I couldn't see what you would do but I had to trust my instincts. It was life or death for me at that time."

Taiyang sat down and squeezed her hand.

"You didn't leave last night."

She bit her lip as pain filled her eyes.

"I know," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"You can't keep on blaming yourself,"

"I will always blame myself. It doesn't matter."

X

X

Summer sat in the library that Brunneis had checking out all of the books he had to see if she could find anything out about herself. She never said anything to anyone but that haunted voice would ring in her mind every once in a while. She was scared of it but she was compelled to do what it wanted. She wanted to find the thing that did the voice wrong.

Summer wondered if the voice was angry because it lost love or because that person was taken from her. The voice made it kind of hard to decide what happened to her.

 _If you want to know so bad I can show you when you go to sleep._

Summer sat straight up.

"Hello?"

 _If you want to know why… I can show you why. It's hard to control my emotions._

"Am I crazy? I'm hearing you, aren't I?"

 _You are hearing me. I always wondered if someone would ever want to know why they are cursed and you are the first one to question it really. Even your aunt never asked questions._

"I want to know why but I need to ask you a question first."

 _Go ahead._

"If I were to finish this mission for you what happens?"

 _You would have to find my body. Then I can break the curse. You'll end up blind afterwards though._

"Blind huh?"

 _Those who were meant to be born blind take on the power to fight the one who did me wrong. It just ended up being that way. You'll know when you find him… he'll bleed instead of disappearing. I don't know if you'll end up making it to your fourth year at school before he comes after you._

"Comes after me?"

 _He seeks those who are cursed with the silver eyes and kills them. That's why they are feared. Not because they attract Grimm but because he comes after them and the people around them._

 ** _So I decided to start a FMA story with ed and envy. lol i couldn't resist but don't worry I'll still update as much as I can with all my stories_**


	21. Past of Love and Nightmares

_It was a long time ago before huntsmen and huntresses existed to protect the people of Remnant. People who knew how to use Dust were considered witches and they were frowned upon. There was a clan of people who used something called a semblance but they had regenerative powers. A few could cure genetic diseases that would be passed on._

 _One was very skilled in her ways to affect multiple people at one time and she was regarded as an angel. There was sick woman just a year older than her that she saw everyday trying to turn around her incurable illness. Her family was very poor but that didn't matter to the witch, she just wanted to help. It was a stormy day and it was really bad._

 _"_ _Miss Lily! You came back!" the sick woman said excitedly sitting up in her bed._

 _Lily smiled happily at her and sat on the end of her bed._

 _"_ _How are you feeling today, Eva?"_

 _"_ _I feel the same as any other day."_

 _Lily frowned and sighed._

 _"_ _Don't feel bad! Doctors couldn't help me either."_

 _"_ _That's not the point Eva."_

 _Eva frowned and brushed her brown hair away from her face, "What is the point?"_

 _Lily looked at her lap turning pink._

 _"_ _Are you getting a fever?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Eva crawled across the bed to look at Lily's face._

 _"_ _Why are you turning pink for?"_

 _"_ _Because. It's the rain."_

 _She sighed and sat in front of the witch._

 _"_ _Lily… talk to me. You've been here every day for three months. Tell me what is the problem is."_

 _Eva brushed Lily's blonde hair out of her face._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _The sick girl's eye widened._

 _"_ _You love me?"_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _Eva grinned and threw her arms around her neck, "I love you too Lily! I'll love you as long as I'm alive."_

 _"_ _Then I want to try something, but it's risky."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _It's a special mix of Dust with a rare wild flower. I mixed it with some of the blood that I got from you and it worked. Your blood was no longer infected. Do you want to try it?"_

 _Eva nodded quickly._

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _Lily started digging through her bag pulling out the medical supplies she needed. She pulled out a black bowl and started mixing everything. She pulled out a container filled with a gray liquid and poured some into the dry mixture in the bowl. It started to cloud up and she handed it the brown eyed girl._

 _"_ _Drink fast."_

 _Eva tilted the bowl to her lips and drank it fast. She shuddered and handed the empty bowl back to the doctor._

 _"_ _That was gross."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _What should I do now?" Eva asked._

 _"_ _Lay down and I'll stay the night with you. I have to make sure nothing happens to you."_

 _Lily leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She tasted the sour mixture but it didn't faze her any._

 _"_ _Wow," Eva breathed against her lips smiling._

 _"_ _I love you Eva."_

 _"_ _I love you Lily."_

 _X_

 _X_

 _It was about a week later and Eva was cured. Word had spread around that she was cured and that the witch was going to take Eva as her bride. It wasn't something frowned upon, but most people were afraid of Lily even though they had incurable diseases themselves and wanted to be treated. The two women had everything they could ever want- each other._

 _Six months passed and it was a few days before their wedding when a man showed up to their house. Eva didn't regard the man as evil or even dangerous. He was blind and scared. He was begging for help to see so he can protect his parents and siblings._

 _"_ _I don't see how you can fight those creatures," Lily said leaning against the doorway of their house._

 _"_ _I can and I will!" the man declared._

 _Lily eyed the man. Something wasn't right about him._

 _"_ _I guess so, come on in."_

 _Eva helped the man in and sat him down at the kitchen table._

 _"_ _Were you born blind?" Lily asked._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Does it afflict anyone in your family?"_

 _"_ _My sister."_

 _"_ _Why do you want to see?"_

 _"_ _To save and help my family."_

 _Lily jolted down on her parchment paper staring at the blind man._

 _"_ _I can cure it… but it will hurt. It may take a few days to work."_

 _"_ _That's fine I can wait."_

 _Lily left the room and gathered the supplies she needed while Eva watched the man. Since Eva was more normal human, she couldn't sense the strange feeling coming from the blind man. She made the thick brown paste slowly and then added some black liquid with bright red Dust. She returned back to the table and turned his chair so he was facing her._

 _"_ _Ready?"_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am."_

 _Lily pulled on a glove and smeared the mixture into his eyes making him cringe. He gripped the seat of the chair as the mixture continued to burn._

 _"_ _We are going to lay you on the table. Stay still."_

 _Summer walked closer to the man, he looked like he was in a lot of pain._

 _"_ _What happens now?" she asked._

 _"_ _Watch."_

 _It was a few days later now and Eva was sitting in front of the man on a chair while he was still on the table. They had to force their wedding a week later thanks to the blind man showing up. The mixture had dissolved into his eyes and his eyes started watering out something black and gray. He blinked realizing that he was able to see some more and he turned his head to the side seeing the brown-haired woman sitting there._

 _"_ _Who are you?" he asked, "Are you the witch?"_

 _"_ _She's not a witch. She's a special doctor."_

 _"_ _I want to see her."_

 _"_ _Lily!"_

 _Lily walked into the kitchen to see the man sitting up and staring at her._

 _"_ _Your eyes… they're silver?" he asked like he couldn't see them._

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _I heard legend of the silver eyed people. They were evil beings."_

 _"_ _If I was so evil, you wouldn't be able to see."_

 _The man stayed quiet._

 _"_ _I don't understand… Why would… You make blind people have silver eyes so they can hunt him?"_

 _Summer watched as the man left the house, leaving the witch doctor angry._

 _"_ _I give them my eyes. Only so many people in the world have those colored eyes."_

 _"_ _So… you're Lily?"_

 _"_ _Yea. I used to be."_

 _"_ _What did he do?" Summer asked._

 _"_ _Watch."_

 _Suddenly another image appeared. Lily and Eva were sitting at the dinner table when they heard shouting and screaming. Lily jumped up first throwing herself in front of Eva. An arrow with fire came through the window setting everything in the living room on fire. It spread so fast so quickly when she realized they were using Dust to make the fire spread._

 _Lily pulled open a drawer and pulled out a vial of icy blue Dust. She threw in the door way and it exploded creating ice._

 _"_ _Let's go!" Lily yelled grabbing her fiancée's hand._

 _They ran out the back down and the hold exploded._

 _"_ _Witch! Come out!" people were yelling._

 _"_ _Eva…" Lily opened her love's hand and place a large jar in it, "This is a large amount of Dust… I want you to get out of here and runaway. I can take care of them myself."_

 _"_ _You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!" the brunette pleaded._

 _"_ _You're right… I did but they have endangered your life and I cannot forgive them for that. They can kill me but the moment they try and hurt you… I cannot forgive it."_

 _"_ _You don't know how to fight!"_

 _Lily smiled, "I learned how a week after you said you loved me. I had a reason to fight now. So- go!"_

 _Lily shoved Eva into the bushes and ran towards the front of the house._

 _"_ _I'm here! What do you want?!"_

 _"_ _We are here to free the poor girl that you kidnapped and put a love spell on!" a few people yelled._

 _The woman rolled her eyes, "For real? I healed his eyes-_

 _"_ _It was the miracle of GOD!" people yelled._

 _Lily dug into her pocket and pulled out a blue glove and a yellow one. She slipped them on and took a fighting stance._

 _"_ _I will protect everything I love. If you wish to be hurt or die come at me!"_

 _Summer watched as the woman named Lily fought off everyone without killing anyone. The man who she healed showed up with Eva by his side. She was holding his hand._

 _"_ _What are you doing Eva! I said to run!"_

 _"_ _I want to be with him. I do not like witches."_

 _Lily frowned, knowing her voice sounded weird._

 _"_ _I see you're no different than me then. You can control people, can't you?" Lily asked._

 _The man glared at her._

 _Lily had not paid attention to what was going on behind her and she stabbed through the heart with a thin sword. She whipped around to see some other woman had done the deed. Just as she stepped forward getting the metal out of her chest, Eva stabbed her again in the same spot. Her silver eyes widened with fear and anguish. There was tears in Eva's eyes._

 _"_ _She didn't do it on her own free will?" Summer said._

 _"_ _No. I go through this every night… yet… I still feel betrayed."_

 _Lily jerked the sword out of her hand and pushed her to the ground. Lily ran at the man her hand covered in blood and she slapped him on the face with her palm. Her blood turned black and crawled into his eyes and he screamed bloody murder. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. Lily blinked and looked to the side to see that Eva had died and she was bleeding out of her ears._

 _She healed up her chest as she cried. She finished as the man stopped screaming._

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he yelled._

 _"_ _I gave you my eyes…" she said, "You wanted to see, right? Now you can and you will suffer. Your kin any with a slight amount of blood relation to you who is born blind, will continue to get those eyes until they kill you. I know what you are… You used something we call a semblance. You call me a witch… but in fact you are no different than me._

 _"_ _You're sad and pathetic. You despise me but you are the same. I don't know what it is that you did to Eva or what you are really capable of doing… but I will end it here. I hate you."_

 _Lily picked up the sword covered in her blood and killed him._

 _Summer's face was stained with tears as a tall woman walked up beside of her. She was crying too._

 _"_ _It gets worse."_

 _The man's body started to twitch uncontrollably and his body started turning black. His eyes started to glow red with anger. Lily grabbed the sword and took off running. She knew what he was… he was a man turning into a Grimm. He had died a horrible death and now he would suffer for it._

 _Everything went black._

 _"_ _If he never survived… how…?"_

 _The woman smiled, "I never gave up what I did. I cured his sister anyways and she had children."_

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _I made sure none of her children were blind. She was innocent after all."_

 _"_ _What can I do?" Summer asked._

 _"_ _He's a grimm and a powerful one at that. I had to separate my body and soul to keep myself safe. I can't die until he's gone. I binded my soul to his."_

 _"_ _I thought you blamed her too…"_

 _"_ _I did. I was angry she was taking over so easily but I had believed one day her soul would reincarnate and I would be able to meet her again."_

 _"_ _Should I still go to the mountain?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. He might be hiding there though. I don't know."_

 _"_ _When I get strong enough… I'll be sure to do it for you."_

 _The woman laughed, "I hold you to that promise."_


	22. First Time

**_TheShadowofZama, everything will tie together in the end. Along with Raven's aura affecting others. But to me, being the way she is, she gives off bad vibes just from I've seen of her and I can only imagine what Neo was afraid of. I love her though lol_**

 ** _Frank Horrigan, lol no but dynamite would make things interesting in the future…_**

Summer opened her eyes. It was morning and Roman had already gotten out of bed. She couldn't understand why that man would go after her after what she did for him. It made her happy that Lily still healed the sister in the end of it all. If she didn't know why the man did it, why was she so hell bent on killing him? She glanced out the window seeing the sun come up.

The fact that some angry, vengeful Grimm was hiding somewhere out to get her… scared her. She had always thought they targeted people without reason…Now maybe it made more sense they went after people who looked similar to the ones that wronged them in a previous life. She made a face… what if she was killed… would that make her angry enough to turn into a Grimm and attack people?

Lily had mentioned something about Raven… but she couldn't remember what it was. She sighed.

"Hey, you're awake."

Summer sat up and saw Roman standing there.

"I wanted to go another part of Vale today. Neo and Brunneis are coming alone, you wanna go?" Roman asked smiling.

"That sounds fun."

"Um, are you ok?" he asked, "You were talking to yourself in your sleep last night. You had cried some too…"

She smiled, "I guess I had a nightmare. I'll be fine I promise. Let me get ready!"

"Raven and Taiyang said they were staying. Well, Raven is still asleep and he's afraid to wake her up."

Summer started laughing, "Of course!"

She hopped out of bed and headed for their private bathroom.

Roman sat in the chair in the corner of the room and drank the coffee that Jinex made. His mind had started to wander to the other night when Raven threatened his life basically. He never thought Neo being nice to him had to do with liking him. She seemed so in love with Brunneis or did she just make it that way? Well that is why he planned the whole idea of getting out on a couples' date and since Raven could see the future anyways, she would know the plan anyways.

He wanted Brunneis to like Neo. He also feared for his friend's life too. Raven seemed like the type to kill someone for looking at her wrong.

 _What is it about her that scares me so much? She said Brunneis knew her already…_

X

X

Raven woke up finally but her friend had already left almost two hours ago. She stretched and climbed out of bed to go to the restroom. She barely noticed Taiyang wasn't in the room. She slammed the door by accident and scared herself. She just glared at the door as she sat down to go to the restroom.

She didn't sleep well last night thanks to the reoccurring nightmare of Summer trying to kill her. Raven turned on the shower and got in. She hadn't visited the graveyard in a while and she felt slightly guilty but then she wasn't sure if she should torture herself with something that couldn't be helped. She was only human with a power she couldn't understand.

She was a monster. Just like Summer. She cracked a weird smile.

 _We are both messed up. We are both so pathetic… hanging onto fragile things such as love and friends when we could just as easily lose them tomorrow._

Raven finished up and pulled on a black shirt with black shorts. It had been a long time since she remembered their parents. Qrow and Raven took after their father so much they looked like carbon copies. Oddly enough he was a great doctor but no one would go near him unless they were deathly ill. Their mom always joked it was just a trait of the Branwen family but Raven wasn't so sure about it.

Qrow was just like mom and she was like her dad.

"Ugh, stupid things to think about."

"Raven are you awake?" Taiyang called and walked into the room.

"In the bathroom."

She opened the door and was greeted by her boyfriend with lunch since it was almost one in the afternoon.

"Oh… thanks…"

"You ok?"

Raven gave him a weak smile, "I'm just tired."

"Really?"

"I tossed and turned all night."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Taiyang sat down, "I wonder how Qrow is doing…"

"He's fine. He might get scraped up but he'll live."

Taiyang laughed nervously.

"Do I creep you out?"

"No… it's just I hope everything is better when school starts again. It's awkward enough with him being mad all the time."

Raven smiled, "He's just like his mother, holding grudges for long periods of time. It's just who he is."

"You never talk about them."

"It's because I don't like them."

"I don't understand why you two keep so many secrets…"

Raven glared at him, "It's because my mom didn't want me."

Taiyang snapped his mouth shut now.

X

X

Neo and Brunneis weren't really talking the whole time they were out. She kept on eyeing Roman and Summer the whole time. She had noticed a weird change in his attitude towards her- he was staying away from her. She wondered if that girl Raven had said something to him to scare him. Yea, it was wrong she liked Roman but how was she supposed to like Brunneis when all he was sleep with everyone all the time.

She had considered finding some other place to go, until she got into Beacon. She honestly wanted to ask Summer about it but she didn't want to bother the girl. Something weird had happened since school and now because there was like a second presence to her… like she was possessed or something but she remained the same.

Neo was no way a stupid girl. She studied hard to get the things she wanted even if it didn't work out in her favor. She had read that people had odd auras because of the soul reincarnated from someone weird or evil. Or their auras were so strong it was like a warning to warn weak people but Summer acted as if that girl was completely normal. Summer wasn't normal either, her aura wasn't sinister but something was definitely there.

Neo didn't like them being in the mansion and she was jealous. Roman had been all hers even though she couldn't do anything with him. She twirled her hair thinking about everything watching as Roman bought Summer a chocolate ice cream cone. She felt her eye twitch with annoyance and she looked away. She almost wished she hadn't because Brunneis was talking to another pretty girl at the ice cream shop. Yea, he was a nice guy to help her but he had no respect for her feelings.

"Are you ok?"

Neo jumped. Summer was handing her a chocolate ice cream.

 **[I'm fine.]**

"You want me to say something to him? He shouldn't be doing that."

Neo looked over at Brunneis again.

 **[I'm fine like I said. He's being a stupid man.]**

Summer gave her a weird unsure smile. Neo wasn't sure if she understood her. She had tried learning sign language pretty quickly.

 **[I think I should just leave anyways. Playing the piano is nice, but not worth it. I want to go to Beacon anyways.]**

"That's right I forgot you were! Would you like to practice when we get back?"

Neo stared at her.

 **[Aren't you a third year? Wouldn't that be unfair to me?]**

"My years in Beacon won't matter. It's a matter of whether or not I can hack it against you. There are weak fighters going to the fourth year but they are brilliant. Everyone has different strengths. You can go in your first year being the strongest one in the whole school. It's applying what you know and adapting to your situation. Is that a yes or no?" Summer asked with a cheerful smile.

 **[Why not.]**

"Great! I can't wait!"

 **[Can I ask you something?]**

"Sure."

 **[What is it that you like about the raven haired girl?]**

Summer licked her ice cream.

"She treats me normal. Even though I talked funny she still talked to anyways and when I was made her leader, she didn't question me. She always believes I'm right even when I'm wrong and I have much respect for someone so strong. I know people don't like her but I never understood why. She's nice and sweet she understands almost everything…

"She understands what it's like to be different. To be in pain and to bear that alone… She knows more than she says. Raven can tell what someone's intentions are just upon meeting them. I never understood why I was team leader when someone so capable like her could do it."

Neo stared at her. She didn't know the girl but Summer seemed so thrilled to be her friend.

 **[Almost seems like you are childhood friends.]**

"I wish! She was the first friend I had! I was always alone until I went to Beacon."

 _Then she is no different than me,_ Neo thought, _how can I hate her so much when she really is so nice?_

X

X

Raven was in the middle of her book when Taiyang crawled onto the beside of her placing his head on her lap. She looked down at him with a rare sweet smile. For some reason he was able to ignore the way she was and like her anyways. Maybe he was just weird but… she certainly wasn't normal herself. She put her book down and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well, that this is the best summer so far."

"How so?"

"I'm with you."

Her face turned red.

"I… I agree," she said making a pouty face.

"Raven, I love you."

Her red eyes widened.

"What?"

"I love you."

"What- why?"

"Why are you so surprised when I told you before."

Raven cracked a smile, "You were losing blood."

"You told me when you were emotional so… but I really did mean it. I do love you."

Taiyang reached up and stroked her soft face.

"I'm evil… how can you really love me?" she asked.

"Humans are evil in general."

She snorted and rolled eyes.

"You aren't a mindless killer. There's a difference. If you were, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"I guess that's true."

"Can I show you how much I love you?" he asked pulling on her black locks lightly.

"Do you have to ask?! It's embarrassing!" she cried covering her face making him laugh.

"I didn't want to try and you break my fingers. I'm glad you can't see the things that happen to you… because I could never surprise you."

Raven opened her finger so she could look down at him.

"Well…?"

"I want you too."

Taiyang sat up and pulled Raven's body over to the middle of the bed making her face turn unbelievably red. She had sex before but… this was different. He slipped an arm under her body and placed his lips against hers. She wrapped her around his neck pulling his body closer to hers. Raven was not really skilled at kissing considering no one tried too many sweet intimate things with her.

Raven was so glad he didn't try Frenching her because she was not up for that. His lips left hers and went for her neck. She let a low moan making him grin like a fool. He ran his fingers down her sides making her shiver and then pulled on her hair some. She was turning into putty faster than she thought and her underwear was already ruined.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

The words sent chills down her spine and she parted her legs for him which was a surprise. He half expected her to fight but she didn't; she was letting him take the lead. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor then unhooked her bra in the back. He definitely was good only using one hand; he tossed her bra to the side was well leaving her bare chested.

"I have to say you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even when you're mad."

She smiled at him.

Taiyang ran his rough hands on her breasts and then pinched her nipples lightly making her buck her hips in need of him. He pulled his shirt off next and went back to teasing her. She was shaking as he licked her nipples in circles and sucked on them hard. She gripped the bedsheets arching her back. Taiyang never had someone react so much to him before. It was quite thrilling for him especially since he cared so much for her.

Taiyang pulled away and pulled her shorts off along with her underwear in one action. His blue eyes widened some seeing she had soaked the bedsheet under her some. She looked absolutely perfect laying there even with the scars that spotted her soft skin. Raven was not a weak woman and that itself was sexy. He pulled off his own pants and underwear crawling onto the bed.

He ran his fingers against her womanly slit and she cried out much louder than he thought she would. Taiyang reached over in the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He wasn't in the mood to be a dad at the moment and Raven's body had already suffered enough trauma so he had to respect her. He unrolled the protective rubber over his length and positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready Raven?"

"Y-yes."

Taiyang slipped himself inside of her and it was like her insides were hot lava. He had to gain some control of himself or he was going to lose it already. He didn't want to disappoint her. He made sure his movements weren't just for him alone; she was gripping onto his back, borderline orgasm already. Raven couldn't hold herself together anymore and she cried out his name as the first one rocked her.

Her boyfriend gave her no time to recover before her second one hit her just as fast. Her vision was blurring out; she felt like she might pass out because it was so good. It wasn't just in and out, he grinded against making her clench around his manhood tightly. His caught her lips and she came a third time. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to walk ever again.

"Raven," he moaned in her ear and whimpered.

"I can't take anymore! Taiyang!" she cried and he smiled.

"That is really hot to hear but if you want me to finish you may not be able to make it after I'm down."

"I don't care-

Taiyang shifted himself and started pounding into her and she screamed. She scratched his back up trying to hang on for dear life. He showed her no mercy up until the end when he came thrusting into her harder than he had previously. Taiyang held himself over her not wanting to crush her weakened body. They both were breathing hard.

"I… love you… Raven…"

She let out a weak laugh and went limp, passing out.

"Sorry… Raven," he said, lying beside of her.

He covered her up with the blanket and he went to sleep beside of her.


	23. Skilled Beyond Her Years

Brunneis, Neo, Roman and Summer returned an hour later. Neo looked more annoyed than anything else but in her mind, she was nervous. Summer was a skilled fighter and frightfully strong… what if she lost in front of Roman? What would he think of her?

Neo headed up stairs to her room to change. She had wasted an hour getting ready for nothing but to watch Brunneis flirt with everything that had a vagina. She threw her shoes into the corner of her room when she heard the door open. She didn't have to turn around to know it was probably Brunneis walking in.

"Hey."

Neo turned around and gave him a death stare making him avoid her eyes.

"I want to apologize."

She just stared at him.

"You want to talk about it?"

Neo walked closer to him with a weird smile on her face.

X

Summer and Roman were sitting down stairs in front of the TV when they heard a loud echoing sound. The two of them looked at each other then at the ceiling wondering what was going on. It was either Neo and Brunneis or Raven and Taiyang. Raven wouldn't hit Taiyang unless he really deserved it.

"I hope everything is ok," Roman said.

"It's not. Brunneis was a straight up asshole."

Roman stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"He was all over everyone else instead of her. "

 _Ugh so she noticed. I wonder if that was what they were talking about earlier._

"Do you wanna have like a dinner date tonight?" Roman asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't wanna leave everyone here again," she said smiling, "I'm sorry."

"No, no I understand."

Roman just wanted to spend his summer with Summer only but instead her friends were around. Summer cared for him deeply, but she cared about her friends too. He wasn't mad they were there… she just didn't want to leave them alone feeling like she abandoned them sometimes. He made a face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hm? I just have a lot on my mind. I wonder if Neo is ok?"

They both jumped when someone placed a hand on each one of their shoulders.

"Neo!"

 **[Are you ready?]**

Summer's face lit up with excitement, "Of course!"

The two girls headed outside with a clueless Roman behind them. There were small clearings around Brunneis' mansion so it wasn't too hard to pick a spot. Summer took one side and Neo was across from her. Taiyang ended up coming outside in shorts and a white shirt looking like he just woke up.

"Are they fighting?" Taiyang asked sleepily.

"Wait- is that what's going on?!"

Taiyang smiled, "Of course. Summer loves to battle, it's in her bloodline."

"Won't Summer beat her? What's the point?"

"Everyone could Summer if they think about and know how to beat her. She feels the same for everyone. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses."

"You mean to tell me that you, Raven or Qrow could beat her?"

"There's a difference between me and Qrow to Raven. I think Raven would be the only real challenge for her because I sure as hell wouldn't fight either one of them."

"Yea."

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Summer yelled.

Neo gave a nod. The short girl pulled out an umbrella from behind her back.

"What the hell? That's a weapon?" Roman asked.

"Anything is a weapon if you have a great imagination."

Neo started walking forward swinging her hips in an alluring way twirling her umbrella on her hand. Summer stood there waiting for the first attack- she knew better than to attack first especially when the enemy's skills were unknown. The two of them continued to stare without making any movements at each other. Apparently, Neo had the same thoughts as her because she wasn't willing to make the first move either.

"I guess you think just like me," Summer said and Neo nodded, "Alright then… I'll go first."

The ground shook some and vines came flying out of the ground. They were a lot different looking than the ones she usually used- these ones had no thorns. Neo jumped up really high, almost to inhuman height and landed on the vines that were after her. She charged at Summer swinging her parasol. It connected with Summer's right arm as she went to block it; the parasol wasn't a normal one- it had some type of steel that left bruises on her arm. Summer made a pained face as she jumped back.

 _What is in her umbrella? That hurt…_

Summer didn't even bother picking out another weapon. She didn't feel the need for them when she had unlimited amount at her disposal. She kept losing half of them anyways- even though now she wished she had something because that smarted more than she had thought. Neo was a girl who couldn't talk and her fighting style was a little unusual like she was a dancer.

 _I don't know what to do unless I restrict her movements and take that from her to fight one on one._

There was a difference between fighting Grimm and fighting people. Neo jumped into the air and her parasol opened up and she fired a few rounds. Summer's eyes widened in shock and she couldn't react fast enough to block it. Even though her aura took most of the hit, her clothes were burned in some places. Vines shot out and one of the managed to grab on one of Neo's legs dragging her to the ground.

A weird squeak came from her throat making Summer stop her assault. This was supposed to be a friendly battle not a slaughter. Neo grabbed her throat and cough then puked on the side. The vine crumbled to dirt and Summer rushed to her side. Roman and Taiyang looked at each other.

"Are you ok?" Summer cried taking her hand.

 **[Sometimes I do that and I can't help it. I'm fine.]**

"You don't look fine-

Neo put a hand over her mouth. Neo nodded, even though her face was white. Truthfully, she was in a lot of pain and there was no way she could continue. It had been a long time since she made a sound that loud and now it was hard to breathe. Summer picked her up bridal style making Neo produce another weird sound from her throat and she jerked.

"Oh my god!" Summer cried and Neo pinched her arm hard, "OW!"

"Shut… up…" she wheezed out.

Summer stopped in her tracks.

"I-I will… be… just shut up…"

Summer shut her mouth and walked back to the mansion with the two guys behind her.

X

X

"Thanks for bringing her back… I would wish you wouldn't fight though even if it is for fun."

Summer's face reddened some, "She wants to go to Beacon."

"I don't think she can. She's reduced to nothing when she starts to make the slightest sound."

Summer glared at Brunneis. Roman never saw an angry look on her face quite like that.

"She can overcome it if she wants."

X

Neo was in the room while they fought out in the hallway. She threw the covers off of her and walked quietly to the door to listen more closely. All she heard was mostly Brunneis and Summer but she didn't know what they were fighting about anyways? She listened as closely as she could since the door was made of heavy wood.

"She can overcome it if she wants."

"You know nothing about her!"

"I know more than you since you were acting like an asshole out there! What else does she have but fighting and her music?" Summer asked.

Brunneis rolled his eyes and walked away, "Even if she applies I can all Ozpin and he won't allow her."

"Then I'll tell him she's an excellent fighter!"

"Please, don't fight," Roman said.

"What kind of pull do you even have at that school?" Brunneis hissed.

"More than you! I know I'm a great fighter! I'm almost the leader of my own team and we've made it out of rougher spots than anyone else!" Summer yelled, "We aren't dumb! We are outcasts for a reason! The four of us are on a whole different level than anyone else.

"I attract Grimm, Qrow attracts bad luck and usually that means more Grimm but he's always willing to see the good side of everything! Raven makes people stay away because she's different, she can teleport and she can see into the future! Taiyang is half Faunus and he's the greatest hand-to-to combatant that I know of! He goes with the flow which is good considering who he's paired with! It doesn't matter your weakness as long as you fight to be better for yourself!"

Neo felt her eyes water up.

"We are all different and that's ok. I came out of the woods not knowing anything and I've grown so much going into my third year… She deserves the same chance as anyone else! One day she may be able to speak without problems but it takes time."

Neo opened the doors and stepped into the hallway. Brunneis stared at the tri colored girl.

"You should be in bed."

Neo shook her head, "If… you only felt… p-pity for me then you should've left me behind. I-I don't care… if I can never…" Neo started coughing spitting blood up in her hands, "I don't care if I can't talk at all but…"

She coughed again.

"Don't ever look down on me…" she finished finally, blood running from the corner of her mouth.

"You're stupid."

Neo smiled and raised her blood covered hands.

 **[I was for coming here with you when you promised to make my life better. I'll find some other place to go.]**

Brunneis ran a hand through his hair, "Stay the night and Jinex can take you wherever you want tomorrow."

Neo looked over at Summer.

 **[Thank you.]**

She returned back into her room and shut the doors.

Roman stared at Summer as she walked away to their room. It was no longer a wonder to why she was a team leader. She built her team up instead of tearing up on their weaknesses. She wasn't a weak person and he knew that if he wanted to be with her, he had to step up. Weak men weren't for strong women.

X

X

Summer sat in the library looking at the books again, just wanting to see if she could find something to read. She was itching to have another go at Neo but she was in too much pain for something like that. She had talked a lot more than Summer had thought she could. Her voice was scratchy and scary like but Summer imagined she had a sweet voice at some point.

Summer grabbed an old, green book and plopped down onto the couch. She opened and started reading. Within an hour she was 130 pages into it. It was about a princess who met her true love while they fought off a dragon together. She was loving it enough to where she didn't hear the library door creak open. She made it to chapter eleven when she looked up to see Neo standing there.

"Oh! Why are you awake?" Summer asked looking worried.

 **[Can't sleep.]**

"I'm sorry. You wanna sit down and talk with me?" Summer asked.

 **[Sure, why not.]**

"I want to stay, your umbrella hurts."

Neo cracked a proud grin.

 **[I made it that way. Looks are deceiving.]**

"It is," Summer said laughing.

"Ughhhhh…."

Summer and Neo looked up to see Raven walking by the library.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Summer asked,

Raven looked at her with a tired look, "I had the best sleep I've had in years. I'm just so damn hungry now."

Summer blinked, "Did you take medicine?"

"If you wanna call sex with Taiyang that, then yes… it was medicine."

Summer just stared at her.

"I'm going to feed my face," Raven said waving a hand.

 **[That was new.]**

Summer laughed, "Yea it was."

 **[I want to fight again.]**

"But your throat-

 **[It's going to burn no matter what so it doesn't matter.]**

"Are you sure?"

 **[I need to know if I'm good enough to get into Beacon.]**

"Sure. Let's go."

The two of them walked outside and headed back into the clearing they had used earlier. The moon was out tonight and it was unusually bright. The vines from early was still sticking out of the ground but now they were blooming with beautiful white roses. Neo looked around half expecting Grimm to be lurking around but there was none. The only thing was the smell of roses.

"It's so pretty out," Summer said

There was a strong breeze out too.

Neo walked over to the other side of the small clearing. She twirled her umbrella again with a seductive look on her face. Summer had to admit she was beautiful face and there was something about her that just made her like her so much. Neo's eyes flickered between brown and pink as she stared at the silver eyed woman.

"No holding back…" Summer said.

Neo's eyes widened.

"If you want to show you are the best act as if I am a Grimm. Be precise with your movements and never waste any. All moves must be for some reason. I know it's weird to fight me because I'm sure you've heard that I am a monster of some kind. I will tell you… if you are strong as your eyes suggest then you know you will be feared later. Whether you're a monster or something unusual. People fear what they don't know but I will hope you have teammates that care about you."

Neo's eyes started to water.

"There is no shame in being different."

She gave a slight nod.

"I'm ready whenever you're ready."

Neo gave a sure nod and took a fighting stance.

Neo charged in quickly swinging her parasol. It flicked open and fired off a few Dust rounds. Summer hardly ever used Dust and mostly she was afraid of it. A few thin vines came out protecting Summer and went towards her slamming into the ground. Neo didn't understand why they would slam into the ground instead of going after her.

She finally got her answer as more shot out of the ground that was crumbling beneath her. They closed up around her forming a ball. Much to Summer's surprised, she cut through seeing that there was thin sword at the end of her umbrella. Summer smiled and moved out of the way as Neo jumped into the air to go after her.

With Neo being small as she was, she was fast. She could flip and dodge anything coming after her. Standing there wasn't going to do Summer any good. Neo's eyes widened as Summer went after kicking her legs out from underneath of her. Neo did her best to recover using her empty hand to help her flip backwards onto her knees.

Summer went to kick her in the ribs and Neo blocked with her umbrella sending a sharp pain through Summer's leg. It didn't feel broken but damn did it hurt. Summer jumped back biting her lip trying to ignore the pain searing through her leg. Neo didn't give her time to recover as she went after her again.

A large vine came shooting out of the ground and hit Neo on her right side sending her flying into the dirt. She got up and held her side; all Summer's movements were little and sharp. This attack was brutish and forward. Summer went after her again with almost a hundred thin vines going at her. She wasn't going to play around with someone like Neo.

Just as she expected Neo came shooting through, weaving in and out of her attack straight for her with her sword. Blood sprayed Neo's face making her jerk back. Summer took the direct hit in her hand. She grabbed the tip of the parasol and punched Neo in the face. The young girl let out a growl as she stumbled backwards jerking her parasol out of her hand.

 _I can't believe she would do something like that. Her face makes no changes… she just wears the same blank look through everything. She barely flinched when I stabbed her… unless she is concentrating so much she can't make a face…_

Neo flicked her umbrella to get the blood off of it. She noticed Summer looked more tired than before. What was it? She wasn't healing her hand like it should have so… where was her aura going? _Why wasn't it protecting her like it should… where was it going? Does… does her power come from her aura? How does someone have so much?_

Neo went after her again this time she was going to aim as if she was gonna kill her. The older girl was surprised; it was like Neo had summoned some hidden power come at her at a fast pace but then she stopped. Summer stared at her confused and she felt a hit behind her. Neo slammed her into the ground with the thin sword from her parasol stuck in the ground by her neck.

"Wow… what was that?" Summer asked looking back and the image shattered like a mirror.

Neo gave her a worn out smile and laid on top of her shaking.

"Are you ok?" Summer asked looking worried.

Neo sat up on Summer's stomach.

 **[I didn't want to use that unless I had too because I'm not good at controlling it. I can produce an image of myself and move so quickly it looks like I teleported. I've been able to teleport twice but only at twenty feet intervals.]**

"That is so amazing!" Summer cried out excitedly.

 **[I don't think you're a monster.]**

Summer's expression softened.

"Thank you but… the only other ones who think like you are the people outside of Vale I saved."

 **[I heard about that. That's why you aren't a monster. Monsters move on their instincts but you move with purpose. You do everything with reason.]**

"You don't find it weird that I like fighting?"

 **[Curse or not it's part of who you are. How can you change that? No matter if some forced it upon you… You own it now and it's yours.]**

Summer smiled.

"I guess that's true for both of us."

Neo nodded.

 **[This may be the last time I see you until Beacon. Can we be friends?]**

"Of course! I can't wait to do some sparring classes with you!"

Both girls laughed

 ** _I had realized that I left poor Raven in a sex coma almost a whole day lmao my bad but sometimes one is the best thing especially when you can't sleep much like her lol_**


	24. Summer's Almost Gone

The next morning there was a knock on Roman and Summer's bedroom door. Summer dragged herself out of bed and to the door. She hadn't figured out why he locked it every night when Raven would knock on it anyways to hang out with her so late. Summer unlocked the door and pulled it open to see a smiling Neo.

"Oh! Neo!"

 **[I wanted to tell you I was leaving.]**

"Already? I figured you stay for lunch at least!"

Neo sighed silently and hugged Summer, surprising her.

 **[Listen… I don't exactly belong here. I'll be fine on my own after all… I know my limits in the world. I'll see you after summer break is over. I'll make it into Beacon. Please be safe because I would like to fight again in the future. If you don't mind… I'd like you to be my rival.]**

Summer's eyes widened, "What?"

 **[I don't really have a lot but if I have something to look forward too, it'll help move forward.]**

Summer held out her hand, "I'd love to be your rival."

 **[Good. I'll see you. Maybe if you can, return to Beacon early and we can have some training sessions.]**

Summer followed her down the hallway and down the stairs to the door. Jinex stood there beside of the car that would take Neo wherever she wanted to go. Neo stood there unable to move any. She didn't want to leave Summer- the only person who believed in her abilities as a fighter but Brunneis was no good for her and this was not what she wanted for her life. Neo looked up to see Summer had tears in her eyes.

 **[Why are you crying?]**

"I just want you to be safe ok?"

Neo nodded.

"Can I hug you?" Summer asked with a goofy smile.

 **[Sure]**

The two girls hugged and Neo got into the car. Summer waved at her as the car went down the dirt road out of the woods.

X

X

Summer sat slumped down in the chair in the library and stared at the wall of books surrounding her. She wondered where Neo would go and if she would be ok after all. She did want an all out battle against her when the time was right. Maybe after they both graduated but she wasn't sure if she would be around after that. That immortal Grimm lurked in her mind like a nightmare.

"You ok?" Raven asked entering the room.

"Hmm? No."

"You miss the little girl?"

Summer smiled, "I guess you saw the whole thing already?"

"More or less."

Summer sighed.

"It's funny thinking you of all people have a rival."

Summer made a face at her, "Thanks for the confidence."

"I always thought Qrow was."

Summer raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well… You two always fought all the time. Not screaming but it was constant battle. In that moment, he didn't care about his feelings for you or if you noticed them at all. In that moment… it was about besting each other. You two are rivals. For life."

"I guess that's true. I do miss that."

Summer smiled.

"Ozpin said Qrow will be back two weeks late for school and we should keep notes for him and collect work so he can catch up without making up next summer."

"That sounds good. Can I ask you something?"

Raven nodded and opened her bottle of water.

"Why is Roman on edge?"

Raven snickered, "Because he wants to have sex with you and I keep cock blocking him."

Summer's mouth dropped open.

"Why are you surprised? He is a guy and he cares about you. Taiyang and I had sex."

"Oh my god!"

"He is great in bed… And… I love him."

"Awwww!"

Raven blushed.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks."

"Hey guys!" Taiyang said walking in, "Are you hungry? It's a sub lunch day don't you think?" the blonde asked and the girls laughed.

X

X

"How are you holding up?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine."

"Did you like her?"

"No," Brunneis answered, "I knew she was talented but she deserved better."

"You're a dickhead."

"I know."

"You really are."

"I know that."

"Then why are you moping in your bathtub full of fizzy bubbles and wine bottle all over the place?" Roman asked.

Brunneis rolled his eyes and looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"You're a horrible liar."

"I know."

"She won't be back."

Brunneis snorted, "I know that. She likes you."

Roman stared at him.

"Don't act you didn't know… She was always hanging with you. It was very obvious."

Roman glared at him, "I only need Summer."

Brunneis rolled his eyes, "You never had a girlfriend. Do you really think being with Summer will last forever?"

"Shut up asshole."

Brunneis sank into the water some.

"I can only hope she does better on her own than being here. She's a strong girl."

Roman nodded.

"Yea."

X

X

Instead of leaving like Raven said she would, they decided to stay much to Roman's dismay. For some reason, he was afraid Raven had known of his intentions and she was staying just for that reason alone. Though, he didn't want to push things on her and try moving to fast. He felt like she had some lingering feelings for Qrow not loving ones but just feelings.

He looked over at Summer who sat there reading another book. She really enjoyed Brunneis' library- it had to be her twentieth book since she had been there. It had almost three weeks since Neo had left and Brunneis was still moping around like his life was over. He wanted to take her out and have a date but Raven was always there behind her.

"I want to take you out. Can we go to Vale and eat out. Maybe to a dance club?" Roman asked.

Summer looked up mildly surprised.

"I'd love too!"

Roman leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Even though she was smiling and talking, she looked distracted. She had been that way for a while now. He had noticed she would get out of bed at night sniffing or she would pace the floor muttering to herself. He looked at the top of her head as she leaned on him. Her hair was becoming more and more red.

"Summer... Is everything OK?"

"Yea, just a lot to think about."

"Do you wanna tell me?"

Summer looked like she was in deep thought for minute.

"I want to tell my team and you at the same time. I have to wait until Qrow returns."

Roman made a face.

"You know, I can't just not talk to him. He's stuck by my side until the end of Beacon and it depends on what career path we take afterwards."

"You mean you would still hang with him after Beacon?" he asked feeling angry.

"He's my friend of course."

Roman just stared at the wall. Summer pulled away from him and stood up.

"If you can't respect that he is my friend whether you like him or not then maybe I'll just leave until you decide to be a grown up about it. A lot of teams stay together for a few years after school because they work best together and that's the way they stay alive. I won't give up on them just because you can't get over your feelings. What he did to me was wrong, but if I can get past it then so should you."

Summer marched out of the room slamming the book on the side table on the way out. She ran up to their room and started packing her things. She wasn't gonna deal with petty jealously. She could hear footsteps coming into the room and don't care if it was Roman or not. She made up her mind and maybe if he had time alone, then he could make up his mind on what he wants.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry."

Summer sighed, "I want to visit Aunt Claire anyways. Then return to Beacon to readjust..."

"Are you... Breaking up with me?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned around to see the ex-criminal looked so hurt.

"No. I never said that."

"Ok," he said looking relieved.

"You think Jinex can give me a ride?"

"I'll drive you myself. I'll feel better knowing you made it back safely."

"I gotta go to Beacon first then to Aunt Claire's. I have to call her anyways. I gotta get Raven and Taiyang."

"Alright. I'll be outside waiting."

Summer finished packing and carried her stuff downstairs. Raven and Taiyang were already waiting for her with their stuff. She smiled. Oddly enough she never found it creepy she already knew what was happening. They walked outside together feeling the afternoon sun.

"He is a good guy," Raven said, "He's just stubborn and wants you to himself."

Summer laughed, "Thank you for understanding."

Raven nodded and they got into the car for their way back to Beacon.

X

X

"You think I can come over?" Summer asked sitting on her bed back at Beacon.

 _"_ _Of course. How long do you want to stay?"_

"I got about two weeks left… Can I stay for a week and a half?"

 _"_ _Of course! Can I get you tomorrow?"_ Claire asked with excitement in her voice.

"I'll be ready just send me a message when you're on your way."

 _"_ _I sure will. Love you Summer."_

"I love you too Aunt Claire. Bye, bye."

 _"_ _Bye."_

Summer hung up and looked at the wall with a smile.

 _At least I can have one summer break with my family, even if it is one person._

It felt strange to stay at Beacon after spending so much time at Brunneis large mansion. Summer felt like she didn't spend much time with Roman after Neo left. She felt bad because it was like she was seeing herself. She didn't look upset that she had to be alone though… Summer wished she could go back to that. Back to when she didn't have to worry about anyone else.

She never wanted people to get hurt because of her.

She flopped back against her pillows. Everything she had experienced up until was just straight up survival. Summer didn't need Beacon to teach her anything because she knew everything about being out there all alone. She fought off Grimm with her bare hands for a long time. Everything she learned in her classes, she already knew. She could graduate if she wanted and she would pass with flying colors.

She had told Roman she wouldn't abandon her team. So, she wouldn't. The three of them probably knew she didn't need them to live. She made a pained face.

She was afraid that Grimm would find her and hurt her friends. She wanted to leave but she couldn't bring herself to wander off to leave everyone worrying. Summer threw an arm over her face trying not to cry. She didn't wish this upon herself but what is done is done. Lily needed her help now but it may come down to abandoning her friends and her boyfriend in the end. Would she even make it to her fourth year of Beacon?

X

X

"Hey brother. How is training coming along?" Raven asked painting her toe nails bright blue on the roof of Beacon.

 _"_ _It's fine I am surprised that you called. You hate calling people."_

Raven smirked, "You know me so well. Actually, I called because Ozpin said you wouldn't be here until two weeks late."

 _"_ _It's true. I'm holed up here until my job is done."_

"Can I ask why you're doing this?" she asked, "I mean, you could always train with us."

Qrow stayed silent.

"Did you hang up on me you, asshole?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Then what is the big deal?"

 _"_ _I had been thinking lately."_

"Interesting."

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't already know why?"_

"I am sure."

 _"_ _After knowing you kept me safe all this time and did everything for me… You and Summer saving us from the spiders. Then went that small village was attacked you made me stay behind. I began to feel like a disappointment. Then Summer told me if I didn't get myself straight, I would kill us all. I allowed my feelings to get in the way of everything._

 _"_ _I had Summer and I lost her because I was selfish. I wanted everything my way… but that wasn't the way to go. Summer is a free spirit and she has always been that way. When… you told me about the future I had lost, it crushed me. I realize I can never have her back no matter what I do but I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death. I want to be the man I need to be."_

 _Sniff, sniff._

 _"_ _Raven, are you crying?"_ Qrow asked in disbelief.

"No, shut up stupid I'm not!" Raven said unable to fight back the tears.

 _"_ _Damnit are you on your period!?"_

"No dumbass! It's nice to hear you're ok! You're my only family member idiot!"

Silence.

 _"_ _Mom and Dad… left us on this day years ago. I can't remember too much but I always remember the date. Is that why you're so emotional."_

"Probably."

Silence again.

 _"_ _I'll see you soon Raven. I love you."_

"Love you too. Bye Qrow."

The line went dead.

She set the scroll onto the concrete and looked at the sky. Raven wasn't upset that her parents had left her that day. She had gotten a letter from those people wanting her to go back. Raven gave up murdering and everything else when she decided for Beacon. She knew they would be after her again. She refused to do it because of her friends and her brother.

No matter how many times those people apologized for her last mark, she could never forgive them. She wouldn't kill her brother.

 ** _Hey, hey! I'm sorry if updating is slow and it isn't because of my other story. I know the main and exciting points of my story and how it'll end in the end but the in between to get to that point sometimes is difficult. I guess my head is full of so many ideas I need some time to gather myself. I'll try to update again this weekend. Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys!_**


	25. Escape from a Cult

It was an hour after Summer left for her aunt's house in Rose Village. Taiyang was out training in the one of the training gyms and Raven decided to stay back. She just kept staring at the letter. She knew one day they would go after her again because she was one of the best they had. She did whatever she needed to get the job done and she was not the merciful kind either.

Even with a dead baby… what kind of mother would she be if she did go back? What kind of friend would she be? What if she did go back and they wanted a hit on Summer or Taiyang? What would Qrow think of her? No matter if she was cold person, he loved her anyways… but he wouldn't respect her.

 _No matter how much I run… or where I decide to stay at someone is going to find me for the rest of my life. At least Qrow can take care of himself now. I don't need to worry so much._

Ozpin knew of her affiliation with that group when she first applied there. She treated him no differently than anyone else. She didn't care if he was the head master or not.

 _"_ _So, Miss Branwen… I've heard some… stories about you."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _Ozpin smiled slightly from her one word answer._

 _"_ _Even though your brother was there too, there wasn't much on him. I guess I could let him in but why would I let you in with your background?" he asked seeing her eyes glow red._

 _"_ _It's up to you to make your decision but if you allow my brother here I'll be hanging around making sure that no one comes after him."_

 _Ozpin sipped his coffee._

 _"_ _Why did you decide to come here?"_

 _"_ _I can fight and I know fighting Grimm is different than fighting people or killing them. I have no intentions of killing anyone. I'm not here for a mission. The last mark they gave me was my own brother so I want nothing to do with them."_

 _Ozpin looked mildly surprised._

 _"_ _I want him to have a somewhat normal life. I want to be teenager too. I hate what I did but I ensured that we stayed alive so I can't say I regret it. So, if you want me here or not just say so."_

 _"_ _What do you think about life in general and surviving?" Ozpin asked._

 _"_ _The strongest survive and the weak will perish. That's how the world works."_

 _Ozpin hummed for a second but smiled, "I'll let you in."_

 _Raven looked relieved but just stared at him with curious filled eyes._

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _You're welcome though you are a bit hypocritical, you can do good at Beacon."_

 _"_ _What does that mean?" she asked looking annoyed._

 _"_ _You'll figure it out on your own."_

Raven did figure it out after the incident with the spiders. Even though she strongly believed that only the strong should survive, she protected Qrow all those years and now she protected someone else. In their first year, her attitude caused a lot of problems with the other three until that moment. That tribe they were part of, was really just a cult. It meant nothing more than evil people getting money for stealing and killing and she wanted no part of that anymore.

She wasn't the same. She was soft now, with Summer being her best friend. The girl had transformed her after the fight with the spiders and any time they had problems with Grimm on the battle field. Summer looked and acted weak but she was a powerful force. Summer was truly more powerful than she could ever be and she wanted to test her abilities… against the silver eyed warrior who could use living plants as a weapon.

It would be the only way she would know if she stood beside of Summer or below her. To know if her struggles made her good enough to live or if Summer's pain was greater than hers alone. Pain made you stronger. Pain made you realize the world wasn't full of sunshine and puppies… but the friendship you gained from understanding someone else's pain could make you weak or stronger.

 _It's been a long time… That first year seemed so far away. It was the only time I ever fought with Summer and disagreed with her…_

Raven smiled, "Stupid girl always smiling and cheering us on like a damn cheerleader…"

She turned her head to the side to look at Qrow's bed. _If only things had been different for us. If only they had kept you safe, maybe things would have been better._

 _X_

 _X_

 _Raven sat at the table listening to everyone talk about the people they had been requested to get rid of in the last week. Raven and Qrow were on the verge of turning fifteen so Raven wanted to get him something since they made it so far in life without losing any limbs. She was already rolling in money and she could just leave if she wanted but she wanted to make sure they were comfortable to where they never had to come back to that tribe. Her eyes flickered to the leader when he walked through the door with several folders in his hands._

 _"_ _Shut up everyone! We have new orders. We are sweeping the tribe for weaklings and traitors."_

 _Raven's eyes glowed some. They wouldn't dare to go after her brother. The leader started throwing folders at them and one of them slammed on top of the tabletop in front of Raven. She barely looked at it when the room became quiet. Everyone had nervous looks on their faces. She sat up better and picked up the folder opening it up._

 _Qrow's picture and all his information was on there, except the fact he was related to Raven._

 _"_ _What the fuck is this bullshit?" Raven asked throwing the folder onto the table._

 _"_ _It's your mark."_

 _"_ _What the fuck makes you think I would go after my own brother?" she hissed._

 _"_ _Because it's your duty in this tribe. He keeps attracting wanderers and Grimm."_

 _"_ _Marco, I could care less what he attracts here! You said he would be safe as long as I did what you wanted!" Raven screamed her eyes glowing bloody red._

 _She pulled out her red sword and stared at the leader with a blood thirst look._

 _"_ _What do you think you can do Raven?" Marco asked, "You think you can actually beat me?"_

 _"_ _If anyone who wants to live better get the fuck out of this tent or I will kill you," she screamed and people started shuffling out._

 _She might have been a teenager but she was not someone to messed with not even on one of her good days._

 _"_ _You think you can fight me? I gave you everything you needed! I'm practically your father!" he boasted._

 _"_ _That makes it easier since I_ _ **hate**_ _my parents."_

 _Raven jumped into the air and sliced the table in half kicking both pieces at Marco. The tent collapsed and she crawled out. Marco had his own sword out and he stabbed her right arm. She grinded her teeth and grabbed the blade with her left hand shattering the metal in her hand. Blood poured from her hand but she didn't care._

 _She stood up glaring at him. Her hand made a hissing sound and the bleeding slowed down. She pulled the blade out of her arm and tossed it to the ground. Marco stepped back as far as he could before she went in after him. There wasn't much he could do without a weapon. Someone called to him and threw him a couple swords._

 _"_ _You're a little girl… what can you do?" he asked taunting her._

 _She smirked, "I was the best one, wasn't I? You thought I would just kill my brother without question?"_

 _"_ _You did everyone else including your parents."_

 _Raven's face softened, "I never did that either. I have a heart after all."_

 _She charged in after him slid on her knees thrusting her sword into his stomach. He yelled and brought down his two swords but Raven used her aura to block it so it wouldn't kill her. Marco looked surprised because Raven would usually just take a hit no matter how bad but she was fighting to win with her life. There were hundreds of people escaping, some screaming from the chaos they were creating._

 _"_ _RAVEN! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

 _It was Qrow and he appeared on their left side._

 _"_ _Sister! What happened!" he yelled ignoring Marco._

 _Marco grinned at her and charged at Qrow instead. Qrow stood there stunned and he had no weapons to protect himself. Raven slammed into Marco's side and thrust her sword into his side making him scream bloody murder. He stumbled away some and fell onto the ground struggling to breathe. Raven raised her sword up and created a black and red portal._

 _"_ _Go."_

 _"_ _You're hurt-_

 _"_ _They want me to kill you."_

 _Qrow opened his mouth to speak but Raven shoved him through and he was gone. She turned around to see Marco trying to heal himself._

 _"_ _Where do you think you're going?" Raven hissed and stabbed his leg._

 _Marco screamed out. He had almost depleted all his aura to heal the wounds she had already inflicted upon him._

 _"_ _No one double crosses me! NO ONE!" she screamed, "No matter what I chose to protect in this filthy pathetic world, I will protect it even if it goes against everything I had ever believed."_

 _"_ _YOU'RE WEAK!" Marco screamed._

 _"_ _But I'm not the one lying on the ground bleeding to death."_

 _He looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. She had blood spattered all over her. She looked pathetic and scary at the same time._

 _"_ _I never asked for this. I never did and I won't return even if I'm on the verge of death. I can't kill the closest thing to me even if it kills me in the end."_

 _Gunshots were heard and she was hit in the leg. She moaned angrily and ran away from Marco._

 _"_ _WE WILL KILL YOU RAVEN! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!" Marco screamed._

 _Raven created another portal and looked back at him._

 _"_ _Try it."_

 _And she was gone._

 _Raven reappeared on the other side with Qrow waiting twenty feet from her. He started to run towards her seeing she was hurt but he stopped. That's when he saw it for the first time… She was crying. She had snot dripping onto the grass mixed with blood and tears. He just stared at her. After everything they had been through, she never cried once._

 _Until now._

 _"_ _Raven-_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _She pulled at her black hair and screamed angrily. She was hurt and she was bleeding. She was angry for letting her guard down. She had been protecting Qrow from the hits Marco sent to others to kill him but she never got mad about it. Once that folder landed in front of her, it tore her soul apart._

 _"_ _Where are we gonna go Raven? What happened?" Qrow asked crawling up beside of her._

 _"_ _I can't kill you," she whispered, "I couldn't kill Mom and Dad… I can't kill you. I can't kill what is half of me…"_

 _"_ _Wait but you told me you did-_

 _"_ _I didn't want you to leave me side! I was afraid you would never make it back alive!"_

 _Qrow hung his head in shame._

 _"_ _Don't beat yourself up. It was my decision alone."_

 _He stayed quiet._

 _"_ _Everything will be fine…"_

 _"_ _Can't you heal yourself?" he asked._

 _Raven shook her head, "I drained all my aura already. I don't have a lot."_

 _Qrow grabbed her hand and she jerked a little as his aura flowed into her body._

 _"_ _That feels so weird…" she said._

 _"_ _I know I'm weak Raven but… I can do stuff."_

 _"_ _You can't help me now."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I'm so weak Raven… I… I'll get better! Let's… let's go to that school called Beacon!" he said excitedly._

 _Raven just stared at him._

 _"_ _That is stupid."_

 _"_ _Stupid but the only choice we have!"_

 _Raven wiped her face and smiled._

 _"_ _Ok. We can try but you need to grow a back bone."_

 _X_

 _X_

Raven sighed. It had a been a long time since she had thought about that night.

"It was stupid but it worked."

She smiled and dialed Qrow's number on her scroll but he didn't answer.

 ** _[I love you Qrow be safe and make sure you return to Beacon since it was your idea.]_**

X

Summer stepped into Claire's newly rebuilt house. It was nice and tidy. She had painted the inside mostly white and a shade of a light gray color. They walked into the kitchen and Summer sat down at the table as Claire poured her a glass of lemonade. She closed the fridge and joined her niece at the table.

"How are things?" Claire asked, "I know I already asked you but you had a lot to say."

Summer laughed, "I'm sorry. I had done so much since you last saw me."

Claire reached over and touched Summer's mostly red hair.

"How odd. It's still turning red."

Summer nodded.

"Did you find out anymore? About us in any way?"

Summer shook her. She didn't want to lie but… she didn't want her to worry even more.

"I do have a question though. Are there any types of special Grimm? Like different forms?"

Claire put her chin on her hand sitting there thinking.

"I've seen one or two that look a lot different. It just depends on where you go…" she answered sipping her drink.

"I have a question."

"Shoot away."

"Why are there Grimm anyways?" Summer asked, "People have many guesses but no one is really sure."

Claire sighed, "The most common I have heard is that people turn into Grimm after succumbing to the darkness in their hearts or they were murdered in a brutal way. Or at the time of their deaths they have unfinished business."

"You think they'll ever stop coming around?"

"No."

Summer sighed.

"As long as there is hate it won't ever go away. You know… I had heard once we were the Grimm reapers and we were put here to take them out and send their souls to their resting place."

"That's a little like a fairy tale…"

"Too bad it isn't true. It would make things easier."

Summer nodded.

"Did you ever get a new weapon?" Claire asked.

"No."

"We have a blacksmith here that would love to make you a weapon then. It is like the ultimate thank you since you did so much for us."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't have any money."

"All you have to do is decide what kind of weapon you want and he'll take care of everything from there."

Summer gave her a wide grin, "But I love all kinds of weapons, how can I choice just one?"

Claire snorted and choked on her drink then started laughing.

"Spoken like a true warrior."


	26. A New Weapon for a New Beginning

Summer and Claire finished off their drinks and headed out of the house. Summer stared at the vine walls with flowers blooming all over the place. It smelled so nice outside and the sun was warm. She took in a deep breath. She could come here every summer. She wished she could but now she had one summer left.

The village was busy place with people talking and working. A few people waved to her and she smiled and waved back. It was a lot different than the last time she remembered and it didn't seem like there was that many people before. They arrived at a gray brick building and it felt like there as heat coming from it. Claire opened the door and the heat hit them in the face.

Summer gave her a weird looked but Claire just smiled and pushed her inside.

"You can leave the door open!" a deep voice called.

"OK!" Claire called back.

A tall muscular man came through a door and stepped behind the counter. He was covered in sweat and dirt. He had raven black hair and dark brown eyes- he had to be at least six feet. Summer felt like he took her breath away, he just looked hot for an older guy. She loved Roman, but wow… maybe because he knew how to make weapons and she found that attractive?

"Wow," Summer whispered her cheeks turning pink.

Claire snorted and started laughing at Summer reaction to the tall man.

"Drake, this is my niece Summer Rose."

"Aw! This is the beautiful girl who saved our village!" Drake said with a grin.

He stepped out from behind the counter and got on one knee like she was a queen to be respected.

"Thank you, milady! We couldn't have done it without you! You have such a great and wonderful power. You have been blessed."

"T-thank you… I have no problem with helping when I can."

"Naw dear don't be modest! I'd be more than honored to create a weapon for you and repair as many times as it takes!"

Summer looked at Claire who was enjoying the scene before her.

"So, what kind of weapon do you like the most?" he asked.

"Well, I've always used swords but most were just ok. I want something like that but a heavy hitter if you know what I mean. Some Grimm are tougher than others."

"I see what you mean! How many pounds can you lift before you struggle with it?" he asked.

"I don't know… I never actually tried to find out…" she said and he raised a finger.

"A lot of fighters don't know and I always have weights put away so I can find out. Some people prefer a heavy weapon, others prefer a lighter one. Are you fast on your feet?"

"She is. I fought beside of her. She can do long range and close-range fighting."

Drake grinned, "What a skilled fighter! I bet your vines are the long range, right? Have you ever tried hand to hand combat?"

"No, but I have a teammate who is good with it," Summer said smiling.

"I suppose you have a well diverse group?"

"Taiyang is the hand to hand and Raven uses different types of Dust blades and Qrow uses a scythe."

"Not bad. Do you want just a normal sword?"

Summer nodded, "Is that ok?"

"Of course! Sometimes a classic is the best but I will sure they know it's yours. How does that sound?" he asked.

"I'm ok with that. Um… thank you so much… I'm glad to be getting such a great gift," Summer said with a big smile.

"Well, little lady. Come over and pick up the weights."

Summer walked over and the weights were all different colors. Ranging from five pounds all the way to one hundred. She picked up the five way too hard making her stumble backwards. She blushed deep red because she was embarrassed but picked up the twenty with some difficulty with one hand. She then went back to the fifteen. She needed something heavy enough but able to lift with one hand if it came down to it.

"I think fifteen would be good for me since I might fight one handed."

"Smart girl! Come back tomorrow around one afternoon and I should have it done."

The two of them waved to him and left the building stepping back into the sunlight.

"He was really nice."

Claire grinned at her, "He is. He's the biggest sweetheart of this village. It's odd to find someone so understanding and sweet in this world."

"That's true."

"So… what do you want to do?" Claire asked.

"I don't know… I kind of just wanted to hang out with you."

The older woman smiled, "You are so sweet after all. I keep forgetting that."

"Um… do you miss Mom?" Summer asked.

Claire stopped and nodded, "I do a lot but you forgiving me made it better. So I can stand tall and keep going. I love the both of you so much."

Summer smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Summer."

X

X

Qrow sat down looking over the mountains. He could see that Vale was close but he didn't want to make it home to Beacon to early. He wished that his little trip had changed things for him but it hadn't. He didn't know how to face her after all this time. It still hurt him to think about her with Roman but like Raven said, it was his fault after all.

It made him smile thinking of Raven worrying about him. He had made a promise to get stronger but he hadn't fulfilled it until now. Maybe he would never reach the same level as Raven and Summer but at least he could stand by their side to fight with them instead of being protected like he always had. He wanted to show them that everything they fought for, the blood that bled and everything in between was all for something in the end.

He wanted to be part of team STRQ. He wanted to protect his sister instead of her protecting him.

He still felt so guilty because did all those things. Qrow didn't understand how she slept at night. She murdered all those people just to save him. He could never forget the way she looked so tortured when she passed through her portal. She looked like she hated herself and the world- the only time he had seen her weak their whole enough life. She needed to be weak once in a while to remind herself that she was human and not a murder machine.

Qrow wanted Summer to realize she just wasn't just a sacrificial pawn meant to die just for the sake of others. She was a human being too and that her life was worth living no matter what people said about her. She wasn't just some cursed human with her life crossed out yet. He couldn't be with her but he would show her that in time. That she could live without feeling like she was destined to die.

X

X

Night finally fell and Claire took Summer up to the roof. A lot of the village was dark and it made it nice to look up at the stars. The moon lit up the sky outshining some of the dimmer stars but it was still beautiful. Summer wondered what everyone else was doing. She missed everyone. She missed everyone being together.

She missed Roman but… she couldn't stand the jealously too much. Qrow was still her friend.

"Aunt Claire…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it wrong of me to be mad at Roman for being super jealous of Qrow?"

Claire looked at her funny, "Are you showing Qrow romantic interest?"

"No."

"Then why is he jealous for?"

"Because I suggested we might stay as a team as graduating."

"That's great to hear!" Claire said, "Teams who stay together usually live longer since they know each other so well."

"I don't want to part with them. They're like family to me."

Claire looked over at Summer who had tears in her silver eyes.

"That's what friends are right? Family who you aren't blood related too."

"That's true."

After a little while they went to climb down from the roof when Summer stopped in her tracks. She felt something so evil wash over her. Dread filled her heart and her heart began pounding in her chest. Her scroll went off but she ignored it. She started to look around waiting to see something coming at her but they were inside the walls… they couldn't get through no matter how much they tried.

"Summer are you ok…?"

Claire saw the pure terror on Summer's face.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Claire asked but Summer didn't say anything.

Summer dropped her scroll and jumped off the roof running for the wall.

"SUMMER!" Claire yelled and her scroll started going off again.

Claire picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _STOP HER NOW! THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THERE THAT WILL KILL HER!"_

"Raven? What are you talking about-

 _"_ _Go after her! Now! Once she climbs the wall that thing will kill her even if she has to kill it she isn't strong enough yet!"_ Raven screamed.

Claire dropped the scroll and chased after Summer.

The ground started to shake some and Claire knew what that meant. She held out her hand and ice stairs started to form up the wall. She began running hoping she wouldn't slip and fall on the way up. Summer was almost to the top of the wall and Claire formed giant icicles and chopped down her tower of vines. Summer let out a scream as she started to fall.

Claire jumped and grabbed her arm. Ice formed around her legs then it burst into snow. Some more vines shot up catching them. The horrible feeling was gone now and Summer just stared at the sky like she was waiting for it to come back but it didn't. She didn't even know why she chased after it.

 _That was him. I agree with your aunt… she's lucky to have caught you because I don't think you can overpower it yourself._

Summer bit her lip.

 _I'm sorry._

 _You have nothing to be sorry for. The whole point is you get out of this alive, right?_

"Your friend knew… she knew what you were trying to do huh?"

"Yea…"

"Hard to act stupid when someone knows you so well."

"I was so close…"

X

X

The next morning the two of them ate breakfast in silence. Claire already knew Summer wouldn't tell her about it. Apparently, it was life threatening enough she wouldn't share it with her. She was just like her mother hiding things for the sake of everyone else but she wasn't going to press her for any info if she wasn't going to share willingly. She would support her until the day that she came clean about it.

"When you get your new weapon then you can charge after things ok?"

Summer looked at her with a shy smile, "Yea."

"You had me scared though. You looked scared but you went charging in anyways."

"I do that… it's a bad habit."

Claire laughed.

"Well, once we finish the dishes and cleaning we can hang outside until it's time to visit Drake."

 **[Summer] how did you know?**

 **[Raven] it doesn't matter how far I am from you I know everything.**

 **[Summer] I needed to kill it.**

 **[Raven] I know and you will but not right now. There was a strong chance of you dying and the walls of Rose Village falling down.**

 **[Summer] I didn't know that.**

 **[Raven] when you come back I'll be more than happy to draw out the picture of the thing you are hunting. It was always kind of hazy until last night.**

 **[Summer] You saw it?**

 **[Raven] Trust me it's as scary as it looks…**

Summer swallowed hard. She didn't want to think about that.

 **[Raven] School is going to be here soon. We don't want to lose you just yet ok? See you when you get back. Enjoy your time with your aunt.**

 **[Summer] I will thank you Raven. Love you.**

 **[Raven] love you too**

"Was that Raven?"

Summer nodded.

"You sure have a great friend," Claire said.

"You don't think she's evil?" she asked.

"She gives off a weird vibe but she's like me or you. What right do I have to judge?"

Summer smiled.

"She looks familiar but I'm not sure. I had heard of a story of a girl and boy who were siblings and escaped a tribe full of assassins. The girl was apparently very powerful and carried colored blades. No one has heard from them in a few years but I have noticed movement of a lot of random people lately. There was a place ten miles out, full of that tribe. I lived here for a long time but never saw a boy and a girl."

Summer frowned.

"That does sound like Raven."

"Well, even if she did all that… she doesn't seem like the same person."

Summer nodded, "She's not the same person from when I first met her."

"You ready to go?"

Summer nodded.

The two of them walked back across the village to Drake's to see the sword. The door to the building was open so they just walked inside. This time it wasn't as hot as it was last time. Claire looked around at the weapons he had placed on the walls. Summer felt anxious thinking about how someone just made her a weapon out of niceness. She was worried she wouldn't like it but that thought disappeared when Drake came out of the back room with something covered in a sheet.

"Hello ladies! You came back! I have it right here!"

He handed it to Summer. It was about fifteen pounds.

"I call her Dawn of the Roses."

"Dawn of the Roses…"

"Take a look at her," Drake said standing proudly.

Summer pulled the sheet off and she gasped. The blade itself was white and it was squared off at the end. Along the sharp edge of was roses inside of a sun and the design went all the way down to the hilt. The hilt was white too with the outline of roses engraved in it. It was the most beautiful weapon she ever laid eyes on she started to tear up.

"I love it… Thank you…" she said her bottom lip trembling.

"Well I had to make the angel of our village something special. I hope it works well for you. It is heavy duty and will do the job. The blade can almost absorb Dust and use its power. You just have to figure it out for yourself," he said smiling.

"I love it," Summer said hugging the blade.


	27. School Again

Summer stood in front of the gates of Beacon staring at the school. It was like she was seeing things again for the very first time. She never thought she would make it to her third year in Beacon. She smiled- she was still alive and she hadn't lost any of her teammates. She stretched thinking of the words her Aunt Claire told her just before she left her village and returned here, _"Go kick ass and be the best! Study hard and I'll visit when I can."_

It was nice knowing she had family supporting her.

"SUMMER!"

She turned around to see Neo, Raven and Taiyang running towards her.

"Guys!" she yelled and Neo tackled her to the ground.

It was the best feeling in the world seeing her friends after so long.

"Did you miss me?" she asked and Neo nodded.

School had another two days to start so she could lay around and think about everything. She had decided on her classes the year before and unfortunately, she barely had any of them with her teammates. Most of them were about Grimm studies and fighting them. There was a class on the ancient history of Remnant. Those who got really good grades were able to get their hands on really old and restricted books or so she had heard.

"What should we do first?" Raven asked.

"I want to speak to Ozpin before anything."

Taiyang made a pained face.

"Why do you want to talk to him? He's always so vague about things."

Summer smiled sadly, "I have some stuff to talk about with you guys when Qrow gets back."

Raven ran a hand through her thick mane of black hair and sighed, "It's about that creature… isn't it?"

"You don't know?" she asked making a small evil grin.

Raven glared her, "That is so unfair."

"I know… I'll be back shortly."

Summer waved to her friends and ran inside the school. It took her ten minutes to run through the hallways and up the stair ways to reach the headmaster's office. She rode the elevator silently and it dinged, opening up to his office. She stepped in seeing he was at his desk drinking his coffee.

"Miss Rose."

"We need to talk."

"I see you have a new weapon and a new hair color."

Summer touched her hair and smiled, "Yea."

"Have a seat."

Summer sat down and looked into his eyes, "I don't need to go to the cave you had mentioned before. The one in the mountains."

He stared at her darkly, "You already went?"

"No. Do you know who Lily the witch doctor was? The one in love with Eva."

 _I am curious to know the answer to this. Maybe he could shed some light but you have already thought of that though…_

"How do you know about them?" Ozpin asked leaning back in his chair, "That is a dark tale many people don't like talking about or know about."

"I know about it. I want to know why that man attacked her in the first place and used Eva against her."

"A long time ago man barely learned how to fight Grimm. When they used Dust for fighting it was ok. Then some people used the elements of nature in ways to experiment on people and a lot of them died turning into fearsome Grimm. Some humans had discovered how to treat incurable diseases and decided to help the world but only the ones who didn't fear them. Lily was the only one who treated everyone regardless of how they felt about her.

"A lot of people feared her thinking she was trained under an intelligent Grimm because her power was special… but she had lived for over two hundred years. She stayed alone a lot until she had fallen in love with one her patients. Eva was the first human being who wasn't afraid of her. The reason people were afraid of her was because she experimented on Grimm. She was able to cure them of their darkness."

Summer sat there stunned.

 _I never told you. I had my reasons. I am sorry._

"Then why would they be so afraid of someone who could help everyone?" she asked looking upset.

"They thought she was a devil or the daughter of the Devil himself. Very few people thought she was an angel but those who did, tried to carry out her work. They had discovered she left behind a case of documents showing the things she had done for people. She never did something on someone without trying it on herself first. She would make herself sick then find the cure. The only problem was she had a very weird aura. All of her medicine was activated by her aura."

 _He is right. I had hid myself away from help after that man killed Eva. I was more or less depressed I had lost the one person who meant the world to me._

"The man turned into a fearsome Grimm," Summer said.

Ozpin frowned, "How do you know?"

"Because I do. I'm looking for that man now."

"He's a Grimm."

"Though I am conflicted with something," Summer said, "If I kill him, then the curse is broken and I become blind returning to a normal human being."

"Blind?" he asked, "The man was blind?"

"Yea and he had an evil aura."

"I had heard a lot of families with strong hereditary semblances would fight. Maybe he found out his family fought with hers at one point and wanted revenge."

 _That makes no sense… I lived a lot longer than two hundred years. I was the only one left after 175 years. My parents died of disease before I could cure them myself. I was no murderer… Unless someone who lived just as long as me had it out for me… Then manipulated people to get what they want._

"Who would be a live longer than her? Or just as long?" Summer asked.

Ozpin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I can't say."

Summer stood up, "If I come across him again, I will leave Beacon whether you expel me or not."

"Breaking the curse would leave you with no sight. Is this something you want to do? I know a lot of silver eyed people would love to be free from their curse but to lose sight and power?"

 _Power?_

"It's not about power."

Summer left for the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

 _I only ever wanted the power to keep people safe. To keep my friends safe. People feared me forever and now… I have to hunt someone down…_

 _I will have the cure to make him human and so we can get to the bottom of everything. I cannot guarantee that you will be safe even after you send his soul to the afterlife. He was human but now he's a possessed soul looking for me. I am really old but I can't die until I know why he did it._

"I understand."

X

X

"HELL YEA!" Taiyang screamed. It was officially the first day of their third year.

"So! What do you think we'll be fighting this year?" Raven asked, "No more spiders I hope."

 **[Spiders? You fought those horrible things? The murderous intent coming off of them is unbearable for a lot of people…]**

"I know but we did it… twice."

Neo looked surprised.

 **[You are the oddest bunch of people I have ever met.]**

"You better run! Ozpin will start speaking to the first years soon!" Summer said with a smile.

Neo grinned and ran joining the other new people, disappearing into the crowd. Summer, Raven and Taiyang stood there watching the new students go into the school while a lot of the older one stayed outside talking to their friends and teammates. Something made a weird sound behind them making the three of them jump. All of their eyes widened in shock.

"Qrow?" Raven said.

Much to their surprise Summer tackled him and he fell to the ground. The poor guy was covered in bruises, cuts and dirt already. He gave her a weak smile mostly because he was unsure as to why she would jump on him after everything he had done. She grabbed the front of his shirt and slapped him a few times on the cheek as humanly possible, crying as she did so.

"Summer! Why the hell are you hitting me?!" he yelled.

He looked up to see her eyes were full of tears.

"We are going to graduate together and stay together! I don't want us to go our separate ways and never talk again! You guys are my friends until the end and I don't want you leaving us ever again!" she yelled angrily.

Qrow flinched but he smiled, "I have no intentions of leaving you guys as long as you're still around Summer."

She smiled and hugged his head to her chest turning his face bright red.

"Alright! We want a hug from him too!" Taiyang said grabbing Summer's hood lifting her up.

"Sorry," she said grinning.

Taiyang helped his friend up.

"Hey, there."

They hugged quickly.

"So, brother…" Raven said stepping up to him.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I see you kept your promise. You're a lot stronger."

Qrow grinned, "I told you, didn't I?"

"You did."

He pulled her into a hug, "I don't want to see you cry like that ever again… Ok?"

She nodded.

"Let's get through this year alive because I have a feeling that it's going to be rough."

Qrow made a face and gave her nervous laugh. _Why does she have to say something like that?_

X

X

Summer had told Neo were their dorm was so that when she got her team, they could come visit. The four of them laid around in their beds waiting on word when the classes would start but it more than likely be tomorrow.

Neo had told them she had to convince Ozpin to let her in even though she couldn't speak. She didn't need to be team leader and she didn't need to speak to receive directions. He was very impressed with her fighting skills and told her they exceeded what he thought possible so he was more than happy to let her in. She had a feeling her teammates wouldn't be so happy since she couldn't talk but she had to overcome her silence regardless.

It was late afternoon when their dorm room door flew open and Neo came skipping in with three people behind her. One was blonde and she had bright neon green eyes. She wore glasses and she had a really serious look on her face like her face was frozen. The second one was a guy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked just as serious at the blonde girl and he was taller than the rest of them. Last was a guy a few inches shorter than the other male, with wild grass green hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled. At least he was smiling.

 **[This is Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood and Bartholomew Oobleck. Glynda is the leader though. We are G-N-B-J for gunnbjorn]**

"That's a really neat team name!" Summer said jumping up to meet them all.

"My name is Summer Rose! This is Raven and Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long."

The two serious ones looked at each then gave Summer a weird look.

"We've heard of you," Glynda said with a mean look on her face, "Apparently you're a monster, that's one evil, that one brings bad luck and the other one can't fight."

Neo's mouth hung open in shock and anger. She signed furiously but it wasn't going to help.

"We can't understand you," James said looking annoyed.

"She said you can't judge people by what you think you know and heard. They're all good fighters and she has personally taken on Summer herself and that she is her rival," Bartholomew said giving Neo a thumb's up.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I have heard about you guys too," he said with a smile, "I heard you rescued a village and created a barrier to keep all the Grimm out and you were attacked by spider Grimm in your first year. They say team STRQ is the best in Beacon."

Glynda looked at him funny, "I heard other things."

"Everyone has different semblances and that you should respect that," Bartholomew said looking disappointed his teammates were so judging.

"You know… If Summer can like me for me, then you idiots should be able to too. Even Neo likes me and I can tell she's afraid of me," Raven hissed with her eyes glowing.

 **[Don't worry about the other two. I'm sure after time things will get better. James is from Atlas and he transferred to get more experience.]**

"I heard people in Atlas were stuck up," Qrow said giving James an evil grin.

"Excuse me?"

Taiyang laughed nervously, "Let's not start this ok?"

"Who knew the new ones would be judgmental assholes?" Raven said standing up and she walked towards them. She knew her aura would make them feel uncomfortable and she was right, they backed up a bit.

"I hope we meet in a few classes! I would love to battle!" Summer said excitedly.

Neo nodded.

"I never met a girl who liked to fight until I met Neo and now you," the green haired boy said.

Summer blushed, "I love the thrill."

"Well, we need to go to our dorm room. Bye," Glynda said and she turned to leave with James behind her.

"Bye!" Bartholomew said waving to them and they were gone down the hallway.

"They seemed… nice," Taiyang said.

"I hate kids," Raven murmured.

"What a wonderful start of the year already," Qrow muttered and crawled under the covers, "I'm going to nap while I can."

The other three looked at each other, "Same."

They weren't going to be sleeping a lot anymore. They all heard the third and fourth year students didn't have a lot of paperwork but more hands-on experience to prepare them for their lives outside of Beacon. The only thing they wished for was that all of the students survived this year unlike the year before. Though, the nap before sleepless nights is what mattered at that moment.

X

X

Neo sat on her bed which was the one in the corner because everyone wanted their space except Bartholomew only because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She smiled anyways, reminding her of sharing a room with her siblings when they were younger. Even though James and Glynda were kind of distance, as she knew they were serious and she always had Bartholomew to talk too. At least someone knew what she was saying.

"I can't believe your friends with them," Glynda said.

Neo looked at Bartholomew and started signing.

"Well, they are a lot nicer than you and at least they have respect for me. If you ever have trouble, they are the ones you want on your side. That's why Summer is my rival."

"They can't be that great."

Neo grinned and looked at James.

"She says, 'I know you think the same as me… but just you wait because I will be kicking your ass.'"

 ** _I thought it would be nice to have some other characters added to the story and Neo needed to be part of a team. Gunnbjorn is Greenland's highest mountain by the way (I had to google words containing GNBJ and it took twenty minutes to decide on one lol It means 'whiteskirt'. I had this chapter done the other day but I couldn't post it until today._**


	28. Lurking in the Dark

It had already been a week since they started their third year and they were piled up with more homework than the year before. Every class had three or four tests just in that week to see if they still remembered things from last year. It was no surprise Taiyang failed half of them but it didn't count towards their grades thankfully. Qrow only did slightly better with Raven and Summer passing all of them without problems.

The voice in Summer's head had been really quiet through the whole week and she was pretty happy about it. She constantly felt on edge and she hoped they wouldn't have to return to the forest. She wasn't sure if she would end up running into _it_ or the Geists instead but she wasn't willing to chance it. Sometimes she just wanted to ask Raven what she saw but then she knew things might change with every action she took.

She knew Ozpin was hiding something big from her but she wasn't sure what it was.

Summer dropped her books onto her bed and just stared at them. The lingering thought in her mind was whether or not she would live. Her teammates didn't have anything to do with it but they would interfere anyways. She honestly didn't want to die and a lot had to do with the fact she had her Aunt Claire now. She didn't want to disappear off of the planet after getting to know her some. She had no one before but now it was different.

She pulled her scroll and stared at it. Roman hadn't messaged her once. Perhaps he didn't want to be with her any more but how could she blame him? Once the truth about her and Lily came out… he would probably run. Normal people wanted to live… unlike her… she felt compelled to throw herself in harm's way to save others. It was a horrible flaw.

 _If he loves you he won't run. Eva knew the dangers of being with me and she stayed anyways. You mustn't think so low of yourself. You surprise me by how nice you really are. You are put together so well mentally and physically… You are a great warrior. Even if that strange man is holding back information, you will find out what you need._

"I guess that's true."

 _You picked out classes to help you right? I suggest reading those._

"Too bad you can't help."

 _The writing you have now is a lot different than I can remember but it is somewhat similar._

"You are old, aren't you?" Summer said with a smile.

 _I am but I don't look it._

"Can you remember everything from when you were alive?" she asked.

 _Some. I would just have to think about it. Why do you ask?_

"Think of the enemies you had while you were alive in your own body. I know you probably had a lot but I think it would help and we can narrow them down."

 _I can do that no problem. Just work on school stuff and I'll let you know if I remember anything._

"Alright."

Summer plopped down on her bed and started going through her books. _This is gonna kill me before any Grimm does._

X

X

Qrow was up in a tree asleep when Raven finally found him after an hour of searching. He was one class short of the others so he could sleep some. She picked up a rock from the ground and threw it into his side really hard. He jumped and yelled then fell onto the ground with a hard thud. He looked up at his sister with his eyes twitching annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Watch your mouth."

"My question still stands."

"I'm rusty… Want to practice?" she asked looking sincere.

"You never want to battle me," he said.

"Yea, well you never seemed any better in the last few years but now I can feel the difference just being around you. I want to see how great you really got," she said her eyes glowing red with excitement.

Qrow swallowed hard. _The look on her face is so scary… She scares me but I'm too afraid to so no._

"S-sure! Anything you want but you have to promise you won't kill me…" he said laughing nervously.

Raven grinned deviously, "I promise to try not to."

 _That doesn't make it better Raven…_ he thought.

X

"Summer!"

Summer looked up to see Taiyang coming through the doorway.

"What?"

"Raven and Qrow are fighting."

"What?! What did he say?! Doesn't he know not to provoke her already-

"No, like she's testing him."

"Oh."

Summer looked down at her book and slammed it shut.

"I wanna watch!" she yelled sprinting out of the room with Taiyang behind her.

She whipped out her scroll and messaged Neo to come watch. They weren't outside yet and they could hear the sounds of the twins' fight going on. People had started to gather around and Summer pushed her way to watch the fight. She couldn't believe it- they were almost evenly matched at this point. Rock was being shattered everywhere. Metal clashing against metal, it was almost too hard to see they were moving so fast.

"Hey Summer!"

Taiyang and Summer turned around to see Neo and Bartholomew walking through the crowd to stand next to them. James and Glynda came through next. The two of them look unamused until the twins blew pass them almost knocking them down. Everyone was cheering for Raven or Qrow to win; it was a sight to see them going at it instead Raven just punching him.

 **[I can't believe how fast they are]**

"I know! Qrow just came back from training over the summer."

Glynda and James were slightly shocked by the speed and power the twins had. They had heard that team STRQ was one of the strongest teams to ever grace the grounds of Beacon but they were scary. There was something about their leader too… she gave off a weird vibe even though she seemed the most normal of the four.

Raven and Qrow landed onto the ground when some of the teachers came to break the fight up.

"Stop it you two!"

Ozpin came through the crowd with a smile on his face.

"Destroying the court yard, I see."

Raven grinned and Qrow looked embarrassed.

"I see you are doing a lot better Mr. Branwen. I'm glad to see that. You two can help redo the court yard."

"I can fix it," Glynda said pulling out a riding crop.

Ozpin smiled at her as she raised it above her head and everything started to go back into place as she waved it around.

"Ok, everyone. Make sure you finish your homework and enjoy dinner ok?" the headmaster said and he disappeared.

"Qrow, I am impressed," Raven said, "I can't believe you got that much better. Did you almost die a few times?"

Qrow made a face, "No… we went after the spider type Grimm."

"Really."

"Yea… since they are one of the worse Grimm to exist, they wanted to diminish their numbers so that's what we did."

Raven smiled, "I like that."

X

X

It was dinner time and they were in the mess hall eating when the lights started to flicker. Summer and Raven looked at each other funny. The lights shouldn't be flickering like that mostly because it was Dust powered. The lights flickered again and Summer looked outside to maybe see if there was a lightning storm that would interfere with the Dust powering the electricity in the school.

"Something isn't right…" Taiyang said, "I sense something… sinister."

"Your Faunus senses are tingling?" Raven asked.

Taiyang smirked, "You could say that."

 _It's near._

"It's near?" Summer said aloud.

 _Not inside of Vale but close to it. He is scary…_

"Is that why the lights are flickering?" Summer asked.

 _There's something else out there. I think it attracts other Grimm since it's so powerful. Summer… is you need to use my power… you're welcome to it._

"Your power?"

Raven looked over at her team leader.

 _Yes. It'll alert him but he won't be dumb enough to try here. There's too many skilled fighters here. Inside there's walls, you're ok to use it. Go outside._

Summer got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked looking suspicious.

 _I remember a bird called the Electric Phoenix but it's actually a Grimm. He must know I'm here because I haven't heard of that thing attacking anywhere for over a hundred years._

"Outside."

Summer walked over to the doors and opened them up feeling the heat. She had no idea where it was coming from but it wasn't normal. The lights flickered off and a few people screamed in terror which was odd in her opinion since they hunted monsters. Raven and Neo joined her outside not saying anything as they looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"Are you seeing it now or just seeing it?" Summer asked.

Neo gave them a weird look.

"It's bigger than the Nevermore. I didn't think Grimm could use Dust."

 **[Grimm that use Dust?]**

"It's more like it was made with Dust. I can't explain it…"

"Can someone make Grimm?" Summer asked aloud.

 _I think I heard that the source of Grimm came from someone very evil but it could be a fairy tale._

"I think you ladies better get back inside."

Ozpin stepped up beside of her.

"It isn't something children can handle," he said.

Summer looked down at her hands. Lightning started brightening the sky.

"I don't think it'll attack us," Ozpin said.

"There's more than one."

He smiled, "I should know you would know."

"I can't see the other one but it won't come near here…" Raven said.

Something landed on the ground causing it to shake. Ozpin pushed them back like he was going to fight it himself. Lightning lit up the sky some more but it was coming from the ground several hundred feet from the school. The air around them cracked with enormous heat blasting them in the face. The students in the mess hall were evacuating and screaming. The presence of that Grimm was strong.

"I wonder why it's here anyways," Raven said flatly and looked over at Summer.

Summer smiled nervously but she didn't say anything.

"Headmaster! All the students are safe!"

"Miss Rose, your plants would die against the lightning power of that Grimm. I advise you to go inside."

"Let's go."

Raven, Neo and Raven headed into the mess hall and plastered themselves against the windows. They wanted to see what would happen even if Ozpin didn't like it. Just like they thought, the Grimm didn't come alone. There were other smaller Grimm coming near the mess hall. It was hard to see without lights. Summer's heart was pounding rapidly.

 _You may need to help them. There's a lot of them out there. He's trying to flush out but I don't think he's sure you're there. Summer, go to your room. I don't want you putting everyone in danger._

"I can't do that-

The windows shattered as the area around the school turned bright like it was daylight. Summer and Raven gasped upon seeing the Phoenix. It was three times as big as a Nevermore and there were yellow streaks covering its body on top of its black feathers. Neo looked over at the two older girls but they looked stunned with fear. Neo grabbed their hands as the teachers of Beacon went at the Grimm.

They looked like they were struggling more than they thought. Summer squeezed Neo's hand almost to the point of breaking it but she the small girl didn't complain. Summer pulled out her scroll and typed in the number for her locker. Raven nodded and did the same. Then Neo did the same. The lockers crashed right outside the mess hall. They walked outside and opened the lockers.

"I told you ladies to stay inside!"

"We are here too!" Qrow yelled pulling out his scythe.

Taiyang had his Dust gloves on with a big smiled, "We couldn't miss the party, right?"

Summer grinned pulling out her sword, "Ready?"

"READY!" they yelled and they charged in.

Neo, Taiyang and Qrow went after the Phoenix. Summer and Raven took off for the smaller Grimm on the ground. The sword was wonderful and it cut through her enemies like butter. It was like the sword was destined to hers and nobody else's. Was it reacting to her aura? The giant bird screeched as the teachers and the students attacked it giving it's all but it jumped into the air knocking everyone off.

"We need it to land!" Ozpin yelled.

"Neo!" Summer yelled and the small girl came running towards her.

 **[Yes?]**

"We are going into the air. You think you can create several illusions and teleport us onto the bird? If we can get it close to the ground then I can hold it down just for a few seconds?" Summer asked.

Neo nodded and Summer grabbed her head. They shot off into the air on the vines. Summer knew the higher the vines got, the thinner they were. Neo performed illusion after illusion creating repeated images of them as they got higher into the sky. It confused the Grimm just like Summer wanted and it started attacking the illusions with lightning attacks.

It went barreling towards the ground without knowing Summer and Neo was on its back now. It hit the ground and thorny vines shot out of the ground at an alarming rate, wrapping around the stunned Phoenix. It screeched as loud as it could in anger but it couldn't get loose. The yellow streaks its back started to glow but Qrow charged in taking its head off. The body jerked for a minute then it dropped onto the ground completely and started disappearing into black smoke.

Raven smiled and sheathed her weapon. The teachers gave them dirty looks but they smiled at them anyways. At least the school was safe for now.

X

X

Team STRQ got up the next morning early even though it was Saturday and they went to breakfast. They looked like crap and none of them smiled as they got their coffee, juice and food. Neo dragged herself out of bed with a smiling Bartholomew behind her. They joined them at the table and they grunted at them like it was greeting.

The headmaster joined them carrying a whole pot of coffee and his coffee cup.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," they said grumbling.

He smiled and poured himself his first cup.

"It is Saturday, why didn't you sleep in?" Ozpin asked.

"Couldn't sleep anymore. Raven beat me up good and then taking care of that Grimm last night did me in," Qrow answered.

Raven grinned, "Not as bad. It could have been worse."

"I heard you guys were great last night!" Bartholomew said with a grin, "Especially Neo! She looked dead on her feet last night, she collapsed face first onto the bed."

Neo blushed slightly and drank some of her orange juice.

"We haven't done anything fighting wise like that in a while," Summer said, "It takes a lot."

 _You almost tapped into my power. You exhausted your aura fast as possible… You need to control it better._

"Ugh," Summer said groaning.

"Next time… go back inside," Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee.

They gave a short laugh but no… they would still fight anyways.

 _Oh yea. I remembered something by the way._

"Hm?" Summer said.

 _I remember someone named Queen of the Grimm, but I honestly can't remember her name. I think it started with an S or something. She's been around for a long time. I did have a run in with her at some point but she wasn't that powerful. I wonder if she's still alive after all this time?_

"Queen of the Grimm?" Summer said aloud and Ozpin stared at her.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked his expression turning dark.

 ** _Ironically, my nickname for a lot of things is grimmofthequeen or queenofthegrimm. I think the name is appropriate anyways but not for me but for her lol_**


	29. Song of Apology

Brunneis walked into the dining room to see Roman was asleep, snoring with his head laying on a pillow on the table top. Jinex must've put it there for him. He decided to sit across from him and snack on some chips. His friend hadn't been the same since Summer left early and went back to school; he moped around the house and he would just stare at the piano without moving. It was rather pathetic in his opinion but he was the same way when Neo left.

He cared a lot for Neo but he more worried about doing for himself than her. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive… he just wanted to have fun and she was all over him until she discovered Roman playing the piano and he no longer was prince charming. He felt jealous towards his friend; he was poor as shit and he was the scum of the earth but… he played the piano and he was respectful. He threw a chip at Roman but he didn't move.

"Hey jackass."

Brunneis flicked the top of his head hard.

"Dumbass wake up!"

Roman groaned and looked at his friend with dead, cold eyes.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"You're sleeping in my dining room. Go to your room and be a sad sap."

Roman glared at him, "Weren't you just a sad sap not that long ago."

Brunneis flashed a smile, "I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"I just want to sleep."

Brunneis leaned forward and placed his hands on the table.

"Never in the time had I known you, that I ever thought I would see the most notorious Roman Torchwick cry over someone. He only cared about himself and had a few friends. He always declared love was for ninnies and that only the weak cried. What happened to all of that? It's just young teenage love."

"If it was just that, I wouldn't have given up everything for her," he whispered.

"You've got it that bad huh?"

"There's a flower that changes color based on people's auras. If the color mingles together and stays that means you're meant to be. It sounded so stupid when I first heard it but I think it's true. Whenever I'm around her the world melts away but she's been so distracted by everything… I just fear I'll lose her sooner than later."

"I thought your jealously sparked her leaving early?"

"It was."

Brunneis smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What is there to jealous of?"

Roman stayed quiet almost afraid to sound stupid.

"Well?" his friend demanded.

"What if her ex tries to take her back?" Roman said feeling stupid as the words left his mouth.

Brunneis smacked his friend's forehead with the palm of his hand hard enough to leave a red mark.

"What the hell?!"

"Do you think so low of your own girlfriend? You care about her that much but you don't trust the poor girl? She isn't going to stop talking to him just for you when they are on the same team. It is life and death with what they're dealing with there. What kind of team leader forsakes someone for a petty, jealous boyfriend? He is her friend first, ex last."

"Maybe you should take some advice from yourself."

"That's why I let Neo go."

Roman frowned, "She left because she wanted too."

"I could've talked her out of it, but it was something she needed to do. No one ever respected the handicapped girl until Summer took her seriously. This is everything for Neo because this is do or die, while she lives. She can't do anything else but to struggle and overcome the issue that has fallen her. If I begged her to stay then what kind of person am I? That means I didn't believe in her if I asked her to stay."

"When do you become so smart?" Roman murmured.

"I am, the drugs just burned out my brain cells some. I have my moments."

Roman sighed and laid his head back on the table.

"It's been super quiet lately… Maybe you should clear your head by playing some music?" Brunneis suggested and got up, "You always look so happy when you play the music that comes from your heart. If you can't say the words, record it on the scroll and send the music to Summer. Let her know you still love her and that you wanna make things work. Don't be a fool and mess it up."

X

Roman sat there at the piano staring at the keys. Maybe talking wouldn't work for him like it did for her. He started tapping some keys slowly and started scratching on paper what notes he wanted to use. It felt so good sitting there after the last few weeks. If he had to stay up all night and make the song for her he would. Summer Rose meant everything to him.

X

"Where did you hear that name?" Ozpin repeated with a dark expression.

"I just know for some reason," Summer answered, "The look on your face suggest I shouldn't know it at all."

Ozpin stood up and left them alone at the table.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Raven whispered.

"Not yet," Summer whispered, "I will tell you guys when I can."

She pulled out her scroll and sighed. Nothing from Roman yet.

Qrow noticed the sadness that overcame Summer's face. He wondered if something happened between her and her criminal boyfriend. She was a little more different since school started up again. She had been more quiet than her usual self and she frequently would check her scroll like she was waiting for a message. It made sense if something happened between them. Qrow didn't dare think to ask his sister because she might hit him.

"So, how about round two?" Raven asked, elbowing her brother in the ribs.

"Aren't you tired?" Qrow groaned looking annoyed.

"You always wanted to fight Summer constantly, what happened huh?" she snapped.

"Summer doesn't try to kill me."

She busted out laughing evilly making her brother shudder. Raven wasn't a tame fighter.

"Miss Branwen? There's a letter for you," one of the teachers said.

Since there was so much mail to be sorted for the students, the teachers would go through it and hand it out at breakfast and lunch. Raven took the letter and it had no return address. She knew exactly who it was from and she wanted to catch the envelope on fire then stomp on it. She _loathed_ the idea of them trying to bring her back. Raven wasn't stupid; no matter what she had done when she left, she was the best they ever had.

"Raven?" Qrow whispered.

"What?" she snapped.

He shrank back a little giving her a weird look. She was afraid they would come after her… Maybe use her brother…

"It's from him, isn't it?" he whispered.

Qrow wasn't stupid either, it was from Marco.

"I have to go."

Raven got up and Qrow followed right behind her. He wasn't just going to let her walk away and keep everything to herself. Raven was so secretive at times, he wasn't sure if he really knew his own sister at all. Qrow almost felt like Summer knew more about her than he did. That thought hurt more than it should… He followed her out to the courtyard and she finally stopped.

"Why are you following me?" Raven asked quietly.

"Why do you hide things from me for?" Qrow asked, "Aren't we in this together?"

Raven whipped around with tears threatening her eerie red eyes.

"You just don't understand."

"I won't pretend I do Raven, but I don't want you going back to those people. If you want I'll train with you every day so if that time comes, we can fight them together. I won't be able to fight them alone and you shouldn't have too ever again. What do you say Raven? You can almost kill me as many times you like."

Raven smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"How about we all train together instead… against you."

"Why are you trying to kick me into an early grave. Why Raven- _why?_ " he groaned but she grabbed him with one hand, giving him a side hug.

X

It was around eleven at night when Summer's scroll went off. She jerked out of a dead sleep sitting up. Her scroll lit up with the words "Roman" across the screen. She saw that it said, "wear headphones". She got up and headed to her dresser digging through the drawer until she found the small earbuds. She plugged it into the top part of her scroll and hit the video attachment.

The picture came up of a vase with white roses and a sad melody started playing. At first, it was slow and soothing though she could feel the sadness coming through but after two minutes, it picked up into a happy beat still slightly slow. After three minutes, the seed of the music went faster making her want to jump up and dance. The song was eight minutes long in total and it ended a little faster than the beginning.

 **[Summer] I love it!**

 **[Roman] I'm glad you do. I've been working on it all day.**

 **[Summer] Aww**

 **[Roman] I know I acted like an idiot but I love you and I want you to forgive me. I shouldn't ask you to stop talking to your teammate.**

 **[Summer] Thank you**

 **[Roman] I should trust you more… I let you save me when I didn't even know you. I don't see why my feelings would change.**

 **[Summer] I miss you**

 **[Roman] I can come over right now if you want.**

 **[Summer] that sounds nice**

 **[Roman] I'll be there soon!**

Summer got up out of bed, not caring she was in shorts with no underwear and a tank top with no bra. She pulled on her slippers and opened the door. She clicked it shut and ran down the hallway not caring if she made any noise. There was no need for running when he wouldn't be there for another twenty minutes but she couldn't help herself. She was out the doors sprinting to the gate to wait for him.

She held her scroll tightly in her hands just in case he did message her for any reason but it never went off. Summer sat down on the ground waiting. She started to fall asleep without meaning too, until the sound of a car motor woke her up. She stood up and brushed her legs then her bottom off. Roman got out of the driver's seat and shut the door.

"Summer," he said just staring at her.

"I missed you."

She smiled and her silver eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I missed you too," he said and he ran to her.

Roman hugged Summer tightly and they stayed like that for a short while. She had wished he had called a lot sooner but it was better late than never. She could feel him playing with her hair but it was nice. She had missed him when she went to bed every night but she made herself got to sleep even if it made her heart sink. Roman pulled away and placed a kiss on her lips gently.

"Wanna lay on the car and look at the stars?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"Brunneis won't mind?"

"I don't car, he can buy another car."

Summer gave him a weird look but he picked her up then placed her on the top of the hood of the car.

"How's school so far?" he asked.

"Lots of tests."

Roman smiled, "That's it?"

"We had a Grimm show up. I think they called it the Phoenix?"

Roman made a face, "I never heard of that one before."

"I didn't either."

Roman slipped his fingers with hers and she smiled again.

"Can I ask you something?" Roman asked.

"Sure?"

"What's going on with you?" he asked looking over at her, "You seem like you haven't been there a lot lately. Is there something wrong?"

Summer took in a deep breath.

"There' s a lot to say about all of it."

"Like…?"

"It's become more complicated than before. I had a small brush with it twice already. Once at Aunt Claire's and the other when the lights went out and the Phoenix came out. It's like its leading Grimm here after me. It knows she's here with me or it thinks it does."

"Who is she?"

"Lily."

"Lily?"

Summer smiled awkwardly, "A new friend. She needs help."

"Can't tell me much huh?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"No…"

"Well… what would you like to talk about then?"

She smiled and looked over at him, "You wanna hear about the spiders? The first time we really became a team?"

 ** _Hi, hi! I feel like I haven't updated in forever but I think it's only been a week. I have some news slightly affecting my fanfiction. I had plans to start a nursing career next year when my baby will be going to pre-k but I had some thoughts… I have been writing since I was a little kid and I always loved doing it. So, I decided to write my own original story and have my friend Kitty read It then go on from there to see if I can get anywhere._**

 ** _My FMA one is almost done but I'll be working on my own story more than my fanfiction but I promise to update at least once a week. Well… until the next update!_**


	30. The Moment They Became Team STRQ

**_I couldn't wait to write this chapter out for the longest time! I had planned to make them through all the fourth year before Summer had to fight the bad guy but I don't think it will happen that way. To me it would be a lot of "fillers" and I don't want to bore anyone, know what I mean?_**

 _Summer sat at the table alone waiting for the rest of her team. Raven had been super made lately and she didn't want to directly be in the path of wrath. Even though Raven was nice most of the time, she had mean streak and it scared Summer. She didn't respect her much as a team leader and Summer could understand why: they hadn't really been on a dangerous mission. Now, Ozpin was sending out first years on little missions._

 _This mission would end up not being little._

 _Raven sat down and started going through her scroll ignoring Summer's presence at the table which Summer was secretly happy for. Qrow and Taiyang sat down next smiling at Summer and she returned a shy smile. Even though they were really nice, they had a lot problems with their team. No one wanted to listen and they were struggling even with all of the power they had._

 _"_ _Team STRQ."_

 _They looked up to see Professor Ozpin standing there with a stern look on his face._

 _"_ _You will be going to Glenn Mountain."_

 _Raven made a face but she stayed quiet._

 _"_ _That's for today?" Summer asked._

 _"_ _Yes, Miss Rose around three. Good luck. It should be a simple mission."_

 _It should be but it wasn't going to be. Raven stood up still on her scroll, almost stomping away. Qrow watched his sister leave but he turned back around and sighed. He knew she was always in a bad mood and he had hoped her attitude would've changed with school but it hadn't. She was still the same since they came from that cult- she wasn't getting any nicer._

 _"_ _Don't worry about her," Taiyang said and she looked up at him with a worried look._

 _"_ _We'll do fine on this mission, right? We only have three more years."_

 _"_ _That doesn't make me feel any better."_

 _How could they stand being around Raven three more years?_

 _X_

 _The ride there was as uncomfortable as it could be. Raven sat by herself in the corner of the Bullhead. She stared at Summer. She didn't understand how someone so timid wanted to be a huntress. She was quiet and never stood up for herself. Even Raven had tried to help build her up but she remained the same- she had no respect for Summer._

 _The Bullhead landed and allowed them off. It flew away leaving them behind and leaving them in an awkward silence. Summer played with her two-foot sword on her side because she was nervous. She had every right to be because she knew what was going to happen. There were going to be Grimm crawling out of the woodwork and there would be nothing anyone could do about it._

 _"_ _What should we do first Summer?" Taiyang asked._

 _"_ _Like she would know what to do," Raven snapped and started walking away._

 _Summer growled in her throat like an angry animal, "How about you give me a minute before you start judging me?! Do you even know how to get around in Grimm territory?"_

 _Raven whipped around giving her a wicked grin, "Fine. We'll follow you since you're such a fearless leader and all. Be my guest Summer Rose."_

 _"_ _Even though you're being sarcastic, thanks."_

 _Summer turned around to the guys, "There's Grimm everywhere. Those books at school don't mean anything if you aren't prepared to be attacked all times ok? They can come out of nowhere without warning. If you need help just call someone who isn't preoccupied and we'll save you ok?"_

 _Both guys nodded._

 _"_ _That's something we already know."_

 _Summer ignored her tidbit of sarcasm, "If you corner a Grimm be careful. They will scream and call for more. They are like animals and they have no fear until they know they're going to die. Please be careful."_

 _They walked for a good hour and didn't spot a single Grimm the whole time. This was enough to make Summer extremely worried. She felt like someone was watching them the whole time and the feeling was enough to give her a panic attack. She took a few deep breaths to keep herself calm but something just wasn't right. There had to be older Grimm there… waiting. They had the ability to think outside of their instincts if they lived long enough._

 _"_ _Where are the Grimm?" Taiyang asked, "I feel like something isn't right."_

 _"_ _I've been feeling the same way," Summer said, "Something isn't right. They said we would be the only ones here. Even with travelers around here… we would've saw someone by now."_

 _Summer glanced back at Raven to see she was just as nervous as they were, she was gripping the hilt of her sword pretty tight._

 _"_ _Raven can take us home if you don't feel right with this," Qrow said, "I trust your instincts Summer."_

 _"_ _Thank you Qrow. I won't do that unless two of us are severely injured."_

 _"_ _You would risk two of us before you called us back?" Raven snapped, "What kind of leader are you?"_

 _Summer rubbed her face, annoyed. She groaned and glared at the tall raven-haired girl before her._

 _"_ _It's not a risk when I believe in everyone else."_

 _Raven shut her mouth._

 _"_ _I don't want anyone doing anything risky unless they have too ok?"_

 _"_ _What about you?" Qrow asked, "All you have is that sword."_

 _Summer bit her lip, "I know but I'll be fine. I've been through worse than this. I'll be fine."_

 _Just as she finished her sentence, there was howling. It made her blood run cold… who had a Grimm cornered in the middle of nowhere?_

 _"_ _Summer…"_

 _"_ _I heard it and that's what I was talking about…"_

 _The ground started to shake some and Summer threw her arm in the air which meant get the hell out of there. They had barely moved an inch when Beowulves came out of the trees in front of them. Summer drew her sword first and attacked the Beowulves running out. Raven and Qrow looked at each other as she finished six of them without any problems._

 _Summer just barely turned around when another one came flying out. It landed on top of her and screamed. She made no sudden movements but it howled again and tried to bite her shoulder. She jerked out of the way, making it mad and it sliced open her stomach. She grinded her teeth and thrust the sword through its abdomen and tore it apart. She pushed it off to the side and groaned through clenched teeth._

 _"_ _Summer!"_

 _"_ _Stay away!" she yelled and she placed her hands on her open stomach._

 _"_ _Summer- Qrow started and Summer gave him a dirty look._

 _"_ _I have it… I'm in pain ok?" she hissed and her hands started to glow white._

 _Her wound sealed up quicker than any of them had seen someone do but what they didn't realize was she forced almost all of her aura out healing her stomach. She laid there for five minutes before getting up. Healing with aura didn't take the pain away and she felt like she was wanted to vomit all over the place. Raven just stared at her with the same expressionless face she always had._

 _"_ _We can go back!" Qrow said, "You look like you hurt…"_

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

 _They walked around for thirty minutes before taking a break. Summer looked like she had been awake for days and she had run three marathons. Her body felt heavy and she was starting to feel dizzy. Qrow stood on her left side and Taiyang on her right. They were worried she was going to collapse but she insisted they keep going anyways._

 _"_ _I'm hungry," Taiyang said._

 _Summer gave Taiyang a weird look._

 _"_ _What? I'm a guy I want to eat."_

 _"_ _Ok, I can watch out while you eat then," Summer said, not fully convinced he wanted to actually eat, "Are you gonna eat too?"_

 _Qrow shook his head, "I'm not hungry yet."_

 _While they sat there, Summer couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. She felt like what little aura she had was being disturbed by something unseen. Raven sat there too looking around seeing the look on Summer's face. She didn't like her much but her instincts were never wrong. Taiyang stood up and brushed the crumbs off his pants._

 _"_ _Are we ready to go?" he asked flashing his team leader a smile._

 _Summer looked over at the red eyed girl across from her waiting for her to say something._

 _"_ _I think it'll be fine if we go."_

 _After a while of walking, Summer pulled out the sheet of paper. The directions were clear to make sure there weren't any stranded people who needed help. Students of Beacon did it once a month at the same time so if anyone needed help, they knew how long they would have to wait. Normally the fourth years did the mission but this time Ozpin had picked them of all people. Her gut told her to stop._

 _"_ _Don't step any further."_

 _The three of them turned around to face her._

 _"_ _What happened? Did you see something?" Qrow asked as he looked around._

 _"_ _I didn't but… I think we need to stop."_

 _Summer walked pass them and pulled out her sword. The movement pulled on her stomach where it was injured, amplifying the pain tenfold. She flinched but swung it anyways and she cut through something. It glimmered in the sunlight as it stuck to the trees around. The four of them were thinking the same thing: there were Black Widows around and there was a lot of them. Raven started cutting in front of them too, seeing there were more webs everywhere._

 _"_ _Fucking shit," Raven said and Summer looked mildly surprised to see the worried look on her face, "I didn't see this happening. This wasn't even a strong possibility."_

 _"_ _They have surrounded us," the silver-eyed girl said._

 _She was right. They started crawling out of the trees. They were unusually large meaning they had been alive for a long time._

 _"_ _You three need to escape."_

 _"_ _Are you fucking dense?" Qrow asked angrily._

 _Summer smiled brightly, "I'm only going to bring more so it would be better if you guys left me behind."_

 _"_ _You're a horrible leader."_

 _Summer said nothing._

 _"_ _What do you get out of sacrificing yourself huh? You get to play the hero? Huh?" Raven yelled._

 _"_ _Sis, stop it!"_

 _"_ _No! She always acts like she's so much better than us! She always acts high and mighty! What is her deal?! She can't lead a team and look where we are now! We are surrounded by Black Widows like a bunch of dumbasses! What is your deal Summer Rose?!" Raven screamed angrily grabbing the collar of Summer's grey dress._

 _"_ _You're my first friends even if you don't like me."_

 _Raven's mouth opened but no words came out._

 _"_ _I know I may not look strong but I am. It's different for me to have to defend someone else than just myself. I would prefer if you ran so I didn't hurt you."_

 _"_ _You think your threats scare me?" Raven hissed._

 _"_ _It's more of a warning. I can't always control it."_

 _"_ _What is it?" Raven asked flatly._

 _"_ _The thing that kept me alive for all these years when I was a child."_

 _"_ _Girls!"_

 _Raven let go of Summer and saw more spiders decided to drop in._

 _"_ _We are going to die here," Qrow said rubbing his face._

 _"_ _How can you think that?" Taiyang asked._

 _"_ _Look at all of them!" he yelled, "No one is strong enough to defeat them!"_

 _"_ _I-_

 _Some of the Black Widows swooped in after them hissing and screeching. Despite her previous injury, Summer cut through a few spiders and so did Raven but Taiyang being a hand to hand combatant, it was a lot harder for him to land a hit. Qrow got through a few but it was like the spiders themselves were multiplying. Summer fell to her knees. Her stomach was in so much pain it made her puke and then that made the pain worse._

 _"_ _Arghhhh!" she cried heaving._

 _"_ _Summer!" Qrow yelled but that was a fatal mistake._

 _Three spiders piled on top of him when his attention flickered to his leader. One of them slammed it's black leg against his ribs breaking through his defenses. It crushed his ribs on his left side and he screamed in terror and pain. He thought he was going to die until his sister come in killing everything on him with blinding fury._

 _The carcasses disappeared slowly. He was huffing trying to breathe but his lung seemed too damaged. Raven's eyes overflowed with scared and angry tears. Summer barely saw what happened since her vision was blurred by pain but she knew Taiyang grabbed her and pulled her away from her puke to Qrow's side._

 _"_ _Breath Qrow, slowly," Taiyang said but he was panicking and making things worse for himself._

 _Raven's anger was wearing her out quickly but she couldn't control her emotions. She was scared… almost for a minute she thought she was going to lose everything she had fought to save- her brother. She turned to look behind her but that was big mistake. One of the spiders slammed its body into her right arm, breaking it upon impact, almost shattering it. She screamed angrily, scaring some of the Black Widows. She gasped and breathed out heavily glaring in pain._

 _Another one from behind the three of them, came up and slammed Taiyang into the ground breaking his left leg. He fell to the ground in agony. Summer was shaking with fear, they were toying with them. They were playing with them before they killed them. A few tears fell down her face and she became angry. Maybe they didn't like her that much, but she had friends and she wasn't about to lose any of them._

 _The ground shook violently making the Black Widows back off a bit. Vines shot out of the ground slamming some the spiders into the ground hard enough to kill them. Her three teammates were able to ignore their pain for the few minutes Summer was able to take out more the Grimm surrounding them. None of them would have guessed she was able to do something so… scary._

 _"_ _Oh my god…" Raven whispered._

 _Summer's eyes glowed a bright white, almost like staring into the sun._

 _"_ _Qrow!" Raven cried looking at her brother._

 _"_ _He… he needs help."_

 _"_ _So do you!" Raven cried seeing the fear in their eyes._

 _They looked over at their leader. Summer didn't lie, she wasn't able to control her power that well. The vines swept the wooded area slamming trees into the ground killing whatever Grimm laid in that forest. She turned around and looked at them. She didn't expect them to understand and she knew they would be afraid of her but at least they would be safe._

 _Raven got up and pulled a red blade out. They had no time to waste. Qrow may had a collapsed lung and he wasn't going to make it._

 _"_ _Summer!" Raven yelled and she looked at the black-haired girl with a blank look, "Let's go home."_

 _Summer smiled and tears fell down her cheeks. Raven created a portal and Summer picked Qrow up ignoring the pain in her stomach. Taiyang grabbed onto Raven's left wrist and she pulled him through. She had created a way into the hospital in Vale. No one said a word when they came through, instead they rushed getting extra hands and rolling beds for all of them._

 _X_

 _X_

 _The four of them were sharing a room. Qrow just got out of surgery and he was sedated for the extent of his injures. Summer laid in her bed staring at the ceiling without moving. It was almost odd since she hadn't moved since the doctors checked her three hours ago. Her stomach wound had ripped open internally but they were able to fix it before more damage was done._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _Summer blinked and turned her head to the side._

 _"_ _Why are you sorry?"_

 _Raven looked at her shamefully, "I doubted you. I was rude and mean. That was unfair to you."_

 _Summer smiled, "I understand you aren't good with people so I understand."_

 _"_ _I hate you."_

 _She giggled and sighed, "I'm glad we're ok."_

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _They laid in silence for a few minutes._

 _"_ _Teammates don't leave each other," Raven said._

 _"_ _I know," Summer whispered._

 _"_ _Did you really mean what you said?" Raven asked, "We mean that much to you, you would've stayed there by yourself to fight them all?"_

 _Summer nodded._

 _"_ _Your power scares me a little."_

 _"_ _I have a hard time controlling it. I never used it to that extent before. I feel… stronger."_

 _"_ _Thank you for saving my brother," Raven said looking away._

 _"_ _Anytime."_

 _X_

 _X_

"Wow."

Summer smiled.

"That was intense. I can't believe you made it through all that."

"I was scared… I think if I ended up hating everyone and not caring, they would've died."

"I couldn't see you any other way," Roman said kissing her forehead.

Summer nodded, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I ended up like everyone else… bitter and angry… but even those who hate everything, fear something. Want something or someone to protect. I guess it's just how people are. I could've ended up a lot worse. What if I ended up leading the Grimm to the city? Would I ever be beaten?"

Roman shuddered at the thought.

"I'm glad you aren't like that."

"Me too."

 ** _Hey everyone! Next weekend I won't be updating because on Friday I will be going to a concert with a friend to see In This Moment. Then the next day I'm taking my kids (they have no idea!) to see the dinosaur expo. I fucking love dinosaurs too so it's very exciting for me! I'm sorry but I'll update when I can!_**


	31. just a notice

sorry for not updating for a while but i have a lot of bad news.

My husband has been diagnosed with B Cell Lymphoma and its unsure how long he has or if it is curable since it is really really bad. Instead of infecting his lymph nodes like it should, he has tumors on the bottom of his lung, inside his liver, on his hip bone and abdominal wall. Possibly his kidneys too. Hes lost almost all his hair.

on top of this, my son who is autistic and adhd has been having large amounts of problems at school its a constant everyday thing. Im doing my best to find him some help and i wish i could find him a better school.

i know this isn't the update you guys wanted but i'll try and be back in march.

Sorry everyone,

Astropurple009


	32. Goodwitch and Spelltime

**_So, I figured out how to do my fanfiction on my phone so if anything is mispelled, I apologize._**

 ** _My husband is doing ok for now and his immune system is holding up pretty good. My son is doing slightly better at school though he is on winter vacation at the moment._**

 ** _I had been depressed and hadn't read anything on my webtooons ot fanfiction. So yesterday I decided to make myself read and binge watch RWBY to get myself feeling better and it worked. I feel inspired to write again!_**

It seemed like things between Summer and Roman had repaired very easily making the next few days seem so easy. Oh how that feeling disappeared quickly. She was sitting on her bed with a new book in her hands when Neo walked it.

 **[Ozpin wants to see you]** Summer marked her place and closed her book.

"Did he say why?"

Neo shook her head and left the room quickly.

 _I have a feeling this won't go well for me._ _X_ _X_

The door opened and Summer stepped inside looking all around when her silver eyes landed on the stern looking blonde in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk. It was beyond Summer why Glynda Goodwitch would have anything to say to her when she acted like she didn't like her. Summer sat down avoiding the vacant look on the blonde's face. Ozpin beamed at them both.

"Glynda has shared some information with me and I think you need to hear it."

Glynda reached over and grabbed her arm tight sending a weird shock through her body.

"What was that?"

"Glynda can tell when someone's aura is disrupted and she had told me you seemed off."

Summer frowned and glanced at Glynda who looked stoically at Ozpin.

"Tell us your tale Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda shifted in her seat uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"My family had a feud with some other witches for hundreds of years. We were the Goodwitches and they were the Spelltimes. The Spelltimes had a strange unnatural ability that allowed them to disrupt one's aura by slipping their own in and invading the mind. With that, they gained knowledge and power.

"Most of them became successful doctors and very few would oppose them. Villages became oddly peaceful even with Faunus living with humans... That's when the Goodwitches realized innocent people were being manipulated and it wasn't right even if it brought peace. The Goodwitches fixed everyone causing bad blood between them and the Spelltimes."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Glynda made a strange face like she was annoyed but gave Summer a small smile anyways.

"Some Spelltimes still live today and I think one of them have hooked themselves on you."

"Lily Spelltime?"

Ozpin picked up his coffee and took a sip without saying a word.

"I take it she is the one who had a wife called Eva Spelltime?"

Summer nodded quietly.

"Back then homosexuality was illegal especially among the Spelltimes since they were losing numbers. Lily's own family went after her and Eva. They tuened Eva against her and killed Eva after they were done with her. I'm sure what Lily told you had some truth but it was mostly a lie.

"Lily is one of the most famous Spelltimes out of all of them. She was the only one who could go against Grimm and Huntsmen. She was skilled in Dust combat and she is the smartest one to ever come along. The Silver Eyed Curse was placed upon ten Huntsmen and then when they had children, some of them inherited the curse."

Glynda reached over and placed a hand on Summer's shoulder with a genuine smile on her face.

"As long as I am around, I'll make sure you're fine. I cannot take the curse off you myself even as strong as I am. There is an even bigger problem though. Lily is working under someone more sinister than herself and that's why Grimm are flocking to you left and right.

"Even with Lily as she is, she cannot take your curse away. It requires large amounts of magic and you are the only threat to Salem. You weren't abandoned because of Grimm, you were forced away to protect you because one day Salem would hunt you and want to use you or kill you."

Summer sank down into her chair. It seemed like things would become clear only for it to be flipped around on her. She covered her face trying to think clearly. This was another slap to the face she didn't need.

"There's nothing on the mountain?"

Glynda shook her head, "I'm afraid not. We will have to take down Lily oursleves though wherever she might be. She is the reason why Salem has gotten so far lately in the years."

"If everything she said was a lie, then how did you know so much?" Summer asked looking at Ozpin with tear filled eyes.

"Lily's tale is a dark fairytale. She is able to get into people's heads and tell them whatever she wants- even have them see things inside their head. I was unaware of Miss Goodwitches background until she told me everything she knew. I have read the book myself."

"So... People don't turn into Grimm?" Summer asked.

Her feelings were hurt. She even felt angry but not at Lily... But at herself. She felt so stupid for believing the stuff she did.

"There was some truth to that as well. Lily trapped Grimm and messed with them. Word is Salem helps make Dust infused Grimm but she can't do it without Lily. Even as Salem being the Queen of the Grimm, Lily had gathered knowledge from beings throughout her long life and she was able to do impossible things... Some people can use actual magic," Glynda said, "Those kinds of people are rare though."

"Miss Rose, we wanted to know what you knew but it seems she was quiet about some stuff. I'm afraid we can't have you on missions unless Miss Goodwitch goes along with you."

 _This is not good. Why am I always a target for everyone?_

"That's fine. What do we do about Salem?" Summer asked quietly.

"Not we can do as of now. Once I'm aware of Miss Spelltimes' position, we can move forward. This may be a lot of waiting time though. I will give weekly updates as time goes on... That's all I can promise for now," he said as he lifted his cup to his lips.

X

X

Summer went to dinner earlier than any one of her teammates since she was trying to avoid them. She felt like she was weak minded to allow someone take over her mind so easily. _How am I supposed to see Roman now? I can't even leave without someone following me. We just fixed things, this isn't fair._

"Can I sit with you?"

Summer jumped coming out of her thoughts to see bright green eyes looking down at her.

"Go ahead."

Glynda sat down and stared at the young huntress across from her. It was definitely awkward.

"I didn't mean to cause you problems."

"It's fine."

Glynda fidgeted with her carton of milk.

"Not a social person?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm usually very serious but I can tell you're conflicted and I have no idea what to say."

"Why was I so easy to control?"

Glynda wasn't surprised but the question.

"I don't think you were to be honest. You've had large amounts of Grimm after you. To be honest... I would say you were the most difficult for her. Have you been cornered more than once?"

Summer nodded.

"I bet she's really mad."

Summer cracked a smile and sighed.

"I'll leave you alone now," Glynda said starting to stand up.

"You're fine."

The two girls sat in silence for the next thirty minutes but it was less awkward for them both as they were both smiling happily.

 ** _I watched all the new episodes as I mentioned and I decided to tweek some things from what I originally planned. The way I have Raven's semblance now is the way I'll leave it._**

 ** _Thank you everyone for your patience and understanding! It means a lot some of you get what I'm going through and it's not easy. I'm gonna try and update as much as possible :)_**


	33. Conflicting Interests

The morning sky was streaked with pink and orange as the sun came up. Raven had been out of bed since four because she found another letter on their windowsill of their dorm room. She hadn't opened the letter yet but she knew they must be growing impatient with her. She didn't seem to really care but more worried about Qrow.

 _If this keeps up, they might come after me. I can't really put everyone in danger. Even if I don't like anyone, innocent people don't need to die._ "Why do things need to be the way they are," she said aloud.

It wasn't like she expected anyone to answer her anyways.

X

X

"Nice of you to finally show your face around us," Qrow said giving Summer a bored look.

He was not a morning person.

"I had things to worry about."

Raven raised her eyebrows at her but didn't question anything. The both of them had a lot to deal with on their own.

"Can we sit with you guys?"

Team STRQ looked up to see Glynda standing there with her teammates.

"Why not," Raven said giving them an approving nod.

Glynda, Neo, James and Bartholomew sat down quietly. They began eating quietly but it was obvious Glynda was still nervous around them.

"I forgot to tell you thank you," Summer said.

Glynda's lips turned into a smile, "It was nothing."

Raven gave Summer a weird look but once again said nothing. Once people got to know Summer, it was easy to be friends with her. She had once been backward and quiet but now she was a strong leader with a warm heart. Once everyone finished they headed to their classes in one big group, separating at the end to start their school day.

X

X

It was close to dinner time when Qrow, Taiyang and Summer headed down stairs while Raven finished her shower. She climbed out and wiped of the mirror when her scroll started to go off. She looked down with a frown. There was no picture showing as to who was calling.

It started ringing and she just stood there waiting with her heart pounding in her chest. _There is no way in hell they can call me... Half of them aren't even that smart. Maybe something is wrong and the signal isn't too strong. Maybe I'm being paranoid..._ The scroll started to ring again and there was no picture. She swallowed hard and reached out with her hand shaking. She hit the answer button and held her breath as she raised the phone to her ear. The one voice she didn't want to hear spoke with a deep static like voice.

"Raven."

"What?" she choked out.

She felt like she was going to faint.

"You haven't answered my letters."

"I figured it was quite obvious I didn't want anything to do with you."

"I figured so but I thought it would be nice to talk to an old friend. I heard you lost a baby."

Anger flared and Raven flung out a fiat breaking the bathroom door in half sending splinters everywhere.

"I take that as a yes. I never picked you for the motherly type. How wrong I was."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" she screamed into the scroll.

Marco must've been startled because it took a minute before he could speak. He cleared his throat as quietly as he could.

"When are you coming back Raven? We have missed you."

"I won't be."

"That's a shame... I guess I'll have to convince you in person."

The line went dead making Raven angrier and she kicked the other half of the door. It embedded into the wall, breaking a picture throwing glass onto the floor. Without thinking she crushed her scroll and threw on some clothes. She stomped all the way down to the courtyard forgetting about dinner.

After an hour the rest of team STRQ went back upstairs thinking Raven had fallen asleep until they saw the door wide open. Taiyang held his hand up and crept slowly to the doorway seeing the end result of Raven's angry fit. Qrow looked in and his eyes widened with surprise. Raven didn't have a big habit of destroying her things.

"What happened?" Summer asked seeing the mess.

"Her scroll is crushed... I wonder who called her because it wasn't us."

"Let's split up and look for her," Qrow said throwing her scroll into the trashcan.

"We can ask Glynda to come in here and fix everything."

Taiyang nodded in agreement, "Yea... She's been pretty nice lately."

Summer skipped to their room and knocked on the door. Bartholomew asked with a happy smile on his face.

"What can I help you with Summer?"

"Is Glynda here?" she asked quietly and he shook his head.

"She went to library and got some books. Want me to leave a message for her when she gets back?"

"Can you ask her to fix our bathroom door and the picture. Also Raven's scroll is in the trashcan. Someone we think called her and upset her. She crushed the thing pretty bad."

"Alright I'll be sure to ask her. If you need any help let us know," he said smiling.

"We will and thank you!"

An hour had passed and they found no sign of Raven anywhere. It was like she disappeared completely. Everyone met back in the courtyard when Summer's scroll went off.

"Hello?"

 _"It's Glynda. Put me on speaker."_

"Ok, youre on speaker.

 _"It seems Raven was called by an unknown number. James tries to trace it but it bounced out in the middle of nowhere. More or less it was a hacked number. It's really hard to do apparently."_

"It can only be Marco," Qrow said, "He's probably still pissed. I was hoping the stupid bastard had died."

"Who is Marco?" Summer and Taiyang asked together.

"He's after Raven for her stealthing ability... Its a long story..."

 _"We've heard of the Branwen family. Raven is quite famous actually but under another name. The Red Demon... She wore a red and black mask,"_ James said matter-of-factly.

Summer looked at Qrow who looked ashamed but he had nothing to say.

"We already know all that," Summer said, "We've known for a while. We aren't the type of team to hide things."

"She's my girlfriend, of course I know."

X

X

Raven was sitting on the ground pulling thorns out of her bare feet. It was quite dumb of her to run out into the woods. Without weapons. Without shoes. She rubbed her face.

"This isn't how I wanted to spend my night."

"Well I never expected you to come all the way out here already. I was just going to kidnap you from your bed but you made it easier for me."

Raven froze. Her blood began to boil with anger. She listened as leaves and sticks crunching and cracking under footsteps. She could fill the murderous intent in the air but it was coming off of her too. She needed Qrow... She wasnt sure if she would make it alive unscatched.

"The thing I want is a lot different from what you want and that is a big problem. I can tell you right now that you won't get away this time... I can tell you that you will do as I say or I'll kill your brother this time too."

"Marco, empty threats don't bother me. What bothers me is that you're dumb enough to come around here. I don't affiliate with you anymore."

"Regardless... I owe you back for the damage you did to me. Either you come back with me or I kill you."


	34. Raven's Resolve

_It's been awhile since I've had to have a fight to the death... with a person. I guess there is no avoiding it now and this is it for me. I live or die but he goes with me. No matter the outcome, I can be OK with it._ _I'm OK with it._ "Are you thinking about how you're gonna die Raven?" The man taunted as he pulled out a pair of short blades.

"I've been dreaming of killing you since I left that day. The look on your face has haunted me and filled me with joy. I can't wait to spill your blood again," Raven said stretching her arms.

It wasn't wise running out in shorts and shirt with no shoes but she could fight using her hands. Only her and Taiyang could really fight in hand to hand combat efficiently enough to survive and win. She cracked her fingers and took a fighting stance. She just needed to be careful and not get cut.

"You act like you can win with bare fists. Or have you learn something new while you away?"

"Come at me and see."

Marco charged at her with knives ready to cut her. Raven dropped down and with all the force she had kicked him into the chest breaking some of his ribs in the process including hurting her own foot. He let out an inhuman scream and collapsed onto the ground. Raven backed away from him slowly watching as he got back up.

Unlike him, Raven's aura wasn't in abundance like the others on her team. That was why she was always better killing from behind than facing her enemy. She shook out her ankle and it wasn't broken but it was slightly swollen from the impact. This wasn't going to be easy on her having to be careful with each hit.

Marco spat blood onto the ground, but Raven could see where his chest was fixing itself. The sound of bone snapping back into place made a horrible, sickening sound.

"You think you can win? I know all your weaknesses! You can't run through your stupid portals. You don't even have your swords!"

"That's fine. I can still kick your ass," she said with a murderous smile.

 _For now on I shouldn't run off on my own. This is what happens when I try to do things on my own..._ X

X

Qrow stopped in his tracks and waited.

"He's here," Qrow said with a terrified shiver.

 _"Do you guys need backup?"_ Glynda asked. Summer was still talking to her through the search together.

"No."

Taiyang gave his leader a look but she was inclined to agree with her teammate's decision.

"You guys are only first years. If we don't make it back after an hour... Call for help."

Summer hung up.

"What's the plan Qrow?" she asked slipping her scroll into her pocket.

"I would rather go alone."

"I can't allow that. You might be an asshole but I can't let you go alone," Taiyang said with a bright smile.

"It's not your fight."

"We all need to be alive. There's another fight coming soon," Summer said with a grim look on her face, "Your fight is my fight."

"You don't understand. He's a killer with no remorse."

"That's fine... Let's go!"

X

X

Raven slammed into a tree, her back cracked. Her head started to spin making her sick to her stomach. Marco came flying at her not giving her anytime to recover. The force broke the tree and Raven had thrown her arm up to break the impact but it was a bad mistake.

Raven's left arm snapped in three places; she grinded her teeth and punched him backwards a few inches but it wasn't enough. Marco slapped her across the face leaving a dark red handprint. Without meaning too, she snapped and her aura flared up to a high level repairing her arm. It wasn't replacing fast enough and she almost spent a good bit just on her arm.

"Don't _ever_ slap me," she hissed murderously.

Marco flinched slightly but he stood his ground. Raven moved quickly enough, grabbing his wrist and crushed it sending him to his knees.

"I am my own person! I do what I need to do!"

"You'll never change Raven! You're just spineless- the things you want won't ever last! Everyone dies!"

"I know that," Raven whispered, "I want things the way they are now."

Marco stabbed her left arm but she never flinched as she lifted him into the air and threw him. She jerked the knife out of her arm and threw it into the bushes. She couldn't stop the bleeding now. She had exhausted her aura too fast.

He wasn't done yet- he had the ability to heal himself still compared to Raven. Her arm was bleeding faster than she had anticipated and her vision was starting to flicker with black dots.

"Raven!"

She heard her brother's voice and she looked to the side. Qrow, Summer and Taiyang cake running through the trees making her smile. _Never thought they would come this far to find me. I have to finish this..._

"Don't ever take your eyes off your opponent Raven Branwen!" Marco yelled, charging in at her.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. Qrow slid in front of her, directly taking the knife to his chest. Raven caught her brother in her arms and Summer screamed. Taiyang covered his ears and the area became engulfed in a bright light. The ground shook violently causing trees to fall over.

Thorny vines exploded from the ground and wrapped themselves around Marco's body. Luckily he activated his aura quickly saving himself but the thorns were scraping along his forcefield threatening to break through. He had no idea what to think as the light faded and he saw the grief stricken silver eyed girl standing there. He had never seen the power of one before...

"Summer calm down!" Taiyang yelled and tackled her to the ground.

Fireballs hit the ground around Marco and he jumped back. A small girl with pink and brown hair with eyes to match came flying the leaves with a murderous look in her eyes. He was outmatched by all the of them there and it was time to get out of there. He never imagined she had this many friends.

Raven laid Qrow onto the ground. She started to run but Glynda grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed and the green eyed blonde flinched.

It was like anger was seeping out of Raven's body and stinging her.

"I'll kill you!" Raven bellowed, "Beware Marco! I'll find you!"

X

X

Luckily, Qrow was going to be fine. The knife missed his heart but damaged his sternum. He would be in the hospital for a week as they would try and repair it. Raven sat beside his bed hanging her head in shame. She had shooed away her best friend and boyfriend because she needed time alone to think.

She kept replaying it in her head... He jumped in front of her. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her. Upon that Summer went ballistic... _What a wonderful year this is turning out to be. He just did the same thing that he got mad at Summer for._

"Raven...?"

"Hm?"

"Are you crying?" Qrow whispered and she shook her head. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Probably at the dorm room. I didn't want them here."

"Wow. That's harsh- even for you."

"Why would you be so stupid? I spent most of my life making sure you were OK and you did that."

"That's exactly why I did it."

She punched his arm harder than she should have but he didn't flinch.

"I should've pulled my own weight but I never did. I let you do everything and now... I'm strong enough. I can fight by your side but I can't do that if you die. We are in this together until the end... Right?"

A single tear dropped down from her red eye. Qrow sat up and wiped it away with a smile.

"You haven't got to see what I can do! Just promise me next time... You take me with you. Whether you want your friends there or not- I have to be there. Marco hurt me too. He took everything away from us."

Raven held up her pinky with a teary smile on her face. Qrow chuckled and locked pinkies with her.

"I promise. I will admit he made a crack at my son and I went overboard. I didn't keep a cool mind."

"I figured so. He's a dick head."

Qrow reached over and grabbed his sister's arm pulling her into a side hug. She gave him a disgusted face but smiled quickly after. It wasn't too often she was up for the touchy feely thing but he was hurt and she wasn't going to say anything. He let go after two minutes and returned to his resting position.

X

X

"You think they're OK?" Summer asked.

"Yea. She's just super personal about stuff."

"But you're her boyfriend. Don't you care a little bit?"

Taiyang smiled, "She'll come around when she's ready."

"I guess you're more patient than I am."

"Well she's not a passionate person and I can't force her to be anything but herself. Would you force Raven to do anything like that?"

Summer shook her head.

"Shes been through a lot and I respect her. I only force her out of her comfort zone when she needs it. I know she trust me, I helped her deliver her baby after all."

"That's true."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I say something?" Taiyang asked, "It might upset you but I feel like it needs to be said."

Summer cocked an eyebrow at him but she gave him a quick nod.

"I know you care about Roman a lot but if the chance came I think you should give Qrow another chance."

Her eyes widened.

"I know, I know... Raven would beat me up if she knew I said that. It's just... He means well but he's just dumb. I think he'll understand now. I'm just saying... For right now."

Summer didn't say anything.

X

X

Roman plucked the keys from Brunneis' hand and headed out the door. He had started a part time job the day after him and Summer made up. His friend had insisted he didn't need too but he wanted to try to be better for Summer's sake. But he had anxious that day lately and he couldn't explain why.

Brunneis told him that he was probably worried that some criminal would notice him and beat his ass in the middle of the grocery store which Roman replied with a middle finger. He parked into the parking lot and pulled out his scroll to message his silver eyed girlfriend. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. The scroll rang for almost a minute before she picked up.

 _"Hello!"_

Summer was always so cheerful it made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, is everything OK?" he asked.

 _"We had a run in with the Branwen tribe but other than that everything is fine. Raven had some scratches and Qrow had a damaged sternum but all is fine."_

Roman sighed. The Branwens were no joke. Roman himself was small potatoes compared to them and the twins. He knew they could kill him if they wanted too. He shuddered. He wondered why Qrow never tried to confront him unless Summer threatened him.

 _"Are you OK? Roman?"_

"Yeah, I was worried about you. I just had a weird feeling. Maybe it's I miss you."

 _"Awww! I miss you too! Maybe in a few days we can get together. I'm free this weekend Saturday night. We have training in the morning."_

"Alright... Well I have to go. I'll message you later OK?"

"OK! I love you Roman."

He smiled, "I love you too Summer."

 _Damn... She is so wonderful,_ he thought as they hung up.

That weird feeling didn't go away though.

X

X

Brunneis heard a weird knock on the door. He put the paper down and looked at Jinex. Jinex had started towards the door until Brunneis cleared his throat.

"Go ahead and go out the back door."

"Sir?" the old man asked.

"I have a lady friend and she's quite loud. Go ahead and take the car. Go grocery shopping at Roman's store."

"Yes sir."

Jinex left like he was told. Brunneis heard the knock again, "Just a minute."

He got on his scroll and messed around with his bank account. Once he was done he broke his scroll and slipped it under the chair cushion. He got up and pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the floor. He sighed as he reached for the door knob.

 _This is it for me._


	35. Hell of A Gift

"Hello Mr. Torchwick!"

Roman looked uo to see Jinex standing there.

"I thought grocery shopping was tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"Normally... But I sent out today instead. There was a knock at the door but he insisted it was a lady friend. How is work so far?" The old man asked with a small smile.

"It was fine... Until now... I don't think something is right."

"Master Brunneis is very particular about things. Even if he is in trouble he won't ask or tell anyone. I am too old to fight for him anymore. If he wants to be alone then I will leave him alone."

Roman scratched his head.

"Man did you hear?"

Roman turned to the side to listen.

"Some rich guy in the woods... His house was burnt down. It happened an hour ago... Man that sucks."

"I heard he lived alone since he was a kid."

Roman looked at Jinx who had his eyes shut sighing.

X

X

"Salem?"

Ozpin nodded.

Qrow sat up in his hospital bed.

"There is someone else working for her though. She managed to gain some headway but Miss Goodwitch took care of that."

"Well what do you want from me? Wouldn't you much rather have Raven or Summer?"

Ozpin smiled, "Actually, I want help from all four of you."

"We're just students... What can we do for you?"

Ozpin smiled as he sipped from his temporary paper coffee cup.

"You four have exceeded the others in your three years being here. Not many students can do that. Even team GNBJ has stepped up recently. Especially the small girl Neo."

Qrow nodded.

"You few are a special kind of fighters in this world."

"I would think Summer would be more special that the rest of us."

Ozpin sat forward and looked out the hospital window.

"Summer's power is indeed special... But incredibly dangerous. I'm sure it won't be passed to any of her children in the future... I think if she had regular eyes then her power would be more on a small scale."

Qrow made a face and stared down at his hands.

"Miss Rose is on your mind a lot isn't she?"

"Yes. Raven told me what happened when I started losing blood and black out. I don't know how to feel about it."

Ozpin grinned, "Love is a strange thing."

X

X

Roman slammed the car door and just stared at the flames that engulfed the area Brunneis' mansion use to be. He had no thoughts going through his head as firefighters and some huntsmen came to tame the fire threatening the city. Jinex pulled in beside of him but didn't get out. What was there to say?

Roman looked over at him again and Jinex looked a lot older than he did. It had to be the sad expression on his old face. Brunneis knew someone was out to get him, so he sent his butler away from the fight. Roman knew his friend was no fool.

But...

Who was it that killed him?

X

X

Summer woke and walked to the bathroom scratching her lower back. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep right. Roman wasn't answering her and she finally gave up at 11 at night. She came out to see Qrow walking through the door.

"Why didn't you call us?" Summer whispered and he shrugged.

"I needed time to think."

"Oh."

"I heard we have new fight."

Summer nodded. _I told him that._

"But it's against Salem... Instead we gotta go through someone named Lily."

"I suppose Ozpin told you."

He nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok."

Summer tip toed forward and wrapped her arms around his mid section. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm just glad you're OK."

Qrow pushed her away gently with an odd look on his face.

"I can't do this Summer."

"You're my friend. I care about you," she stated.

"I don't see you that way."

Summer frowned.

"Fine."

Summer stormed out of the dorm leaving behind Qrow. She was flooded with anger but sadness over took. She almost lost two of the few people she deeply cared about. She couldn't tell what had happened but she felt a surge of power like she was ready to kill that man named Marco.

That had to be the power of the silver eyes.

 _I don't anymore. I feel like I ruined my own team. I don't belong here anymore. I just wanna disappear again. I hate this place. I hate everything- why did I come here three years ago?_

Summer nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. It was Neo smiling at her.

 **[Things will be OK.]**

"I don't think so... I messed up."

 **[How so? Things have been going smoothly for you]**

Summer let out a short, sacastic laugh.

"No."

 **[Why not?]**

"Sometimes things can't go back the way it once was. I guess it's something I have to live with."

X

Summer sat down her coffee cup. She knew she looked like hell and definitely felt like it. None of her teammates were to be seen and she didn't blame them with it being Saturday. Roman still wouldn't answer her and she was becoming annoyed.

"Hello Summer."

She looked up to see Glynda standing there.

"Morning."

"Morning to you. Are you OK? Someone said they saw you drinking a whole pot of coffee."

Summer smiled and nodded, "Almost."

"Has Lily come back?"

She shook her head.

"Well you might wanna rest up some. House in the woods caught fire. Some Grimm activity had been spotted lately with all the chaos. I heard rumor the headmaster was going to send us down to help control the creatures."

She frowned

"Apparently it was owned by a rich, young guy-

Summer jumoed over the table and headed for the weapons' locker room.

 _Did he die? I dont understand... He never said he was in trouble... Why- why?_

She punched in her code and the locker door clicked open. She pulled out Dawn of the Roses and headed out.

X

It was an hour before they reached Vale because they kept stopping, driving Sunmer insane. She looked out the window and saw the woods that was burnt almost down to the ground and it was crawling with Grimm. She gripped her sword tighter, her heart pounding. She couldn't even tell where the mansion was at anymore.

Finally it was her stop and she got out looking around. She checked her scroll but there was no new messages. She sighed and headed around town to see if there was information. The online Vale paper had nothing more than the mansion burned down.

A few people had said they saw someone that looked like Roman around town. They had vaguely remembered Jinex but no mention of Brunneis. Summer rubbed her face in frustation. It honestly didn't mean if ant of them lived or any of them died. She sat on the side of the sidewalk watching as people and cars go by.

"Summer Rose."

Summer looked up to see a platinum blonde standing over her.

"Who are you?" Summer asked.

"Lily Spelltime."

X

X

Roman watched as Jinex climbed into a bullhead that was headed fod Mistral. They both had been approached by one of the higher up banks in Vale. Brunneis had split up most of his money between Roman and Jinex. He had no idea where the rest went but he wasn't going to ask.

He knew Summer had called him several times and even messaged him but he wouldn't answer. She was relentless with it though and it made him feel bad. He pulled out the small box in his pocket and opened. It was a specialty red diamond and he wanted to ask Summer to marry him. He didn't want to be without her ever again.

Roman knew he should spend more time with her but he wasn't going to go school either. He didn't have it in him to sacrifice himself for the good of others. He was too selfish to do something so selfless but he liked that about Summer. It fit her so well... She was kind and forgiving... She always smelled like flowers.

Summer Rose was perfect.

He wasn't sure how her future would be or his own, but he wanted to spend everyday with her. Hell, he would marry her tomorrow if she would be OK with it. He would be OK with her still attending Beacon because she only had this year and next left before she would graduate. He didn't want to rush things but he felt like she was truly the one for him.

Roman looked up to see people running and screaming. He could feel a sense of dread wash over him.

 _Grimm._

He replaced the ring back into his pocket and headed back to his hotel room. He couldn't fight like his girlfriend but he had a Dust gun in his room. He wasn't too great with his own semblance yet but it was better to rely on his gun than anything.

Roman dug through his bag until he found his gun. If he knew his girlfriend well enough, she would be out there soon. Hopefully he would see her and explain everything the best he could. He even expected her to yell at him but it would be OK in his opinion- he deserved it.

X

X

Raven jabbed Glynda's shoulder hard enough to make the girl cry out.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Where's Summer?" she asked with a serious tone.

"You can apologize!"

"How about I beat your ass instead if you don't wanna answer me."

The color drained from her face slightly but Glynda cleared her throat.

"Apologize."

The vein in Raven's forehead popped out and started throbbing from the anger building up.

"We have been called to go to town for help. She's our leader."

"I don't know. I saw her this morning drinking a pot of coffee but she disappeared after I told about the fire. She might be in Vale already."

"Son of a bitch."

Raven whipped around and marched towards the doors to the outside.

"You never said sorry!" Glynda yelled.

"I don't give a fuck!" Raven yelled giving her the middle finger as she went out the door.

"Bitch," Glynda muttered and went to find her team.


	36. A Choice and A Promise

"Lily?" Summer said aloud like she couldn't believe it.

The woman was absolutely beautiful. Platinum hair to her knees and sparkling yellow eyes. Her skin was almost like white snow and she had a sweet smile. It was unreal she was evil or even a witch.

"What do you want with me?" Summer asked.

"You cut me off. I was wondering..." Lily said as she crouched down.

Her yellow eyes locked with her silver ones.

"I suppose there's a pretty green eyed Goodwitch somewhere near you huh?" she whispered.

Summer felt her blood run cold.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I am here for a different reason. I suppose you would be interested in what I have to say. Since some of it involves you."

"I already heard what you do."

"Oh... Have you?"

Lily ran her fingers through Summer's hair. She shivered looking up into those sun like eyes.

"You need to leave me alone."

"Well wouldn't you like to know... I'll kill you and half the people in the city just to make a point."

"Do it then," Summer said flatly.

The pale woman smiled.

"I like you. You were so easily duped earlier. I really did like you so I'll have to at least try and change your mind."

"I don't think that can be done so easily."

"Are you the new Winter Maiden by any chance?"

Summer shook her head slowly.

"I suppose it went from that one woman to her sister. I guess I should revisit thee and see if I can find her."

Summer's eye twitched but she stayed quiet.

"Don't get too comfortable I released Grimm into the streets already. After that fire that got started by Marco, it made bringing them in easier. The Branwen tribe isn't so smart sometimes."

Summer finally stood up drawing her sword.

"We can just end things now," Summer said, "Then I can go after Salem."

"She's not that easy to go through and neither am I."

"Just one thing Lily... Why didn't you just tell the truth from the beginning? I could have tried to help you at least. What do you have to gain from the Queen of the Grimm?" Summer asked.

"Immorality... I age more slowly than others but it would be nice to be around a lot longer. I have other motives but that's the best one I've got."

"I guess she rules by fear."

Lily's gaze darkened.

"I don't fear her."

Summer smirked, "Yeah, you do."

Lily grabbed Summer's left wrist burning her skin. She jerked away but there was a blistered hand print left behind. It started stinging like there was poison in it.

"You forget I am a witch. I cure people for a living and with that I can poison them too. Are you at least surprised? The look on your face says it all. I'm a creator and a destroyer. What can you do?"

Summer grinded her teeth.The pain was almost blinding.

"Want to change your mind yet?"

"No."

Lily yelled as she got hit. Summer looked to her left to see Roman standing there with a smoking Dust gun. The pale woman's feet were glued to the ground by ice. Summer puked in front of herself, almost reeling over.

Roman caught her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I know we said we wanted a date but I didn't think this is what you wanted."

Summer shook her head.

"I don't know... I feel so sick..."

"Did you cone alone?!"

"Yeah..."

Roman kissed the side of her head as Lily managed to get out of the ice.

"Don't let her touch you," the young huntress whispered.

"Your wrist looks bad and we need to get out of here. There's Grimm everywhere and they may head for your school too."

"I can't do anything being... This sick..."

Roman helped her to the side of the building and she sat down.

"I got this baby, don't worry, " Roman said as the platinum blonde stomped towards them.

Roman cocked his gun ready to fire the next shot when a giant red and black portal opened up. Raven walked through alone with a killer look. Lily stared at the dark looking huntress standing beside of her. Raven locked eyes with the witch sizing her up.

"Who's this bitch?"

The witch's mouth twitched at the nickname.

"You're Raven huh? Fits your psychotic aura."

"I've killed people for less," Raven hissed drawing her sword.

"Don't let her touch you!" Summer called before puking again.

"Did you do that?" Raven asked poking Lily in the chest with her sword.

"This would be easier if she would just come with me. I mean your tribe already killed one guy and caused all this chaos anyways."

"My tribe?"

"Raven what does that mean?" Roman asked feeling the anger well up inside of him.

"Your friend Marco burned down a house and half the woods in Vale. Made my job a lot easier honestly."

"Marco is not my _friend._ Is he with you and Salem?"

"No! Quite the opposite actually. He's just stupid."

"Roman, get Summer out of here."

"I need her and I can't let her go. Just be dears and leave this area. Go save your city."

"If you take her, I won't be saving anyone but her. Now back off it get ready to die because I don't take kindly to threats."

Roman got Summer onto his back started walking away. Lily snapped her fingers and fire appeared around them.

"Your bullshit won't work well here."

With a swing of her sword, another portal appeared.

"That way Roman."

He hurried through and reappeared by Qrow's side. While he was fighting off Grimm. Qrow stopped in his tracks and looked at the orange haired boy carrying his sick teammate. Taiyang stopped too seeing Roman and gave him a wave.

"What happened to her?!" Qrow yelled, his red eyes flashing with anger.

"It happened before I got there! Some tall, blonde woman was there trying to take her somewhere. Something about someone named Salem?"

"What happened to Summer?!" Taiyang called as he punched a couple small Grimm out of the way.

"She's been posioned!"

"Give her here-

Roman stepped back from Qrow.

"Just tell me where to go."

Taiyang laughed nervously seeing the sparks flying between his friend and Summer's boyfriend.

"Well Glynda should be around here somewhere around here," Qrow said looking at the purple, blistered handprint on Summer.

"I am not a huntsmen. I am practically useless here! I need better directions that finding some other chick! I can't defend her and carry her at the same time. Raven sent me to you for a reason!" Roman yelled as he was beginning to panic.

Summer was starting to feel cooler than normal. Roman closed his eyes and started heating up his body slowly but not hot enough to burn her.

"Fine... Let's go!"

Qrow started running with Roman behind them. Both of them calling out Glynda's name as they ran down the street. Summer still stayed unconscious but at least she wasn't puking anymore. They stopped seeing Glynda's fighting multiple Grimm at one time, slamming them into each other but she looked exhausted.

"Glynda!"

The green eyed blonde turned to see Qrow with an orange haired guy carrying Summer but it was obvious what had happened. She could see the disruption in Summer's aura.

"Where is the witch?!" she called but Qrow shrugged.

"Raven is fighting her," Roman answered.

"I see she's been poisoned. Can you fight boy?" she asked.

"Not well."

"Good enough! Help Qrow protect me and Summer. This may take a few minutes. I'm not healer of the body."

Roman slid Summer carefully off his back and onto the pavement. She was a little warmer but it seemed like her body was cooling off faster.

"I was trying to keep her warm but it wasn't working..." he admitted and she smiled.

"I'll try everything I can. If I need help I'll call you."

She touched the purple blisters and they were oozing. _This is not good. Lily knows how to everything and I think she poisoned Summer's blood. I can't tell. I guess the best I can do and restore the aura flow to see what happens._

After a few minutes, Glynda figured it out: it wasn't that her aura was disrupted, her aura was being destroyed. She bit her lip. She had no choice but take her back to Lily. She had to strike some kind of deal or something. She lifted Summer up the best she could and walked away as fast as she could.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I have never specialized in something like this and I had no idea what the extent of her power is. I only know so much. I promise I will get you back and make sure you're safe."

Luckily she was able to slip away without Qrow or Roman noticing.

X

X

Raven fell to her knees. She was burnt out already. Her body was bruised and cut. Where is everyone? Why hasn't anyone come back? Just as the thought finished in her head, Glynda came around the corner, holding Summer up.

"Well... A Goodwitch finally decided to show up. I wonder why?" Lily said out loud.

"You can have her but you have to fix what you did first."

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Raven screamed standing up, using her sword.

"Shut up."

Glynda never thought she would have to come across one of the Spelltimes in her life but here she was. She was beautiful and almost flawless. It was scary how she wouldn't stop staring at Summer. Glynda looked at the ground to avoid those odd yellow eyes.

"I can fix her no problem. What do I get out of it?"

"What do you mean?" The young huntress asked.

"Do I honestly expect you to hand your friend over?" Lily asked arching her eyebrows.

"I want her to live more anything. This is my choice. She can't make it so I will."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked past Raven who was having a hard time standing.

"Blondie! Wait until I'm better and I'll have my fist in your face!" Raven yelled but it directed towards Glynda not Lily.

 _I know they'll both kill me if they have the chance._

"Once you wake up, I want you to fight. No matter who gets in the way, Summer..." Glynda whispered.

Glynda handed over Summer and Lily pulled the lifeless girl into her arms. She placed a pale hand on her chest and a weird yellow light covered Summer's body. Raven glared at Glynda as she placed a hand on her back. The feeling was nice and warm as Glynda's aura poured into her body.

"I can't heal like others can but I can replenish your aura with my own without hurting myself," she whispered so low Raven almost didn't hear her.

 _I have never felt so good before. It feels like sunlight almost. I almost want to fall asleep..._

"Get ready..." the young witch whispered, "We may have to run."

Summer's eyes fluttered open. Lily was holding her like they were lovers.

"You're mine now," she whispered with her lips inches from Summer's.

Her heart was pounding hard and her head was swimming. Her stomach hurt and her throat felt raw from the puking. Summer glanced over at Glynda and Raven. Raven red eyes were glowing with anger but the blonde seemed to be holding her back.

"I wish things would've been a lot different," Summer said, "I know you'll try to use me to hurt my friends."

"I can just re-poison you again. I've messed around here too long."

She whistled and a Geist appeared.

"Take her. I have some unfinished business."

 ** _I don't care for your family feud against the blonde girl. Return immediately._**

"I have time. Leave me alone."

The Geist grabbed Summer's arms started flying away. She tried struggling against it but it wasn't going to let go. Summer growled and twisted more but it didn't work either. She closed her eyes tight, hearing Raven call her name. Tears started to form in her eyes.

 _No!_

Her eyes flew open and white light engulfed the sky. The Geist was gone and now she was falling to the ground. Vines shot out of the ground catching her before she hit the pavement. Raven stabbed Lily through the stomach but the wound didn't even faze her.

Ice crystals appeared in the witch's hand and aimed for Glynda. She pulled out her riding crop and was almost too late. Her aura took the hit. Lily became enraged and kept firing them off while being impaled by a sword. Raven pulled the blade out and punched the woman in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Run!"

Raven created a portal and shoved Glynda through. Lily got up blood dripping from her nose.

"I find it odd you're more powerful than your silver eyed friend," she said, "It seems your friend is defective."

Summer heard every word. Raven was rendered speechless.

"How many times have you had to save her already? You have someone without unlimited power pretty much and she had no idea how to use it. She could've easily burned out my poison but she didn't. I wonder what's wrong with her."

The hole in her stomach area was gone. Summer looked ashamed of herself. She really wasn't a great leader. She wasn't as powerful as people thought. She could barely rely on the so called 'silver eyed power' people feared so much. She looked at Raven who was staring down at the pavement.

"That part might be true... But do any of us know the full extent of our power?" Raven asked.

"I do."

"That's arrogant."

Lily headed towards Summer again blowing out another whistle.

"I have no time for this," she called out waving to Raven.

This time, five Geist appeared bearing down on Summer.

 _What is wrong with me? She went after Mom. She'll go after Aunt Claire! What am I supposed to do?!_

Summer closed her eyes tight and the ground started to shake. Thorned vines popped up around Summer. The biggest one went towards Lily at lightning speed. She stopped it with both hands but the thorns started ripping through her skin. A few others struck her through her body blood pooling at her feet.

Summer opened her eyes to see Lily struggling against the thorny vines threatening to rip her apart. Raven stood there stunned. She would never imagined Summer to be the type to kill someone.

"You're a stupid girl! This won't kill me!" she yelled blood coming out of her mouth.

"You killed my Mom."

Raven looked at the witch speechless. _She told Summer that?_

My Mom may have been the Winter Maiden but that is no reason to kill someone! She didn't deserve that!"

Summer wiped away her tears and stared angrily at the pale witch, "Leave the city. But you better believe I will find you and stop you. I won't allow you to harm anyone else I love."

The vines twisted in her wounds and pulled out making a sickening noise. Lily staggered backwards. Slowly the big holes in her body were closing. One of the Geist grabbed Lily and whisked her away leaving Summer and Raven alone.

X

X

Most of the Grimm were cleared out of the city. Roman was clean out of Dust shots. Qrow looked over at Roman. He wasn't a great fighter at all but he stayed like he was supposed too. Even after Glynda was returned by force, she assured him Summer was fine so he stayed.

Just to their right, a black and red portal appeared with Summer and Raven walking through with scratches but alive.

"Are you guys OK?" Taiyang asked, hugging Raven.

"Yea, we just want to go home."


	37. Required Permission

It was already one in the morning by the time the Grimm situation was completely cleared. Even as tired as team STRQ was, they couldn't sleep.

Qrow couldn't sleep becaue Roman was there.

Raven couldn't sleep because she almost witnessed her friend become a murderer. Then it was worse the witch didn't even die.

Taiyang could feel the the uneasiness in his girlfriend.

Summer was sitting on the roof alone while Roman was sitting on her bed in her team's dorm room.

"Um, can I go upstairs..." Roman asked and Raven snapped out of it.

"Why didn't you go up there already?" she asked mildly confused.

"I wanted to ask you... Something... You scare me. So, I feel like I need your permission to do it."

Raven arched an eyebrow.

"I want to ask Summer to marry me... If that's OK?"

Taiyang grinned, "If you love her, go for it!"

"You're no trying to turn my friend into a baby maker so she can't follow her dream are you?" she asked.

"I'd rather Summer do what she likes first. The baby thing is like... At least eight years down the road," he answered turning pink.

"That's a good answer," Raven said smiling, "Do you already have a ring?"

Roman nodded and pulled out the box from his pocket. He placed it in Raven's hand. She opened it up and her eyes widened in shock. It was beautiful and flawless... It looked expensive.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking."

"That was the first thought in my head," the young huntress teased.

Roman laughed. Everyone became quiet making things awkward.

"Brunneis left me a good bit of his money. He wanted me to be happy regardless so I thought... Hey, Summer makes me happy and I feel like this is the right thing to do."

"You two haven't even been together that long," Qrow muttered.

Raven shot him a dirty look.

"Regardless, love isn't measured by time," Taiyang said, "I think it's great. I think love is measured by how much trust and faith you have in a person and you can't ever get bored by them."

Qrow shot his friend a murderous look.

"Well... I am sorry about your friend," Raven said.

Roman nodded and looked down at the carpet.

"I wish I never went to work. I should've stayed behind."

"I don't think you would want Summer sad. Besides, Marco may not be smart but he fights to the death. You know how to steal things. He kills people."

"That's true."

"If you wanna fight, ask Summer," Taiyang said, "You need a weapon too. She can help you forge one."

Qrow got off his bed and headed out of the room. He saw Neo turning the corner to the left but didn't think anything of it.

"Don't worry about him. He's going to be a sourpuss regardless."

"Summer is on the rooftop."

"You think I should ask her now?" Roman asked.

"Nah...Take her out first. She needs that," Taiyang said with a bright smile.

"I guess that's true."

"I'll go talk to her," Raven said.

Raven left the room, leaving behind her boyfriend and Roman. Roman stayed quiet.This for him was all really awkward. He wasn't sure how any of her friends felt about him except Raven. Taiyang seemed like one of those super nice guys donut was hard to tell. Then her ex... Of course he knew how he felt, it was quite obvious.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

Taiyang shook his head, "A lot of stuff has been dumped on us lately. Raven had filled me in on what Summer had done so... It's all weird."

Roman nodded.

"I assume you know Qrow doesn't like you."

"Yea, I got that."

"Well... You can't blame him too much... He's been crushing on her for years. I know she took it hard when he broke up with her but he did mean well."

 _Why is he telling me all this?_

"He's always going to be waiting for you to mess up."

 _I already expected that._

"But all in all... I like you. You seem pretty nice. Summer had no complaints about you. As far as I'm concerned you're great."

Roman grinned, "Thanks."

X

X

"Hey."

Summer heard Raven's voice but didn't turn around. She took her spot beside of her friend and just looked at the night sky with her. After ten minutes, Raven wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Summer laid her head on Raven's shoulders. They sighed together.

"I know you already know this but you need to calm down."

Summer snorted.

"Yea, yea laugh it up. Summer, you need to think before you do something so serious."

Summer pulled away and looked at her friend.

"Didn't you do it _all_ the time?"

Raven nodded, "There's much more to ending someone's life than you think. You're taking away their life- everything that is them ends by your hand. The look in their face, the light fading from their eyes... You are haunted by them forever. This is not a simple thing people think it is."

"That's not what I was thinking about. She didn't have to say it. She led the horde that killed my Mom that led to my aunt being a maiden. She threatened me and a lot of innocent people. Then I thought about her hurting you guys then it hit me."

Raven nodded.

"She was right though. I don't how to do anything. I can fight Grimm but that's it. I never really thought I would have to fight people."

"It's a whole different ball game."

Summer said nothing.

"On a better note... I like your boyfriend. He appeals to my protective nature."

She started laughing, "What?"

"For someone who was considered a 'bad guy', he's pretty nice. I'm surprised you two have been together as long as you have."

"Yea but we rarely talk. I have school and everything."

"That's the best part about him. He understands. He respects us, even the sourpuss that is my brother."

Summer nodded.

"Neo is spending the night with us while Qrow takes a spot in their dorm. I don't think he would do anything but it would make falling asleep a lot easier."

X

Taiyang, Neo and Roman were busy carrying on a conversation as Summer and Raven walked into the room. They all smiled at the girls as they closed the door behind them. Summer plopped down by Roman and Raven headed for the bathroom. Taiyang winked at the couple on the bed.

"Just be quiet if you decide to do anything."

Roman hid his face behind his hands unable to believe he just said that.

Neo hugged Summer and then gave Roman a weird look before she hopped into Qrow's bed. Raven shut the lights off and jumped into bed with Taiyang.

X

Qrow sat on Neo's bed with a disgusted look on his face. The lights were already out and Glynda was still awake reading a book. She gave him a weird look but he never noticed. She closed her book quietly and leaned forward just to watch him. Besides his pissed off look, he was handsome.

After ten minutes she finally spoke, "If you're so bent out of shape that your whole team is cuddling someone, just ask someone to cuddle you."

Qrow snorted.

"Then go to sleep," she said.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Your angry energy is clouding up the room. Your lucky James isn't here- he would yell at us both."

Qrow looked around. He never realized the other two left.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I don't like people."

"Do you need a hug?" she teased and he shot her a killer look.

"Talk to me."

Glynda placed her book on her stand and patted the end of her bed. Qrow made a weird face but sat there anyways.

"What's wrong?"

After twenty minutes, Qrow finally finished his story.

"That sounds like a movie or a book."

Qrow snorted, "Hardly. After hearing myself, it sounds so stupid."

"Well you were dumb to let her go. I think it is time to move on and stop being an idiot. Summer obviously cares for Roman and he cares for her. Be happy for your teammate and the fact she has someone is great."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right."

He gave her a dirty look but she was smiling brightly.

"I understand. I come from a long line of witches expected to do my part. Being here gave me the ability to break off from that and be myself. I'm sure it's the same for you and your sister."

"I never thought of it that way."

Glynda smiled, "You're welcome."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was really awkward for him since he just poured out his heart to someone he barely knew. He almost jumped out of his skin when Glynda leaned over and gave him a hug. The affection was so weird for him.

 _She smells nice though. Almost like vanilla cookies._

She went to pull away but he didn't want to let go.

"Are you OK?" she whispered.

"You smell nice."

She smiled against his shoulder, "Thank you."

X

X

The next morning teams STRQ and GNBJ with Roman sat at breakfast. There wasn't much talking but it was nice. Classes were starting later than normal because of yesterday. Roman headed back to team STRQ's room and waited out the next four and half hours.

He had plans for the week but he would at least take it easy for today.


	38. Future Thoughts

**_It has slightly occured to me that Summer and Roman hadn't had too much lovey dovey time... So allow me to fix that._**... **_In the next chapter lol_**

 ** _I was going through some of my favorite stories on here and it seemed like some of the Rosewick shippers aren't writing anymore and it made me a little sad._**

 ** _I have not come up with a new story yet since I'm still working on this one. Doing this on my phone is killing me because I can't see my word count really and sometimes it doesn't save my progress correctly and I have to redo entire paragraphs._** **_Alright... Enough of my ranting lol_**

"You seem so busy on you're scroll lately. What are you up too?" Summer asked trying to see what he was doing.

He out his hand on her face trying to push her away playfully but she licked his hand instead and he yelled in shock and disgust.

"Ewww!"

Summer laughed and batted her eyelashes playfully.

"That was so gross," he said wiping his hand off on his jeans, "I never expected that though."

They both started laughing. Raven threw her Grimm studies book at them. She had fallen asleep with it on her face and they just woke her up. She grumbled at them and tried rolling over to go back to sleep but Taiyang walked through the door.

"Raven, have you finished your chapter yet?"

"Almost..."

Summer laughed and shook her head, "She was sleeping again."

"Snitch!" Raven yelled and started throwing pillows. She wasn't throwing them to play around, she put some power behind them knocking Roman off the bed.

Raven grabbed her book and backpack then headed out of the room with Taiyang, leaving the couple alone.

Summer looked down to see houses on his scroll screen.

"Why are you looking at houses?" she asked.

"I need one. I don't want to live in a hotel forever."

"Have you picked out one?" she asked picking up the scroll.

"There's two in particular I want."

Summer was all ears to know and see pictures but Roman didn't want her to know.

"Well tell me!"

"It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Well..."

Roman swiped to his two favorite houses. One had four rooms with a white fence. It had a nice backyard with trees.

"Why so many rooms?" Summer asked.

Roman's face flamed up red.

"Well... It makes no sense to buy a one bedroom house right now... Because I would have to move later... You know... When I have kids?"'

Summer's face turned pink, "You want kids?"

"Yea in the future... Two or three maybe four. Just depends on who I'm with."

"I think four would be good for me too."

Roman leaned in and kissed her. They fell back onto the bed side by side. Roman tangled his fingers into her long red hair and pulled slightly making a soft moan escape her lips. It didn't take much for him to get hard already.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game knowing he didn't have a condom with him. Roman was too scared to get that close but he always lost himself in her softness... Her warmth. To him it seemed like she didn't want to stop either. She was already grinding against him and he was ready to lose his mind.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he whispered into her neck. He could feel her pulse racing.

She pulled away to look at him, "Why not? Everyone is gone for a while..."

"As much as I love you... I don't wanna risk you gettong pregnant. You would end up being a single mother because your friend would kill me."

Summer giggled. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"You seem more nervous than I do."

Roman looked up at Summer.

"It makes me nervous."

"I will respect that of you. I want us to both be ready," Summer said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. "

X

X

Roman stood there shivering. He was waiting for the real estate agent at eight in the morning. Everyone had went to their classes already so he had decided to head out. The one house Summer had looked at was what he really wanted.

After two hours he signed the paperwork. The lady was really nice but she kept talking and talking when Roman really wanted her to shut up. She finally left and he stood in the big empty house alone. It felt so good and sad to be standing in that house.

He was sad because Brunneis couldn't stand with him. He was sad not even Jinex was there. It was truly bittersweet but in the end Summer would be with him. That was enough to put a smile on his face.

X

Summer walked into the dorm room to see her boyfriend asleep. She ran and jumped on the bed scaring him awake. He almost fell off the bed but she caught him before he hit the ground. Roman stared at her still dazed from his nap.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I've been up long before you. I got the house you were looking at."

Summer sat down and stared at him, "You did?"

"Yea. I gotta paint the walls and buy things for the inside."

"Would you like me to help you?" she asked.

"Well... I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me cook dinner on Friday."

"I would love too," she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"PG please!" Raven called.

The dorm door swung open and Raven came strutting in. She threw her books on her bed.

"If you wanna have sex you must tell us OK? No one wants to walk in on that."

"We haven't had sex yet."

Raven stayed quiet looking at Roman. She was actually really surprised but he must be tiptoeing around her. She had threatened him a few times and he always took it seriously. He was a smart boy.

"OK then. I gotta study. I've been slacking lately."

"Is that why Taiyang has been on you?" Summer asked and Raven nodded in response.

"I've been tracking Marco down."

Summer just stared at her.

"I won't go alone. You guys will be the first ones to know."

"Oh."

Roman sat up, "What will you do to him?"

"He's going to pay for everything he's done. To me, to Qrow, to Brunneis and anyone else he had hurt the way he did. This time I'll make sure he goes down," she said darkly.

Roman shivered knowing she meant that. She really did.

"Go away so I can concentrate. I have work to do."

The couple got up and left. Roman and Summer walked around the Beacon grounds until dinner time. They were two hundred feet away when she saw Qrow and Glynda walking into the hall together. It wasn't that she was jealous, she was more curious.

"Looks like Qrow got himself a girlfriend. Isn't that the girl that saved you?"

"Glynda. Yea that's her."

"Are you mad?" Roman whispered.

Summer's head whipped around and shock was written all over her face. She felt slightly offended.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked.

"Just curious."

Summer gave him a weird look but stayed quiet. They got their dinner and sat down with her team. Qrow and Glynda were missing after Neo and Bartholomew sat down with them. James usually skipped dinner a few times a week so it wasn't unusual for him.

"Have you seen my brother?" Raven asked.

Summer shook her head.

"I know he's with Glynda."

Summer swallowed hard. _Oh no..._

"Forgot I see stuff huh?" she asked her blazing red eyes filled with amusement, "I haven't seen much lately but things come to me. So, what do you know?"

Roman looked the other way leaving Summer to defend herself. He wasn't dumb.

"I saw them before coming in here that's it."

Raven nodded and Taiyang patted her head, "Summer wasn't lying. She really can't lie, honestly."

Raven nodded, "How true."

X

X

'I'm beginning to think you like the roof top more than any place else," Raven said plopping down beside of her best friend.

"I lived outside forever. I feel comfortable out here."

"We both lived a pretty hard life."

Summer glanced over at her friend's face. It was filled with regret and sadness.

"What's bothering you."

"Marco."

"What about him."

"I just feel like if I don't rid of him then I can't live in peace at all. Neither can Qrow. I just feel I made a bigger problem but I will fix it."

Summer reached over and laced her fingers with Raven's, giving her hand a soft squeeze. She gave Summer a squeeze back as tears filled her eyes slowly.

"I wish things weren't the way they are," Summer said softly, "I wish things were better for you."

Raven let out a short laugh, "Says the person who dealt with more than me."

"It's how I feel."

Raven looked into the night sky.

"I wish we would be together forever but... Nothing lasts forever."

Summer bit her lip. She wasn't going to ask her what she saw. She was too afraid to know.

 ** _Sorry for a really late update. I got sick... Again. I watched the finale and omg! I was slightly disappointed in some things but I know in upcoming volumes things will get explained better and surprises will happen. I'm still waiting for my Neo to return!_**


	39. The First Time

**_There will be NSFW later in parts of this chapter as a warning. I know some people are probably like finally!_**

Roman dropped his scroll onto the floor then accidentally kicked it under Summer's bed. He groaned being slightly annoyed. He was feeling pretty lazy and tired lately. He was bored having to wait on Summer to finish her classes and it was barely nine in the morning.

He reached under and grabbed something. It felt like a book and he pulled it out. Roman's eyes scanned the title and cover : _Dangerous Hearts._ It was most definitely a girl's romance novel. He flipped it over and started reading the summary. He snorted and started laughing. The heroine fell in love with the criminal. It was pretty obvious.

He saw the pages were slightly worn out like she had read it a few times. Roman flipped to the first page and began reading, chuckling to himself. _How ironic. I wonder if she thought the same when she started liking me._ Roman became so engrossed in his girlfriend's book, he was halfway through by two in the afternoon. He made another pot of coffee and snacked on graham crackers on the floor. He hadn't showered or even brushed his teeth like he had planned. His hair was crazy looking from laying in bed.

He never even heard the door open. Raven stared down at Roman surprised by his appearance then her eyes landed on the book in his hands. A stupid grin spread across her lips. Summer had hid the book under her bed to keep him from seeing it because she felt so embarrassed by it.

"Good book?"

Roman jumped, dropping crackers into the floor but the book stayed in his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, just weird noises. Raven laughed and walked over to her bed grabbing a notebook off her stand. She gave Roman an amused look.

"It's a good story. I couldn't help but read it. I caught Qrow and Taiyang reading it too so you aren't alone. Summer has read it at least fifteen times since her first year here. It was her first book actually. The librarian let her keep it since Summer didn't want to give it up. It definitely is a guilty pleasure."

Roman nodded silently.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you haven't stopped reading it since you looked at it."

"I-I dropped my scroll and it went under her bed..."

It dawned on him he never got his scroll.

Raven bent down and grabbed his scroll from under Summer's bed. She tossed it gently to him and headed back out with a devious smile on her face. She had never seen someone's face so red. It was a good book but the sex in it was dirty as can be. Raven herself couldn't help it when her face turned red.

Roman poured himself a cup of coffee and dove right back into his reading. He honestly hoped he could finish it before Summer came back into the room around 4:30. He didn't want her to think he was snooping in her stuff but Raven would end up telling her what she saw earlier anyways. He sighed but stayed reading.

X

X

"Well I guess tonight is the last night I can stay in here," Qrow said.

Glynda looked up from her book to see the sorrowful look in his face.

"We can still see each other. It's not the end of the world Qrow."

He smirked and closed his work book, "It's nice to have someone to talk too."

"You can still talk to your team."

"I feel like I'm third wheeling it because my sister has Tai and then Summer has her boyfriend. What am I supposed to do now?"

Glynda smiled, "You can come in here and hang with me until you get tired."

"It's not the same."

She looked mildly surprised. Qrow was some type of hard ass most of the time but he was actually really senstive. He was more the type to say things without thinking about them first. He got off of Neo's bed and sat on hers. Glynda looked away from his red eyes.

"I do like you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Don't you love Summer."

"I guess I was more sulking in regret for doing her wrong than actually liking her. I had time to think but I mostly thought about you a lot."

Her bright green eyes locked with his fierce red eyes. _This can't be happening. This is just unreal right now. Why am I so... Flustered? When did he acquire these feelings towards me?_ He pressed his lips against hers making her jump slightly. Glynda fell back onto her bed staring at him with her heart threatening to pound out of her chest.

"Can I lock the door?" he whispered and she gave him an hesitant nod.

Qrow looked the door and crawled back onto her bed hovering over her. He wasn't quite sure how far he was willing to take this but he definitely wanted to kiss her all over. She pulled him close to her and he began kissing her again. Glynda smelled so sweet like the first time he got close to her.

Qrow had made out with Summer once. Of course he had a few flings before her but he wasn't the type to talk about it. Glynda was a virgin but he wasn't going to make fun of her. She was passionate though and he liked it.

They broke apart after a few minutes to catch their breath. Qrow's eyes wandered down to her chest and she was breathing hard. He wandered if she was as nervous as he was. She guided one of his hands to her breasts and he felt his pants strain against his erection.

"If you want to unbutton my shirt I'm OK with it," she whispered.

He nodded and swallowed hard. His hands were shaking as he undid her shirt. The material fell back revealing a white, plain bra. It might have been plain and prudish for her but it was the hottest thing he had seen in a while. She was uptight most of the time but to see her vulnerable like this was the best thing he had seen in his life.

"I won't push you for anything you don't want," he said and she smiled.

"I'll let you know when to stop."

He leaned back in, kissing her gently at first then her kisses became more hungry. He pressed his hard on her making her grind against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting her skirt fall back. _Dear god she is so hot and wet. I don't think I can keep myself sane if this keeps up..._ "I'm ready if you are," she whispered with her breath hot against his lips.

"I... Don't have anything on me..."

"Bartholomew has some in his top drawer. He keeps it for everyone even though no one has done anything."

Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Safe than sorry he always says," she whispered, "Please hurry."

X

X

Summer, Raven and Taiyang walked into their dorm room to see Roman's messy appearance. He was still sitting in the same spit Raven had seen him. He barely noticed they walked in. Summer's face was beat red seeing the book in his hand and he was almost done with it.

"What are you doing?!" Summer cried and Roman jumped.

"I came across it by accident!" he said but he didn't let the book go.

"He isn't lying, I caught him earlier with it."

Summer stared at her best friend, "What?"

"We all read your book, including my brother. It's a great book," Raven said giving her a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up.

"It's my book!" Summer hissed her face flaming hot.

"It's a good book," Roman said, "I honestly haven't read anything this good in my life."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. Though I like how some parts relate to me and you."

Taiyang busted up laughing adding to Summer's embarrassment.

"Let's do our homework," he said and sat on Raven's bed.

"Well... Tonight is my last night here," Roman said, "Finish your work and we will stay at my house tomorrow."

There was a short knock at the door. It swung open with Neo and Bartholomew walking in with pink faces.

"You guys OK?" Roman asked.

Neo looked at him then back at the floor.

"We would like to join for study group," the green haired first year said.

"We have different homework," Raven said, "Did you forget we are older than you?"

"It's OK! Come on Neo let's join them!" he insisted sitting on the floor by Summer"s bed.

James came walking through the door with an annoyed look on his face, "Who's in our room? I need a shower?"

"One of the other people in our class. Glynda went out somewhere," Bartholomew answered.

James had been oblivious to the fact Qrow and Glynda had gotten close to each other lately. Neo had already guessed the same but everyone figured Glynda was too innocent and stuck up for something like that.

"You can use our shower," Taiyang offered.

Raven stared at Neo like her eyes were staring into her soul but Neo offered nothing. The small girl opened her book and started her work along with her green haired teammate.

X

X

It was already dinner time and everyone headed down stairs. Team GNBJ's room was unlocked with Glynda in the shower by the time they headed out. Bartholomew had opened his top drawer to see four condoms were missing. He was really surprised.

Glynda showed up first and sat down. Her blonde hair was slightly damp still but she smiled at her teammates. Neo and Bartholomew turned pink hinting to Glynda that they knew who and what she was doing earlier. James did not and she was glad he had no idea.

"Do you know who was in our room?" James asked looking annoyed.

"I haven't a clue. I was busy."

James rolled his eyes and finished eating.

Qrow joined a little later sitting by Glynda. Summer smiled as she took a drink of her milk. She was happy for him but she didn't want him to know she already had idea they were seeing each other. Roman hardly ever looked at Qrow like he was afraid to offend him somehow.

"Are you OK?" Glynda asked staring at Raven.

"I'm tired. Why are you asking?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Give me your hand."

Raven glared at her but did as she was asked.

Glynda took her hand and sent a weird jolt through Raven making her jump.

"There, much better," she said and returned to her food.

Raven looked confused but Summer patted her shoulder, "You'll be fine."

X

X

Roman already fell asleep with his arm around Summer. She had fallen asleep shortly after him leaving Taiyang and Raven awake.

"You OK?"

Raven looked up from her book.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Even you talk to me once in a while but you've been quiet the whole time."

She laid her book down and stared at him.

"I have things I have to worry about."

"He's not going to show up here in a school full of skillfully trained students. He can't possibly win even against you with the way you are now."

"I was losing that day though," she said, "I was close to death. I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't showed up. I let him get me angry over my child and I burnt out my aura. I was taking small shots but he was gonna kill me no matter what happened. He's threatened by me."

Taiyang reached over and touched her leg, "I won't let him do that."

Her eyes started to water.

"He will go after me again. And again... I can't even have a family or do any of that if he's around."

"We are here by your side. You have nothing to worry about. We aren't the same people we were. If he would've went against the four of us, he would've been a goner. You and I both know that."

"I don't want to kill people anymore."

"Then don't."

Raven blinked.

"Let some one else do it. I don't think any of us would mind taking that shot."

"I couldn't ask Summer to do that. Her life is full of so many possibilities... It's always changing. She always has a daughter though but that's the best part... It gets worse. No matter what happens or who... She ends up as the Winter Maiden. Her aunt is murdered in the end. Or dies from sickness making Summer strong enough to go head to head with Salem."

"Isn't that good?"

"It doesn't happen for another ten years."

X

X

Summer threw her suitcase on the bed and started packing. She knew that this trip was more work than fun but she couldn't wait to paint the walls. She never really stayed in houses until she attended Beacon. She felt nervous... It felt like he got the house for them not himself.

She glanced at her night stand seeing her book sitting there. Summer had travelled a lot and taught herself how to read. That book had extended her vocabulary and she learned what kissing and hugging was amongst other things. She learned what emotions were and got a crash course with her teammates.

"Are you ready?"

Roman's voice broke her thoughts. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes."

Raven watched from one of the benches in the courtyard as her friend drove off into the warm afternoon. Qrow joined her without saying a word.

"You're a dick."

He shrugged.

"Are you dating Glynda?"

His mouth twitched and he looked at the ground.

"I take that as no."

"Does it matter what I do?" he asked beginning to feel annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood for a niece or nephew at the moment."

His face turned bright red making an amused smile appear on her lips.

X

X

"The house is so pretty in person!" Summer said.

"What color do you want to paint the outside?"

"You're letting me pick? It's your house..."

"Well, I'd like to think it's our house... If that's OK with you?" he asked with his cheeks starting to light up with color.

"Do you really love me that much?"

"Yes."

They stood in silence staring at each other. It wasn't awkward... She had nothing to say. She really didn't expect such a sure answer.

"What colors do you want?"

"Blue with black shutters. White fence."

"Sounds wonderful."

Summer was inside wiping down the walls and moping the floor while Roman headed off buying paint. She was down to the bathrooms when he returned. He was amazed by how fast she managed to clean. He put down the paint buckets in the middle of the floor and joined her in the first bathroom.

It took thirty minutes for each bathroom. They covered the mattress and his couch with plastic then started painting. Summer grinned mischievously and dipped her fingers into the paint then tapped Roman on the shoulder. As he turned she smeared paint across his left cheek.

"Hey!"

Summer bolted out of the room down the hallway with Roman chasing her. She became cornered in one of the rooms, giggling as Roman grabbed her arm. She felt his hand and something cold across her cheek and on her nose. He was grinning too.

"Got you back."

"I thought you would be mad actually."

He shook his head, "No but let's not waste paint. As much fun as it is... Are you hungry?"

"Can you get us pizza?"

Roman laughed, "Read my mind."

They painted until the pizza arrived. They sat on the front porch eating both pizzas. The sun started to set and the moon started to rise. The house had the strong smell of paint even with the windows open. Soon after an hour and it was completely dark, they went inside.

Roman pulled out the bed sheets and pillows. He made the mattress, feeling embarrassed that he didn't have an actual bed yet. Summer didn't seen to mind though. She climbed under the covers smiling at Roman brightly.

"Are you climbing in?" Summer asked.

Roman nodded nervously. He climbed in next to her and she draped an arm over his chest facing him. She could felt he was nervous and his heart was pounding. She nestled her face into his neck breathing.

"This is nice," she whispered.

He nodded in response not saying anything.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Just thinking. Stuff on my mind."

She kissed his neck making him jump a little.

"What's wrong? Do I bother you?"

"Oh, you do. Not in a bad way though."

Summer propped herself up in her elbow, "What are you thinking about? Do you want me?"

Roman bit his lip. _She's way too bold for her own good. What do I say now?_

"Roman?"

"I'm alive... Are you sure you want me to be your first? I mean it is a big deal..."

"I am sure. You have nothing to worry about. I've been more sure about this than anything else."

Roman kissed her gently, more nervous than he ever had been. This was the most he ever trusted of anyone. With everything in his life, he kept to himself. He had nothing to lose and now... He had everything to lose once Summer step foot out of Beacon on a mission.

"If you decided against it let me know because I don't want to lose you."

"I promise you won't. I'll let you lead the way."

He gave her a nod and his eyes travelled down to her chest.

"You can take off my shirt. I don't mind."

Roman didn't say anything and proceeded to slip his hands up her shirt slowly. She was warm and her skin was slightly uneven thanks to the scars she had acquired throughout her life. She raised her arms some so he could take her shirt off revealing a beige colored sports bra. It definitely wasn't the sexiest thing in the world but he didn't care.

He dipped his head down towards her and started kissing her neck. Her legs parted widely and he ran a hand up her leg to her thigh making her shiver with excitement. _I need to take her pants off..._ He broke out of his thoughts as Summer pulled his shirt to his shoulders.

"I want to see your sexy chest," she said boldly.

Roman leaned up and Summer pulled off his shirt. She ran her fingers through his orange hair making a soft growl escape his lips. He pulled off her blue jeans with ease revealing that her yellow panties were soaked from excitement. He ran his fingers over her covered sensitive spot and she thrust against his hand.

"No, no... Not yet."

Summer whined making him laugh.

"I can relieve you a little bit if you want? I've never done it before but I can give it a try."

She gave him a quick nod and pulled off her sports bra, throwing it to the side. He pulled off the sun colored panties off her with one finger and parted her legs wider. Color crept across her cheeks as he stared. _She looks so beautiful._

He ran a finger over her soft, black curls then ran them in between her delicate, pink folds. They were soaked with desire and it was making it hard for him to act like a civilized human being. He backed up to the end of the bed and rested his face between her legs. Summer grabbed the comforter as soon as he licked softly.

"Ah!" she cried out, almost closing her legs on Roman's head.

It brought a smile to his face as he continued on teasing and pleasing her as much as he wanted. He didn't want to finish but she was arching her back and pulling on his hair now. He needed to know what it was like being with her... He had been thinking about it since her summer break.

Roman pulled away, standing up. He took of his pants n boxers then his socks. He climbed back onto the mattress and reached underneath it to pull a pack of condoms. Summer watched as he put one on, curious to see what he was doing.

"Are you ready?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Im ready whenever you are."

"It might hurt..."

Summer smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "It can't be worse than anything else I had dealt with before."

Roman gave her an unsure smile but proceeded anyways. Her cream colored legs were wrapped around his waist already. Summer closed her eyes and her lips parted as started to push his hard manhood in. She made a pained face as he pushed a little harder.

Roman was beginning to feel bad because Summer's eyes began to water slightly. It was a lot tighter than he thought and she wasn't trying to relax either. He kissed her for a few seconds when he finally slid in. Summer whined slightly.

"Are you OK?" he whispered.

Summer nodded and he started moving slowly to make sure she was comfortable. She squirmmed under him as he started to pick up the pace. Roman couldn't help himself, her insides felt like liquid lava. He wasn't sure if she would cum being her first time. He wasn't going to last much longer and he felt a small tinge of guilt but it was gone the moment he climaxed.

He moaned deeply and Summer had a small smile appear on her face. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her cheeks were pink from their romantic romp around. Roman felt embarrassed and couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Why do you feel really warm?" she asked and he turned red.

"My semblance must've kicked on... I'm not that good with controlling it but at least I didn't burn you."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed cutely, batting her eyelashes.

"Would you like to go again?"

Roman laughed, "Maybe in a little bit. I need time to recharge."

Summer smiled and he got up heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. She laid in bed with a grin on her face; it was the best night she had in a long time. She ended up drifting to sleep before Roman came back into the bedroom.

 ** _Amethystlover02:_**

 ** _Ah I was wondering if anyone was able to see my updates! Yea, sadly it is because Roman is gone. I will continue and I was thinking of doing a more normal human AU just to give it a try. Of course it would be back to Roman and Ruby instead of Summer._**

 ** _Well after this chapter, the action will start picking up again!_**


	40. The Witch and The Queen

**_This will be slightly shorter than the others but I deemed this chapter necessary lol Salem might be a bad guy but she is very beautiful._**

Lily poked the small gaping one in her body. It was an absolute bitch to heal giant holes like that. Blood dripped out slowly but it was bearable. She had noticed she looked a lot older than she had and that was the price she had to pay for her family's immortality.

Giant wounds like that took almost a hundred years off her life. It felt like it took a hundred years to heal but it had been a week barely. She rubbed her face. She had about eight hundred years left- give or take.

"Stupid bitch. I can't believe she attacked me like that. With her being mellow..."

"It's because you were careless."

The platinum blonde looked at the red eyed Queen.

"I don't need your lip, _Salem._ "

The dark looking woman glared at her.

"You think liping off to me is the best thing for you?"

Lily's yellow eyes flashed dangerously. Salem stayed quiet as the witch's eyes bore right into her soul. Or what was left of it anyways. Salem watched Lily rewrap her midsection easily. She showed no signs of pain as she did either.

"What is your next move?" Salem asked.

The witch sighed, "I haven't decided yet. Healing myself seems to be slightly more important."

"Should I decide for you? Why don't you go after the other witch?"

Lily snorted in response and stood up getting into Salem's face.

"I have no desire at all to indulge in my family's issues. If she gets in my way then yes, she will be done away with. I don't care for the bad blood between them."

Salem turned around and started walking away. Lily had been around a shorter time than her but she was straight over powered. For that silver eyed girl to land a hit... She rivaled them both. Summer Rose definitely had to be dealt with because once she got in the middle this would be the end of her plan.

"I want Summer Rose with us or dead. Pick one."

"Do it yourself if you want to rush in."

Lily sat down in the chair and closed her eyes. It was a warning Salem better leave the room. The door clicked shut and she took in a deep breath. She was in it for herself and Salem's opinion didn't matter much for her.

Salem took her own seat, tapping her nails on the table. She needed Summer Rose on board or for her to be dead. Or for her to even kill Lily. It would be better to have one powerful enemy than two.

Salem knew all about Summer. The moment she came into existence she knew about Summer and her mother, Airis. Airis herself was a prodigy and she was powerful on her own. Then she had a child young.

X

X

 _"Little girl."_

 _The raven haired girl turned around. Her silver eyes darkened seeing Salem's shadow coming closer. Salem knew the girl was displeased with seeing her but she wanted her under her. She had plans. Big plans._

 _"I'm no where near little. What do you want?"_

 _"I am Salem-_

 _"I don't care who you are- what do you want."_

 _"Straight to the point."_

 _Airis had no weapons in her hands but there was something about her Salem couldn't put her finger on. Another girl with a similar looking face came out. She had blonde hair and yellow eyes. They had to be twins._

 _"Claire, go inside."_

 _"Not until she leaves."_

 _Salem stared at the two sisters._

 _Of course the silver eyed one had more of an intense aura but the other was just as strong. She didn't look like a push over either. Her yellow eyes looked like mini, angry suns. She would need to separate them to get Airis alone. She would come back again._

 _X_

 _X_

Salem watched Lily walk out of her room. She looked very similar to Claire, she had almost mistaken Lily for her. She never asked her if Lily was related to Claire and Airis but she wouldn't answer anyways. _Wouldn't hurt to ask her anyways._

"Witch?"

Lily stopped in her tracks and stared at the Queen of the Grimm.

"What?"

"Are you related to the one who was the Winter Maiden? The one with the silver eyes?"

"I haven't a clue. I came from a large family. She could be a descendent from another relative. I never had any children."

"Such a shame. You could produce strong offspring."

Lily glared at her, "Evalyn was the only one for me."

"She must have been quite special."

Lily smiled to herself.

"I take it you want to bring her back?"

"You don't have that kind of ability," Lily said and headed back to her room.

"You do... Don't you?" Salem asked.

The witch froze in her tracks, "Reviving the dead comes with dire consequences. The theories are there, but you need an enormous amount of life force to do it. No one has done it."

She slammed her door shut behind her and leaned up against the door. Lily slid down the door until her bottom hit the floor putting her face in her hands.

Salem tapped her chin. She had plenty of time before she needed to make any moves towards Ozpin but she couldn't have a guarantee that Lily will follow through to the end.

 _It's a shame, really._

 ** _I unintentionally forgot that Claire had blonde hair and yellow eyes. Oh well lol i always keep notes on my stories until I finish but I somehow lost them for this story during my absence. After this chapter, my story has hit 100,000 words. Genderbend Rosewick was 2 stories in one so... it of course didn't count that high._**

 ** _See you at the next chapter!_**


	41. The Raven and The Crow

"Hey. You've been pretty quiet lately."

"So?"

Qrow smiled and pushed Raven over.

"Has Marco bothered you anymore?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Thats good."

"It's only temporary."

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time we have now. Christmas is almost here already."

Raven made a face making her brother laugh.

"You want anything for Christmas?"

"No."

"You always say that."

"Yet, you manage to buy me something every year and give it to me."

"Then you never use anything I give you," Qrow said with a grin.

Raven tucked some of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"I keep them all in a special lock box. Every card and small trinket you've given me... Is locked away."

"You so weird Sis."

"I know. One day... This happy and secure feeling will disappear."

Qrow placed a stand on her shoulder, "Things will be fine."

Raven pulled away with a pained look in her face, "That's easy for other to say but not me."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyday I have to make some change to everything because anything from waking up and stepping out the dorm to something like leaving Beacon caused dire issues for the future. Picking up a glass of milk does the same. I see the untimely deaths of people around me constantly. I can't take waking up from horrible, lucid nightmares half of the time."

"You can't block it?" Qrow asked and Raven stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"I can't because I'm constantly countering your semblance. Whether it's just being by your side or pushing you to do something else... I always see you hurt or dead."

Qrow was completely speechless.

"Summer haunted my dreams our second year. It wasn't her that was evil, it was that blonde woman... Summer told me she has the ability to disrupt aura... She had managed to do it once we stepped into Rose Village."

"Why don't you tell me anything anymore?" he asked feeling offended and furious.

"What would you do if I told you not to do something because you would die? Or get hurt? That Tai or Summer did? You want to know everything? I can tell you everything but it'll haunt you to where you can't sleep at night. If you want to know... I'll tell you."

Raven's face was twisted up in pain and misery. Even the night they escaped the Branwen tribe, she didn't look like that. Perhaps it was just that she had to only look after Qrow but now she had friends. Other people she cared about that she needed to keep safe.

"You don't have too. I get it."

Qrow put am arm around his sister's shoulders and pulled her closer for a side hug. They weren't the closet when it came to sharing emotions but shen it came to surviving they had everyone else beat besides Summer. They would have to make it through together because who knew what would happen if they went their separate ways...

X

X

"I guess I have to return you back to Beacon."

Summer smiled.

"I would ask you to stay but Raven might kill me."

Summer laughed nervously, only because there was truth to that statement.

"I am almost done with school though. Then I can become a full fledge huntress."

Roman smiled, "That sounds great."

"You really think so?"

He nodded, "I can't fight as well as you can though. I'm more of a gun person."

"You can't fight hand to hand?" Summer asked.

"Well yea but a Dust gun is way more powerful than a hit to the face."

She laughed and nodded, "Very true."

"Are you ready?"

Roman really did want her to stay but school was more important and asking her to miss wouldn't be right. This was her dream, her everything. They headed out to his car but Summer stopped in the middle of the walk way to look at the sky. She really didn't want to leave.

"Is everything OK?" Roman asked.

"Yea. Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

Summer rubbed her arm with a pained look on her face.

"We aren't sure what's going to happen with Salem and Lily. It's hard to say if everyone will walk out alive or not. I almost feel like I'm wasting your time because there is no guarantee that I come alive myself. I am so strong but I never get anything right. I throw myself into everything without a second thought. Why do you wanna be with someone like me?"

Roman sighed and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I wonder the same. I wonder how a powerful, loving huntress can love scum off the streets."

Summer stared at him in surprise, "I don't see you as scum though."

"I don't see some selfish woman flinging a sword around like a toy either."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Roman spoke again.

"In honesty... If you are very worried then you need to prepare yourself mentally. Think about the scenario before hand. Think of possibility that can happen and think of how you would react. Always think steps ahead and suspect anything impossible can happen. It mostly applies to criminal activity but I think it would help a lot. You, Raven and Qrow are emotionally driven fighters who jump in without a second thought but your friend Taiyang is more calm.

"I don't know if all makes any sense to you but that's how you fight. That's how the underdog can win. I can tell you even though I think about all my scenarios before hand, I never thought you would cross my path that night. That wasn't even impossible to me... Because the idea had never existed."

Summer smiled. Roman placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can't do much as simple person with a barely working semblance but I could out think you. There's more to everything than brute force. Think plan... It's like chess or checkers, you must be steps ahead everytime. If you want I can give you some practice sometime."

She nodded.

"Let me get you home before mama Raven kicks my ass."

X

X

Summer walked through the dorm door to see Qrow was the only one there. He looked up at her and gave her a very unusually normal smile. She smiled back and headed for her bed. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"How was your date?" Qrow asked.

"It wasn't much of a date between homework and him fixing stuff in his house but it was good. Thank you for asking."

She sat down and pulled out her scroll.

"Can I ask for some advice?"

Summer's head snapped up.

"S-sure."

"I like Glynda but I don't know how to ask her to be with me. How would I go about doing that?"

Summer tapped her chin in deep thought, "What is it that you're unsure of?"

Qrow looked extremely embarrassed as his face turned red, "She's so smart. I don't know how to ask her. I don't want her thinking I'm treating her like she's dumb or anything."

"I don't think she would think that way. What does she like to do a lot?"

"Read. Write."

"Well, ask her to a book store date! Then take her for her favorite food and take her around eating ice cream!"

Qrow laughed, "I never thought of that. Thank you."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Summer asked.

"No. I mean I was more mad at myself but I'm OK now. I am sorry though. You didn't deserve all that."

"It's OK. I'm not mad either. We had a lot of growing up to do."

"We did. Still have more."

She giggled, "I don't think I can grow any taller."

"Yea that's true. You've been the same size for almost three years now."

Summer threw a pillow at him and he started laughing.

X

X

Summer stayed in the dorm room after school. Roman had came to visit instead and they played cards on her bed. Taiyang ended up joining them in an intense game of go fish with a lot of screaming. Raven had fallen asleep on the floor with her book on her face.

Qrow walked in and kicked the sole of her shoe making her jump out of her nap.

"What?" she snapped looking angry.

"Let's go out."

"Um, I have Taiyang to do that kind of stuff with."

"If you don't get up now I'll stick your hand in warm water while you're

sleeping."

Raven sat up glaring at him, "Getting brave are we?"

"We haven't had much time to hang out and I wanna make it up for being a jerk during the summer break. Let's go."

Qrow held out his hand and his sister signed but grabbed his hand anyways. He pulled her up and they headed out the door while Raven's hair was in disarray from her nap. He truly meant it though, he had something to make up for and he felt he regret it forever of anything happened to them in the end.

It was hard to tell what the future held for them.

The twins walked the streets of Vale ignoring some of the looks they were getting. Even after they helped with Rose Village, they were still somewhat shunned for their semblances. They could save thousands of people but no one would care. People still hated Faunus too.

"Want some pop and pizza?" Qrow asked and Raven nodded with a small smile on her face.

If you didn't know Raven, she was rather scary but in reality, she was an eating machine. Especially for pizza, tacos and homemade meatloaf. She wasn't the girly girl type everyone imagined she would be but she was her own type. Qrow admired his sister, she was a hero in his eyes.

"You realize I will eat both of those pizzas?" she asked before sipping on her carbonated drink.

"You have to left me have four slices at least. The rest is all yours."

"Deal."

They made some small talk until the waitress dropped the two pans of pizza in front of them. Raven's red eyes sparkled with delight as she picked up the first piece not giving a damn it was hot as hell. The cheese was done just right, making her almost drool just seeing it. Qrow couldn't help but chuckle a little.

One of the most feared people in Vale had a weakness for fresh, cheesy pizza.

Raven finished off all of it while Qrow managed to eat three and a half pieces. Raven did a little dance in her seat as she finished her third glass of pop.

"Someone is in a good mood for being pissed off they were woken up."

"I'm full now, I feel better. "

Qrow grinned.

"What put you in such a good mood anyways?" Raven asked.

"You don't already know?" Qrow asked, "Can't you see everything?"

"Not everything."

"I made up with Summer. I think things will be fine for now on."

"It's about damn time to be honest. The tension between you and her was a king it harder to be around you than usual."

He shot her a dirty look and she grinned evilly.

"Are you dating Glynda yet?"

"Does everyone know about that?" Qrow asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Actually we saw you two the other day. And you been disappearing more often. I guess she isn't so prudish after all, hm?"

Color crept up into his cheeks quickly and he looked down at his drink instead of looking at his sister.

"Like I said... No niece or nephew."

"What about Summer?"

"Are you tattling on your team leader?" she teased, "She has assured me everything is fine. She took a crash course on sex ed on her scroll just in case. We kind of want to have kids about the same time."

"You want kids?"

"Only with Taiyang. I don't think I could trust anyone as much as I trust him."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to have this talk with you. It's too much energy to care about people. He deals so well with my emotional problems, I don't think I can find someone else so patient."

"That's true."

Raven threw her crumpled up napkin at her brother playfully, "Shut up."

"I think he's good for you anyways. I would be happy if you two got married. I'd like to walk you down the aisle," Qrow said.

Raven opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"Your happiness is all I ever wanted. You went through a lot Raven. "

"I only did it because you were there Qrow."

"I know."


	42. Setting the Pieces

"Where is he?!" Raven yelled.

Just like Roman promised, he showed them what it was like going against someone who was steps ahead. Taiyang was told to sit out while the other three had to practice. Summer had to admit it wasn't as easy as she thought. Roman would attack from all different angles without fail.

Taiyang watched in amusement as his girlfriend became angrier by the minute. She was never the patient type in battle. She had become so frustrated she started yelling at Qrow about his bad luck. He yelled at her back and it went on for five minutes before Roman came because he was tired of hearing them argue.

"You two can't stop fighting can you?" Roman asked and the twins became quiet, "Salem and the witch aren't gonna wait for your squabble to be over. They know what they want and they'll do whatever it takes. How can you fight them when you're mad at each other?"

"Why am I taking advice from someone who can barely fight?" Raven hissed.

"I can fight with my fists, make no mistake. I just can't use a sword or a scythe. If you want to find out put down your weapons if not be quiet."

Summer covered her mouth in shock. Even Taiyang looked surprised but Raven backed off, shutting her mouth. Roman was clearly relieved but it was true.

"You have to pretend it's like checkers. Always be steps ahead. Think about the situations that could happen beforehand. What if they get ahold of one of you? You can't charge in without thinking."

Raven glared at him making him squirm but she continued to stay quiet.

"How would you beat the witch?" he asked.

No one said anything. None of then had the slightest idea how they would beat someone who could walk around with a giant gaping hole in this body. Only Glynda, Summer and Raven had any clue to her power beyond her healing abilities. The guys had stayed behind to fight Grimm.

"Should we ask Headmaster Ozpin?" Summer asked and Qrow shrugged.

"I can call Glynda," Qrow suggested and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You just want an excuse to see her."

"I think it's a good idea. Honestly, I don't think he would know much himself... Only about Salem."

"I agree with Summer and Qrow. I think Glynda would be the one to ask about the blonde witch," Taiyang said making Raven give him a dirty look, "All of us can sit together and get as much information as we can. Then we make our way to Ozpin. What's the harm in asking."

"You don't think it would be better to remain ignorant of most of what's going on?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"What if we can't handle everything that is about to happen? Right now we stand no chance against her or this Salem woman."

"Just because you're scared doesn't make it right to ignore the situation," Roman snapped becoming annoyed.

The last person he expected to have no back bone was Raven.

"You don't get it do you?" she spat back, "I went through everything trying to prevent death and pain just for all of us to jump into it?!"

"If you can see the future so well, why don't you tell us what you see?!" Roman yelled, "This isn't about you, us or Beacon. It's about everyone and even if you run off staying safe, what good is it if we're all dead? What would that do for you?!"

Raven's eyes filled with angry tears, "I already lost my baby! I almost lost my brother, my boyfriend and my best friend! More than once! Knowing a slight possibility won't make a fucking difference!

Roman looked at Summer who looked upset and ashamed too but she stayed quiet with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Even if your baby had survived... You running away would have given him zero chance of a future Raven. Same for everyone else."

"Why do you care? You're a piece of trash off the street!"

"I am and I won't deny that, but I have Summer now. If shit goes to hell and we never see each other again then I can be OK as long as I know she's alive and well. I can die knowing I tried my best right now. Right now matters and tomorrow she may come hunting you down. They want Summer don't they?"

Raven looked over at her team leader who was tears already. No one dared to speak a word.

"They do."

"Well?"

Raven turned around and walked away.

X

X

Roman threw another rock into the water waiting for anyone to say something. Summer was staring off in the distance, Taiyang kept trying to call Raven and Qrow was on his scroll typing away. He felt rather annoyed with Summer and her team. He didn't and couldn't understand why no one had thought far enough ahead.

 _I'm over here shitting bricks and I don't even know how to fight. I'm in the middle of a bunch of powerful women and they're worse than powerful men... Angry women are scary._

"Hi everyone."

Everyone's head shot up to see Glynda walking into the small wooded area they were in. Raven was a few feet behind her with a stern look on her face.

"Raven! You're OK!" Taiyang yelled embracing her.

"I'm fine."

Raven locked eyes with Roman who swallowed hard. He knew he was going to get it now as she gently pushed her boyfriend to the side and headed for his direction. Even Qrow stood up just in case she decided to clock him in the face for upsetting her earlier. He was barely an inch taller than her but damn she was scary.

"I understand what you have said. I don't appreciate attitude."

"Neither do I."

Qrow smacked his forehead. _Dense asshole!_

Raven grinded her teeth and punched his arm really hard making him stumble backwards a little.

"I will hurt your face next time. Besides that... I am ready to listen."

Roman looked at Glynda who nodded.

X

They sat together in a circle.

"OK then... I know I never saw it but... Lily Spelltime had the ability to regenerate obviously. She... She's got a whole other level type of semblance. Some can level up their semblance through training, usage, near death experience or if they have a long enough life span.

"There are tales and rumors to her power but the truth is she has a long life span. She has figured out how to amplify her own abilities without any problems. There is one fall back to her semblance. Any major damage set up on her is said to shave years of her life as she would use her aura to regenerate. For us, it's the opposite."

"That... Is odd," Taiyang said.

"Every semblance has a drawback. I'm not sure how long she has but the key to beating her is multiple life threatening wounds. I don't mean taking an arm or leg. I mean like the wound Summer had inflicted on her. I'm sure Lily could heal it as fast as a minute or so... But it may be possible that it may take more off her life if she does it too fast. Maybe that's why she hadn't come back yet."

"What should we do?" Qrow asked.

"Anything and everything is possible with Lily. She has developed her skills beyond imagination... A single finger tap could poison you... Cause a heart attack or something. We can't separate as we attack her."

"How do we go for the kill?"

"To be honest... I think Summer is the only qualified to beat her."

Everyone looked at Summer who was already petrified.

"I know you don't wanna hear that but... You have no idea how powerful you really are. When I had touched you to readjust your aura... It was... Like being in the presence of a warm sunlight... It felt like safety and magic," Glynda said as her cheeks turned pink, "It's hard to describe the feeling."

"Great... We have someone who gives off a warm fuzzy feeling as our savior," Raven said sarcastically.

Summer blushed and Roman put an arm around her, "I believe in you."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"We have one thing to discuss."

Everyone turned towards Taiyang.

"What's that?" Glynda asked eyeing him.

"Who has killed someone?" he asked.

Everyone became dead silent. Raven raised her hand and so did Roman. Taiyang did also leaving Qrow, Summer and Glynda looking at each other. Of course Summer mortally (or so she thought) wounded Lily.

"We'll have to do eventually."

Raven had gulit over her face. She didn't want to have to do that again.

"I don't mind," Summer said.

"That's a big step, baby," Roman said running his fingers through her hair.

"I know but I'm willing to take that burden so no on else has too. I don't want to hear about it from any of you. If I have to do it alone I'll finish alone."

Everyone got quiet.

"I have something to say," Summer said.

"OK," Glynda said.

"If there's a chance she'll come back... Then I need to stay away from Beacon."

Raven, Qrow and Taiyang stared at their team leader. Glynda nodded in agreement.

"There would be too many people around. At least in downtown Vale it's more empty and if a fight erupted you could draw her away."

"I won't have you staying here alone!" Raven yelled.

"I agree," Roman said, "People here are straight up assholes."

"I think that's where you come in," Summer said, "You can ask people for information. You can take one of us with you."

"That's a great idea!" Taiyang said, "I'll go with you!"

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"We can hang! Besides I like investigating!"

Raven covered her face before snorting and busting out laughing.

"You guys can hit the town for a day or two before we decide if I should stay out of Beacon. I think it's best of we chose to have this stuff stay between us."

"Shouldn't we ask Ozpin?" Qrow asked.

Glynda shook her head, "He doesn't know much himself. If he knew about Salem he didn't provide any information. I knew more about Lily because of my family history."

"I don't agree."

Summer bit her lip. Of course Raven wouldn't be OK with her friends going out throwing themselves to death. To be honest Summer was her only friend. She had her brother and her boyfriend then her friend.

"What do you suggest then?" Summer demanded making Raven jump slightly, "If you have a better idea tell us."

Raven snapped her mouth shut.

"Alright then. Starting tomorrow you two do what we agreed for and we'll go on from there."

X

X

"At least the hole closed up."

Lily touched her stomach. There was no scar there though, just creamy white skin. She sighed and looked out the window staring in to the purple and black darkness. _Only a little more time..._

X

The next day Taiyang took off right after school to join up with Roman. Qrow headed off to be Glynda leaving Summer alone in the dorm room. She laid on her bed thinking about the stuff coming up. Christmas was so close in a few weeks.

There was no snow yet.

The door flew open almost coming of the hinge. The door knob embedded into the wall. Raven stomped in, red eyes flaming with pure rage. She pulled the door out the wall and slammed it shut. She had her red sword in her hand breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked standing up, alarmed.

Raven threw her sword into the wall and it through. A loud eek came from the hallway but Raven didn't care. She grabbed the collar of Summer's dress and lifted her off the ground. Summer's eyes widened in fear as Raven's face inches from hers.

"R-Raven-

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she screamed.

Summer wanted to shrink away in the corner. She had never seen her friend so angry.

"I-I-

"I didn't ask for you to do the stupid shit you've done! You don't get it do you?! I never ever wanted to have friends because all I needed was Qrow! Now I have to worry about your stupid ass! You think that's fair to me?!"

Summer was rendered speechless as tears filled Raven's blood red eyes. Angry tears streamed down her face as her lips quivered. All Summer could do was open her mouth but no sound came out. Raven threw her into the night stand knocking stuff onto the ground and the night stand cracked from Summer's weight.

Summer couldn't even stand up she was in such shock. Raven collapsed down to her knees sobbing into her hands. After a few minutes Raven calmed down and Summer crawled over to her. She never meant to hurt her friend that much.

"I joined Beacon to escape all the death. Fighting Grimm was nothing for me. Now... We are pitted against something beyond nightmares. I already know what Salem looks like..."

Summer stayed quiet.

"She scares me... Shes the creator of Grimm."

"H-how does she make them...?"

Raven looked at her friend with a terrified look on her face and whispered so low Summer almost didn't hear her.

"I don't want to say. It's so horrible."

X

X

Summer pulled off her dress and her bra, swallowed hard. It was a few hours after Raven's horrific meltdown and her back was hurting when she moved. Roman and Taiyang hadn't returned yet but they had assured her through several messages they were OK. Summer took a deep breath and turned around.

Summer gasped seeing the purple and black marks on her back. She wondered how the stand was still holding together from the looks of her back. She wasn't mad that she had thrown her or that she had directed her fear at Summer. Summer was worried about Raven's mental well being.

Raven had went through a lot in her life compared to her.

Summer pulled on her bra and tossed the dress in the laundry hamper. She went to her dresser, pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans when the door opened. Raven had returned and saw her friend's back. She was racked with guilt already and now she felt like absolute shit.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Summer turned around holding a Beacon shirt in her hands.

"I know Raven. I'm not mad."

"How can you not be mad at me?!" Raven cried out.

"This isn't easy for any of us."

"You're constantly making excuses for me. Why do you care do you act like hurting you is OK?"

"I know it's not but being mad about it won't get me anywhere. I do have something to say."

Raven fell silent.

"You got mad at Qrow for dumping me because I blindingly put myself in danger but now you're mad at me for the same thing. The difference between now and then is this time it isn't my fault. I _am_ scared. I'm terrified of the whole thing but I have all of you by my side. That is all I need to make me walk forward."

"Summer..."

Summer walked towards her friend and hugged her tight.

"You're my best friend. I love you Raven and thank you for being there for me."

Raven hugged her back with her eyes watering again.

"I love you too... Can I fix your back?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Summer sat on Raven's bed and Raven sat behind her. Raven placed her hands on her back making Summer flinch.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's OK. You can order pizza to make up for it."

Raven laughed, "Anything for you."


	43. Life and Destruction

**_Well i should have this done by Chapter 55. I know I made Summer and Raven come off a little gay but honestly... I'm like that with my friends lol although i ship Rosewick hardcore, I do love the idea of RavenxSummer. Anyways...On with the story!_**

 ** _-Three Days Later-_**

"I can't believe we didn't find that much out after all that," Taiyang said laying down in his bed with his voice muffled by his pillow.

"I'm not surprised," Roman said flipping through a weapon magazine, "Vale has some criminal activity but most of them aren't educated."

"Then why did we look?"

"Because of clues. It seems

like Lily is a frequent visitor at the sane Dust shop for some reason but that's all we got."

"Well Glynda said she mixed Dust in her cures and poisons."

Roman closed the magazine. _For being alive a long time she sure is secretive. I figured she would let someone know something at least._

"Well... What would be the best decision now? Everyone is leaving it up to us," Taiyang said.

He bit his lip. Summer made it clear she wanted to hide out alone. What choice did he have now? She was right and he didn't feel right leaving her alone but he would just get in her way. He would probably be the first to die.

Roman groaned.

"I think we should go with what Summer wants."

Taiyang placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"I know, " he whispered.

"I think now would be the time to ask her."

The ex criminal became confused, "Ask her what?"

"To marry you."

"I don't think she would be OK with that now."

Taiyang made a weird face.

"We need to have a talk."

Roman felt his blood run cold. _Is he like Raven? Is he going to threaten me too?_

"You know Qrow is always going to love her... You know that right? Even with Glynda there... She's been there to help him through some tough times."

"Yea."

"I won't play sides but I told Summer if things failed between you two that she should get back with him."

Rage flared up inside Roman quickly. Before he said anything Taiyang started speaking again.

"Summer needs someone who's always going to be by her side. Of course... Qrow would be, but can you?"

"Of course!" he snapped, wanting to punch him in the face.

"This isn't to make you mad. I need to know you won't become a criminal again and conflict with Summer. She might read that book and love it, but she knows the reality of the situation. If you are too scared now to stand up with us let her know now this life isn't for you. I like you a lot, Raven likes you even more. Summer needs someone who won't walk away when stuff gets tough."

"I have no intentions of walking away. Not even if the worse happens."

Taiyang smiled, "I'm glad to hear."

X

X

Summer sat in the dinner hall by herself thinking. Things were about to take a horrible turn and it matter of time whether it was days or weeks. She had no idea what say to anyone or what to think. She picked up the cup of coffee and sipped on it, staring ahead.

"Miss Rose."

She looked up to see Opinions standing there.

"Yes."

"I see your friends and you have been extremely quiet lately. Has something happened?"

Summer stayed quiet.

"You shouldn't take on things bigger than yourself."

Her face twisted into a dirty glare also shocking him.

"Yea well it keeps following me. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Glynda had informed me the witch Lily Spelltime had encountered you sometime ago. You seem fine."

Again, she said nothing.

"If you go after her, I may have to expell you."

"Do it then," she said with a challenging gaze, "Regardless of what you threaten me with she will be after me."

Summer got up and headed for the outside.

X

Roman left the dorm room and headed downstairs to leave. Neo cracked open her team's door and watched as he walked away before she sucked it up enough to talk to him. She scurried behind him and tapped his shoulder. Roman jumped and whipped around to see the two toned girl standing there.

"Hey Neo!"

 **[I know you guys are hiding something big]**

Roman swallowed hard.

 **[I'm right behind you all the way. I won't let you guys fight without me]**

"I don't think that's up to me."

 **[Then I'll ask Summer myself]**

"I don't want you to get hurt."

 **[I'm not a child. I'm stronger than you]**

Roman's face turned pink. It wasn't a lie.

 **[I'm behind you and Summer all the way]**

"Message her and let her know. Right now everyone is on edge and I don't wanna make anyone mad."

X

X

"Aunt Claire?"

 _"Hey! How's school! I missed you!"_

"I'm passing like I always do," Summer said smiling.

 _"I'm so glad! I know you've been busy and everything."_

"Well... A lot has happened and I need to ask a serious question... Well questions."

 _"Alright. Go ahead."_

"Do you know Lily? She looks similar to you."

 _"Ugh... I honestly thought she disappeared already. Was some weird woman with white hair and red eyes with her?"_

"I never met Salem yet. What can you tell me?"

 _"Well, your mom was a powerful woman. Unfortunately, we are a mix of the feuding families. You and your mother are opposite of each other... I know you might not realize this but when you use your power it's the aura of creation and Airis was the aura of destruction. Basically you create plant life and your mom could turn things to ash just touching it."_

"Oh."

 _"When she gained the Winter Maiden powers, she became happy. She created all kinds of things with snow and ice... She was conflicted constantly because everything she touched would die especially if her emotions were out of control.Then she had you."_

"I don't know how to defeat someone like Lily or Salem. They're years older and experienced."

 _"You have something they don't... The power to give life. Lily on the other hand rests between you and your mother. I had heard she could restore the dead."_

"Necromancy?"

 _"Yes. The two of them are buddy buddy like you think. Both have either own agenda."_

"So they're working together for different reasons?"

 _"Airis was approached by them both at different times in her life. Salem's motives are unclear but once we started digging around on Lily, we found out what she wanted. She wants to restore life to her wife."_

Summer felt so bad. Behind everything that was her real motive...

 _"She might be heart broken and destroyed but don't get it twisted. She will kill whoever gets in her way. I think if it came down to it, she would rid of Salem. The only reason why she hasn't killed her is because she needs the maiden's power to bring back Eva but I could be wrong."_

"Is that why she sought out Mom?"

 _"I think so but there was a few problems with that. Airis wasn't going to give up her new found power because it was a sense of normal for her. Two... I'm not sure if necromancy is a real and possible thing unless she had already dabbled in it with animals or people. Honestly she would be a powerful ally against Salem."_

"Yea."

 _"I won't pretend to be OK with you fighting her because you will do as you want no matter what I say. I know you have people you want to protect. Lily is driven by hatred, rage, sorrow and love. She's way more dangerous than anyone else on this planet. She's seen and done it all."_

"Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you."

 _"You calling me doesn't bother me. I just wish the past would stay buried. Issues from another time shouldn't come back and haunt you. Unfortunately... The past comes creeping back because of the mistakes we made. Just be careful. If you're going to fight, finish it now."_

"OK."

 _"I love you Summer. If you need me, call."_

"I love you too Aunt Claire. Bye."

Summer hung up staring at the grass beneath her feet.

 _This isn't what we thought at all. This isn't how we thought everything was. The only problem now is what Salem wants. What... What do I do now?_

Tears filled her eyes. _Why does life have to be so hard?_

X

"Hey baby!" Roman said as Summer walked through the door to her team's dorm room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"They went out for pizza."

Summer smiled, "Raven must be hungry."

"Well, Qrow handed her gift cards as an early Christmas present."

"That's a great idea, she loves pizza."

Summer locked the door and crawled onto the bed. She placed a kiss on Roman's lips.

"Um... You sure you want to here?" he whispered.

"Yea. They'll be gone a while. Unless you don't want too."

"I don't think I could ever say no," Roman said with a guilty grin.

Summer pushed him back with a seductive grin and pulled off her shirt.

After fifteen minutes they pulled their clothes back on and laid on the bed. Roman had his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest.

"Are you scared?" Roman asked.

"Of course I am. It was always about battling Grimm. Now... It's super powerful enemies that pop up."

"I would prefer the Grimm too if we had a choice."

They fell silent for a few minutes.

"Summer can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you."

Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Summer stared at him weirdly. He opened it up revealing a ring with a red diamond. Summer's mouth dropped open upon seeing it.

"Summer Rose, will you marry me?"

She moved her mouth but no sound came out. Roman gave her a kiss and she recovered from the initial shock.

"Y-yes! Oh my god yes!"

He grinned like a goof ball and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I already got permission from Mama Raven. Besides... I had wanted to ask for a while."

"I don't know what to say," she said grinning.

"Just say you love me."

"I do love you Roman Torchwick!"

Summer started kissing him and ran her fingers through his thick orange hair.

"It was a waste to put our clothes back on apparently," he laughed.

"That was before you asked the question silly."

Within a minute their clothes littered the floor for the second time.

 ** _I never forgot he wanted to marry her. I just couldn't find the right time to do it until right at the end._**


	44. Shared Pain

Roman ended up staying that night and they had a mini celebration for their engagement but Summer wasn't going to stay. She waited for everyone to fall asleep before she got up. She packed a small bag and headed for the weapon lockers. She grabbed her sword and disappeared into the night.

The next morning it wasn't unusual for Summer to be gone to breakfast and class first. It was when Qrow went to his first class when he saw Summer never showed up. He messaged his sister, Taiyang, Glynda and even Roman when he didn't want too. His could feel his scroll buzzing for a straight five minutes before it stopped finally.

This wasn't going to be a good day.

By lunch time she still wasn't around.

"I think she went ahead to the safehouse alone," Roman said.

"Where is that safehouse?" Raven hissed.

"I don't know."

"She probably went to the woods. Summer likes it there," Taiyang said.

"Thats where I found her last time," Roman said trying not to look at Qrow.

Roman looked over at Raven who looked more worried than pissed for once. He wondered if she was trying to keep them safe.

"I think we should leave her alone," Roman said.

Raven sighed, "Agreed. Lily won't enter the area for another two days."

Glynda came over and sat down.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"We are doing nothing. Neo does want to join in."

"I'm fine with that," Raven said, "She's pretty clever. She's not physically strong but she is swift."

"I haven't noticed," Glynda said looking unconvinced.

"Then take her outside and have a go. It's like fighting a ballerina."

Roman busted up laughing. It's a wonder how anyone could laugh right now.

"You think we are doing the right thing by staying quiet?" Glynda asked and everyone stared at her.

"If you don't want too, you don't have too," Qrow said, "She's our team leader. We won't abandon her. You can stay if you want."

Raven raised her eyebrows mildly shocked. _I didn't expect that. I guess his royalty is stronger than I thought. Bad move on the girlfriend though._

"Well..."

"You have time to think about it."

Glynda was speechless. Qrow had been by her side for a few weeks now. She wondered why he would still follow his ex like he did to some suicide mission. She was on board and she could create plans that would work but she had no idea they would go through with it.

"Raven, I don't want you to hurt yourself this time. I want to show you what I can do," Qrow said staring his sister.

"You think you're a man now?" she teased.

"I do actually."

 _He's serious. It's about time._

"I won't stand behind you though, I want to walk by your side as equals," Raven said, "I know you know what you're doing now."

He grinned proudly and Taiyang patted his shoulder, "No backing down!"

Qrow held his hand making his sister roll her eyes but she placed her hand on top if his. Then Taiyang and then Roman. A small girlish hand popped out from Taiyang and Raven- it was Neo. She smiled giving Raven a wink. Glynda rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face. She placed her hand on too of theirs.

"This is for the peace of Vale."

"Peace for us."

"Peace for Summer."

"For the future!"

"For humanity."

X

X

 ** _-Two Mornings Later-_**

"Summer has been seen around town but not too often. I think she wanted to make it known she was in town instead of Beacon," Roman said sitting down at the table.

Everyone was quiet and just nodded to his words. Raven had confirmed that Lily would appear by noon to two in the afternoon. It wasn't going to easy skipping class since they took different ones in the morning to afternoon. The only way was at lunchtime outside.

Neo tapped Roman's shoulder.

"Yea?"

 **[Is she going to bring Grimm with her?]**

"No," Raven answered. Neo made a shocked face.

"I had decided to educate myself and learn sign language so I could take to you myself. I knew someone but for someone so small and cute... You use some foul words."

Neo turned bright pink. Most of her foul words were about Glynda and her tidy personality.

"And you."

Raven grabbed the front of Roman's shirt, "Don't get yourself killed, please."

"I'll do my best to stay alive."

Everyone headed for their classes expect Raven and Taiyang. They had been pretty quiet between themselves since Summer left. Raven wasn't sure how to feel about her only family running out into battle without a second thought but this was their fate. Taiyang went to stand up but she grabbed his hand quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Her face turned red, almost matching her eyes.

"W-when... This is all over. After we graduate I want to marry you. That day and no later."

Taiyang's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I know if we can make it past this shit, being married is no problem. We already seen each other at our worst and I can't wait any longer than that. I love you more than anything. I refuse to take no for an answer."

Taiyang grinned and kissed her lips firmly.

"Let's do this beautiful."

X

X

Summer sat by a few trees on the outskirts of Vale downtown. It was around one when she felt the wind starting to pick up.

 _She's here._

"How polite of you to wait for me. I thought I would have to destroy half of Beacon before I found you."

She shook her head, "No. I knew you would show up."

 _Raven leaned in and whispered, "Be waiting. Noon and two. Two days"_

 _Summer stared at her. The had been celebrating Roman and hers engagement... Then it clicked what she meant._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I won't tell a soul. I can pretend pretty well."_

 _"Thank you."_

"How is that?" Lily asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I have my ways. So what are you after this time?"

"I'm after you."

"Why don't we just go after Salem together?" Summer asked. The blonde witch glared at her intensely.

"You think I'm here to play games with _you?"_

"I'm not playing."

"What changed with you lately?"

Summer pulled some grass from the ground and let fall between her fingers.

"You don't want immortality do you?" Summer asked quietly.

Lily stood there stunned. She never said anything to anyone about her true intentions. Were they too obvious? _No... Salem never figured it out yet. If she had she never let on... She tip toes around me too much._

"You don't have anything to say?"

"Stupid girl!"

"Not really. You were after my Mom for her maiden powers. Not physically after her but that power. She didn't want to give it up did she?"

"Your mother... She has the blonde sister in that village."

Summer nodded.

"Do you have the maiden power?"

She shook her head.

"What are you after exactly?" Summer asked quietly.

"Like you would understand-

"I do."

The silver eyed huntress stood up.

"What are you trying to get at?" the blonde witch asked.

"You want to resurrect Eva."

"How-

"Doesn't matter."

Lily backed up a few steps.

"Don't tell me you're rattled already?"

Summer could see a mixture of fear, anger and frustration on her face.

"Does it work? Can you really bring back the dead? Or is it just something to try?"

"I did bring back the dead. Of my family after I killed them for killing Evalyn. I did bring them back but they were more like zombies than a person. I didn't have the kind of power to bring back an actual person. I could back animals with barely an sacrifice to my own life force."

Summer nodded, "You know what your aura type is?"

"No."

"You're between life and death. Between me and my Mom. You're a healer. You can go either way where I could only bring up roses and vines. My Mom destroyed things with a single touch. If you need power you can have my silver eyed power."

Lily's jaw almost hit the ground.

"I want to live the rest of my life out with the people I love. You sought after me because of my silver eyes. You probably stole the vision of many others in attempts to bring a person back. No one else is like me. I want you to be happy."

Raven and the others were nearby listening. Everyone had the same thought- _what the fuck?_ Even Raven couldn't predict this. She had no idea Summer had thought about such stuff. Where did she come up with everything coming out of her mouth?

"If I had a way to bring my Mom back I would. I know she had a lot of regrets and I want her to know it was OK. That won't happen but I want to give you the chance for happiness. Even if you both lice only a year or two hundred together... At least you're together right?"

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Lily asked.

Summer smiled sadly, "I am shunned. Because I am so different than others. It was horrible what your family did to you only because you loved someone different from what they wanted. I understand why you hurt."

Tears rolled down Lily's pale cheeks.

"Give me your hand."

Summer held it out and Lily pulled her close and placed her hands around her waist. They were engulfed in a bright light. Raven screamed charging in at them. Taiyang couldn't catch her in time when a sudden force exploded, knocking down trees and surrounding buildings.

Summer and Lily stood there like nothing had happened. Summer's eyes were a pale yellow color now. Her vision was unaffected but she felt so different. She was normal. She saw her friends standing there grief stricken but she gave them a big smile.

"You can still see?" Lily whispered waving a hand in front of her face. She gasped loudly seeing the sunlight colored eyes staring back at her.

"How did you know that would work?!" Raven screamed at her angrily, "Why would you be so stupid?!"

"An old man gave up his magic and power to four maidens. I thought maybe I could do the same. After all... We are made up of Dust."

"I have to leave now."

Summer smiled at Lily, "Go ahead. Tell Eva I said hi."

"I trusted you to do one thing and here you are trying to run off with the trump card I need."

Roman's green eyes went from Summer to the white woman with red eyes.

"What do you want?" Lily hissed.

Raven pulled out a sword stepping in front of her defenseless friend.

"I have my own plans and I warned you not to cross me. I will kill you."

"Back off Salem because I will kill you myself. You know I can."

The deadly looking woman laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "You think I care? Your battle experience is far below me and you are just a small child with stupid dreams."

Lily bit her lip and looked back at Summer. The small girl looked unaffected by Salem's presence like she expected her to come along too. Unlike her, her friends were rattled to their core.

Summer took off running and jumped into the air. Small vines shot out of the ground and thrust her higher into the air. Lily frowned wondering how she was still able to manipulate her semblance.

"You dare challenge me small child?" Salem screamed angrily.

"It won't be a challenge when I'm better than you."

More vines came crawling out the ground surrounding Salem like live snakes ready to strike.

 _Maybe Summer had too much power backed up for her to control it right... The vines are smaller and more controlled than the larger ones she had. Her silver eyes were a special... Like an add on._

Raven tapped her chin. She looked at Lily who seemed conflicted. Of course that scary bitch would come along to make sure the witch finished her job right. This isn't what she had saw at all. Raven glanced at Qrow who had the look in his face like he knew this was his fault.

"Well... Let's assist our leader," Taiyang said interrupting her thoughts.

He pulled on his gloved and winked at Raven charging in.

"Wait for me!" she called.

Qrow chased after his sister next then New was right behind them with her umbrella in hand.


	45. The Lethal Shot

More or less Salem didn't expect all team STRQ to attack at once. She never paid any attention to the students or even half of the huntsmen in the world of Remnant. No one had ever come close to matching her in power except the maidens and Lily. Team STRQ was a force to be reckoned with.

Roman stayed behind because well... Raven threatened to bring him back to life and kill him herself. Glynda looked terrified herself watching the scene before her unfold. Lily stayed out of the way afraid to get hit because if she did she would have to use her power and use the power Summer just gave her.

"Are you that afraid?" Roman asked and the green eyed blonde shot him a dirty look.

"I didn't ask for this."

"You're right. You didn't and yet you told Summer herself she was the only one strong enough to battle Lily and Salem herself. She didn't ask for this life either but she's taking it more gracefully than anyone else is. Qrow and Raven were thrown in too without a say in it but they're willing to risk it all. Wouldn't you want to go out there and support your man? I was told to stay still but I'd be more than happy to step if called upon."

Glynda pulled out her riding crop and slapped his arm hard enough to draw blood. He yelped.

"Don't lecture me. Jerk."

"More than happy to help," he said through biting his lip.

Glynda marched out there, her wide hips swinging side to side.

Taiyang had damaged most of the ground already making Glynda's job a lot easier. She swung her riding crop and big chunks of rock hovered into the air. Once she got a clear shot, the rocks disappeared at the speed of light slamming into Salem with massive force. The Grimm of the Queen was embedded into the ground.

Summer, Qrow, Raven and Taiyang turned around to stare at the witch. The color melted away from Qrow's face just thinking about what she had done. She looked scary when she was angry. She stood beside of her boyfriend and stared into his red eyes.

"Let's get this over with. I'm missing my classes."

His lips twitched forming into an awkward smile.

"You think you can do that again?" Summer asked.

"Of course. What do you have in mind?" Glynda asked.

Summer grinned and grabbed her hand, "Hang on."

Vines shot out of the ground from under their feet sending them flying into the air. Glynda screamed, clinging to Summer for dear life. Roman was hiding snickering like a little kid. He remembered when Summer did the same thing to him. A sad smile appeared on his lips.

Salem pulled herself out if the ground when vines shot up out of the ground. She already knew was about to happen and she braced herself. Small rocks shot at her like bullets but she protected. Summer almost expected it and told her friend to fire again. No matter how much aura one had, it would fail eventually.

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked and Summer nodded.

Raven appeared behind Salem and thrust two swords into her abdomen. The wicked woman turned slightly to stare at her in shock and anger. Raven pulled the sword back out and glared at her menacingly. Within a second the ground turned black and Grimm started to raise from the broken up earth.

Seers surrounded Raven but she didn't budge. She wasn't all that great at using dual weapons but she had practiced enough to be somewhat decent. She could hear Qrow screaming her name but she ignored it. She dragged her sword around at her feet and she dropped out of existence confusing the Grimm.

She reappeared by Neo who flashed her a cocky smile.

"I know you're good with illusions... Wanna make Salem shit herself?"

Neo nodded and Raven whispered into her ear. Glynda held onto Summer as they forced out of the sky by the Seer Grimm who cut their vine tower in half. Tentacles flew at them at all angles but Glynda deflected then all as they landed onto another vine platform. Glynda twisted her ankle and cried out falling down to one knee.

"Are you ok?!" Summer cried.

Glynda didn't answer her. Suddenly the sky turned dark. It was black and red. There was some weird red light coming from every direction. Summer could've swore it was Raven's but there were too many. She always only ever did just one.

Multiple Ravens appeared in ever portal hole. Summer's jaw dropped but Glynda recovered looking relieved. She knee already it was Neo because she had flown something that multiple times. She had no idea she could do something to that magnitude.

it was clear Salem was severely shocked and fear flickered in her eyes as forty Ravens came at her in different directions but they stopped. She whipped around to see two Ravens still moving. One was slightly smaller than the other but they both had two swords. The smaller one attacked first hitting Salem's aura barrier.

She didn't just stop there. She landed multiple blows quickly making it hard for Salem to defend herself. Salem screamed out in frustration and it wasn't a human scream. It made everyone's blood run cold. Lily shuddered... Salem was cornered and she was going to do something psycho soon.

The woman wouldn't go out like that.

Roman watched Raven kicked the woman in the face, making her stumble several feet back before thrusting her swords into her again. Suddenly everything happened so fast. Seers flew at Lily and started chasing her. Summer carried Glynda out of the way by her boyfriend.

Neo returned back to her original pink and brown but then it faded. Her eyes turned white just like her hair. It looked like she was albino. Roman rushed out to the battle field to retrieve his fallen friend. He wasn't shocked to see her like that but everyone else was.

Neo had explained once she became to exhausted, she would turn white. The ability to change her appearance was her semblance. She referred to herself as a blank piece of canvas. She was a work of art waiting to happen whenever she pleased.

"Is she OK?!" Raven yelled as Roman grabbed the small girl.

"She's just tired."

Roman headed back to the safe spot they had set up for them.

"Neo! Neo are you OK?!" he cried.

She nodded slightly.

"Go ahead and take a nap."

Neo nodded again and closed her eerie white eyes.

 _Salem can't be beat with stab wounds._

Summer jumped looking around. She realized Lily was in her head again.

 _She won't go down so easily. I honestly don't know how to beat her but it would have to be something drastic. I am not a good fighter and I won't pretend to be._

"What do you think we should do?" Summer asked aloud, making Roman stare at her.

 _I don't know. Salem has been alive a long, long time. You might have to force her to keep bringing out Grimm. She makes then herself using the souls of the dead._

"That's why you wanted to work with her."

 _Yea. I... Regret my decision to work with her already but I wasn't thinking straight._

"It's OK."

 _I think the maidens were created to fight Salem but once she figured out she could get the power herself, she started hunting them and wanted me to help her. I wanted the maiden power myself._

"We don't have any maiden powers."

 _That's why I went after the winter maiden first. Go help your friends. Even if you make her retreat at least it buys you guys some time. Maybe ten or fifteen years before you have to do anything again._

Summer looked over at Roman. She wanted more time with him than that. She wanted a lot more things with him that than.

 _Don't waste time if you want all that with him. Get out there and fight. If you really need me I'll come out. I owe you that much._

Tears formed in Summer's eyes as she glanced at Roman.

"Summer-

She took off running back into battle.

X

X

"Miss Swan!"

Claire looked up to see one of the guards of the village rushing in, slamming the door into the wall.

"Yes?"

"There's word that a large amount of Seer Grimm are in Vale. Also Salem has appeared!"

Claire made a face, "Any word on who's fighting her?"

The man shook his head, "We wanted to alert you because your niece lives there."

"Understood."

Claire rose from her seat and walked around the kitchen table.

"Get me a bullhead. Now."

It was suicide to run in there when she knew that Lily and Salem were after her but she couldn't leave Summer to deal with her and her sister's problem. It had to be dealt with now. She glared at herself in the mirror. She had one person to chew out once she dealt with the Queen of the Grimm.

She pulled on her black boats and then her trench coat. She wasn't as good as Airis but she was going to fight. She wasn't quite as proud to be a maiden like Airis was. She held herself well and up to the highest standard but Claire was lazy and unmotivated.

The two of them admired each other but it was more of a sister thing. But when the occasion rose, Airis would lay back when needed and Claire would stand up. Stand up just like she was now to do what was needed. She needed to protect the end of her family's bloodline.

She pulled on a black beanie and picked up a black metal sniper rifle with regular rounds. She pulled open her door and marched outside. A few men were out there to greet her as she made her way into the bullhead. Airis would've never left her village but Claire would in a heart beat for someone else if they needed her.

Claire jumped in and it took off immediately.

X

X

Things weren't looking good for them anymore. Raven had been stabbed five times by a few Seers. Qrow had pulled his shoulder out of place from swinging around his heavy scythe. Summer luckily knew how to pop it back but Taiyang did it as she explained how too.

"We are losing!" Raven yelled fighting off some Seers as Salem watched them dwindle in their forces.

Summer looked over at Lily who watched silently without any intention to move.

"Lemme borrow a sword," Summer said.

Raven stared at those odd yellow eyes. It just didn't fit her friend. They didn't match her friendly personality.

"Um... Really? We need help from that bitch over there!" Raven yelled pointing in Lily's direction.

Summer bit her lip.

 _Despite the fact she can handle her power now, it's still hard to fight against this woman. She just reeks of evil. We aren't going to make it through this unless we get some help or someone does something._

"We can heal Glynda's ankle..." Qrow said.

Raven gave him a tired look.

"What?! At least her and Summer got somewhere. We can fight the Grimm and they can go after Salem."

"I second that plan," Taiyang said.

"Agreed," Summer said.

"Excuse me-

"Raven, I'm team leader and what I say goes," Summer said firmly.

Raven's mouth snapped shut and she looked away.

"Tai, you care to heal Glynda?" Qrow asked, almost pleading.

"Nah, I think you have it Qrow."

"Now I have to object-

Qrow took off running towards his girlfriend. Much to his surprise Roman had succeeded in helping her half way through. He was sweaty and tired looking but he seemed happy that he managed to help in some way. Qrow saw that Neo had some color returning to her white hair and she was sleeping peacefully.

"What are you doing?" Glynda asked.

"We need you."

"I haven't done much of anything."

"Quit being modest."

Her pale face turned pink and she looked away.

After ten minutes of straight fighting endless amounts of Seers, the battle returned to their favor when rocks and large trees knocked then into the ground. Some of them hit Salem too, making her angry. Glynda took her spot by Summer who flashed her a confident smile.

"Protect me."

Summer nodded

"Nah, I think you have it Qrow."

"Now I have to object-

Qrow took off running towards his girlfriend. Much to his surprise Roman had succeeded in helping her half way through. He was sweaty and tired looking but he seemed happy that he managed to help in some way. Qrow saw that Neo had some color returning to her white hair and she was sleeping peacefully.

"What are you doing?" Glynda asked.

"We need you."

"I haven't done much of anything."

"Quit being modest."

Her pale face turned pink and she looked away.

After ten minutes of straight fighting endless amounts of Seers, the battle returned to their favor when rocks and large trees knocked then into the ground. Some of them hit Salem too, making her angry. Glynda took her spot by Summer who flashed her a confident smile.

"Protect me."

Summer nodded.

Vines came out of the ground again swatting away Grimm like flies. Salem grew tired of this after a few minutes and directly went after Neo and Roman. She moved a lot faster than anyone thought but Summer was faster.

A giant vine ball formed around her friend and boyfriend then a giant one came out of the ground blocking Salem's attack then slammed her into the ground like a bug. It was like the woman was invincible. She ripped through the plant and stood up her eyes glowing with anger. Summer swallowed hard.

 _Raven is already out. Neo is out... She almost killed herself with that performance... Taiyang seems to be holding out well. Qrow is getting tired from his heavy weapon. Glynda is doing what she can too but all the Grimm count isn't going down._

Without warning a gunshot filled the air and hit the ground where Salem was standing. Ice shot up into the air freezing her to the ground. Salem looked around wildly trying to figure out where the attack came from when another one rang through the air hitting her in the left leg.

Ice shot out again, freezing her blood too. She screamed inhumanly making Summer cover her ears. Who is that?!

It looks like the Winter Maiden is here.

Summer whipped around trying to see her but Aunt Claire was hidden well. Three more shots hit Salem. The look on her face said she was severely pissed and she actually looked worried. The sky started to darkened quickly and ice icicles rained from the sky.

Summer quickly covered her and her teammates and even Lily. Everyone was shocked as black, tentacle like things came out from under her long black dress and started protecting her from the ice falling from the sky. Lily made a disgusted face but she wasn't surprised. Salem didn't even seem human anyways.

Salem broke free and headed for team STRQ at an inhuman pace. One tentacle slammed into Raven's body sending her flying thirty feet away. Taiyang was taken out next but Summer managed to catch him and save Qrow. Glynda blocked her shot and retreated.

The Seer Grimm around them waited by for their Queen's command. Several more shots rang out narrowly missing Salem. Raven was struggling to get up. She knew she had broken ribs. She coughed up some blood while her vision blurred.

Qrow ran to her side as Taiyang ran back to Summer's side again. The twins both felt like things weren't going to end well. He was already blaming his semblance. Honestly, things couldn't get any worse.

"Claire is here..." Raven whispered.

"What?"

"That's where all that ice came from..."

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Glynda hissed.

Roman looked mildly surprised to hear her talk like that but who could keep calm under all this pressure? A few more shots rang through the air then hit Salem again. A few more hit her tentacles so she couldn't harm anyone else but it didn't matter.

A few more crawled out from. Under her black, long dress. Summer screamed angrily. She was getting exhausted too quickly. She was damned with the enormous amount of aura in her body. The one time she could use it she gave it up not knowing Salem would show up.

"What's wrong little girl?! Gave up all that power to someone who won't help you? What do you have to show for it now?"

Roman pushed his way through the vine ball headed towards them. Salem was way to close to his fiancee for his comfort and he needed to get in between them now.

"I did it without expecting anything back. Lily Spelltime went her whole life helping everyone until Eva died. I think it's time someone paid her back for what she had done for human kind. She could've turned a blind eye to everyone but she didn't. I admire that."

"She is a monster. Just like me. Doesn't make her special."

"I'm a monster too but there's a difference between you and us. Despite being shunned and hated by others, we stood up for what we thought was right. She wanted someone she loved back and I see nothing wrong with that."

"The both of you are saps."

 _Shlunk_

Summer's face turned pale. She heard screaming. Screaming from Raven and Roman. It sounded like Roman was closer but it was so far away. She looked down seeing a black tentacle going through her body. It pulled out and blood spilled onto the ground.

"ARGHHHHH!" Roman screamed and he reached out.

A giant fire ball hurled at Salem burning her face, arms and chest. The tentacles went crazy she screeched grabbing her face. One of them lashed out and sliced Roman's shoulder all the way to his left side, spraying blood. He dropped to his knees staring at Summer's lifeless body.

"S-Summer..."

Claire had dropped her sniper rifle staring dumbfounded into the short distance in front of her. Even though Summer was down, she couldn't bring herself to move. It was like she watched her sister fall all over again. Tears formed in her eyes, dropping fast.

Raven tried crawling to her friend screaming but her brother held her back trying to fight off his own tears.

Roman looked up at Salem who's skin was crawling with black veins. Some of the skin on her face was melted off and she looked like a Grimm more than a person at that point. She took off in the blink of an eye. The Seers disappeared as well leaving the Beacon students there with causalities.

Lily marched out of her hiding place down to her fallen friend. She had snot running down her lip and chin with tears. In all her life she didn't have many people she trusted but she trusted Summer. Summer gave up a power when it clearly could've saved her even if she didn't have much control over it.

"Get away from her!" Claire screamed.

Taiyang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's on our side."

"What?!" she hissed.

Claire looked at Taiyang to see his blue eyes were filled with sorrowful tears. Lily cracked her fingers and placed her hands in the cut of Roman's body. He groaned in pain and stared at her like she was nuts. The giant cut started to seal up quickly.

"S-s-summer-

"Shush. I'll get to her. Just lay back."

Roman coughed up some blood. He could hear footsteps. He could hear Raven cussing up a storm between cries. After a few minutes he was completely healed except the scar on his body where he was sliced.

"Well Summer... It seems your gift wasn't meant to bring Evalyn back... It was to fix hundreds of years worth of hate. You fixed me even if the end result wasn't what I wanted in beginning. I want to thank you."

Lily cut open both her wrist with a small knife she had in her pocket. She looked up to see the pale, albino girl in the Goodwitch's arms. The small girl was still out of it but she looked relieved to see Roman was OK.

"I never knew why they fought constantly. I had no interest in their bullshit to be honest," Lily said.

"I feel the same," Glynda whispered.

"The witch's code is to help others. Ironically... So... Here I go."


	46. A Special Gift

_I_ _will never understand why I accepted her offer. I was so much older than her. When I learned what she could do... I knew I needed her help for what I needed. How odd was it that someone who was centuries older than her needed her help._

 _Salem never looked so evil in the beginning but everytime she brought along one of those creatures she turned darker. Seeped in the smell of death. She wanted to reform the world in her image. I just needed help bringing my dead wife back before I killed her._

 _Now I wish I had killed her then. I don't see how the small girl she had with her could stand her... Poor kid. No power of her own and she allowed Salem to do those horrible things to her. There is nothing great about power._

 _In the end... It causes suffering._

Lily could feel herself getting tired. She felt herself getting older but it was too late now. She wouldn't see her wife in this life ever again... But that would be OK with her. She felt ok with that...

The hole in Summer was almost gone leaving behind a nasty, horrible scar but it would be OK. All her organs were repaired from the trauma. Cosmetic stuff wasn't a big deal. Lily's eyes followed over to Roman who was propped up by Qrow while Taiyang comforted his girlfriend, Raven.

Although she didn't know them personally, she knew them from Summer's thoughts and memories. They weren't bad people. Not even the twins with red eyes. Regardless of his bad luck, he was a strong young man. He held it together for his sister. She might look evil, but her heart was in the right place.

"So far so good. She will have all function to her body. She'll be able to have babies and everything. She'll be in perfect health for the rest of her life."

"Why are you helping her?" Claire asked, glaring daggers at her.

"Well, she gave her silver eyes up... I wanted to run off and do what I've been wanting to do but part of me _wanted_ me to stay behind. I had to make sure she was OK. Inside... I'm crumbling because I love Evalyn so much.

"I look at her and I see myself. We have loved ones who don't want us to sacrifice ourselves for those who wouldn't even give us a smile but we did it anyways. I was always so exhausted. I cured thousands of people in the time I was with Evalyn."

"What did Evalyn have?" Glynda asked.

"Well... It was sickness and genetic. She had a rare form of cancer that would kill her in about a year. Then she had Down Syndrome. Some people didn't see the good I saw because she looked different. When I fixed her genes themselves, she became more normal looking.

"I was exhausted when I treated her. Every person I treat gets Dust... But also my blood was mixed in. To cure her, I had to dump three gallons of my blood into her body in two months to cure her. The mixture was horrible. My blood automatically cures everything down to DNA."

"Sometimes people are horrible creatures," Glynda said and Lily nodded.

"They were. Evalyn was grateful though. She cries when she saw she looked like everyone else. I didn't fall for her looks but for her heart. She was downright wonderful. She is the reason I learned to fight. I had everything to protect. I loved her so much."

Lily's hair was turning a light gray color and she had soft wrinkles on her face.

"I want to give Summer a special gift. Something that she can activate on her own time. I've never done it before but I think it'll be OK."

"Is she alive at all?" Raven asked.

Lily shook her head, "Summer is dead."

There was no sound between them.

"This will be my first attempt to perform necromancy. A special form of it actually. I wanted to reanimate Evalyn to the way she was when she died. She wouldn't be living but she would be herself if that makes any sense. I would still live hundreds of years but for Summer. I may have a few days left?"

"Wait what-

"Summer gave me her power. By right she will live again. As a normal person with no flaws except on her skin. It's too much power for that."

Summer's body began to glow with yellow light. Lily held on tight as her aura and life force went into the young girl's body. Her eyes opened first going from a dull yellow, a bright yellow and back to silver. Her eyes looked around at everything but it was like she wasn't looking really at anything.

Lily closed her eyes to focus more since strength was leaving her body fast. Summer started moving her feet then her hands and so forth. She took a deep breath and it hurt when the air hit her lungs. She started to cough and her nose started to run.

Once Lily finished, Summer rolled over on her side grabbing the spot where she had been fatally wounded. It was no longer there. She coughed some more taking deep breaths. It was painful. Had she died?

"Summer?"

She rolled over slowly to look at Roman. He was covered in his own dried blood with no shirt on now. She raised her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You died."

Summer looked straight up to see an old woman sitting there.

"Lily?!"

The woman nodded.

"How did I -?"

"She brought you back," Claire said.

"Aunt Claire?"

"Lily, I called someone to come get you."

The old woman snorted, "I won't be able to fight back. It's useless to put me in jail."

Claire grinned, "No. The bullhead would take you to Rose Village. You can stay in my house comfortably."

Men came running in with a stretcher.

"Make sure she's happy, do you hear me?" Claire demanded.

They nodded and headed out.

 _Make sure you and your boyfriend make it to the hospital. I might be flawless but it will be best to get checked._

 _Why?_

 _Why the hospital? Or why I brought you back?_

 _Why? What about Eva-_

 _I love her but I couldn't live with myself if I picked my wife over you. Goodbye Summer._

X

X

Everyone was silent in their hospital room. They managed to get them a room with six beds. They knocked Raven out because of her constant complaining of pain so it was quiet now. Taiyang and Qrow were unharmed for the most part, just tired.

Summer and Roman were waiting on their cat scans but they were told everything looked good. Claire sat in the room too but she was napping hard. It was a close call for everyone. They said the albino girl was in critical condition.

"Are you OK?" Roman asked.

She looked over at Roman and gave him a weird smile.

"I'm not quite sure."

"What's going through your head."

"When I was gone I could hear voices. I thought I heard my Mom. She 'said go back, go back.' Then I heard Raven but your voice was there. You sounded weak though."

Roman turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I jumped in after you got hurt. I ended up hurt too but..."

"Yea."

"I was scared. I... I didn't care what happened to me. All I could think about was you."

Summer got out of her bed and crawled into his. She buried her face into his chest and started crying. It honestly felt so good to finally cry. Things weren't over at all... They were stalled for the time being. She would be after them again in the future.

After awhile she quieted down and they fell asleep together. Raven ended up awake an hour after they fell asleep. She sat up and looked around the room. Taiyang was sitting by the window staring out. He looked sad. Distraught.

He sensed he was being watched and turned around. Raven's red eyes were full of tears already as she stared at her boyfriend. He got up and sat down at the end of her bed. He looked more beat up now than before.

"How are your ribs?"

"They're OK," she said quietly.

"Are you OK?" Taiyang asked.

"No. No I'm not. You think I would be happy but I'm not. What we saw happen wasn't OK."

He stayed quiet.

"I won't pretend I'm OK. I am mad at her for what she did but then again it saved her from death. I am angry in so many ways I might break a wall."

"That would cause more problems for you than the hospital."

"I don't care. You know... For that woman to be around so long, _Ozpin_ never said a word. He's not a stupid man. He probably knew we were going to go after her and he just sat by. No one came to our rescue except Claire. _No one,"_ she hissed angrily, "I expected so much more from other people but in the end we are just a bunch of monsters to those fucking people."

The blonde said nothing. She was right.

"I can't respect him."

"I don't want you to quit school."

"What?"

"I want us to graduate together. Even if you hate him, please stay."

He made a puppy face and she rolled her eyes pouting.

" _Fine."_

"Good."

"I'm trashing his office when I graduate."

"Raven-

"Or I can do it now. You pick."

"Later is fine."

Raven sat back and glared at her defenseless boyfriend. She would have some revenge later.

X

X

Summer stood outside in the back of the hospital. It was an empty grass lot. Just a few benches and that was it. She knelt down in her hospital gown and touched the ground. Some flowers rose out of the ground blooming in pink, red and purple.

She stared at her hand. That was odd.

 _Do you like it?_

She jumped to the voice inside her head.

 _I fixed your issue with your power. You are really overpowered but you have no control. Over time I built mine and I could handle it. You were slammed with it. No one could teach you how to use it but that's fine and to be expected honestly._

"What do you mean?"

 _You have unlimited potential and you need to work slowly. I put blocks in your aura that will break once you mastered some control. At some point, you will be the Winter Maiden._

"I don't think so."

 _I'm sure when your aunt dies, she'll be thinking of you passing on her sister's legacy to you. You deserve it._

"I can't control what I have now."

 _There's a block for that power. I have you set up. You better get out there and practice soon. I can only imagine what you can do now._

"I... I don't know if I want this life anymore. It's too much for me."

 _Well it's up to you. But... Finish first.Then decide. I am too tired to keep talking but promise me that._

"I promise to finish."

 _Thank you._


	47. Too Selfish

**_We are almost done but not quite there yet!_**

"I don't care if he's your headmaster or not. I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" Claire yelled as she stomped down the hall to Ozpin's elevator to his office.

Summer was trailing behind her with her team and boyfriend behind her. No, none of them could actually stop Claire from attacking him but they could at least try. Raven was all for Claire whopping his ass. She wanted to join in too.

They rode the elevator up. It seemed like it was taking forever. He probably already knew she was on her way up. Raven tapped her left foot impatiently. Taiyang looked at Qrow for some assistance but he had already decided to back off.

Qrow's shoulder had torn muscle and he wasn't down for making it worse. The doors opened after the ding sounded for when they reached his office. They all walked into his office and he sat there calmly drinking his coffee.

"I will beat your old ass!" Claire yelled.

"I would prefer talking first before that. I have no doubt you could defeat me."

"What the hell is there to talk about?! Why were they alone?!"

Ozpin stared at his students.

"I wasn't sure if they had left or not-

 _"Bullshit."_ The temperature in the room started to drop.

"I am not stupid. I am not dense or gullible. Even I knew they were going to even without Summer telling me!"

Ozpin locked eyes with Summer. She quickly looked away.

"We are older than them- they shouldn't be dealing with past problems such as that witch."

"I don't see Lily at all."

"It's because she's old as dirt in Rose Village!"

Once again he looked at Summer.

"I warned Miss Rose not to do anything."

Frost started to build up on the walls. Claire slammed her fist into the chair in front of his desk shattering it to splinters. He did jump slightly at her action but held his emotionless expression. He knew she was angry.

"Oh yea? What if she went after them _here?"_

"Then it would have been dealt with."

The windows shattered from the ice sitting on it.

"Since Miss Rose disobeyed my warning and rules, I have decided she must make a decision."

Claire glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"She must pick between her school or her boyfriend. I am well aware of who he is. I know he was friends with the young man who was murdered. I've had strange men looking for him and I cannot have that here at my school."

Summer looked over at Roman who was surprised to hear this news.

"I haven't made any contact with anyone for over a year now!" he said.

Ozpin shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I cannot have this going on here even if I know my students can handle it."

"You can't do that to me!" Summer cried staring at her headmaster, "I can't pick-

"You have too."

She bit her lip and looked at Roman again. He was angry. His bright emerald eyes had darkened almost to black. Her gaze softened. She couldn't be without him even if she tried. School was important to her but... The idea of being without him was unbearable.

"Then I pick Roman."

"What the fuck?!" Qrow yelled and Raven punched his chest.

Ozpin's jaw dropped open but no sound came out. He wasn't expecting that.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Claire wasn't surprised at all. To make someone who never had anyone for most of life to give up someone she loved was a dumb move. Roman could feel all eyes on him. He couldn't even look Summer in the eye.

"Miss Rose I don't think that would be a wise thing to do."

"What would you know?" Summer asked.

Ozpin sat back in his chair and turned towards his broken windows.

"It would be a shame to lose someone with so much heart. Who has the ability to rise above everyone else and see what humanity needs."

"Sometimes you have to be selfish," Taiyang said looking slightly upset, "I trust him as much as I trust my team."

"I feel the same way and he knows not to step out of line with me," Raven said stepping forward.

Qrow made a face and nodded.

"Miss Rose, I would like you to please reconsider."

Summer stepped backward and grabbed Roman's hand. She gave him a small squeeze. Her heart was pounding furiously because she knew what she wanted. She didn't care, she would follow him anywhere.

"Let's go."

Summer started to pull on his hand but he didn't budge. She looked back at him seeing the conflicted look on his face.

"Roman?"

"Summer... I can't let you give up everything."

Qrow threw his arms into the air wondering what was going on between the two them.

"Roman-

"Look... I watched you die and come back from the dead. I never felt so lost and confused before in my life. Now... I..."

Roman let go of her hand.

"I am a selfish person. I had no issue watching you battle Grimm. That woman was something else and I'm sure she'll be after me since I burned her face off. I can't allow you to fall into enemy hands like that because I'm not strong enough to save you.

"Lily is on her deathbed. She can't bring you back again and I won't risk your life. I love you more than anything. My love for you is nothing compared to the need of you for the people of Vale."

Summer felt like her heart was torn in half.

"They need you more than I do. I'm so selfish and I would want to keep you for myself. I would want to hide you away from the world because I know they'll always need you more. You do deserve a lot better than me. I'm some lowlife off the street."

Raven punched him in the side of the face sending him to the floor.

"Miss Branwen!" Ozpin yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she yelled, "She's one of the best students and you're going to make her choose?"

"The rest of you can leave."

Summer ran to the elevator and disappeared on her own. Roman sat up, feeling his face starting to swell from the hit. What he said was true but he would rather keep her all to himself.

"You know Oz, some of us live only once or twice. We don't get the chance to love again and again like some people."

He turned around in his seat ignoring them all until they left.

X

X

"I hate you! You're an idiot! A fucking idiot!" Raven screamed pointing at him, "You and my brother are one of fucking kind for sure!"

"Hey now-

Raven slammed her fist into the side of the elevator busting through cutting up her hand. Everyone fell silent until they reached the bottom floor. Raven didn't even give the elevator the chance to open up as she kicked the door out. Luckily no one was there as it slammed into the wall.

Roman was nearly ready to piss himself. He had seen her angry but this was way too much. Raven picked up the elevator door and through it through the glass doors to the side of the school shattering it to pieces. She whipped around glaring furiously at Roman.

"She didn't deserve this. Summer never deserved this. We are a bunch of horrible fucking people. How much more are we willing to let her sacrifice before we stand up for ourselves?!"

No one had an answer.

"Well... That's why I would rather her go to school."

Raven took in a deep breath.

"She really wants this," Roman said, "It's all she ever talks about. I want what's best for her."

"Fine. Go ahead and tell yourself that so you can sleep at night."

She stepped through the shattered door and pulled out a sword. A portal appeared and she was gone. Taiyang looked at Qrow but he was just as pissed as his sister.

X

X

 ** _- Graduating Day-_**

Raven burst through their dorm room holding up a pretty dark grey dress. Summer looked up from her book giving her a weird smile.

"My best friend is going to look hot on her graduation day!"

"Why don't I just wear my bridesmaid dress?" Summer asked.

"Hey now. I'm changing into a white dress later. You do the same... Please?"

Summer rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine."

Raven threw the dress on top of her head. She pulled out her light blue dress she and Taiyang picked out together a week ago. He had insisted she didn't look like death on the day they were going to graduate together. Raven glanced at her friend who just sat there staring at her dress.

It had been tough. Summer had shot everyone down who asked her out. She was already top ten and now she was number one. She had outclassed everyone in her school thanks to Lily's gift. But behind her silver eyes was anger.

She had not gotten over the crap Ozpin had pulled on her. She was angry at Roman but she missed him a lot. She would still cry anyways. Summer had literally stopped going out in public altogether. She just stopped being herself almost.

"Are you ready for your speech?" Raven asked braiding her hair.

"I told them I didn't want too."

Raven threw a slip on shoe at her.

"This is your chance to tell everyone how you really feel. Be honest."

"I don't think anyone would like that."

An evil grin spread across Raven's face, "I would."

Summer pulled off her clothes and slipped on her dress. It fit just right. Raven had gotten just the right size and Summer had been in the same size for the past two years. She couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"You ready gorgeous?"

Summer smiled, "Of course."

Raven grabbed her hand and they headed outside to join Taiyang and Qrow. The place was crowded with people. Summer spotted her Aunt Claire in the crowd and waved to her. Neo, Glynda and Bartholomew waved to her as well. Summer wished she saw Roman in the crowd but she knew that wouldn't happen.

They called every team up one at a time. Team STRQ of course was one of the last. It was no surprise people had gotten a little quiet when they went up there. After the last team went, Headmaster Ozpin walked up there and gave a small speech before calling Summer up to the stage.

Summer made her way to the stage. She stared at the hundreds of people sitting there. She really didn't want to do this. She saw Raven give her a thumbs up and she took a deep breath.

"I came to this school not knowing anything. I came out on top despite the fact almost everyone either fears me or hates me. I'm quite fine with that. I hope that all of you are strong enough to save yourself because I won't be there to bail out your ass like I have every year."

Summer held up her middle finger and walked off stage. Raven stood up cheering and whistling. A satisfying smile appeared on her face as she watched astonished looks on everyone's face. Ozpin looked a little annoyed but he walked back up to give the closing speech.

X

"Are you sure Raven?" Qrow asked, "You just graduated? Are you that nervous? Why are you sweating so bad?"

Raven was sitting down trying to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat on her forehead away with one of her shirts and grinned at her brother.

"No, no... I had to do something really fast. I am ready. I've been ready since last year."

"Well... Ready?"

Raven stood up and linked arms with her brother. They walked out of the small room into the hallway. She took a deep breath and they walked through the big doorway. Summer stood up there by Taiyang waving.

Qrow gave his sister away and they did the vows and everything. Raven jumped into Taiyang's arms and kissed him several times making him laugh. Qrow and Summer followed behind as Taiyang carried his bride out of the small chapel. They stepped outside into the sunlight.

"It's funny really."

"What is?" Summer asked looking at Qrow.

"I thought you would be here with me by this time."

She snorted and walked ahead of him, "That's your fault. But you could always marry Glynda. She's stayed by your side even after Salem."

"Yea but she was two years left and she's not in the mood for long commitments at the moment."

"If you love her then wait for her."

"I think it's her waiting for me actually... She may want to do more after Beacon. She's really motivated."

"I'm glad for her. She's really smart and she's stronger than most. Especially Neo."

They got quiet for a few minutes.

"I was hoping Roman would've showed up. I miss the way you were. You were always so nice and now... You act like my sister," Qrow said wrinkling up his nose.

Summer smirked and stayed quiet.

"But most of all... You really cared about him."

Summer stopped, "Yea."

X

X

They all pitched in for a small four bedroom house and it was _small._ They gave Raven and Taiyang the biggest room. Qrow had left to be with Glynda during the summer time. Summer was alone.

She had dozed off and woke up an hour later. Summer pulled on her robe and slippers heading to the kitchen. She made some coffee and decided to sit outside for a while. It would a week before the newly wed couple would come home.

Without looking down she kicked something into the grass. She frowned and sat down her cup. She searched through the grass something a small two inch box. It had her name in bright red writing with a small white rose on the box.

Summer picked it up and looked at the hand writing. It was fancy... And looked just like Roman's. Her heart started to pound furiously. If it really was from him... Why did she have to nap? _Why?_

Summer pulled it open carefully revealing a set of keys on a small satin pillow. Her eyes began to water. There was no note but she knew what the key belonged too. It was the key to the house Roman had bought and wanted for their future.

X

Summer ran through Vale without taking a break. It took thirty minutes of getting around people before she reached the house. It looked just the way they had left it before the big battle with Salem. Even though she was scared to go inside... She had too. What if he was in there?

She reached the door and slid the key into the door knob. Summer let the door swing open. Her eyes started to water as she looked up at the banner in the living room: Welcome Home Summer!!

Summer fell to the ground crying.

Her only hope was that Roman would be there waiting for her.

But... Of course he wasn't.

 ** _Don't worry! The story isn't over yet! We'll have a nice and heartbreaking jump to the future!_**


	48. The Way Things Are

**_I guess I won't be reaching chapter 50 after all._** ** _I decided to put in different, major points of their lives through the years. I promise it won't be disappointing._** **_NSFW warning for this chapter._**

 ** _-Two Years Later-_**

It was pouring hard outside. Roman had kept himself in the deep underground of Vale, avoiding as many people as possible. He had a few close calls almost running into Summer. He done it on purpose just to see her.

Her hair was long and gorgeous like a waterfall of black and red. She had more scars and one on her face on her right cheek. She was more beautiful now than before. He knew if he showed up at her door she would take him back in a heartbeat but... He would ruin all her future.

He had started up his criminal activities again. The goons beneath him were told not to touch team STRQ, Glynda or Neo. Roman had made sure the death penalty would be the result for disobeying him. He wasn't going to play games.

He stopped in the middle of the street. Roman felt like someone was following him but everytime he checked, no one was there. He sighed and turned back around but there stood someone in his way. He recovered from his shock quickly realizing that it was Neo.

"What the hell are you doing?! You can't be seeing me!"

Neo frowned.

 **[I knew where you were for a while. Calm down. I finished my schooling but I want to join you.]**

"I won't let you waste your life away doing dumb shit for me."

 **[You let me or I tell Summer where you are. I know you have been avoiding her. She has been looking for you. She does it the same time every year.]** _Dammit._

"Fine."

He started walking away but Neo grabbed his hand.

"What?"

 **[I will warn you. She is heartbroken. She basically told everyone they were weaklings and she gave everyone the finger at her graduation speech. She isn't the same since you left. I think you're making a big mistake.]**

"Why do you care?"

 **[Because being away from her hurts you too.]**

"Are you gonna come with me or not?"

Neo nodded. Roman let out a heavy sigh and they disappeared into the night.

 ** _-Three Years Later-_**

"Push Raven!"

Raven let out a scream and pushed again. She was so tired. Labor wasn't as easy as the videos she watched made it seem it was. Taiyang wiped off her forehead with one hand as he held up her left foot. Summer had her right foot talking to her to keep her going.

Finally, a small blonde baby came out with her last big push. The baby started crying, covered in blood. Raven laid back exhausted but smiling.

"Oh my god! Raven she's so pretty!" Summer cried, her eyes watering.

The nurses cleaned up the small baby and put a diaper on her. They wrapped her up in a pastel pink blanket then handed her to Raven.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Taiyang smiled, "Awww."

Raven's pale face turned pink.

"Shut up."

It was a few hours later and Raven was bottle feeding Yang. She burped the small blonde baby a couple times and Yang was ready to pass out again. Taiyang and Qrow had went out and got something to eat. Summer sat in the chair by the window staring out.

"Um... I'm sorry."

Summer turned her head giving Raven a puzzled look.

"I know we said we would have kids together and everything."

She laughed but Raven could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"No."

"You're still waiting huh?"

Summer nodded.

"Have you heard anything?"

"He's been in Vale for the last several years."

"Summer... It's been six years."

"I know. I'm waiting for the chance to go on a long term mission because I can't stand it anymore."

"Why don't you just marry Qrow? He's been single two years now."

Summer glared at her best friend.

"He hurt me. I have no intention of marrying just because I'm lonely and missing someone."

Raven got up and placed baby Yang in her hospital crib.

X

Raven finally got to be home for a few days with Taiyang and Yang. She got up after feeding Yang and decided to head outside for some fresh air. Then door clicked shut and the grass around her rustled. She took her traditional fighting stance ready for whatever was there.

"So it is true. You do live here."

Raven's body froze.

"I saw your baby. She's pretty cute. Looks more like her daddy though."

"Why the fuck are you here? Are you asking for a death wish, you piece of shit?" she hissed.

"I'm here for you."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"If you don't come with me, we'll kill the three of you. I won't bother with your brother. He's too weak for me."

The heat left her body. She never expected him to threaten her already. She honestly forgot he existed. Part of her should've known he was going to crawl out of hell and come for her.

"What makes you think I won't try and kill you now?"

"Can you? Before my men rush inside to kill your husband and baby?"

Raven bit her lip and growled.

"Why couldn't you wait a few years?" she asked.

"Does the famous Raven Branwen have a soft spot?"

"She's my blood. Of course I care."

"What do you have to say?"

"Fine. Give me a couple minutes. I want to say goodbye."

Raven walked back into the house. She grabbed her sword and created a portal. She walked through and entered Summer's bedroom. Summer was in her underwear and bra getting ready for bed.

"Raven?"

"I'm sorry."

Raven crawled onto her bed and hugged her tight.

"I don't under-

Raven put her finger on Summer's lips.

"No matter where I go or how long it will take... No matter the situation..

I have your back. I love you Summer."

Raven disappeared quickly leaving Summer dumbfounded and confused.

Raven changed quickly and quietly. She kissed her husband softly then her baby. Her eyes started to water. She couldn't bear losing another baby.

She locked the door and disappeared with Marco and his men.

 _Don't worry Marco. I'll kill you when I have the chance. Go ahead and wear that smirk as long as you want. I can't wait to wipe it off._

X

X

"Dear god Summer I sorry!" Taiyang yelled as he dropped down to his knees.

Summer's face was pink.

"Honestly... It's OK... It's OK Taiyang."

He had his arms around her waist.

"Oh my god! I betrayed so many people!"

"She left a few years ago. I'm sure Raven would understand. We were drunk and vulnerable. I'm not angry."

Taiyang stared at her with his blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

"What are you so worried about? Who are you worried about?"

"Qrow."

Summer sighed and pulled away from Taiyang.

"Things will be fine."

 ** _-Nine Months Later-_**

"ARGH!"

Qrow was willing to assist this time. He held her left foot and Taiyang held Summer's right. Her hair was plastered to her face and she looked beyond pissed. She kept giving Taiyang death stares in between her contractions.

Summer had been pushing an hour already but she kept going anyways. The doctor was surprised she had that much energy left after pushing constantly.

"I see the head! She has black hair!" The doctor yelled.

"Come in Summer! One more push!" Qrow said and she nodded weakly.

"AHH!"

The baby came out and it was a girl. She had a full head of hair and her eyes were silver. She was pretty quiet and she looked around curiously. The nurses washed her off and that's when she started crying.

A few hours had passed and Summer was alone in her hospital room. Ruby was asleep peacefully. Summer wasn't ok. She just felt heartbroken. She wanted Raven to be there for her and she wanted Roman to come back.

She looked over at her baby. She was a literal mini me. It was supposed to be a hapoy day but Summer couldnt shake away the sadness.

 _Knock, knock_

Taiyang came walking in with Yang. She already had long, bright blonde hair at the age of two almost three. Yang skipped over to the small crib, peering inside at the small baby girl.

"Who is she?" Yang asked.

"That's your baby sister," Qrow said with a forced smile.

Yang looked back at Summer with a concerned look on her face, "Mom, why doesn't she look like me?"

Summer giggled, "Because Ruby looks like me. You look like your Dad."

"Ruby?"

"Yup," Taiyang said picking his oldest daughter up, "She's going to be your best friend."

Summer smiled and looked out the window.

 ** _-Three More Years Later-_**

"Summer..."

She looked up at Taiyang. She was sorting through her mission papers. She had been up half of the night drinking coffee and eating brownies. She took another sip of her coffee and sighed.

"I told you I was going on this mission. It's a tail on Salem."

"I won't allow you because you won't come back."

"I'm not your wife."

Taiyang slammed his fist on the table rattling her cup of coffee.

"You're one of my best friends, my teammate and the mother of my children! I can't just let you run away!"

"I need to do something and I will do it."

He grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know we weren't in love when we had Ruby but I can't watch someone else abandon me. I can't... I can't watch you walk out that doorway knowing there's a good chance I won't see you again."

"Raven didn't abandon anyone. She'll be here if we need her."

"She left! She didn't care!"

Summer stood up knocking the chair onto the floor.

"She wouldn't leave unless she had a good reason too! Raven is sorry she had to go but she did it. I don't know why but one day she'll be back!" Summer yelled.

"Why is this so important to you?!" he yelled back.

"I want to finish off Salem! For Lily! For Yang and Ruby!" she hissed.

Without warning the table turned to ice. Taiyang staggered backwards in shock. Summer stayed quiet and sat back down. She started dumping her hot coffee on the table trying to get her mission papers back.

"Did Claire...?"

"A few months ago. It was too sudden apparently. "

He nodded in response and sat down.

"I have a week left. I'm going into Vale for a few days and I'll be back."

"You found him didn't you?" Taiyang whispered.

"I found a good location and he's pretty sneaky. You're right... I don't know when I'll be back but I have to see him. Even if it's one last time for the rest of my life."

Taiyang sat down and laughed, "He's going to kill me."

"Why?" she asked, floored by his statement.

"I don't think he ever had another girlfriend since you Summer. Think about it, I fathered Ruby, not him."

"I love Ruby just the way she is. I wouldn't ask for anything else."

Taiyang's expression softened, "Thank you Summer."

"I hold no regret for that. I wish I stayed and convinced him more than I did but all I did was think about myself. This may be my last chance. If it is... Then I can be at peace finally. I was hoping along the way I would see Raven too."

"Is it that important to you?"

Summer nodded.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Raven was right after all. The three of us keep stopping you from what you want. You aren't our child. I guess the three of us are guilty of thinking that you know nothing. You aren't the same girl that just came to her first day of Beacon."

Summer grinned, "Qrow said I acted like his sister. Do you think so?"

"Well... Kind of. You're a lot less bitter than Raven but it has finally caught up to you in the end."

"I know."

She managed to fish out her papers one by one.

"When you come back, be the Summer I know."

She nodded, "I'll do my best. Tell the girls I'll be back soon. Can you hang my papers up to dry?"

"Anything for you."

Summer gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed on her way.

X

X

Summer made sure to wear black and she turned her cape inside out even if the white was still showing. It wasn't hard finding out too much information on Roman but most of it was fake and misleading. The most strangest thing was she saw was a short woman but everytime she saw her, she looked different.

 _Neo?_

It was true... She hadn't seen Neo in forever and Summer hadn't made much effort to see her but that body stature was definitely Neo's. After an hour of watching the same building she noticed the increase of shady looking men going in and out. She waited until one solo guy was left standing.

She jumped down and punched the guy in the face just hard enough to disorient him. He staggered backwards into the wall. He gasped when he saw Summer's stunningly beautiful face. She grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"Do you work for Roman?"

"R-Roman who?"

"If you insist on being stupid I'll knock your head off. I will be leaving on a mission that might result in my death so I need to see Roman. _Please._ "

"O-Ok. Come this way."

Summer followed the guy around the building and he knocked a part of the wall. It opened up slowly and he walked in first. They headed further underground than Summer had originally thought. She already knew Roman was a cunning man when she met him... Well... Sort of.

The man opened a door.

"Boss. You have a visitor."

"What did I tell you guys? No one is allowed down here! Take them away!"

Summer cleared her thought and Roman looked up from his floorplan. His jaw dropped open upon seeing Summer. It had been a while since he went to check on her and she was damn hot. Her long hair had just the right amount of curls at the tips of her hair. She looked almost like the Grimm Reaper in the clothes she had on.

Summer looked to her left as Neo walked through the other door. The small woman jumped going from a pink eyed brunette to her normal ice cream colors. She opened her mouth in shock looking between the ex lovers. Summer returned her gaze back to her ex boyfriend.

"Roman."

"I-I-I

"That's all you can say after almost eight years?"

He became so tongue tied in from of her no sound was coming out.

"I guess so."

"Well... How did you find me?" he whispered.

"It was hard not to notice the petite woman in different disguises going in and out of here. I'm not here to arrest you or anything of that nature."

"Then why are you here...? You can't... You know... "

"Of course I still love you."

Neo looked back at Roman who's face started to turn pink.

"I-I-I

"Has your vocabulary gone downhill since I've seen you? Are you OK?"

"Everyone leave!" he yelled and his men scattered like rats out of that large room, "You too Neo."

She gave him a weird look then back at Summer but left anyways. They both stared at each other for awhile before he spoke.

"I heard you became a mother?"

Summer nodded.

"You finally married Qrow."

"No."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I got drunk and vulnerable. Fruity drinks are my weakness apparently."

Roman snorted.

"Who is he then?"

"Taiyang. He did apologize repeatedly."

Summer pulled out her scroll and showed him a picture of baby Ruby now a small toddler.

"Wow... She looks exactly like you! It looks like you reproduced by yourself."

Summer giggled.

"Who's the blonde girl?"

"Yang. She's Raven and Taiyang's daughter."

Summer sat down and Roman sat by her. He saw the sorrow wash over her. He took his gloves hand brush her long silky strands from her face.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure. I think Marco had something to do with it though. She left barely two weeks of Yang's life."

"I think I agree with you on that one. She seemed like the motherly type. I'm sorry Summer."

"I go on mission in a week to explore territory controlled by Salem."

His face turned white.

"W-what?"

"Yea."

"You can't go alone!"

Summer leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"I took it on purpose."

"You have too many problems controlling your power!"

Summer held out her hand and ice crystals started to grow on her palm. His emerald eyes widened and he looked up at her.

"Summer... I am sorry."

"I've been ready. I know Qrow and Taiyang aren't strong enough to help me but... Raven always was. I think if we did it together we would be able too."

Roman became quiet.

"I missed you."

"Summer-

"I'm here because I may not make it back. Everyone knows this... I wanted to spend some time with you before I left. I don't know if you still love me-

Roman kissed her. He almost knocked her out of the chair too but he held one arm around her waist. After a minute he pulled away leaving then both breathless.

"I never stopped for one minute. I... Want you for myself. I want to be selfish and take you for myself. I don't care who you had a baby with. Taiyang is a good guy and better him than some degenerate."

Summer smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks. Roman wiped them away and pressed his lips against hers again. She moaned softly against his lips making him hard. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Can I have you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hell yes you can."

He unclipped her cape and it fell to the floor. He pulled off his gloves throwing them to the side. Summer unbuttoned his white silk shirt and he let it fall off his shoulders onto the ground as well. Next was her dress, undies and bra. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them to his knees then his boxers.

It was as if no time had passed between them. Roman roughly licked and sucked every sensitive spot Summer had on her body. She cried out as he buried his face between her legs, lifting them into the air. Summer knocked papers onto the ground not caring what she messed up.

After some time there he came back up for air and his eyes settled on the circular scar on her abdomen. He had a flashback to that day briefly. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes and she returned the look without question. He tangled his fingers up into her long locks and pulled as he thrust hard into her.

Summer cried out his name loudly enough his henchmen probably heard but neither of them cared. It didn't take much for Summer to cum since she was so pent up for years now. He continued to slam him hard member inside her until she managed to climax again. He growled as he came inside her, digging his fingers into her hips.

Roman's legs were weak from his orgasm and he leaned over Summer, playing his sweaty head in her stomach. They stayed there for a short while before he pulled away. His table was covered in fluids and so was some of his papers but he didn't care. She looked at him with a seductive look on her face and he wanted to ravish her again and again until she couldn't move.

"Let me... Um... Get you a towel. We do have showers here. Be right back."

Summer wrapped her robe around her body until he returned with a big towel.

"I'll start cleaning this up. Head through that door and down the hall. There's a few solo bathrooms there."

Summer did as she was told and headed for the shower as Roman cleaned their love making mess up. After ten minutes he went to join her.

Summer was sitting on the floor of the shower when he walked in. She looked up at him with a big happy smile.

"I missed you," she said.

Summer stood up revealing her wet, soapy naked body and he felt himself getting hard again.

"I'm all yours for the next two days Roman. However you want. I don't want to waste a single moment."

He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up. He pushed her hot body against the cold, shower tiled wall. His breathing became heavy.

"I don't deserve you Summer Rose."

"Yes you do. Roman... I still want to marry you. I want to have kids with you and live in our house. I want all those things, please."

"Summer, I'm a bad guy."

"I don't care. I can't stop thinking about you. I need you in my life because I can't live without you. Please... When I come back, you better be waiting no matter how long it takes. I want to ensure our future is safe for our kids. For Ruby and Yang."

Roman put his face between her naked breasts and wept softly. She held him tight.

"I wish I could help you baby... I'm not strong enough."

"I know. You weren't built to fight like me. That's fine because you're perfect the way you are."

"Dear god Summer..."

"I love you Roman Torchwick. That won't ever change."

"I love you Summer. Fuck, I love you so much..."

 ** _-Six months into Summer's Mission-_**

Summer had been running for the last twenty minutes without stopping. Geists and Seers showed up everywhere at once. She had made several barricades through the woods using ice and plants but they still managed to get around. She bit her lip in frustration.

She thought she had been more careful than that. Salem must've spotted her and sent out her creatures of Grimm. Summer was almost there too. She saw all the black and purple crystals... The black lakes that created Grimm, it was a horrid place.

She found some cover behind a tree as quickly as she could. She placed fire crystals of pure Dust inside her sword and waited. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar, creepy voice. She didn't think Salem would adventure out of her territory too often.

"What brings you here? Or are you ghost?"

Summer could feel her hands get clammy. She closed her eyes.

"She brought you back to life."

 _I can feel her getting closer to me.Im going to end up dying here. By the same person._

"Do you think that cheap trick is going to work again?" she asked angrily.

 _What cheap trick? I'm hiding._

Summer opened one eye and saw Raven's portal in front of her face. She looked around seeing several more. Salem stood there with an angry look on her face. Summer felt something blow past her.

She whipped around seeing Raven attack Salem. Her black hair was more wild and longer this time. Raven was tanner and much older looking. Salem tried grabbing the blade but Raven was faster.

She sliced open her hands open, blood dripped onto the ground. The evil woman screamed angrily. Raven attacked her again cutting her face. Salem screamed and grabbed her face hissing in pain.

"Raven-

Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet quickly. They ran fast, Summer almost couldn't keep up. Raven skidded to a halt and swung her sword upward. Another portal appeared and she flung Summer in and jumped in after.

Summer landed on the other side. She looked up to see that everything distorted. She touched a weird plant and it was very real. What she saw was real and it made no sense. She looked at her friend who was sheathing her sword.

"Where are we?" Summer asked, her eyes still wide with amazement.

"I don't know the technical term, but I call it Distortion Dimension. I found it by accident."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You're staying here until we can fight Salem. I won't have you dying on me."

"I have a mission to complete. I can't just sit here without giving information."

Raven knelt down, "Then I'll look for you. I'm sure Roman would help."

"Can you tell him I'm here? What about Taiyang? Ruby and Yang?"

Raven's face softened.

"It would be best if Taiyang and the kids thought you were dead. We need Salem to think you're dead. I don't mind telling Roman."

"Thank you."

"Soooo... After all this you're going to marry Roman after all huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see the future a lot better than I used too. Just know that I know," she said with a devious grin.

X

X

"I didn't know criminals slept at their desk," Raven said as she flicked Roman in the head.

He jumped and almost fell out of his chair. His eyes widened in shock seeing Raven. His first reaction was too scream and he started to yell thinking that she was going to kill him. Raven covered his mouth quickly.

"Shut up stupid! I have a message for you. I'd like to talk to you anyways."

She removed her hand and sat down.

"Summer is ok and she's alive."

Relief washed over his face.

"BUT she is dead to everyone else. Do not compromise her safety."

"Where is she?"

Raven sat back with a conflicting look on her face. She knew he would keep it secret regardless.

"I put her in a different dimension. Distortion Dimension actually. I discovered a year ago actually. Time passes a lot slower there though. I should spend some time there though. All this stress is making me old."

"You look more tan than anything."

"Thanks."

"Did Summer have anything to say to me?"

"She loves you. She'll be waiting for you."

"Well I-

Raven raised her hand.

"She said she doesn't expect you to stop playing your little criminal rule since it seems your toy castle is important."

Roman's face turned bright red.

"As her husband, you'll be helping me collect data. Anything you hear on Salem or anyone affiliated with her will be reported to me. I will report all her into as if I am her. I have already informed them that Summer Rose has died and that information should be sent to her family. All for safety reasons."

"We never got married."

"You did to me. I have a favor."

"What?"

"At some point you are going to encounter my daughter and your stepdaughter. Yang and Ruby. I know you will have to play along for your new employer but I swear to god, if you harm my children severely I will murder you. Same goes for the short one."

"Who? Neo? She doesn't hurt people."

"Not right now. She will eventually."

Roman got quiet. Raven signed and leaned over hugging him. He froze almost afraid to move.

"I know why you left and I don't blame you. Thank you so much," she whispered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

And she was gone.

 ** _-Present Day-_**

Roman bent over the glass counter as his hired henchmen started stealing Dust and Dust crystals. His head hurt and he honestly shouldn't have taken that woman's offer. He probably had a headache from the lack of sex since it was about thirteen years since he had some. This crap was becoming too stressful.

Suddenly the glass shattered and he saw another man fly through the window then a red and black blur. He stepped through the broken window and saw a short girl with a giant scythe. His jaw dropped when he saw her. _What are the chances she shows up here? Just like her mother._

"If you want to rob this place then you have to go through me!" The girl yelled.

She looked so much like her mom it was like she was a clone. Her hair wasn't as long though and her voice was a tad bit higher. Roman raised an eyebrow as she clicked her headphones off. _Her name is Ruby. She sure like red._

"Well, go get her," Roman said knowing well enough that she would crush them all. It took her two minutes no problem.

She was fast.

"Well Red, I enjoyed this... But I must go. Things to do... Places to go."

Roman threw a red Dust crystal onto the ground and shot at it. It exploded and allowed him to escape without any problems. He didn't want to fight his step daughter at the moment. He knew she would eventually wipe the floor with him.

He smiled as they drove off.

 ** _Well... I want to say thank you to everyone who stayed around reading. I appreciate that a lot of you were nice about my absence even though I announced it months late._**

 ** _Also... I'm glad you all decided to read this even though Roman and Summer would end up breaking up in order for Summer to have Ruby. See you guys in the next story!_**


End file.
